


Phlox

by RosalindBlack



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Broken Friendships, Broken Promises, Childhood Friends, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Heartbreak, Imprinting, Lemon, Medical Inaccuracies, Nurses & Nursing, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV First Person, POV Original Female Character, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 108,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalindBlack/pseuds/RosalindBlack
Summary: Liliana Swan never believed in true love. Her parents split when she was five. The fact that she was abandoned by her mother really messed with her heart and mind. So how can she fully trust anyone enough to let them in to love her? But when she finds her self being drawn to her best friend's ex-fiancé could it be actual love driving her or just lust.  But when the choice will have significant consequences will it be worth it.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Leah Clearwater/Sam Uley, Sam Uley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	1. Carnations

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I would love to introduce you to my first ever story. After many years of debating and mulling over these thoughts of mine. I also have a slight fear of writing and publishing a story. But thanks to the encouragement of my best friend and my fiancé, I have decided to give it a try. This story is a Sam/OC as much as I like Emily as a character. I just felt like that Sam decided way more time. I also wanted to put my own spin on things. This story will have explicit content and some timelines will be mentioned and changed. The first couple of chapters will be focusing on backstory, so don't expect Sam to suddenly appear. I welcome constructive criticism but please no flames. I do not own anything but Liliana. With that all said lets get own with the show.

My views on love have always been skewed, figuring it was a thing that was never permanent, never stable. It wasn’t my fault really; it was more so my parents that had tainted my views. I love both my parents, although my dad more so, they both screwed me when it came to love. I was the reason my parents got married when my grandparents found out that Charlie had gotten Renee pregnant. Therefore, a shotgun wedding was in-order. Six months later, in the Spring of 1984, I was born and named Liliana Alexa Swan. From what I remember, my parents were happy those first few years, and then my baby sister came in the fall three years after I was born. Two years after Isabella was born, things in the house became ice-cold, my parents were always fighting, and there was a lot of one-sided yelling. It was mainly Renée doing the screaming, usually over the fact that dad was never home and continuously accusing him of having an affair. Dad just always reminded her he had to work so many shifts for us to live and that she was the only woman he loved. It was after one particularly nasty fight where dad, for the first time, stood up for himself fully that Renée left. She grabbed Isabella and most of her stuff in the middle of the night and just left without saying goodbye or even trying to take me with her as well. I woke up the next morning expecting to see Renée after she had woke me up per usual except that morning, it was my dad waking me up with bloodshot eyes. He calmly explained that Renée had left with Isabella and that they're not coming back. Dad just held me as I screamed and cried, for I don’t remember how long. Looking back my dad was firm in that moment even though he was just as upset and wished to scream and cry as well; he knew that I needed a rock someone to be the strong one as I was only a child and now he needed to be both a dad and mom.

It was about seven years later on the day after my twelfth birthday that Renée reached out to dad to arrange a way that she can see me and that dad could see Isabella. So they came up with a plan that they would swap children for about a month in the summer. When dad explained this plan to me, I threw the biggest fit of my life. I didn’t want to see someone who abandoned me, and up to that point didn’t even try to contact me. But this was something that dad put his foot down on and told me that I had to try. The night after our fight, I came to realize that dad had missed Isabella and mourned their lost relationship. Come morning before dad left for work, and I went to school, and we were sitting together eating at the breakfast table I spoke up  
“I’m still not happy. I have to do this, but for you, dad, I will give it a chance.”

My dad smiled and said, “Thank you, Lily Pad, it is a relief to know you’ll at least try.”

“Don’t call me Lily Pad dad; I’m not five anymore,” I replied.

Summer came around quicker than I wanted. As dad and I waited for my plane to be called, he commented on my sullen face

“come on Lily Pad, it’ll be fun” he tried to coax me into believing his lie.

“I know, dad. It’s just I don’t even know what to say to her, and it’s a whole month away from my friends we had plans of spending all the nice days down at La Push.” I replied, and I was upset that I couldn’t spend the time I had during this summer with the friends I had known my entire life, especially Leah. She and I had been joined at the hip since we were always born, one and the same. She was my sister, no matter if we weren’t joined by blood.

“FLIGHT 108 JET BLUE TO PHX NOW BOARDING,” the loudspeaker above us announced.

“well, Lily Pad I’ll see you in a month, be good for your mom, don’t call her Renée she’s your mom so call her mom, and if you ever need me I’m just a phone call away, I love you kid,” Dad said in his deep gruff voice as he hugged me closer than ever.

“I love you too, dad, I’ll see you in August.” I quickly grabbed my suitcase and carry-on and rushed to the gate.

“you’re the unattended minor correct?” the gate attendant asked.

“yes ma’am, I am” I instantly replied with a shaky voice, I was beyond nervous this was the first time I had ever been on an airplane and to do it alone had me scared out of my mind.

“Good you’re on time, here is your wrist band you must keep this on the entire flight. Now your seat is on the end aisle so that the flight attendants can keep an eye on you, and if you are ever uncomfortable or worried about than anything, you hit the call button, and they will immediately come to check on you.” She said this speech as she had probably done multiple times a day, and the fact that the flight attendants keep an eye on me immediately had a calming effect on me.

“Thank you, ma’am,” I said without the shake I had before, and the women could immediately see I had calmed down.

After checking my ticket for a second time, she said: “Well, off you go.”

I quickly took my seat after asking a man to put my luggage in the overhead bin. I sat down and immediately took out my sketch pad and began to sketch the tarmac and let my mind wander.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking, and I just want to welcome you to flight 108 from Seattle, Washington to Phoenix, Arizona. This flight will be approximately two hours and fifty minutes, so we should be arriving at three-fifty central time.”

I continued to sketch but pausing to watch and listen to the safety instructions. Suddenly the plane took off getting higher and higher. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as the plane ascended into the air; my hands became jittery. I had to momentarily pause my sketch as not only did my surrounding change but also I was in no shape to sketch. A hand suddenly touched my shoulder and made me look up. An African American male dressed in a flight attendant uniform smiled down at me.

“It’ll be just fine; don’t worry, just focus on your breathing. We’ll be stabilized soon, and it’ll be alright.” He said in a calm, soothing voice.

“Thank you,” I said in a quiet voice.

“You’re welcome, and again, if you need anything, feel free to press the button. Someone will come and check on you again in a couple of minutes. We’ll also come buy with sodas and peanuts that’ll help with the nerves.” He squeezed my shoulder and went to the front of the plane to help the other flight attendants.

A took a few calming breathes, and decided the best way to stay calm was to draw. As I looked at the window across the row of seats and couldn’t help the heart clench that happened as I realized I was getting further and further away from the safety of my dad, my rock. But then as we got higher and higher I couldn’t help but also notice the stunning visual of the sun and clouds even during the sunniest days in Forks, the sun was still never this bright and the clouds never this white. The rest of the flight went smoothly with the flight attendants continually checking on me and me, while I was keeping myself busy by sketching the heavenly sights around me. I was about finished when over the loudspeaker came the pilot's voice.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now starting our descent to Phoenix Sky Harbor. It is currently three-fifty central time. I want to thank you all for choosing JetBlue and I hope you have a great rest of your day.”

I took few more deep breaths later, I felt the plane lower and put away my sketch pad. I was pretty happy about the way my sketched had turned out while slightly being disappointed, not being able to finish it. Since I was at the back of the plane, I had to wait for everyone else to disembark. When I was my turn, I once again asked the man who was sitting beside me to get my luggage down. As I headed to the walkway, I turned around and profusely thanked the flight attendants for taking care of me and making my first flying experience bearable. As I walked to the meeting point that my parents had arranged, I felt a knot in my stomach grow and grow. Would she look different? Would she try and playoff what she did? What would I say to her? What would she say back? All these questions spun in my head and trying to figure out the different scenarios that would be possible when suddenly a voice screamed out.

“LILIANA!” 

I quickly whipped my head in the direction of the voice, calling my name. She was there looking the same as she had so many years ago. I felt tears welling up my eyes. I forced them back down I didn’t want to be crying like I was sad. I thought I had pushed down all the feelings I felt for her.

“Liliana, you’re here, oh my beautiful baby,” she exclaimed while wrapping me in a tight hug, She even had the same scent. I felt the tears welling up again 

Returning her hug, I quickly rush out, “Hi mom, it’s good to see you.”

“Oh, honey, I’m so glad you’re here. We’re going to have so much fun together so much fun that I’ll doubt you’re ever want to leave” Renée started to laugh as she grabbed my luggage “well this way, honey.” 

“I seriously doubt it,” I whispered under my breath, “So did Isabella do alright.”

“She goes by Bella now and yes she was a little nervous and so was I but after getting confirmation that she would be looked after by the flight attendants, I felt more sure about the plan. Besides, she’ll have your dad.” She talked like the world was ending tomorrow, quickly rushing out her words. 

“When did she start going by Bella?” I asked wonderingly I mean it made sense most people don’t call me Liliana anymore, most people just call me Lily or in dad’s case Lily Pad even though I find it embarrassing as hell nowadays. The fact that dad hadn’t told her that distinction made me smile internally and I wasn’t going to tell Renée that she could she hadn’t earned that right, I kept reminding myself this as I followed her to the parking garage. 

“She decided on her fourth birthday that she wanted to go by Bella.” 

“Oh, that’s great. I’ll be sure to remember that” that was if I ever get to see her I wanted to add on, but out of respect, I didn’t. “So mom what have you been up to” 

She quickly started rambling on about how she’s recently gotten really into yoga and that she works in a little shop that sells healing crystals. I kept giving appropriate responses at the correct intervals to feign interest. I stared out the window, looking at the landscape. It was different from what Forks was, but it was no less beautiful. I found myself falling asleep, looking at the desert and cactuses. It was about an hour later that I woke up to the car coming to a stop. 

“Well, this is home,” my mom announced, opening the car door.

I look out to a modest Spanish style house with soft white stucco and the traditional brick roof with two cactus in front. It was again another thing that was so different from what I was used to in Forks. Everything was so different; it was jarring, and I didn’t know if it was ever going to become normal. 

“Well, follow me in Lilliana. You’ll be staying in Bella’s room; it’s the only one besides mine,” she said as she went to unlock the door, and I followed silently behind with my luggage in tow. 

I looked around as I stepped inside the house. It was full of things that were undoubtedly Renée, somewhat clashing, and mostly bright colors. There were also a lot of things that I could only refer to as hippy, which made sense because from what I could remember, she had never quite grew out of the seventies. I continued to follow her down a long hallway, passing both her room as she announced and Bella’s bathroom she stated she has her own. She proceeded to ramble on about how each color that she painted had some specific meaning or something of that nature while I just blocked it out and feeling tired and gross from being in the plane. 

Suddenly her voice knocked me out of my tired haze, “and this is Bella’s room or your room when you’re here,” she said with a smile. 

I replied with a quiet voice, “Thanks, Mom, umm, do you mind if I use your phone to call dad? I just wanted to make sure dad knows that I got here safe.”

“Sure, honey, I’m sure that Charlie and Bella are still on the road, or she would have called me by now, but feel free to leave him a message. You are welcome to use the phone to call him whenever you want while you’re here, let me show you where it is,” she said while walking towards the kitchen. I followed after her. I felt a little like a dog due to the amount of following that I had been doing all day but sighed and remembered it would be more comfortable in the coming days.

“Thanks so much, Mom,” I replied with a yawn, “I think I’ll have a nap after I’m pretty tired since we had to be in Seattle early, so we had to leave Forks even earlier.” 

“That’s perfectly fine and understandable plus it’s still early for dinner I figured we’d eat around seven-thirty. I figured we’d go and eat out there’s a great little Mexican restaurant just down the street.”

“Sounds good, mom” I watched as she headed back to her room to take a shower before dinner and then watch tv while I took a nap. I reached for the phone punching in the numbers to the house, knowing that I would be leaving a message not talking to my dad even though I would do anything to hear his voice. 

“Hey dad, it’s Lily. I just wanted to tell you I made it to mom’s house. The flight went okay; nothing weird happened, and all the flight attendants were very nice. I miss you, and I miss home. I’m still unsure about this, but for you, I’d do anything. Anyway, I’ll call you later tonight I’m going to take a nap, and later mom is taking me out to dinner. I love you so much, dad. Talk to you later. Bye.” 

I hung up the phone and headed back down the hallway to Bella’s bedroom. I hadn’t taken stock of what was in it when we went to drop my stuff off, but now I was taking it all in entirely. There were a ton of books, some in the bookcase which was full and some stacked on the floor; they ranged from children’s books to novels. Some of them I immediately recognized as classics and others were not so recognizable. It was an insight into her world that calmed me and made me smile. It would have been easy for us to know each other if we had grown up together, but seeing as we grew up worlds apart, it was nice to know we both shared a love of stories and books. Although while I had a deep love of reading, it was not as deep as Bella’s. I took note of the color of the walls that were light green with accents of whites. Her bedding was a darker green that made me feel more at home being surrounded by the green, but knowing it would be another 30 days before I can return to the lush green forests that I love to hike and sketch and play in with my friends. 

Suddenly I felt the rush of exhaustion wash over me, and I quickly got in the bed. I felt myself drifting off to sleep the moment I hit the pillows. My dreams during that nap were strange. I dreamt of that I was in a clearing with wildflowers all around. A woman was there with blood-red eyes and fiery red locks when suddenly she was walking towards me. I tried to run, but it was no use; it was as if my feet were glued to the ground. I tried to scream, but again it was useless; my lips were sewn shut. She got closer and closer till she was standing a foot from me. Then out of nowhere, there was a giant black wolf stalking closer to us. It was quick on its feet and oh so quiet. The women then turned are started to run away with lighting speed, and the wolf bolted right after her. I was suddenly pushed out of my dreams but a feeling of being shaken. I screamed at I sat straight up not knowing if it was because I was being touched or the bizarre dream, but I suddenly heard a voice call out.

“It’s alright honey it’s alright you just had a bad dream.” I heard my mother’s light, airy voice.

I replied with a voice that was full of sleep. “I’m alright, thank you for waking me.”

“It’s no problem, plus It’s six-thirty. I thought that you would like to shower and change for dinner.” 

The notion of a shower sounded terrific. “I would love a shower, mom,” I said with still the tone of sleep. I slowly got out of the bed while Renée was moving towards the door while stating.

“Feel free to use Bella’s bath products as I know you weren’t allowed to pack very much when it comes to shower things, and before she left, she said it was alright.” Again she with that rushed quality.

“Thanks again, Re – Mom” I quickly realized that I was about to call her Renée, but noticing the slip, I immediately stopped that sentence. She continued towards the door not noticing the slip of tongue. 

I unzipped my suitcase and rustled around to find an outfit that I deemed good enough for me to be seen out in. Dad had always joked that I was his little fashionista, which I would just laugh as I said it’s easy to be one in this tiny town. After a minute of looking through everything that was specifically bought for this trip as my regular clothes would be too warm for Arizona, I found the perfect outfit. I shuffled towards the shower and noticed it was a bit small. Smaller than the one back home but to be fair that one was made to hold up to multiple people to use. I turned on the shower and undressed as I waited for it to warm up to the burning hot temperature that I preferred. It didn’t take long for the shower to warm up, and I stepped in. I felt soothed as the hot water ran over me. I got lost in thought rapidly. Why was Renée being so nice? Did she even feel bad about abandoning me? Would she ever formally apologize? So far she hadn’t even mentioned her leaving. I couldn’t accept her. I wouldn’t accept her. My head told me all these things, but my heart clenched to love her again. It was a battle of wills between the two. The water suddenly turned luke-warm, and I knew I had to finish my shower fast. I picked up the body wash, noticing it was a sweet strawberry, not something I would generally choose. I preferred warm vanilla as I enjoyed the richer scent of things. I turned off the water and stepped out. I slowly got dressed. Walking out fully dressed, I headed down the hallway towards the sounds of a television. 

“How was your shower honey,” she said as I walked into the living room, she didn’t make eye contact me entirely focusing on the show on the television. “It was good Bella likes strawberry scents, huh?” I awkwardly replied as I stood in the living room, not sure where to sit. Do I sit next to her on the couch next to her or the chair? I broke out of my internal dialogue and pushed down my rising anxiety and sat in the chair. Renée replied to my statement on Bella’s choice of shower items.

“Oh yes, she’s liked them since she was oh about three or so. She’ll be unhappy whenever she has to use something else, so I’m not sure how she’ll do with your father.”

“Yha, I use vanilla, so that should be interesting. Have you heard from Bella yet?

“She called when you were in the shower. We didn’t talk long; she was also drained after her flight and just wanted to sleep.” My mom smiled fondly when talking about Bella, which angered me. Did she ever talk about me with a content smile? Did she even talk about me at all? I sat there stewing in my anger when she shut off the television and announced that we should start heading toward the restaurants so we can be on time. I then realized that I was starving. So I put on my tennis shoes and followed her out the door. 

“The restaurant is just a few minutes down the road in walking distance, so we’re going to be walking. Is that alright with you honey” being angry with Renée but not being allowed to let it show I was beginning to be irritated but the constant pet name of honey. Why did she think she had the right to call me anything but my name?

“Sounds great, mom, a little walking sounds fantastic after being cooped up so much,” I said with such a forced smile that I felt it was clear it was fake, but to my surprise, she just smiled back. 

“Wonderful”

While we strolled towards the restaurant, Renée rattled on about everything Bella had done. From ballet, which was terrible due to her poor coordination and then little league T-ball, which she was also awful at again due to her poor coordination. I was beginning to realize that Bella, unlike me, had no grace or coordination. Dad had signed me up for everything he could when I was younger, my favorite being track, which I kept up to this day. I was one member of the Forks High track team. Before I knew it, we had arrived at the restaurant. It was a small family-owned place, but from the smells, it was terrific, and my stomach growled at the thought of food. We were escorted to our table, and after placing our drink orders, we sat in slightly awkward silence. When finally, Renée broke the silence. 

“Charlie mentioned that you just finished your eighth-grade year. You skipped up a year in school. How did that happen?”

“ Well, we found that I learned most things pretty quickly, so I would get bored in class a lot and often finished the work we had to do months ahead. So Dad reached out to the school about me skipping a grade or two when I was ten, and they had me take a placement test. I tested into the ninth grade, but they worried I was going to be picked on due to my young age, so we settled on just one grade for me to move up to.” exclaimed loudly, “That’s wonderful honey, I’m so proud. Are you challenged by the work you are given now.” 

I replied with a blush on my face, “Somewhat but not really. My teachers are often giving me higher-level work for me to do, so I’m working on higher-level algebra or in-depth analysis of classic work such as Shakespeare and Mary Shelly.” 

“Are you thinking about graduating early, honey. Do you know what you want to do after you’re done with school?” 

“I want to be a nurse, I want to help people in a way like a dad, but we don’t have the money for me to go to medical schools to be a doctor and I don’t want to be away from dad and home. So I’m happy to be a nurse anything actually to help others. My favorite books to read for leisure are medical books or books about the advancement of medicine.” I found myself getting more comfortable about talking about my plans, “I plan to take some AP classes when I get to tenth grade and hopefully be taking college courses during twelfth grade. So that I can get my state license sooner.”

“You’re truly a genius, honey, and its honorable that you want to be a nurse, but you don’t have to sell short if you want to be a doctor go and be a doctor.” My mom said utterly missing the fact that it wasn’t me selling my dream short. It was the fact that I didn’t want to be away from Forks for so long I felt a calling there for some strange reason. 

Our food came right after her comment, so I didn’t have a chance to respond to that, but it was okay I knew if I did have the time, whatever came out of my mouth would not be so lovely. The first bite of my order, I couldn’t help but groan out it pleasure the food was terrific. I was so hungry that I finished the meal in record time; it also kept me from talking to Renée. Before I knew Renée had paid the check and we were walking back to the house. I was admiring the different houses capturing the images in my mind to sketch them later. As if Renée had been reading my mind, she spoke up.

“I heard you are a fantastic artist, would you like to show me at some point while you’re home. I plan on taking us to some of the parks around here so you could sketch. You know I’m also into art, but I never have time to focus on it anymore.” 

I suddenly realized that the only way she could know that information was if Dad had told her. While I appreciate that Renée had taken the information and planned some activities around it, I also felt betrayed by dad. I quickly got over that feeling and realized he had told her so that I could do things that calmed me and maybe give us something to bond over. 

“I don’t know. My sketches are kind of private. I don’t even like dad to look at them that often. You’re into art?” I asked, stuttering out of shock and embarrassment.

“Well that’s okay, I’ll wait till you’re ready. Yes, I used to be very into painting and pottery, but I just don’t have time since I’m raising Bella and decided to help her find another hobby.” 

At the beginning of her sentence, I felt my heartwarming, but by the end, I felt angry. Of course, you’re busy raising Bella, but I guess you never wanted to take me in the first place. I felt my face becoming tight. Renée noticed my face and commented on it.

“You okay, honey?”

Lying through my teeth, I said, “Oh, I’m fine, just tired, I guess. I think when we get home, I’m just going to call dad and then go to bed.” 

She replied with a content smile, “That sounds good, honey I think I’ll probably do the same when we get home. It’s been such an exciting day having you here and all.”

For the rest of the walk, it was quiet, and we were back home, I immediately headed to the phone while Renée headed to her bedroom. I picked up the phone and quickly called the house. After about three rings the phone was picked up. I immediately felt a wave of comfort wash over me by hearing my dad’s gruff voice.

“Hello, Swan Residence.” 

In a small voice with tears welling in my eyes, I respond, “Hi, Dad, it’s me, Lily.”

“Oh, Lily Pad, I’m so glad you called again. I assumed you were going to be so tired you just would have gone to bed.”

I smiled at the immature nickname; I never knew I would miss my dad calling me that. 

“I took a small nap when I get here. Mom and I just got back from dinner, it was great. Mom said she planned to take me to some of the national parks to do some sketching thanks for mentioning it to her.”

When he responded, I could hear a smile in his voice. He was happy that I was giving this an honest shot.

“I thought you would like to have a change of scenery for your sketches. Lord knows you’ve probably sketched the whole Olympic Peninsula by now.”

Faking shock and outrage, “I have not reached my goal of that yet, dad, and you know it.” 

“Oh, excuse me.”

Switching to a new topic and something I was honestly wondering about, “Did Bella get on okay?”

“Yes, she took a nap on the car ride home and was surprised about her having her own room here. She liked the green comforter you picked out.”

“It’s probably because here her whole room is various shades of green. It’s quite soothing to me. It reminds me of home.” I say it a quiet voice. 

Dad replied in a soothing voice, pushing my worry away, “You’ll be home before you know it.” 

“ I’m going to go to bed dad, I’m pretty tired, and mom said we have a busy day tomorrow.” I sighed, not wanting to get off the phone with him. It was like being home.

“Okay, Lily Pad. I love you.” He said with a deeper gruffer voice as if he also didn’t want me to get off of the phone either.

“Love you too, daddy,” I said with a voice that was if I was choked tears threatening to spill out of my eyes. I also surprised myself. I hadn’t called him daddy since I was about five, but it felt perfect at that moment. I found myself feeling like I was five again, all alone and scared. 

I headed back to Bella’s bedroom, calling out to Renée that I was heading to bed. Within a second, after closing the door to the bedroom, I collapsed to the floor, silently crying. I missed home. I missed my dad. I would do anything to be back there, but I know that this must be done for everyone. I began to wonder, did Bella feel the same feelings that I feel right now, or was she responding better? I must have been crying for at least fifteen minutes until I collected myself. I would be firm about this even if I couldn’t wholly forgive Renée I’ll at least try to be civil with her and try to enjoy what she had planned for us to do. I would do this for Bella. She deserves the chance to get to know dad. I changed into my pajamas and slid into Bella’s bed and felt myself drift into a dreamless sleep. 

For the rest of the time in Phoenix, I found myself becoming more comfortable with Renée. I don’t think I can ever forgive her for the abandonment of me as a child, but I found I could at least get along with her. The entire time that I was there she never even mentioned what she had done. She took me to almost all of the national parks and explored the environment since she never had a chance before due to Bella’s coordination issue while I would pick a spot and just sketch. She was a little apprehensive of leaving me alone, but after I explained that dad never let me leave home without pepper spray and that seemed to calm her down. She also took me to different media classes. I found that I enjoyed pottery molding something with my hands felt soothing, and while my first creation was absolute garbage, but it wasn’t too bad in the eyes of Renée. I talked to dad every night, and we discussed what we had done for the day, and it kept me from being too homesick. Before I knew it, it was time to go home. 

“Do you have everything, honey,” Mom asked as we rushed to the airport. Another thing I had learned about Renée is she is almost late to everything. 

“Yes, Mom.” 

Renée smiled “That’s good, even if you have forgotten anything, I’ll ship it to you.” 

“Thanks, Mom. I left Bella a stuffed animal from Forks. It’s a black wolf I was it in a little shop and thought it was cute and she would appreciate it.” I returned her smile.

“That’s so thoughtful, honey. I’m sure Bella will love it.”

As we arrived at the airport, Renée hugged me and told me she’d see me next summer. I then had to run to my gate, hoping I wouldn’t miss the flight. I made it just in time, and the gate attendant gave me the same spiel that I heard the first time, but this time I felt much less nervous and more excited. I would finally be going back to the coastal town I love back to my friends and my family. This time I felt no fear flying the flight seemed to past by in record time. By the time I was allowed to disembark, I felt myself shaking with anticipation as I rushed to the baggage claim. I felt disappointed to not immediately spot my dad in the crowd. When suddenly I see a tall man rushing up to the front of the group and recognize that it was my dad trying to get to the front, and I began to run closing the distance while shouting. 

“Daddy!”

“Lily Pad!” 

We collided in a massive hug. I held on to him as if he would suddenly blow away, and I need to hold him tight. I started to cry as I had a month worth of tears flowing from my eyes.

“Shhh Shhh Lily Pad, it’s okay, it’s okay. I’m here, and I’ll always be here.”

“I missed you so much, daddy.” I sobbed out 

“I missed you too, Lily Pad.”

After a few minutes, I calmed down and smiled at my dad with one of the brightest smiles. As we walked out of the airport to dad's car, dad spoke up.

“Did you enjoy your time with your mother, Lily.” 

“I mean it was alright, I missed you home more,” I replied, “Did Bella enjoy Forks.”

“I think she did when we went do to La Push a lot to hang out with the Black’s.”

“Can we go tomorrow after you get off from work? I want to see Leah.” I asked looking at him with puppy dog eyes hoping that they would have the desired effect. 

“Of course Lily Pad, Of course.” 

We mainly listened to the radio the whole way home with me singing along to the songs I recognized. But I would occasionally talk about the things that Renée and I got up to while I was Arizona. The whole three and a half hours seemed to fly by, and soon enough, we were pulling up to the house I have missed so much. As I got out of the car, I couldn’t help but say one thing.

“It’s good to be home.”


	2. Purple Crocus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily returns to Forks and spends the day with her childhood friend, Leah. She also learns about Bella's trip to Forks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone who has decided to join me on the journey of Phlox. I will try to have weekly updates, but as life gets crazy, sometimes I can't always promise this. This chapter will mainly be around Lily 's friendship with Leah and their dynamic. Also, this chapter will show some of Charlie's parenting and his relationship with Lily. This relationship will be further shown as Lily gets older. Again feel free to leave reviews. I still don't own anything, but Lily. I would also love to dedicate this chapter to my best friend in the whole world, who is also my beta. Through thick and thin, this woman has supported me.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of rain hitting the window, it was a calming sound as it instantly reminded me that I was home where I belong. I look at the small digital alarm clock that read out at 7:00 AM. I smiled. I was in time to see dad off to work. I looked around the room to the familiar sight of the grey walls hung with pictures of Leah and me through the years. We were born the same year, and Leah's mom was the one who watched over me after Renée left, so it came as no surprise that we became close. I even saw baby Seth as my younger brother. I threw the navy comforter off of my body and stood up off the full-sized bed. It made a slightly squeaky noise from where the springs rubbed against each other. I stretched out, popping several joints as I reached towards the ceiling. Walking across the dark, cold hardwood floors I grab my fluffy black robe off the back of my desk chair where I had left it last and quickly took the new book that I was reading before I left off the desk then headed downstairs to make dad his morning breakfast. It was a routine since I was old enough to be trusted with the stove alone that I made food around the house. Before then, we usually had the only few dishes that dad knew how to cook, but often than not, we relied on Aunt Sue to make more balanced meals and send them home with me. 

Walking down the hallway and stairs, I observed the olive green walls that were painted before I was born and noticed that they were slightly chipping at the bottom. I made a mental note to ask dad to take me to the hardware store to pick up new paint so I could repaint the walls. As I was mulling over what new color the walls should be painted, I didn't notice dad standing at the stove until his voice ripped through my thoughts. 

"Good morning Lily ."

My breathing hitched, not expecting him to be downstairs yet and not paying attention intensely focused on my thoughts, I was slightly spooked. 

"Dad, what are you doing up just yet normally you're not down until at least 7:45," I said in response to his greeting.

Rubbing his neck as he replied, "Oh well, I figured you would sleep in a bit, being so tired from traveling and all, so I decided to make us breakfast." 

I smiled at my dad's thoughtfulness. To most he was the gruff police officer, but he had always looked after me and made sure I was happy. "Thank you, Dad, I really appreciate it, but you know I actually enjoy cooking for us."

"What's that supposed to mean, I like cooking too," Dad replied with a mocking look of offense.

"Dad, I remember you once turning the stove off and storming away while announcing we're going to the diner for dinner cause you can't, and I quote, 'Do this shit,'" I replied while slightly chuckling.

"Hey, that recipe was confusing and watch your mouth," Dad said while returning my smile. 

As I sat down at the table, noticing the cup of earl grey tea that was set on the table. Smiling again at the fact that dad had even taken the time to make me my preferred morning tea and had it ready for me when I came down. I said, "I'm just quoting you, dad, if you want me to watch my mouth, you should watch yours."

"Alright deal, well here you go eggs and bacon with a side of toast," Dad said as he placed the food on my plate and then repeated the tasks of plating his on food. 

After taking a bite of food, I said: "This is perfect, dad." After hearing his grunt of agreement, I decided to ask the question that I had been thinking about the previous night "So dad can we still go down to Uncle Harry's after you get off of work?" Keeping my tone hopeful, to give my question the best chance. 

"I already called before you got up and arranged it with Sue. She's going to come by around 10 and pick you up. After my shift and we'll have dinner with the Clearwater's, and I think Billy and Jacob will come too." 

I flew out of my chair and gave my dad the biggest hug, "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you." 

My dad just smiled and returned my hug, saying, "I'm glad you're happy Lily Pad. I know you've missed your friend. I also know that going to Arizona was a difficult choice for you"

I quickly returned to my chair to finish my meal. I promptly asked, suddenly taking in the rain and wind that I heard earlier, "Do you think that the weather's too bad to go surfing?"

"It supposed to clear up around one, and there hasn't been any lighting or thunder, so it should be fine," Dad replied while finishing his coffee, and I sat there nursing my cup of tea. I glanced at the clock on the wall and said 

"Well, it's time for you to be going to work dad, it's 8," I said knowing he had to be at work at 8:30 even though it will only take about 10 minutes to get there in this tiny town, but dad liked to be there early. 

Dad pushed back from the table and stood with a yawn saying, "I guess so."

I walked with him to the front hallway, suddenly remembering what I had been thinking about earlier before he scared me. "Oh, dad, is it okay if we go to the hardware store to pick up some new paint for the hallway. I noticed the paint was chipping when I came down this morning."

"Sounds good, Lily. What color are you thinking?" I heard him respond while putting on his gun belt, he still kept the bullet separated as a habit since he did it when I was younger. 

"I don't know, dad maybe a light blue that would brighten the hallway," I replied 

"Okay, then we'll go on early Saturday. Then we can spend the weekend, whenever I get off of work, painting" He replied with a short nod, "Well, I'm off. I'll see you around 7 or so."

"Okay, dad. Love you. I'll see you after work." I replied while giving him a hug. This was our daily routine since I was old enough to walk. I would give him a hug before he left for work and told him I loved him. Even though crime was very low in Forks and I was sure dad did whatever measures it took to be safe; I just wanted to make sure the last thing he heard and knew every day was that I loved him. 

I watched as Dad backed up and drove away from the house through the window. I turned to the kitchen and went to clean it. I smiled as I was brought back to the memory of two years ago. Dad and I spent the summer painting the kitchen cabinets, a maroon color, and the rest of the kitchen, a bright white. Dad was skeptical of the color of the cabinets when I broached him about it but ended up loving the shade or at least saying, "it's okay." I loved the way it made a focal point in the kitchen, and since I was the primary one cooking in the kitchen, it made me happy every time I saw it. I quickly got to washing the pans and dishes. I finished in no time left with about two hours before Aunt Sue picked me up. I decided to read my book after I got changed. Heading back upstairs, I quickly put on my black one-piece swimsuit to wear under my wetsuit and got changed into a black t-shirt and cut off shorts. 

Time flew by, and I was getting to the end of the fourth chapter when I heard a sudden loud knock on the front door. Quickly dog-earring my place in the book, I flew to the front door and whipped it open. In front of me was a tall russet skin girl with long shiny black hair and shiny onyx eyes. Her face slim with high cheekbones and a strong jaw. It took me a second before I knew who this was, and I shrieked with delight and embraced her in a bone-crushing hug when I came to the realization. 

"Oh my god, Leah look at you, you've become so gorgeous and tall, I almost didn't recognize you" I shrieked in delight. That response was honest before I left; she was the same size as me, about five feet tall, and she still had a fair about of baby fat, but that seems to be gone, and she is now towering over me. 

"So have you, I mean that figure is stunning. All you need is to grow a couple of inches, and you'll be the talk of the town with the boys," she replied with the broadest grin. "So, are you ready to hit the road and have some fun."

"With you always, just let me grab my stuff," I replied. I grabbed my bag, which held my pool towel, sunscreen, and sunglasses, although I won't need them due to the cloudy skies. Grabbing my book to throw it into my bag, I quickly grabbed my jacket to keep the chill off. "Okay, I'm ready." Taking a second to lock the door, I joined in her mom's 4 door sedan. 

"Hi Aunt Sue, how's Uncle Harry? Where's Seth?" I asked as soon as Leah closed the door. Sue was also a very tall woman, so it was no surprise that Leah was taking after her. Leah was almost a carbon copy of her mother, except her mother had a rounder face and softer jawline. 

As she put the car in reverse and slowly backed out the driveway, she answered, "He's good hun, the doctor told him to cut back on the fish-fry, but he refuses to listen as typical men do, but I've been making him eat more vegetables, so there's that. Seth's being watched over by Allison Uley right now. So how was your trip with your mother?" Leah gave a hard look at her mother as if telling her to be quiet as she knew that talking about Renée always sent me into a fuming ball of anger. 

I had expected this question to come a lot from our family, so I calmly responded, "It was fine, hot but exciting Renée planned a lot of activities around my hobby of drawing. I might even start practicing pottery."

"Well, that's excellent, Lily, you know the Quil Atera's mother actually does quite a bit of pottery, so I'm sure she wouldn't mind giving you lessons. I'll talk to her next time I see her. " She replied while giving me a smile in the rearview mirror.

"That would be amazing, Thank you, Aunt Sue," I responded with a genuine smile. 

She replied, noticing my smile, "It's no problem, hun anything to help, plus it also nice to have more than one hobby." 

The rest of the ride was spent with all of us making small talk and them catching me up on all the drama that was going on in our tiny town. We quickly pulled up to the Clearwater's humble home. Leah and I rushed out of the car to head to her bedroom to put on our wetsuits. 

As soon as the door was closed, Leah turned to me and said: "I'll wait till we’ re alone on the beach, and then you can really talk about what happened at Renée's."

We helped each other zip into the wetsuit and headed to the garage to grab our boards. I kept mine here as it was just easier to than lug it back and forth from my house to Leah's. Plus, the Clearwater's never minded that I left it here. We grabbed our boards and headed towards the beach. When suddenly we heard Sue's voice call out 

"Wait, girls here's a cooler full of sandwiches and some waters. I know you girls won't come back for hours, so I figured you would like something to eat while your down at the beach."

"Thanks." We quickly say as we grab the cooler, and we immediately head down the pathway to the beach. It took us down 

Gazing out onto the stormy sea while waxing our boards, I turn to Leah and say, "are we sure that this is the best idea the waves are super high."

"Oh come on Lily, these aren't the highest waves we've ever surfed, and you know it," Leah snarked out. 

"True, but I also haven't ridden in a month" I replied 

"It's like riding a bike Lily, you know that during the winter, we go months without, and we're still doing fine during the summer." 

I nodded in agreement. "Alright"

We paddled out to the water I took in the shock of the water thanking the wetsuit that I was wearing for keeping me from completely numb. We waited for the right wave, and then we were off. I think it was two hours later when we finally took a break.

"So how was it, being with Renée, honestly?" Leah asked after taking a sip of water.

"I came to a realization while I was there," I replied. 

"And that is," she asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"I'm tired of being angry and tired of hating her, I doubt that I'll ever get over her abandoning me, but I need to move past that, or I'll never not be angry, and I don't want to be this angry person anymore" I sighed out 

"So that's it, then you're just gonna forgive her?" Leah asked with shock in her voice, she out of anyone, but my father knew exactly how bad Renée's leaving affected me. 

I sighed and responded, "yes, and no, I'm never going to completely forgive her, and I'm never going to forget, but I need to at least be civil with her if I'm going to spend a month with her each summer."

"You're really going back next summer?" she asked with a heartbroken look on her face "do you know how lonely it is without you?"

"I know it sucks, and I miss you too, but it's necessary for Bella. I really want her to have a relationship with Dad. If it wasn't for her, I doubt I'd be doing this at all," I said, looking out on to the crashing waves. 

"Oh, yha, your sister, the little bookworm." Leah said, "I think she spent the whole time she was here with her nose stuck in a book." 

With shock in my voice, I replied: "Really, she didn't even try to do anything other than reading when you were around her?"

"Nope," Leah said, popping the p "I even offered to try and teach her to surf, and she turned me down straight." 

"Well, it kind of makes sense. I learned when I was in Arizona that she has no coordination like none at all and is liable to trip over the air," I said, laughing.

Joining in with my laughter, she responded with, "you're kidding, no one can be that clumsy." 

"Dead serious apparently she's had more broken bones than Humpty dumpty," I said as I calmed down from my laughing. 

"Well, it's a good thing that no one took her up to the cliffs she might have drowned after falling off the edge," she said after looking me dead in the eye. 

In a solemn voice, I responded: "She shouldn't be up there in the first place, Leah, only strong swimmers can survive the jump, and besides, we only got clearance from our dads this year, and that's only for the lowest cliff."

Leah answered with, "I know Lily, besides she was well supervised the whole time she was here. I mean, she's only what five?" 

"She's nine, it's hard to believe she's that old. I wonder if I'm ever going to see her again. It's as if we are always crossing paths but never meeting in the middle," I said in a sad tone. It depressed me to know that she had grown so much, and all I knew about her was the things that other people had told me but never from her. 

"I know Lily, but something tells me that you'll get to see her one day," Leah said while wrapping me in a hug.

I smiled, knowing that I'll always have my other sister to count on and be there for me "come on, it's still a couple of hours before we need to be back at your house for dinner." 

We surfed for another couple hours taking turns laughing and just having a great time after being away from each other for so long. Sooner than we wished, the sky became darker, and we realized it was time to head back to Leah's house, as soon as we put away our surfboards, we headed inside. The overwhelming scent of food made us realize how hungry we had become since our lunch on the beach. We walked closer to the kitchen to see Aunt Sue cooking fish, which clued me into the fact we were having a fish fry which made me beam brightly. Hearing our footsteps, Aunt Sue turned around and smiled while saying 

"You girls look like you had fun." 

Leah replied, "We did, the water was freezing, but we quickly got warm the more we moved. Thanks for the sandwiches, mom." 

I responded with a quick thank you as well when I heard some fussing through the baby monitor, which was on the counter. 

"That'll be Seth waking up, Leah would you get him after you change out of your wetsuit?" Sue asked while giving Leah a pleading smile.

"I'll get him, Aunt Sue; I've missed the little guy," I answered. 

Seeming pleased with the response, Sue responded with a "Thanks, hun." 

We headed into Leah's small bedroom that was surrounded by wood paneling and had the same pictures hanging on the wall, but it also held some tribal paintings that her mom had painted. She was a brilliant artist who had taught me a lot of what I knew. Changing into our regular clothes, we welcomed the warmth of dry clothes, and we threw our long hair up into ponytails to keep them from dripping all over the place. When we were done, I headed into the small bedroom across the hall while Leah headed into the kitchen to help her mom finish cooking dinner. I took a step into the room and immediately smiled down at the crib at Seth. I had always had a soft spot for children to the point that it shocked dad that I wanted to become a nurse and not a teacher like he expected me to be. Seth smiled up at me, and I slowly picked him up, bouncing him a bit to make him giggle and smile even more. With him, in my arms, I take him into the kitchen. 

"Just put the fish on the table, hun, it's already now we're just waiting for the men to come," I heard Sue say. 

"Here's Seth, Aunt Sue," I announce as I walk into the room. 

"Oh, thank you, Lily, you can hand him to me. I just finished cooking, so I'm free to have him," Sue said. 

I hand Seth over and go to sit beside Leah when I hear a car door close. I walk to the window of the kitchen to see dad slowly walking towards the house, laughing at something Harry had said. I smiled at their friendship and then sat down beside Leah, and we started chatting about the upcoming school year. Leah was heading into 8th grade like an average child, which I envied her for sometimes. I was heading into my freshman year of high school, which I was nervous about. Although I had friends in my grade, I had a lot of people making fun of me at the same time. I was often called brainy and made fun of for the fact that I hadn't entirely gone through puberty yet. The only one I had told this to was Leah. I knew if I had told dad he would try and do something about it, which would only make it worse. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a hand waving in my face. 

"Lily, honey, you in there," I heard my dad's voice say while poking my side.

Laughing as he hit a particularly ticklish spot, "Stop dad."

"Just making sure that you're still with us" he laughed with his deep voice   
Sue's voice cut through the laughing with a tone of mirth, "So where are Billy and Jacob?"

"Sarah said Jacob came down with a cold and needed Billy to stay home with the twins while she watched over Jacob, and she also didn't want to have them around Seth just in case it was contagious," Charlie responded, sitting down across from me. 

Harry came over to give Leah a kiss to her forehead, then repeated the action to Seth and stated: "They promised we would all get together after they get over the sickness, Sarah promised to make lasagna."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that, but it's understandable. I'll call after dinner and see if she needs anything," Sue said with a worried look on her face.

Harry placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, saying, "I'm sure everything will be fine, Sue. Sarah said she’s heading to the store tonight to pick up cold medicine. Now on to another worry what's for dinner? Is that fish fry I smell?"

"Always thinking with your stomach, I swear Harry, and you wonder why the doctor is worried about your blood pressure," Sue said while sitting Seth in his high chair. And then setting across from Leah beside the high chair and Harry sitting at the head of the table. 

"My blood pressure is just fine, women plus with you pushing those damn vegetables on me; I'm the pinnacle of health," Harry said while barking out a laugh during his response showing that he was only faking his anger. Sue smiled and began to serve out the food. Dad and Harry immediately dug into the food while Sue, Leah, and I took our time to eat mostly chatting about upcoming plans for Leah and me to hang out.

"So Lily, How did your trip with your mother go? See any boys you like there?" Harry laughed out, knowing it would push my dad's buttons. Ever since I was 10, dad made it perfectly clear I was not allowed to date until I was 23, which of course, was what all dad's said. But seeing as how my dad owned various guns, I somewhat believed if I did ever get a boyfriend, the boy would be shot the moment he admitted he liked me to my dad. 

"It went alright, Uncle Harry, and no, I spent most of my time in art classes, so there were no cute boys to talk to. Well, there was this one boy . . ." I trailed off with a grin on my face know it was going to stir my dad up to a tizzy 

Dad choked on the bite of food that he was eating and looked me dead in the eye, say "boy, what boy you never said anything about a boy yesterday."

"Because the never was one dad, I'm just messing with you," I said, laughing out. 

He gave me an unpleasant look and replied with "fine tease an old man into a heart attack."

With that, the rest of the dinner went well with laughing and joking around, especially dad and Harry. It was honestly hilarious seeing those two grown men reduced themselves into teenage boys when around each other. Seth seemed to fall asleep halfway through the night, and with that, Sue called it a night. Dad and I said our goodbyes, and Leah promised she'll see me tomorrow for us to hang out at my house. On the 20 minute drive home, I fell asleep just from the tiring day that I had and didn't even feel when dad picked me up and carried me into the house. I only woke when I felt my comforter being pulled over me. With bleary and a soft voice, I quickly call out. 

"Love you, dad." 

"Love you too, Lily Pad," and with that, he turned off the light, and I fell back into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Bird of Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Lily's birthday,. She expects to have just a normal party with friends. But when she feels drawn and has an unexpected moment with Leah's boyfriend. What can it mean and will it bring danger and heartbreak into her life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a time skip to Lily's 18th birthday. There will be mentions of the past years. Sam does make his entrance in this chapter, but it'll be a couple more chapters until everything takes off between the two. A little life update, I have found my depression has been not as bad as it has been. I credit this to you guys and having something to put my energy and creativity into, so thank you. For legal reasons, I feel I must mention that I do not own anything but Lily. Well, if you guys have made it to the end of this note, it's time to get on the road.

Lily's POV   
(April 15th, 2002)

Sunlight was the first thing I register waking up. Sunlight beaming right into my bedroom and shining directly on my eyes. Groaning, I roll over to try and escape the monster that had woken me so early in the morning on the weekend. I wanted some much needed and deserved rest after the grueling week at school. There had been multiple quizzes and tests on the human circular system and theoretically calculating dosages within a set time limit for each question. Nursing school was hell, but I was proud of the work I was doing. Similar to high school, I was at the top of my class and was passing my classes. It was not without doing the hard work, though, for the first time, I felt challenged by the task given to me, and I felt overjoyed every time I received my grades. I tried to go back to sleep, but the sun seemed determined to keep me awake, I glance at the clock 8:45 it read to me. Sighing, I figured that I should make the most of the day if I wasn't able to sleep. I had a long day planned, Leah wanted us to set up the bonfire and make sure we had the tables set up for the mountain of food that Sue was going to cook and bake. Leah had decided we needed to go full out for my birthday, she had taken it upon herself to invite basically everyone I ever liked as a person to a bonfire to celebrate. She had said to me while making the party plans that "You only turn 18 once, and it will be only a couple more years till we can drink legally, and we can have a big ass party."

I had laughed in return, figuring it's going to be a night of drunken fun and a chance to let down my hair. We often drank together starting when we were 16; we would go surfing or hiking, and then after sharing a bottle of whiskey or whatever we had flirted with the liquor stores employee to get at her house. I'm pretty sure dad knew I was drinking, but I was always safe only drinking with her when we had planned for me to stay the night, so he never really said anything. Sarah Black had lost her life to a drunk driver that night she went out to get cold medicine for Jacob, and I saw how bad it had shaken my dad to lose one of his friends. I promised myself he wouldn't lose a daughter in that way land. If I did and was ever caught, I could kiss my plans for life goodbye. I shook my head, there was no need to worry over the things that won't happen. I'm a responsible young adult. I was altered to the fact that my dad was right outside my door due to the groaning of the wood. I heard a soft knock then his deep voice asking, "Lily, are you awake?"

"Yeah, dad, I've been awake for about 10 minutes now," I replied, sitting up as he walked in. he was holding two gifts, wrapped perfectly, and I was instantly clued into the fact that Sue must have wrapped them because dad wraps like a drunk monkey. "Dad, did you really get Aunt Sue to wrap my presents instead of wrapping them yourself?" 

"Well, I thought you would like it if the presents looked perfect before you opened them." Dad always thought that if the presents looked perfect, then the gift inside would be perfect for me. I had always told him that it didn't matter; the gift could be in a gift bag, and I would still appreciate whatever he got me. He knew me best, and he took great care picking out my presents. Renée had started sending me gifts for holidays and my birthday, sending most art supplies ever since we had started seeing each other every summer. I knew that dad sent Bella gifts, especially since she decided she no longer wanted to come to Forks for the summer. "Well, go ahead, open them, this one is from me while the other is from your mother."

Handing me a present from him, I observed that it was a medium-sized package and felt slightly heavy while it was handed over. I took great care when opening it, not wanting to ruin the wrapping paper that Sue lovingly wrapped. "Oh, Lily, hurry it up. I'm growing old waiting for you to open the thing." 

Chuckling, I replied with a teasing but not mean spirited voice, "You're already old." After unwrapping the present, I came to a plain box underneath. It was nondescript and kept the gift still a mystery. I was pondering all the possibilities that be underneath the box. It didn't jingle, so jewelry besides dad knew that in my field of work, jewelry besides wedding rings, watches, and small earrings was not allowed. I shook the box to hear a slight clunking sound. I took a deep breath and opened the box. Gasping out loud, I looked straight into his eyes. "Dad, no, you didn't." 

Laying within the box was a Littmann Stethoscope in the rose pink color. This was the breast cancer edition, which easily went for $104 or more depending on where he got it. I had been researching the best stethoscopes to get since clinicals were soon approaching for me. I had figured that I would just get a generic one that was said to be just as good and would eventually save up for the Littmann after I got an official nursing job. I had a part-time job right now at the diner, but most of that money went to my car payments to my baby. I had gotten a 2000 Ford Mustang in a dark black. Dad had helped me sign the lease and the official down payment, but the rest of the payments were up to me. He didn't like that I had picked such a "flashy" car but relented when he found out it had a five-star safety rating. Picking the stethoscope up, I felt tears welling up in my eyes. "Dad, how did you get this, how did you know."

With a deep chuckle, dad looked at me and smiled. "I looked through your search history on the computer and ordered it. I'm taking you like it." I was used to dad checking up on what I did online, learning the dangers of the internet made him a little paranoid of what I could be doing and who I was talking to. Tears slowly fell down my face that knowing that dad went to all this trouble to get me something that I never even mentioned to him, he wasn't the most tech-savvy person. Still, he had gotten me something that would last me a lifetime. I flew off my bed, almost tackling him with the force of the hug I gave him. 

"Like it, dad, I love it," I replied with my voice cracking. 

With a small smile, he looked at me and said: "I'm glad, but you didn't even look closely at it, look around the edges."

I picked up the stethoscope with exceptional care as if it would break or disappear the moment I touched it. Holding it up to the light, I saw there was engraving on the left side around the head. It was small but easily seen when you looked closely. Written was the phrase I love you, Lily Pad. Tears again welled up and ran down my cheeks, the phrase that he always said before leaving for work or me going off to see Renée would always be close to my heart now. Every time I used it, it would be a reminder of his love for me. I knew it wasn't easy being a single dad, even if I was mostly a well-behaved child; he was always there for me. 

"Oh dad, I can't even put into words how much I love it. It's absolutely perfect." 

Dad, with an even deeper voice, as if he was holding back his own tears, "I want you to know I'm always here for you, and I know you'll do great things. I'm so proud of the women you've become Lily." 

This phrase set off a new round of tears for me as that's all I've ever wanted to do is make my dad proud of me. It was part of the reason I worked so hard. 

Dad cleared he throat and started to hand me the next box. "Now we should probably move on to you're mother's gift. We sort of collaborated." He stated as I grabbed the box out of his hand.

Shock ran through me as he handed me the larger box, typically my dad and Renée barley interacted so to see them come together to figure out what to get me was a miracle. Knowing that it was probably some sort of thing to help me with nursing, I ripped the gift open. Laying inside this box was a pair of scrubs but not any scrubs; they were Dagacci scrubs in ceil blue. There was also a pair of Figs scrub pants in a ceil blue. I was happy to add them to my collection. I slowly started growing my wardrobe to be ready for clinicals and my future job. I was also pleased that they were in my preferred color. 

"Their great dad, I'll have to call Renée later to thank her. Now there's plenty of time for me to make breakfast for us. What do you want?" I walked towards my chair to grab my robe and slippers that I had gotten for Christmas from René when dad surprised me in saying 

"Actually, I'm going in late today, so I figured that you wanted a break from making our food. It is your birthday, after all, so we were going to go to the diner and have breakfast." 

Working there made me more appreciate everyone that worked there, I and the other servers had become fast friends. I really enjoyed that dad had decided to help me make the day a true lazy one, at least for the start of the day. "Okay then, just let me get ready, and we'll head out."

It was sunny, and I could almost feel the humidity from inside my room, so deciding my outfit wasn't too hard. Putting on some tight shorts and a flowy cream top that fell off my shoulders, hoping to get some sun on my pale skin. It only took me about 30 minutes to get ready and head downstairs. I walk into the living room to find my dad watching the television, which was tuned to the news. The weatherwomen was explaining for the next three days the high would be 65 and sunny during the day while it would only be 55 during the night and bright. I smiled the bonfire tonight would be great because it wouldn't be that cold and no rain so we could truly enjoy the night. 

"I'm ready to go whenever you are dad." He quickly turned off the television and stretched while he rose out of his favorite recliner. I swear he had bought that thing 20 years ago, and it was clearly worn down, but he still refused to get a new one or even sit anywhere else than that chair. "Are we taking my car or yours?" I asked, pondering. 

He answered in a tired voice, he wasn't used to going without coffee this early in the morning. "I figured we would drive separate since after breakfast, I'm heading to the station, and I'm sure you're heading to La Push to finish up party planning."

"Sounds like a plan, besides I know you hate riding in my car." It was true dad always complained whenever I drove, preferring to be the driver at all times and hating that I blared my music, always saying that it's "too loud" and "how can you focus on the road," which always made me laugh. I had passed my driving test with flying colors, and due to dad's overprotection, I knew the driving rules verbatim. I got in my car and started it listening to the pleasing sound of its purr. I waited for dad to back up and head towards the diner so that I can also pull out of the drive. While I waited, I pushed in one of my mixtapes. This one was the new album by Blink – 182 and I had been listening to it on repeat to the point where dad kept saying  
"Why are you listening to that shit." He had figured when I was 17 that I no longer needed to be babied when it came to language, especially since I was already cussing. I slowly made my way to the diner; I couldn't floor it like I would typically do because dad was in front of me, and like he told me the day I got my license, "I'm not afraid to pull my own daughter over." He was earnest. Pulling up to the diner, I pulled into the spot beside dad and turned off the car.

Walking into the diner, I'm immediately wrapped in a hug. "OH LILY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY," I heard Joanne yell immediately, alerting the rest of the staff that I had come in. 

Joanne had been serving my dad and me since I was little, and we had drawn closer since I started working there. "Thank you, Joanne has it been busy today," I reply, flashing a bright smile. 

We are guided to our regular booth and handed menus even though we had a usual meal when we come here. Dad would get heart-stopping sunny side eggs with pork chops that have been pan-fried along with a side of bacon. While I would get a cheese omelet with extra cheese and then a cup of fruit and grits. 

"Oh, the usual Saturday rush, but never you mind that it's your birthday and day off. I'm guessing you two want to start out with a pot of coffee?" we both nod our head in agreement to that question. I had started drinking coffee last year to deal with the late-night studying required for tests and labs. "I'll have it right out," Joanna said while she was walking away. It felt like no time when she was back with our coffee, and we placed our orders. 

"So spring semester ends in two weeks, right?" dad asked while taking a sip of his coffee. I was placing cream and sugar in mine, which dad always said was a sin. He believed that actual coffee is only served black, and that's how you should drink it. I nodded in response. "You sure you want to do summer classes, just because Bella's not coming to Forks this summer doesn't mean that you can't go to Arizona, plus you can finally see Bella if you go."

I sighed. He'd been pushing that point since being told that Bella was staying in Phoenix from now on. It's not that I didn't want to see her, I've been dreaming of that moment ever since she was taken away by Renée, but my dream of being a nurse is so close that I could almost taste it. I just wanted to get on my way to be a fully registered nurse and start helping others as soon as possible. There would be plenty of time for us to reconnect. 

After taking a sip of my coffee, I looked into his eye and said: "Dad, I want to start clinicals in the fall, and to do that, I have to take the summer session." 

Thankfully our food arrived before he had a chance to respond, but I knew after we had eaten, he would bring up the subject at least one more time. Not long after we began to eat, my friends at the diner came out singing happy birthday with pie. With a deep belly laugh, my dad started to join in while I died of embarrassment, my face became hot, flushing red. I had never enjoyed having happy birthday, sang to me at restaurants, and dad especially knew this. When they were all done, Joanne gave me a kiss on the cheek and let us return to our meals. With my face still flaming red, "You set that up."

He started laughing even louder after taking a look at my tomato looking face. "you've never blushed this hard Lily, I think it's a good look for you."

I picked up a couple of napkins, balling them up and throwing them in his face. After he managed to reign himself back in, we continued eating, and after some time, we finished our meals. I ordered a small slice of coconut cream to bring Leah, and we left after dad paid the bill. 

"So, what time do you think you'll be home tomorrow?" He asked while we were walking back out to our cars.

Pondering the question, I answered with, "I'm not sure, probably around 10 or so. It depends on when we finish cleaning the beach tomorrow." It also depended on when I woke up from my hangover.

Dad nodded in response while giving me a quick hug while saying, "Be safe tonight and have fun with your friends. I'll see you in the morning."

I waved as he pulled out of the parking spot and headed towards the sheriff station. I got in my car and started to head my way to Leah's house. 

I arrived at the house around 12:30 as I decided to take the backroads, enjoying having the windows down and the sun shining in my face. Pulling into the gravel driveway, I had barely put my car into park when I saw the front door fly open and a beam of black hair running towards me. I scramble towards the door wrenching it open and brace myself for the impending tackle. I had apparently not braced myself quick enough, and I felt myself hitting the ground and the wind being knocked out of me. I hear a sultry voice saying, "oh my god, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you so hard." 

It took me a few moments to gain my breathing back, but as so as I did, I answered back with a slightly breathy voice, "It's fine, Leah, it's just what I wanted on my birthday to get the wind knocked out of me. Spectacular gift, really." 

I was meet with a snort as Leah pulled me up to a sitting position. "Glad I could deliver such a gift. Now come on, get up. We have a lot to do in not a lot of time." 

"Isn't it supposed to be the birthday girls' day off, not the day she works overtime for a party," I said in a sarcastic tone.

Another snort came back as she laughed "you wish, besides with the amount of work that needs to be done, I'm going to need help. Mom's already been cooking away all day to get all the food ready." She must have noticed the look on my face, and before I could respond, she continued to pull me into the house. "oh no, I know that look, we are having this party. I've spent weeks planning it, and you're finally going to meet Sam."

"Leah, I would have been fine just having a simple party with our friends, it didn't have to be this big to do. I'm sorry that we haven't had a chance to party or hang out." I responded, pulling her into a hug. "I'm sure he's a great guy Leah, I can't wait to meet him after all he's all you've been talking about for months over the phone."

"He really is, He makes me so happy plus mom and dad love him as well. I think mom loves him even more than she loves me." She responded, giving me are hard to squeeze. "Now come on, I figured we could help mom with some of the food. Especially since you are a goddess when it comes to the kitchen."

We continue into the kitchen, talking about who all was going to come. Although we were sure, we would pick up a few extra people who weren't invited, not that we minded as long as everyone behaved and didn't get my father called on us. I had been too far too many parties where he had been called, and Leah and I had to hide in the most obscure spots to not get caught. The one time we had gotten caught, I cried the whole way home do to his disapproving look. We continued into the kitchen when the force of another body hitting me almost knocked me to the ground again.

"Seth Clearwater, what have I said about running in the house." I heard Sue exclaim.

I looked down at Seth, beaming back at his mother with a cheesy grin. "Sorry mom, I just was excited to see Lily, it's been forever since she's been here." 

Sue stared Seth down with a look that meant no excuses "I don't care the reason, Seth, there is to be no running in the house. You could have seriously hurt Lily by ramming into her in here."

Seth looked down thoroughly chaste, and in a soft voice, he replied, murmuring a "Sorry Mom, sorry Lily." Ruffling his hair and giving him a kiss on his forehead. "It's no worse than the welcoming gift that your sister gave me. Besides, it has been forever, hasn't it? I promise I'll try to come around more often." Seth immediately ripped away from me, wiping his forehead as if he would catch an illness from my kiss and then fixing his hair from where I had messed it up.

"It's not your fault Lily, besides nursing school is hard work. You should be spending plenty of time focusing on your studies. Although we have missed you dearly around here." Sue said as she came up and gave me a hug. "Happy birthday Lily."

"Thank you, Aunt Sue. Also, thank you for cooking so much food for tonight's party." I said, returning the hug. 

"It's no problem, honey, besides it's the least I can do. What else do you girls have to do for the party tonight?" Sue asked as she turned back to focus on the stove.

Leah spoke up while throwing an arm around my shoulders "We have quite a lot to do. We have to collect all the sticks and wood for the bonfire, which might take a while, set up the table for food and cake, and then bring down the cooler for the soda. Also, Lily said she would help decorate the cake tonight."

"Sounds like you girls are going to have a busy day. Lily, you don't have to help with the cake if you don't want to. I know my cake decorating skills aren't as elaborate as yours, but I'm up to the task," Sue said kindly.

I responded with a smile, "It's truly fine Sue, you know I enjoy decorating cakes and all that stuff." It was true, I found that my artistic skill could translate to baked goods and with the found another hobby to focus on when I had the time. Dad had probably gained a significant amount of weight due to that fact. "Oh, that reminds me, Leah, I picked you up a pie when I was at the diner this morning. It's in my car; just let me go and get it, then we can start setting everything up."

"Let me go with you, we can make a timeline of when we need to get things done," Leah said with a smirk. 

Leah and I headed out of the house and walked the short distance to the car when Leah spoke up "I got a handle of whiskey yesterday, we should have enough for the party just for us though. I don't trust the other guest to not drink and drive."

"If you really think we'll go through a handle in a night, you're crazy," I said while laughing aloud.   
"It's part of your birthday gift. I have a special one, but you're not getting that till later at the party." Leah smiled at me and pulled on a strand of my hair. 

I unlocked the car and reached across the driver seat and pulled out the pie. We walked back into the house, and Leah put it in the fridge. We talked a little bit about how nursing school was going. Around 1:30, Leah announced that we should start on our plans. Sue wished us luck on finding enough wood for the fire and said that the cake should be done and cool around 3:30 which was good since the party was at 5:30 which gave me an hour and a half to finish the cake and bring all the food down to the beach which would take several trips. Walking towards the beach, Leah began talking about Sam. They had been dating for about 2 years, I hadn't met him yet due to my crazy school schedule and his work schedule. It always lined up to him working when I was free. Sam worked with a construction company, and apparently, his dream was to own his own. As I listened to Leah, she said she had the suspicion that Sam was going to propose soon.

"Why do you think that, Leah?" I asked. 

She smiled brightly, and with a cheery voice, she said, "Well, he's been working a lot of overtime, and he's been mentioning and casually bringing up marriage a lot. I'm sure he's going to propose at some point soon." 

"well, if you're sure that going to happen, I demand to be the maid of honor, who knows I might find Mr. Right at the wedding," I said, bumping into her with my shoulder. 

"Of course you're going to be the maid of honor, there's no one else that deserves to be up there standing up there beside me. You're my sister," Leah responded while bumping me back. 

We quickly got to work picking up branches of driftwood and making a pile. We had to make sure we had enough to keep the fire going through most of the night. Time flew while we prepared. It took us a good two and a half hours just took collect the wood. Next came to take all the tables and cooler down to the beach. It was around 3 by the time we finished setting everything up. When we arrived back at the house for the final time, I immediately got to work on the cake. It was a two-tier red velvet cake which made me smile, Sue had made sure there was enough cake for me to take home to dad, and it was my favorite flavor. I frosted it, making sure the body of the cake was a steel grey and the frosted the edges of the cake a deep black. On the top, I elegantly wrote the number 18 and made rosettes to surround the number. I stepped away from the cake with a satisfied smile. It wasn't the most detailed or artistic, but it was still something I was proud of.

"Oh, it looks so good, honey." I heard Sue said as she walked into the kitchen. 

I jumped slightly, not hearing her walk in. I turned around and smiled.

"Thank you, Aunt Sue. I guess you just finished taking the food down to the beach." 

Sue nodded, "Yes, it's all down there, there's plenty of food for everyone probably more than enough."  
"I'm sure that it'll be gone by the end of the night. Your food is delicious." I said, giving her a hug. "Well, I should probably get the cake down there and help get the fire started. It'll get take soon, and I don't want to trip over a tree root taking the cake."

"Of course, we'll see you girls in the morning. Have fun with your friends." She replied while giving me a kiss on my forehead. "Again, Lily, happy birthday. It's hard to believe you're already 18."

I smiled and grabbed the cake. Starting on my way to the beach, I took in the forest that lined the path. It was calming, seeing all the green and lush trees. There was something that drew me into the scenery. It didn't take long for me to arrive at the beach. I saw a couple people had already arrived and were milling about helping Leah put the sticks in the right arrangement to get the biggest fire we could possibly have. I set the cake down on the table just as the sun began to set. Spotting a few of my friends from nursing school headed off to talk to them.

Sam's POV

I sighed as I pulled up to First Beach, I was running late, and I knew Leah was going to upset with me. I was supposed to be here by 6, it was now 7:15, but I couldn't get off the job site until I had finished working on the wall supports. She would have a good reason she had been waiting months for me to meet Lily, and I wanted to make a good impression being late to Lily's party was not exactly a great start. Putting my truck in park, I took a deep breath to say I was nervous about meeting Leah's best friend slash sister would be an understatement. Leah was continually talking about her and was always super proud of her while constantly saying that she was her non-sexual soulmate. I shook my head; there was no reason to put her on a pedestal, she is just a normal person, and from what Leah told me she was a down to earth person. I was suddenly thrown out of my thoughts when I heard a knock on my window, turning my head, I saw Leah standing outside my truck with an annoyed look on her face. "Time to face the music," I muttered. I opened the door and stepped out.

"What the hell, Sam, you said you'd be here at 6" Leah snapped with a displeased voice. "I almost thought you had forgotten about the party and were never going to show up." 

"I'm sorry, Lee-Lee. The project I was working on took longer than expected, and I had to have it done for Monday," I said in a hopefully soothing voice while rubbing her shoulder. "Besides, I would never forget such an important event for you, and I'm excited to finally meet Lily." 

Her face seemed to relax, and a small smile began to grace her lips. "Okay, okay, I forgive you; besides I don't think that Lily's noticed she's been mingling with the other guest. If you had been any later, you would have missed us cutting the cake and handing out presents. Also, I think Lily is just as excited about meeting you, you two will have more time to talk when everyone leaves, and it's just the three of us. You two are the most important people in my life besides, you know, my family." She replied with a bright tone and lightly kissing me on the lips.

I gave a small sigh then smiled, I don't think I could make it through the night if she was pissed at me. I need her support tonight, I didn't want to make a fool of myself. "Well let's get this show on the road, why don't we," I exclaimed while grabbing the presents from the passenger seat and locking my truck.

We began walking towards the bonfire holding hands while the gifts were nestled under my other arm. Leah noticed the two gifts. "Sam, you didn't have to get her two presents; one is good enough besides you haven't even told me what you got her," Leah commented. 

"Well, they're a joint gift for Lily and you, so of course, I had to keep them a secret," I replied with a smirk. "You'll know what they are soon enough, I only hope that you and Lily like what I got." 

Leah turned to me with a surprised look on her face. "Isn't it bad taste to give someone else, other than the birthday girl a present." Leah quickly rushed out. 

I chuckled with an even brighter smile "I don't care, I got you both a present deal with it."

"Okay, then, and I'm sure we'll love what you got us," Leah replied and gave me a kiss on the cheek. 

As we got closer, I noticed that there was quite a number of people milling about. Some were hanging by the fire, and others were dancing to the small boombox that someone had brought. I suddenly realized that while all this time that Leah has been talking about Lily, she never once mentioned what she looks like. So I started scanning the crowd trying to pick out which girl she could be. Could she be the tall and tan blonde, or could it be the short and pale burette girl that the blonde was talking to? She probably would have dark hair like the Chief, but you never could know with the was genes worked, so I was left clueless. Turning to Leah, I quietly asked: "Which one's Lily?" 

Leah laughed at the question and quickly called out, "LILY, COME OVER HERE!"

I scanned the crowd once more to see who would come forth. Stepping out from behind the fire was a pale strawberry blonde. She quickly looked around, trying to locate where the voice had come from and locked on to our location. She excused herself from the conversation with a slightly tan blonde-haired boy who looked disappointed as she walked away. As she got closer, I noticed she was about average height standing a little above 5'4," but I knew I would still tower over her with my 6'2" frame. She had a petite frame but large hips and what looked like long but strong legs, probably due to the amount of walking and standing a nurse had to do. As she continued drawing near, I took in her facial features, she had a pleasing heart-shaped face. Perfectly arched eyebrows framed a set of wide doe-eyes, although I could tell what color they are from a distance in the twilight sky. Her nose was long and thin, with the end being turned up slightly, and her mouth was full, giving her a pouty look, and they were the color of a pink rose. I realized the reason that the blonde hair boy was disappointed that his conversation had ended, she was simply prepossessing. She walked with an air of grace that was often hard to achieve and looked forced, but with her, it was effortless. She continued to draw closer, and I felt my hands starting to shake but steeled my resolve, I would not make a fool of myself. 

"Oh, Leah, thank god you saved me from Luke Newton I don't think I could listen to him drabble on about paintball any longer," Lily said with an exasperated tone. I don't think she had noticed me yet as her sole focus was on Leah. 

Leah laughed loudly, "You know you can always leave a conversation whenever you want. You don't have to just endure it, especially not today." 

Lily sighed and replied, "I know, but he looked so much like a puppy-dog that I didn't want to be rude." 

"Who cares Lily, it's your day, and besides that, the boy needs to get over his crush on you." Leah responded, still chuckling, "Anyway, someone finally arrived." She smiled excitedly and turned to me, saying, "Lily meet Sam, Sam, this is the infamous Lily."

Lily finally turned to me, giving me a breathtaking wide smile. "I have heard so much about you, it feels like I practically know you already." 

I nodded and replied, "Same. Happy birthday, by the way, where should I set down your presents."

"Over by the food, I felt it was the only place far away enough from the fire. Come follow me, I think it's about time to cut the cake and start with presents. I'm hoping the party ends around 9:30ish so we can have our private party," She said with a wink.

We quickly followed her to the food table, and I noticed the was a large spread of food. There were even materials to make s' mores, which Lily said they would be doing a bit later. I also noticed that there were quite many gifts, but that was easily explained by the number of people at the party. I think there was about twenty-five people all hanging out seeming to enjoy each other's company. I don't know how many people had already known each other, but no one was acting awkward and hanging on the sidelines. 

"So how do you know everyone Lily," I said while setting the gifts down on the sand. 

"Well some of the girls are from nursing school, I'm surprised even they came, most live in Port Angeles. Others were the few that were actually nice to me in high school. Of course, some others heard about the party and decided to crash it, but they brought me something, so I guess I can let it slide." She said while grabbing a chip. 

"I'm guessing you didn't have many friends in high school then," I replied, looking at her. I instantly regretted the phrase. It was not exactly a good talking point. But I couldn't imagine why she would have a hard time making friends, she seemed to have a calming presence, and I instantly felt welcomed in her company. 

Lily snorted, "you could say that. Going through puberty while in high school instead of the normal middle school wasn't exactly the greatest situation and combine that with being one of the smarter students in the class didn't help."

Not knowing what to say, I could only nod in agreement.

Moving us on to the next topic, Leah announced: "Well, I think it's time for cake, right?" 

Lily smiled at Leah, and the turned to the crowd and said: "Everyone, it's time for cake!" 

Lily's POV

As I announced that it was time for cake, everyone slowly meandered their way over to the food table, some still engrossed in their conversations. But soon, everyone paid attention as Leah began lighting the candles on the cake, and I slowly prepared for the most embarrassing time-honored traditions, the happy birthday song. Sure it was cute when you were 5 as everyone paid attention to you, but as you grow older, it just gets awkward and more embarrassing. Leah started it off by singing the first word while giving me a cheeky smile, and soon everyone joined in. I must have been red from my head to my toes as I listened to the very off-key song, but soon enough, it was over. 

I began to cut the cake giving everyone, however big of a slice they wanted, I noticed most of the boys tried to get the biggest cut they could. I purposefully set aside three pieces for Leah, Sam, and I to make sure we got a slice. Soon enough, all of the cake was gone, and everyone was sitting around the fire, enjoying it.

"Lily, this is really good" I heard from beside me, it was Luke looking at me as if he had found the one. I hadn't realized that I had sat next to him, only making sure I was seated beside Leah on my other side, but he sure did, and he looked like he had won the lottery.

"Um, thanks, Luke. I'm glad you enjoy it." I smiled an awkward smile as I responded. 

"So... Lily, what do you say about opening presents? Sound like a plan, right?" Leah piped up. I could kiss her at the moment. 

"Definitely. Sam, why don't you come to help me get all of them?" Leah said, standing off the log and quickly headed to get the gifts, trying to be quick to save me from having to talk to Luke. 

To try to remove myself from Luke's grasp altogether, I said with my eyes pleading to let me help, "Oh, I can help Leah, I don't mind."

"Of course, Lily, there are so many we would definitely need help." I sighed a breath of relief. 

Instantly crushing my plans, Luke excitedly said "Oh I can help"

I quickly responded with, "NO, I mean no, it's fine besides you haven't finished your cake." 

Downhearted, he nodded and feeling bad for the guy I couldn't stop myself before saying, "I'll open yours first, Luke." 

He looked up at me like I had told him I would be his bride. I instantly wanted to kick myself, sometimes I hated how much of a people pleaser I was, but I couldn't stand the thought of someone being mad or upset with me. Perhaps it was due to the bullying I endured during my high school career or maybe the abonnement of my mother. Quickly shaking my head now was not the time to think of my mental state and personality. Besides, if I did that, I would eventually go down a dark road. I quickly hurried to where Leah and Sam were and started to pick up the remaining gifts. 

"Man, he's got it bad, Lily, you should really set him straight," Leah commented. 

"I've tried, but he just doesn't seem to get the hint," I whispered, trying not to be overheard. 

Sam stood off to the side and said: "you just need to be completely honest, it's probably the only way that he'll back off." 

"I guess you're right Sam, I'll tell him next time I see him, I don't want to ruin the party by breaking the poor guy's heart." I sighed.

We headed back balancing the gifts, and Leah announced she'll pass out the gifts and for the guest to announce who got me what when I unwrapped it. Luke immediately snatched his gift out of the pile and handed it to me. I grimaced but gave him a small smile as I unwrapped the gift he started bouncing his leg, acting like a dog about to get a bone. It didn't take me long to get through the wrapping paper, but what lay inside shocked me and creeped me out at the same time. It was a bottle of my favorite perfume, the fact that I had never once mentioned to anyone beside Leah, and I doubt that she would tell him. 

"… it's my perfume, how did you know?" I asked, genuinely confused.

He smiled brightly and cheerily exclaimed, "Oh, I'm glad I got the right brand, I wasn't sure I smelled multiple different bottles, but I found it, and it smelled exactly like you. Do you like it?"

He obviously didn't register the rest of the party-goers, but even they looked shocked, and some of the girls looked as creeped out as I felt. But he just sat there with a wide grin.

Swallowing down my feelings, all I could say was, "Yes, umm, I'm almost out of the bottle I have, so this is great, thanks, Luke." 

Next thing I knew, there was another present in my face, and Leah loudly declaring, "Well then, let's move on to the next gift."

I sighed in relief. We quickly went through the presents. I definitely could tell which gifts were given by the various group of friends. I mainly received art supplies from my high school friends and the party crashers, which I was quite happy with. I went through sketch pads so quickly that I often got to the last page not even two weeks from when I bought them, so having multiple given to me is a welcome gift. I also received some nice acrylics paints and paintbrushes, which I would definitely be breaking in tomorrow when I got home. From my friends from nursing school, I received useful gifts such as scrubs and pocket-size hand lotions, hoping that it would stave off cracked and dry hands that are normal due to the constant hand washing. Finally, we were on the last three gifts. The one from Leah and the two Sam had brought. Leah handed me a small package wrapped in the white paper.

"This one is mine, I know you'll love it," Leah exclaimed. I noticed that everyone had moved closer to see what my best friend had gotten me.

I smiled and nodded my head while saying, "I'm sure I will." Taking more time with this gift, I slowly unwrapped it to reveal another box which I gently opened. Laying inside was a simple but elegant watch, it had a black band with a gold rim. "Oh Leah, it beautiful, it's perfect."

I noticed all my nursing friends nodded in agreement. A sturdy watch was a necessity in our profession, and knowing that it had come from my sister made it even more special. I knew I would treasure it just as much as my stethoscope that dad had gotten me. I quickly placed the watch back in its box and laid it down carefully on to the sand. I stood and wrapped Leah in a hug. 

"I'll treasure it forever, thank you so much," I whispered in her ear, and I felt her cheeks raise into what I knew was a beaming smile. 

"Love you," she whispered back and gave me a kiss on the cheek. 

Laughing at her silliness, I sat back down, and Leah sat beside me again. Sam approached me and handed me his present and then turned to Leah and gave her the other. He had told me that his gift was a joint one while we waited for everyone to come to get cake. So I wasn't surprised by his action, but I was extremely interested in what may lay in the box. 

Rubbing the back of his neck, he said in a deep and oddly soothing voice, "Sorry it's not wrapped. I'm not good at that sort of thing."

Leah and I looked at each other and immediately started counting. In tandem, we both counted "3 … 2 … 1" as quickly as possible we both opened the gifts.

What was inside shocked us both; they were identical bracelets. They were simple bracelets, but it was the charm in the middle that was the focal point. In the middle of the bracelet was an infinity symbol. We both knew that Sam had realized at some point during his time of dating Leah that we were a package deal and wanted to give us something that would represent our relationship. Leah was the first to respond, standing up and wrapping her arms around him, giving a kiss. 

Standing up, I said, "Thank you so much, Sam, I think this was the best gift."

As they broke apart. I took the opportunity to give him a hug. The second my arms wrapped around the man, I felt a shock and warmth spread through me. The scent of him made me feel like I was home and made me feel dizzy. I look up at Sam, wondering if he felt it only to meet his dark brown eyes, which expressed that he had, in fact, had the same reaction. We both stepped away, but still, the feeling resonated in my body. 

"Is everything okay?" Leah asked, noticing that our hug had become slightly longer than a typically friendly hug. 

"Oh yeah, I'm just a little tired, but it's fine," I replied quickly. 

Leah nodded as she understood. I had told her I was up extremely early today and was probably getting tired and not aware of how many seconds had passed.

"Well, everybody, I think it's time for s' mores before everyone leaves," I said as I moved swiftly away from Sam. I stumbled a bit as his scent continued to overwhelm me. Still, I quickly righted myself and continued towards the table. 

I helped people collect all the need materials but tried to not touch Sam as he came up, I didn't know whether I had liked the feeling or was more scared of it. I grabbed my own marshmallows and headed towards the fire. 

Sam apparently noticed I hadn't grabbed any gram crackers or chocolate and commented: "Are you only going to eat the marshmallows." 

"Oh no, I kind of really only like the marshmallows when it comes to s' mores. Besides, the gram cracker always breaks, and the chocolate isn't melted enough. Everyone knows that the best part is the marshmallow." I reply, still afraid to meet his eyes.

He snorted, "I'm guessing you're also the person who likes their marshmallow burnt."

I looked up at him in defiance and replied: "So what if I am, it the only way you know that the marshmallow is perfectly gooey."

He just replied with another laugh. Soon enough, people were approaching me to say their goodbyes. I just smiled and thanked them for coming, and for certain people, I gave hugs. When Luke came up, he immediately wrapped me a hug. I was stunned that he was so forward, and when he realized I wasn't returning the hug, he backed away with a small smile. 

"I'll see you later, Lily, you know there's a great movie playing in Port Angeles. We should go see it at some point." Luke said.

I was slightly still creeped out at his gift and didn't respond when suddenly Leah chimed in. "Oh yeah, I heard about that, so Lily and I were going to have a girls day next weekend and see it." 

I turned to her with relief clear on my face, "That's right, Luke, sorry." 

Luke looked physically upset but quickly changed his frown to a smile and said, "Maybe next time Lily. Anyway happy birthday" with that he began walking away. 

"Now that he's gone, we should begin cleaning up. Sam said he'd take the trash and tables. Thankfully most of your gifts came in bags, so they shouldn't be too hard to get back to the house. I'm exhausted want to save the drinking for next weekend ya know for our girls day." She laughed while getting out the last part. 

"Sounds like a plan I'm ready to crash," I said 

It didn't take long for us to clean up everything and extinguishing the fire. When it was all said and done, we helped carry the table and trash to his truck. Leah embraced Sam, giving him a lasting kiss. Standing there, I felt awkward, so I just chose to stare at the crashing waves giving the couple a moment alone. Soon enough, they broke apart. 

Sam turning towards me he stated, "So I guess this is goodbye, for now, Lily, it was super good to meet you. Hopefully, we can all hang out together again sometime soon." 

I nodded and felt surprised when he wrapped me in another hug. There was the same feeling as before, but this time it had lessened. But it was still there. I watched as he climbed into his truck and pulled away from the beach. 

Suddenly the entire day crashed on me, and I was finding myself having a hard time keeping my eyes awake. Leah noticing my growing exhaustion grabbed my hand and said: "Let get you in bed, birthday girl." 

"That sounds so good right now," I replied. So we collected my gifts and started heading down the path to Leah's house. 

"So what do you think of Sam," Leah asked as we walked. 

"He seems like a really great guy. I mean, our bracelets were a perfect gift, really I can't wait to get to know him better." I replied

"I'm glad. Your opinion means a lot to me, and to know that you guys seemed to get along is great." I could hear the smile in her voice.

The rest of the walk was mainly silent, just us enjoying the time together in the peace of the night. We arrived at the house quicker than we expected. We quietly sneaked into the house, trying to make as little noise as possible to not wake the other members of the house. We arrived at Leah's bedroom, and as soon as we put down the gifts and took off our shoes, we collapsed onto her full bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I entered into a dream where the only things that gazed back at me were dark brown eyes.


	4. Yarrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Lilly's first day at Forks Community Hospital. Can she live up to the pressure or will she crumble? A special appearance by our favorite doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I just wanted to mention that I have approximately the next 35 chapters summarized, so hopefully, my chapters will come quicker. Again thank you all for sticking with this story. It is truly a work in progress as I learn how to correctly write a non-academic story. I felt really inspired by this chapter since my mother was actually a nurse, and while I didn't want to pursue that field of work, I still greatly appreciate the work they do, especially now during this epidemic. I can't claim that I have full knowledge of the field and goes on, but I hope to be somewhat close. There is also a reference and talk about child abuse in this chapter. I know this is triggering to many people, but I will try and be sensitive. I have another IMPORTANT! Correction Corner! This is something that I should have stated earlier and made more explicit in past chapters. NO, Sam has not phased yet. The Cullen did not arrive in Forks in previous chapters, But in this chapter, they will finally come and make an appearance. To help with the confusion, I will start posting the relative dates, months, years, and POV. Let's get on a roll now. I, of course, do not own anything but Lily.

Lilly POV  
(December 15th, 2002)

Today was the day. The day I had worked so hard for, the day I had spent years dreaming about. It was the first day I got to step into Forks Community Hospital as a registered nurse. Clinicals were hell, every day was grueling, but I knew that they were preparing me for the life I had chosen. Not many of my classmates had made it through, finding that they couldn't keep up or that this was not exactly what they had expecting. But to those who had made it through clung together and formed a close bond. It wasn't easy, most of the nurses that I followed on rounds seemed too hostile to me due to my age. I once overheard from the nurses that I wouldn't make it, and I was too young. But I was used to the criticism and was ready to meet the standard that it took to be a great nurse. The day I got, my results were the happiest day of my life. I still remember the feeling of dad holding me close and whispering how proud he was. Leah and I partied for what seemed most of the night celebrating.

Now that I was able to have a somewhat regular schedule but crazy, we hope we would be able to hang out more often. I slowly put on my scrubs that morning feeling nervous but, at the same time, feeling confident. I was slightly sad to take off my bracelet. It held a special promise between Leah and me that we would remain friends forever. Whenever I was not in clinicals, I proudly wore it on display. I knew that Leah was able to wear hers all the time, she had gotten a job as a secretary at Forks Family Dental. While she described it as a mostly dull job, she did feel a sense of pride. She was still dating Sam, and while he hadn't proposed yet, she kept saying it was coming soon.

She would say, "It's mainly a matter of time, he probably is worried that I'll say no, but I can't wait to be Mrs. Leah Uley." 

I would often nod along with agreement. Sam and I really hadn't had much contact since my birthday. Which I content with I didn't want another reaction like that night. But other than that he was a great guy, Sam didn't really talk about himself much or really much at all, but he seemed fine with having to listen to Leah and me talking about what he would probably describe as trivial and girl things. When he did speak, it was like a wave of comfort that washed over me; just hearing his deep voice made me feel safe. I couldn't explain the feelings that arose just from his voice, but I knew it was dangerous, it scared me. So I pushed those feeling aside, storing them in the back of my brain in a cage. I shook my head, there is no time to be focusing on that. 

It was time to get ready for the day. I would be doing a full 12 hours, thankfully my shift this week had been the morning shift, and I needed to be on my game. I knew I would make mistakes, every new nurse does, but I would learn from those mistakes. Like my professors had stated, experiences were the best way to learn, and while clinicals had started to help with breaking me, there were still some things I had yet to learn. Making sure I had everything straight and grabbing my stethoscope, I headed down the stairs to have my usual cup of coffee. As I finally made it downstairs, I saw dad doing the same thing. 

"Good morning, dad," I said with a bright smile. 

He turned to me with a smile and responded to my greeting, "Good morning Lily, you ready to start your first day at the hospital." 

"I'm as ready as I can be," I said, reaching for my favorite mug. 

"What time do you have to be there." 

"I have to be there at 6'clock sharp, so I will be on time for the daily staff meeting. So I have about an hour and a half." I said placing my stethoscope on the table and went to fill my cup, it seemed that dad had brewed it a bit earlier, so it was the perfect temperature, I didn't feel like burning my tongue this morning. "When did you get up?"

"Oh, I've been up for about an hour. Didn't want to miss you getting up and seeing you off." Dad responded, giving me a side hug. 

I set my mug on the table and returned his hug. "Dad you didn't have to do that, I'll be back tonight, and we can have a nice dinner to celebrate. I was planning on picking up some steak and potatoes on my way home."

"Can't I be excited for my Lily Pad's first day, besides I've always enjoyed our early morning talks. Also, steak and potatoes sound amazing." He said with his gruff voice while going to sit down at the table. 

Sitting down across from him, I took a deep sip of the coffee, letting the caffeine absorb into my bloodstream to help me fully wake up. "Well, good," I said. 

"Are you nervous about today?" Dad asked.

"Slightly, but I believe, no, I know I can do it," I responded with a determined nod.

"That's precisely the mindset you need going forward. Dad nodded his head and took a sip of his coffee. 

We stayed at the table and talked a little but mainly just enjoying each other's company. It had been like this since I entered my college classes. Dad and I would often get up early and just have a moment to ourselves. Dad seemed to know that one day I would move out and that these moments would be gone. So, he tried to make these moments last. I barely noticed time slipping, but just being content in the silence, I did keep my eye on the clock in the room, making sure that not too much time had passed. I didn't want to be late, it would set a bad first impression, and I liked to pride myself on always maintaining a professional air when working. When the clock hit 5:30, I placed my and dad's now empty coffee cup in the sink. Dad immediately went and put on his gun belt, and I slipped on my brand new white tennis shoes. 

"Well, I'll see you tonight. Love you." I said while opening the door 

"Good luck today Lily Pad. Love you too," Dad said while grabbing his keys from the bowl that we kept them. 

I tried to avoid most of the rain while rushing to my car. While I loved Forks' climate and typical weather, it didn't mean I enjoyed getting wet. I was still surprised that it hadn't turned to snow and ice covering the road, but I was thankful than it hadn't. Turning the car, I basked in the heat that came out of the air vents. Pulling my car out of the driveway, I felt the nerves come roaring back. "Will I be good enough, or will I make a fool of myself?" These thoughts whirled around my head for the full 30 minutes, but I had come to the consciences that I will be fine, I've studied hard and known what today might entail. While I don't predict to always come across large scale incidents automatically in this sleepy town, they did sometimes happen, and I must be prepared for anything. Finally arriving at my destination, I gazed at the building. You wouldn't be able to tell it was a hospital just from the outside, but it suited our tiny town. It wasn't large and looming but rather quaint and small. Some people were shocked we had a hospital at all due to the small population, but it was necessary and a welcome sight to the community.

Along with a small emergency, we also held several outreach programs, which I know our town prided on. After pulling into the staff parking lot, I stepped out of my car, took a deep breath, and steeled my mind. It was game time. 

Walking up to the charge nurse, Mrs. Thomson. A shorter plump woman with grey eyes that wrinkled and with dark brown hair that was slightly greying. I felt somewhat intimated, but I resolved myself by remembering that most of these people have known me my whole life. But then I started worrying again. "What if they only saw me as that small child with pigtails, who broke her arm trying to surf the first time?" 

"Calm Lily, you must stay calm," I said to myself. As if hearing my internal monologue, Mrs. Thomas turned around and gave me a bright smile. 

"Hello, Liliana, we're so glad you're here. You're a little early for the meeting, but that's just fine, it's better to be early than late. You'll be shadowing Carol for the day. Oh, there she is now." Mrs. Thomas waved a tall woman with dirty blonde hair over; I remembered her as the woman who helped me when I was 10 and got a particularly nasty strain of the flu. 

"Thank you, Mrs. Thomas," I said with a slight smile. 

"No, Mrs. Thomas dear, you're now one of us and a full-grown adult yourself. So, it's Helen." She said, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder. 

"Well, look who it is, Liliana, you've gone and grown all up. I'm so happy you've decided to join us here at the hospital. You'll be a great addition to the staff." Carol said while giving me a hug. I smiled her, saying those words had instantly made some of my fears go away. 

"Thanks, Carol, I'm excited to be shadowing you today. I hope I don't get in your way too much." I said with a slightly nervous smile.

Carol must have noticed my nervousness and smiled back "You'll do fine. We have full faith in you." 

A slightly stern but kind sounding voice came through the air and said, "Alright, everyone, team meeting." I looked up to see Doctor Miller strutting to the center of a circle that had been formed without me noticing. 

"I would like to take a moment and have us all welcome Miss Liliana Swan to our team. Liliana, welcome to the family." A round of claps went around the room, and all I could do was stare at the floor and blush. When the clapping had died down, he then stated, "Furthermore, I know this may come as a shock to many of you, but I have decided to retire and will be leaving after the new year. A new doctor has been hired, and he will start on the 2nd. I've read about some of his work and papers he's published, and I must say he is highly skilled and intelligent. He will be a wonderful addition to the hospital." 

I was shocked but understood Doctor Miller had worked here for years, He was the one who delivered me and then my sister. I felt slightly easier to know that I wouldn't be the only new face to the hospital, but I was sure that the new doctor would have more practice, but still, it would be nice to not be the new kid for all that long.

Letting the voices settle down, he continued, "Well then, I hope you all have a good shift, and of course, let's do our best then." With that said, he turned and headed to the first patient of the day. 

"Come on Liliana, let's get to it," Carol said as she began to walk briskly to the first patient that we needed to check on. I smiled. I could do this. 

The day felt like it was moving at a fast pace. Carol was always doing something between checking her pager, writing paperwork, checking on patients, and filling medications; she never skipped a beat. My head was spinning with all the things too I needed to keep track of, but I felt the world come into realignment when Carol turned to me and asked, "Want to do your first antibiotic? I'll watch you." 

Too afraid that I would squeak, I nodded my head and went and grabbed the antibiotic, and then headed into the patient's room. I knew how to do this, we had been taught multiple times how to place an antibiotic iv. 

"Hello, my name is Liliana, I'll be your nurse today," I said as I stepped into the room. 

"Well, if it isn't little Lily, It's been ages since I've seen you." A wheezy voice called to me. I smiled, it was Mrs. Green from the library. She was about 65 with long grey hair and light grey eyes. I would make dad take me twice a week to the library to get books to read and learn from.

"Hello, Mrs. Green. I see on your charts that you've been diagnosed with severe pneumonia. I'm here with your first round intravenous antibiotics." I responded as I stepped closer to her IV's to set up the bag.

"You have gotten so beautiful, especially with that long strawberry blonde hair and those sky blue eyes. Your poor dad must be beating away the boys with a bat or with that gun of his." She laughed as much as she could before beginning to cough.

I smiled at the women, "Wouldn't know Mrs. Green I've been too focused on getting my nursing degree. This might sting a little as it goes in, but it's completely normal, but if it is extremely painful, please tell me. The medicine will also make you tired. " 

"Now, Lily, a girl of your age, should be focusing on finding a good man. How about my grandson he's studying to be a lawyer. I can give you his number, I'm sure he'd be more than happy to take you on a date." She continued on, saying as the meds began to flow into her IV. 

"Really, Mrs. Green. It's fine, I'm happy focusing on work now, I'm sure I'll find the right guy sooner or later. Besides, life also seems to like to throw curveballs, so there's no reason to worry about it. It'll happen when it happens." 

"If you're sure Lily, well dear, I think I feel the medications kicking in, so I think I'll sleep until the next dose." Mrs. Green said as she closed her eyes.

I turned to look at Carol, and she had a bright smile, "Good job, Liliana, you did well, now why don't we head to the next patient." 

"Right," I said, and I followed Carol to the next room. 

After that, the nerves seemed to disappear, and Carol continued to let me take a more active role in her day. She was content to watch me and help me when I made mistakes. Time seemed to move quickly, I barely registered when it was time to eat and take a break, but it was exhilarating. It was slightly jarring to work on people I knew from the community, but they always greeted me with a smile and were thankful that I had come to help them. There were a few new faces people who had recently moved in, and I had yet to know. Time rushed by, and I found myself checking on Mrs. Green again before I left for the day. 

"Hello, Lily. It's good to see you again. Oh, Gerald, this is little Lily, you know from the library, the chief's daughter. She's the one who's been looking after me." Mrs. Green said. She sounded better a little less wheezy, but she still had a couple more treatments until she was going to go home. 

Mr. Green turned to me and, with a crocking voice, said, "Oh, hello Lily, my you sure have grown up. Why I remember you coming into my bait shop when you were knee-high. You were always so grossed out by the worms. But I guess you have gotten over the squirminess being a nurse and all." 

"I guess you're right, Mr. Green. Anyway, I'm just here to give Mrs. Green her next antibiotic drip." I replied, placing another bag of antibiotics and connecting it to her IV. 

"I just wanted to say thank you, dear, for looking after me today. You've done a wonderful job." Mrs. Green said, placing her hand on mine. 

"Why, thank you, Mrs. Green. I'm also glad you are feeling a bit better, but it'll be a bit longer till you can go home." Squeezing her hand. "Well, I'll see you in the morning, your night nurse should be in soon to check on you," I said, giving her a smile.

"Okay, dear, I'll see you in the morning. Tell your father, I say hello." She said while closing her eyes, letting the medication set in. 

I gave Mr. Green a nod and headed out to retrieve my belonging from the locker room. I saw Carol doing the same when she turned to me and said 

"Well, Lily, your first shift as a nurse is over. How do you feel?"

I smiled and replied, "I feel tired but not at the same. I feel like I've been in a tornado but safe in the eye of the storm. Most of all, I feel accomplished, and I can't wait to come back tomorrow."

"Good, those were my same feelings. You'll soon be standing on your own, and when all else fails, just know everyone believes in you here." She commented while wrapping me in a hug. The laughing "Now go and celebrate, just don't party too hard, you do have to be here early."

Chuckling back, "Oh, I won't, Dad and I just planned a nice dinner at home and then off to bed I'll be going." 

I slowly walked to my car, enjoying the fresh night air. The rain had stopped for a brief period and while there were no stars due to the fog but there was a sense of peace. 

Lily POV  
(January 2nd, 2003)

I was cursing Leah today. Why had I let her convince me to drink last night? Sure it was New Year, and I was lucky I had the night off. But I should have realized that even though I had the day to sleep off most of the hangover, the headache would still be somewhat prevalent during my shift the night after. So here I am with a headache and about to enter the hospital with extremely bright white lights. I sighed; nothing I can do about it tonight just have to push through. I parked my car and noticed that there was a shiny brand new looking black BMW. It stood out like a sore thumb against the rest of the staff's cars. Oh, right, the new doctor starts today. Great I get to make a first impression with tiny jackhammers going off in my head. Sighing, there's nothing I can do best put on a brave and cheery face. I ran to the entrance hoping to stave off getting extraordinarily wet and just hoping on getting slightly damp. Walking to the locker room, I kept hearing whispers. 

"Did you see him, he looks like a god."

"Why is someone like him has to be married."

"I swear he looked at me, and my heart stopped." 

"What wouldn't I do to be his wife, hell even his mistress would be okay with me." 

I was slightly shocked; obviously, the comments were about this new doctor. His presence was shaking up the whole female staff, but I knew everything would calm down in a couple days. Besides, no one can be that handsome that they cause a frenzy. Placing my things in the locker, I stared at the pictures of dad and me and another one of Leah and me, I smiled. They were my biggest supporters, and it was only right that I kept their pictures in my locker. I closed my locker and headed to Helen to get my assigned patients to only see her whispering to Carol. I walked up to the desk and cleared my throat. They jumped spooked and looked around quickly to make sure it wasn't the new doctor catching them talking about him. 

"Oh, Lily, it's only you. Thank god" Helen rushed out 

"Well, I know it's going to be an interesting shift when someone says it's only you," I laughed out. 

"Hush, you'll be in the same boat when you catch a glimpse of Doctor Cullen." Carol accused while wagging her finger. 

I continued to laugh, "No man is that handsome."

"He is no man, He is a god," Helen stated with a blush. I was shocked. I have never seen Helen blush in my life and the entire time of working with her.

"If you say so, anyway, who are my patients for the night," I said, catching my breath from laughing.

Helen passed me their charts while saying getting back to her professional tone "There's Mrs. Jackson, 56, who came in talking about chest pain, we've kept her overnight to monitor her. Mr. Smith, 78, whose here with kidney stones. Miss Miller whose got alcohol poisoning, but we've got her monitored and started treatment. Finally, the first patient you should see is a young boy by the name of Joey Williams, 8, he has a suspected broken arm, this is the 3rd he's been here, and poor dear can't catch a break. He needs an x-ray, and then Doctor Cullen can see where to go."

I nodded my head, "Got it, anything else I should be prepared for, you know other than heart-stopping doctors."

"Stop mocking us, Lily," Carol snapped, going to smack me in the hip. 

"Off I go then," sliding away from the two gossiping women. 

I hurried down the hallway to room 202 while checking over his chart. 6 months ago, he came in with a broken ankle, apparently from skateboarding down the street. 3 months ago, with a fractured nose from flying over his bike after breaking too hard. Now he's been admitted for a suspected broken arm from falling out of a tree.

Stepping into the room, I immediately lock eyes on a painfully frail woman, this must be his mother. She looked as if a strong wind would blow her over and break her in two. Her eyes were dead; no emotion was in them, but there were tear tracks. She was focusing on her son, who also had a dead look in his eyes. He too looked too small for his age, and something didn't sit right with me that he has been here three times in the past 6 months. Knocking on the door to get their attention as they were both staring at the floor.

"Hello, my name is Nurse Swan. I'm here to take Joey to get his x-ray," I said, looking at the mother.

In an almost whisper, she responded, "Yes, thank you. Joey, can you go with the lady."

"Yes, mom," he said in the same level of volume as his mother. 

"Come with me then," I said walking slowly in front of him

I decided not to make any sudden movement. The boy looked scared and skittish about every noise. Again this did not lighten my feelings about what had happened to the boy and his mother. I would have to bring up my suspicions as soon as I got a chance. I might be wrong and hoped to god I was, but it was better safe than sorry. We slowly arrived at the x-ray room, and I lead him into the room. I checked his clothes, and they appeared to be fine enough to where he wouldn't have to take off his shirt to take the x-ray. 

"Okay, Joey, I'll lower the table and have you get on it. Then I'm going to put on this lead vest across your chest and stomach. After that I'm going to go behind that wall, you'll still be able to see me and when I tell you you're going to have to be very still and hold you're breath. Can you do that for me?"

"Okay," he said very quietly. 

"Good, now go on and lie down," I said, giving him a reassuring smile. 

We slowly got the x-rays and after headed back to the room. I told them it would only be a few minutes, and I'll be back with Doctor Cullen, and we'll discuss the results. Heading out, I looked over my shoulder to see Mrs. Williams giving Joey a hug and whispering something in his ear. I went to the x-ray developing room and started to develop the film. The fracture was a classic example of a greenstick fracture, a fracture when the bones actually bend and then cracks instead of cracking into different pieces. It was profoundly painful. I decided to try and find Doctor Cullen so we could get conformation and then discuss the best treatment and bring up my suspicions. 

Leading the boy back in with his mother, she immediately drew him into her arms and held him close. As if in a moment's notice, he would disappear forever. She also began checking him over as if looking for something wrong. My stomach dropped, what could make this woman so scared that she was worried the moment he was let out of her sight. 

I shook my head, hoping to clear my worry for now. Now I needed to be strong and professional. "I'll be back with the doctor in a few moments. Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable. Perhaps some water?"

The mother spoke up again, and nervously said, "Yes, some water would be nice."

I smiled, hoping to reassure her that she was safe here. "Okay, I'll be right back."

She looked a little appeased, "Thank you."

Walking out the room and heading to fetch them water, I began mulling over my thoughts. I didn't have definite proof, but their mannerism and the gaunt and sickly look on them made me suspicious. I didn't care if I was wrong, there was a slight chance I was right, and If I was right then, it is my duty as a nurse to report my findings and try and help her get help. I knew my father had some strings that he could pull if I asked him, but I didn't want to seem like I was abusing my connections. 

Sighing, I was so deep into my thoughts that I wasn't paying attention where I was going till I slammed into what seemed like a brick wall. Falling down from the sudden impact, I didn't have time to register what had happened.

A deep and extremely enchanting voice spoke up from what seemed like the heavens, "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, are you alright, miss."

Looking up, I saw what seemed like an angel staring down at me. He was tall with blonde, almost white hair and a sharp angular face. But what really drew me in was his eyes, his deep amber eyes. I had never seen such color, and it was stunning. I must have taken longer than I realized to respond because suddenly, he was crouched down beside me, looking over my head, making sure I didn't receive some kind of head trauma with the force that hit me. 

"Miss, are you alright?" He asked again, even his smell was addicting. 

Speak dammit, I said to myself. But for some reason, my body would not react, it wanted to stay frozen staring at him forever. A minute later, I finally found the strength to speak.

"Oh … Umm …. Yes. I'm perfectly fine, just a little jarred. It was my fault I wasn't paying attention. Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm perfectly fine, Miss. It was my fault as well, I also wasn't paying attention. If I might ask, what is your name? It's only fair to know after I ran you over." He started laughing at the end, and I swore that I heard bells chiming.

"I'm Nurse Liliana Swan. But feel free to call me Lily everyone does. I'm guessing you are Doctor Cullen." I stuck out my hand to shake his. I now know why everyone was in such a tizzy. This man was a god. 

"You would be correct. It's nice to formally meet you, Lily. Please call me Carlisle. I've only heard positive comments about you since I've arrived. I am quite pleased to work with you now and in the future." He grasped my hand to shake it. I was jarred by the temperature difference. It felt like an ice block. I summed it up to poor circulation and the almost freezing temperature of the hospital. 

"I was actually going to try and find you in a bit. I need to talk to you on the Williams case." I said with a solemn face.

He was perplexed by my face "Oh is there anything new arising that needs my immediate attention. From the charts, it looks as if it is just a simple broken arm."

I shook my head "It is more than that, at least I believe. I have no proof, and a thorough exam might shed more light. But due to his and his mother's mannerism and thin frames and the fact that he's been seen here multiple times, I suspect there is abuse going on in the home. I know that I haven't been a nurse long enough to definitely say that it's true, but something feels wrong, and perhaps I'm overly cautious, but I trust my gut."

Carlisle gave me a quick nod "I feel strongly that something is going on as well. I am going to check. Of course, if I find more proof, we will have to file a report and rightly so. I also agree that I hope we are wrong, but from what I've read from his charts, this is not the first time this young boy has been seen here with a broken bone. This is the 3rd. He's apparently only lived in the area for about 6 months. This is way too often for a young boy to be seen, even if he's extremely clumsy or active."

I was shocked "He's only been here about 6 months, he was seen for the first time 6 months ago. My sister, whose supposedly extremely clumsy, can go 6 months without spraining or breaking something. He also has a greenstick fracture and is showing no visible signs of pain, even though it is excruciating." This raises more questions in my mind, and I wanted answers, especially if it meant helping the little guy and his mother, they looked so sad and dead inside. 

"I'll go review the x-rays, then we'll talk about the best plan to get them to help if we are correct. My wife knows several charities that help abused women, and I know their numbers so I can give them to the mother," Carlisle said while quickly walking to go and review the film. 

"My father is chief of police, so I'll be calling him if I have to report. He's on duty tonight anyway. He'll be sure to help them in any way he can." I added before heading to retrieve water and ice. 

"Good, we have our bases covered. So the worse be proven true." He said 

I fetched the mother and son some water and headed back to the room. I had been taught how to deal with abuse cases, but I never knew they would shake me so profoundly. I wished I could tell them it was going to be fine but I couldn't. I could only hope they would take the help offered and begin to heal emotionally and physically. Arriving in the room, I saw that they were staring off into space with the same dead eyes again. I cleared my throat.

"I have your water here. Sorry for the bit of the wait. I ran into Doctor Cullen in the hallway. He is going to review the film now and will be back –" Carlisle walking in as soon as I began speaking again, "well now, I guess." 

"Hello, Mrs. Williams, Joey. I'm Doctor Cullen." He walked to place the x-ray on the lit-up board that would how Mrs. Williams and Joey exactly what is going on. Mrs. Williams had the exact same expression as most of the women that had seen him today. One pondering how such a man existed in this life. "As you can see, Joey here has cracks along his forearm, and they will easily break if we don't place a cast and allow them to heal. I'm going to need Joey to roll his shirt up to his elbow."

Both mother and son seemed apprehensive. Like they knew, the instance that his shirt was rolled up would see some of his damage. Joey began to roll up his sleeve, and the sight I saw made me want to instantly cry. On his arm was a large handprint mark, too large to be a woman's, around his wrist and several healing bruises further up. There were also clear signs of cigarette burns that riddled his arm. 

Carlisle was the first to speak up and, in a very senior tone, asked, "Joey, how did these marks happen?" 

Before Joey could speak, his mother tried to chime in when suddenly Joey turned to her and said, "It's okay mom, I have a strong feeling we can trust them. They will help us. It's time to finally be free. "

Mrs. Williams looked peaceful and, for the first time, gave a small smile to her son. "I have the same feeling too, son, besides I've done an awful job protecting you. It's time to get you help."

"You had no choice, mom, besides you're suffering too. I want to protect you too." Joey chimed in a watery voice. 

"I'm guessing that means these wounds and perhaps your previous ones were not accidental as you claimed?" Carlisle said soothingly. 

Mrs. Williams slowly nodded, "I know it was wrong to lie, but I felt that we had no choice. I didn't want Joey to be taken from me. I was scared to report the abuse under the same reason. It's been 10 years that I have been being abused by Joey's father, my boyfriend. Please tell me I won't lose him. He's my reason for living. He's my world." 

I could hear the heartbreak in her voice. It took everything in me to not break my professionalism. I wanted nothing but to wrap her and her son in a hug. But decorum must be kept in such a serious matter. 

"I can no say what will happen, but as a doctor and Miss Swan as a nurse will have to file a report. It would look better for you to come forward when the police come to collect the report and be honest about both your son and your suffering. Now, let's treat Joey's break, and then Miss Swan will ask for the police to come. We're going to help you as much as we can, but we are simply medical professionals, not social workers. I have serval numbers for women to help centers and would be more than happy to give them to you." Carlisle stated this information in a kind but an honest voice. "Miss Swan, if you could go and get the casting kit." 

"Of course, Doctor Cullen. I'll be back in a moment." I replied as I headed out the door.

I took a deep breath; nothing had truly prepared me for this moment. Yes, we had studied what to do when abuse cases come through our doors, but I had never expected to face one so soon. I was shocked; she was willing to tell us. From what I had read, it was tough to get victims to admit that there is a problem. But for some reason, Carlisle's presence just seemed to put everyone at ease and make it look like everything would be okay. I hoped one day I would have the same presence. I grabbed the kit and went back to the room. Mrs. Williams had tears in her eye, and I could only deduce that she was telling Carlisle more information that she could help him file the report. 

"I'm back with the kit, Doctor Cullen," I said 

"Thank you, Miss Swan." He nodded back and grabbed it from my hands.

We made quick but delicate work on placing Joey's cast on and making sure everything was set right. After all, it was said and done. I turned to Carlisle.

"I'll go call Chief Swan and come here to get a report."   
"Chief Swan, Is he related to you?" Mrs. Williams said. 

"Yes, he is my father. He will help you any way he can. He is a kind man." I said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Then heading to the front desk. 

"Helen," I said, stepping up to the desk "I'm going to need the phone. We have an abuse case could you call Chief Swan to come and collect the report. The mother is going to file charges." 

"Oh, don't tell me it's that young boy," Helen replied with a shocked voice.

I responded with a quick but solemn nod. "Him and his mother."

"Alright, I'll call him right away," Helen said with a saddened tone. No one wanted to place that call. 

Carlisle walked out of the room and started heading over to where I was, I met him halfway.

"The cast is set, I've left them alone to give them time together before Chief Swan arrived," Carlisle said with a quiet voice. 

"He'll be here soon, the station isn't that far down the road. I should probably go and check on my other patients." I said, grabbing their charts.

Carlisle nodded, "I'll go with you; several of them are mine and would like to check on them also." 

Walking to the first person, "Sounds fine to me." 

It was silent. I was still focusing my whole mind on the Williams case, it consumed me. As if he could read my mind and wanted me to come back to reality, he spoke. 

"You said you have a sister, is she also going into the medical field?"

"I wouldn't know, she lives with our mother in Phoenix. I haven't seen or talked to her since she was two." I replied 

"Oh, why not," he said with a questioning tone, not meaning to be mean but to honestly wanting to know.

"Yes, Renée took her when she was 2 and left me with my dad. When I was 12, my dad and Renee decided that Bella would come here to Forks once a year during the summer, and I would go to Phoenix, so our paths never have crossed. She decided this summer that she wouldn't come here anymore, so I stayed here and finished up my nursing degree. I feel that something will come soon to help us become close, but it's still a long way out." I said with a monotone voice. Talking about my past always made me uncomfortable, I didn't want other people's pity. "Is it always this hard."

"I wish I could say it gets easier. But I cannot. Some cases will always stick with you, they'll be the cases that you go home at night and think about making it almost hard to sleep. But, what soothes me is that we are there making a difference in their lives, even if all we can do is treat their physical pain. But it is never right to steel your heart against these cases. Empathy is the most important feeling we can have as healthcare professionals." Carlisle said while placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I understand, Thank you," I said, grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze. Again I was meet with a freezing temperature. Heading into Mrs.Jacksons room, I turned to look back and was caught in his captivating eyes.

Carlisle POV

There was something that shook me the first time I meet this girl. It wasn't just because she was smart. It wasn't because she quickly pushed away from her shock of my attractiveness and became extremely focused on her patient, which rarely happened. Most people would be awestruck and would stare for what seemed like forever. No, It was a deep feeling that she knew something that the world didn't. She spoke with confidence and with determination. She immediately picked up on the belief that something wasn't right from the moment she stepped into the room. I never have met another person who was able to pick up this feeling immediately. I knew this girl would have an effect on my world. But what I couldn't figure out would it be a positive effect or would it destroy the peaceful existence my family sought to maintain.


	5. Pimpernel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finally pops the question to Leah. Anger leads to his major life change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly in Sam's POV because significant changes and moments are happening that Lily will not be a part of. Also awesome news, guys!!! My soon to be father in law is building me a computer. Now, it’s mainly going to be for gaming, but I will also be downloading Word, which I use to write. So, if my MacBook ever decides to quit, which I hope never happens, I’ll have a backup computer to write with. I’m a very lucky girl and fortunate that my father in law loves to game on computers and loves to build them. I hope you guys are excited because important things happen soon. I don’t own Twilight but do own Lily

Sam POV  
(August 23rd, 2003)

The box felt like it was burning a hole in my dresser. The weight of it just being in the room with me, felt like it would drag me down. In short, I was scared; scared, she would say no. I had been planning today for what seemed to be a long time. Trying to get the words right or figuring out how it would all play out. It was expected, we had been dating for three years at this point, and it was natural for everyone else to assume that soon we would get married. It wasn't that I didn't love her, no, it was the sinking feeling in my gut every time I thought about proposing. I'm chalking that up to nerves, it had to be that. Marriage, it was a scary thing, but I liked to think I was ready. Oh, Leah, she was a fierce and fiery woman, I liked that about her. She was never one to take things lying down. She was dedicated to those she loved, especially her friends, well, specifically one, Lily. 

Liliana Swan. Ever since that night at the bonfire last year, she seemed to be a thought in my head. It had been a full year, and she was still there. It wasn't like I spent every day and every minute thinking about her. But I would see things that would remind me of her. For instance, when the sky was clear, and the sun was shining for once, my mind went to her eyes. Her sparkly sky blue eyes that were often mesmerizing. Whenever I joined Leah when she was hanging out with Lily, I couldn’t help but notice the difference between the two friends. Leah had a loud and imitating voice, while Lily had such a smoky and silvery voice. If I had to describe the two as elements in the world, Leah would most definitely be a forest fire, wild and most the time out of control, and Lily was the water in a river bed, calm and soothing. It made me wonder how the two were even friends with their differences.

Lily was a tiny woman who almost always wore wedges and flowery feminine clothing while Leah was tall and rarely wore dresses preferring t-shirts and jeans. While Leah carried a presence of powerful and intense, Lily carried a presence of passion and extreme kindness. Yet, they didn’t care, they clung to each other; I guess that opposites do attract. I was terrified of Lily. Something about her unnerved me and shook me to my core. But I also scared she wouldn’t think I was good enough for Leah or good at all. Her word carried a lot of weight, so I stayed in the background, while the girls were together.

I needed to get my mind off this train of thought. It was not the time to figure out why I felt a calling to Leah’s best friend. Now was the time to figure out what to say and also get dressed. Walking towards my closet, I pondered what to wear, I knew my usual clothing wouldn’t pass. It was going to be a simple date, just going to the beach. I didn’t want to clue her in that today was the day. Grabbing a simple black crew cut t-shirt, I figure this will be good enough, and one of my pair of grey cargo shorts. Sliding my boxers off and grabbing a new pair then my chosen clothes on my body, I couldn't help but notice that the shirt was a little tighter than normal, and the pants stopped a bit of above my knee. All my clothes had suddenly decided to not fit my body. Late growth spurt, I summed it up as. Even though I had suspiciousness that a 21-year-old man is too old to have such a thing happen. I had suddenly shot up from my 6'2 frame to 6'4, and my muscles had decided to become more pronounced, but that could be just from the extra work at my job.

Going to the mirror, I decided to put my long straight black hair in a ponytail, with my hair collected it fell to my shoulder blades. I felt more sure that I looked presentable and not too dressed up to cause suspicion. Grabbing the ring box, I opened it to double-check the ring was still there and placed it in my pocket. I walked out of my bedroom and headed to the front door. I had to go over to my mother’s house to have breakfast before meeting Leah. Slipping on my white pair of surfer shoes. I began to walk over to my mother's house, it was only two doors down, so there really was no need to drive unless it was pouring rain, but today the rain had held off, just a light mist sprinkled the air. 

Arriving, I prepared myself. My mother had never really liked my relationship with Leah. Sure they got along, but my mom never really opened up and fully embraced her in the 3 years we had been dating. I never outright asked why, but I had a feeling it was the fact that Leah and I had two different tempers. Also, the fact that she thought that Leah was controlling me. 

Opening the door, I said a quick, "Mom, I'm here." I could smell eggs and bacon wafting the air. Another thing I had noticed was my sense of smell had been heightened.

“Oh baby, I’m glad you’re here, I just pulled the muffins out.” I heard my mom call out.

Walking into the house and slipping off my shoes at the door, I made my way into the kitchen. Noticing the spread of food and the sheer amount, I felt touched. Mom had clearly noticed my overgrown appetite. "Mom, you didn't have to make all this, I would have been fine with just some muffins."

She replied in a playful tone. “It’s my job to keep you feed and happy, Sam.” 

Mom was a small woman standing at 5'0 and had greying hair. She gave me my brown eyes, Leah often described them as piercing and were hard to escape from. We also shared the same russet skin and high cheekbones. I also had to thank her for my full pale lips, which was set in a firm and severe way, even when I was relaxed. I got the rest of my features to my father, the only things I could thank him for. I had a long prominent nose, not too large but fit nicely on my face and a sharp chin. My face was extremely chiseled and was clearly masculine. I clearly inherited his height even though I don’t remember how tall he exactly was. 

I smiled, me and mom had always been close and grew closer after my father left when I was 7. "If you say so, mom," I sat down at the table and started to grab my food. "I'm doing it today, mom. Today just feels right."

I heard a small sigh, but she turned to face me with a smile. "If you're sure, baby. You could wait a bit longer, make sure you're really ready for this life choice."

“Mom. It’s been 3 years. She's it for me. There's no one else that I can see myself with." I said with a sure voice and looking her in the eye.

“I’m just saying that I want you to be happy.” She replied, sitting down at the table. 

“I’m happy with her mom, I don’t know why you don’t like her.”

She grabbed her coffee and held it in her hand "I'm not saying you're not happy, and I do like her, she's a nice girl but - She trailed off.

“But what mom," I said with a steely edge to my voice.

She looked me in the eye while saying, "She's a nice girl, baby, but I don’t think she’s the right one for you. How many times have you guys gotten in arguments over simple things and she doesn’t seem to appreciate you.” 

Slamming down my fork and biting out, "We don't argue that much mom, and she does appreciate me, she just shows it differently. She's the one mom, I'm sure of it. You just need to get to know her better, and you'll have time because she's going to be your daughter in law. For fucking sakes, I'm an adult and will make my own choices.” 

"Don't talk to me like that, Samuel Uley, and watch your mouth. I am your mother. I know you are your own person, I just feel that you should at least take a hard look at your relationship before you propose.” 

I knew my mom went well, but I would always disagree with her when it came to Leah. "Mom, I love Leah, and if you would just give her a chance, I know you will love her too."

My mom sighed. "I'll try, baby."

I rose from my chair and went over and gave her a hug. “Thank you.”

We continued eating, staying away from the Leah argument. I loved my mom more than anything, but I knew when it came to Leah, I was sure that I was right. Time passed fast, and soon, it was time for me to go and meet Leah. 

"I've got to go, mom, we'll come by after if she says yes," I said, rising from my chair.

Standing and wrapping me in a hug, "She will baby. If she doesn't, she'll have me to talk to." 

Returning the hug, I took in her relaxing scent of lavender and pine, It gave me a sense of warmth and a feeling of belonging.

I walked to the door and headed back to my house to get in my truck and drive to Leah's house. The drive wasn't that long as her house and mine weren't that far. I could have walked, but I felt the need to drive to get my thoughts and nerves to calm down. Driving often helped me to calm down.

I arrived at her house and took a deep breath as I saw her walk out of the house. She was wearing a short yellow sundress which falls to her mid-thigh and had white flowers all over. Ever the practical one, she was wearing black sandals. Her long hair was falling free and framed her face perfectly. She looked beautiful, which made me nervous all over again. She quickly walked over to the truck and slid into the cab.

Giving me a kiss on the cheek, she said, "Hey honey, where are we going today."

I smiled, "I thought we could just hang out at the beach today."

“Sounds good to me.” 

The drive to the beach took less than five minutes as it was close to her house. The way there, Leah talked about her plans with Lily the next day. Nodding along, I paid half attention. It's not that I didn't care; it was more that my mind was wandering elsewhere. Leah was the first out of the truck and started walking towards the sand, I took a deep breath and soon followed her. I walked closer shore where Leah was after taking off my shoes, I didn’t want to get them soaking wet. I noticed that the wind had started to pick up, making the waves larger and more violent. It wasn't the perfect beach weather, but it was still warm, and the sun was trying to peek through, but the clouds were too thick.

Getting closer, I noticed that Leah was standing on the shore and letting the waves crash down on to her legs and feet just relaxing and taking in the sensation. As I reached her, I took her hand and started walking with her down the shore, holding my shoes in the other hand. We were silent as we walked just enjoying the time together. My nerves began to grow as we walked, I need to do it soon, or I would chicken out again. I tried to propose before but felt that my words wouldn't be right. I knew her parents gave me their consent, even Sue giving me a hug when I asked. Yet after I had shaken Harry's hand, he had begun to cryptically look at me. It was as if he was expecting something to happen. It disturbed me. I was brought out of my thoughts by a hand being waved in front of my face. 

"Sam, are you listening to me." I hadn't even heard her speak.

"Um, yes." I lied

"Oh, really, tell me what I just said."

Taking a guess, "You were talking about work."

“I was not, I asked if you would be okay coming with me tomorrow when I hang out with Lily.” She snapped. 

"I'm sorry, babe, I was just thinking about work and the project that I need to do on Monday," I replied while rubbing the back of my neck.

“Whatever, so will you?”

I nodded my head "Sure, I haven't seen her in a while, and I know you haven't either."

“Yeah, it’s been a while, but she’s been busy with her job. We knew she would have a crazy schedule, but it's been ridicules. Hey, is there any guys at work that would be a match for her. She needs someone, I mean she’s never had a boyfriend, which is crazy for her, I mean she’s 19. I think she needs to branch out.” She asked. 

That statement sent an electric shock wave through me. "I thought she had dated that Luke guy."

She laughed, and she replied to my statement. "That stalker, fuck no. He scares her and me as well. I mean, remember her birthday last year." 

"Are you sure you want me to help you set her up? I mean, has she mentioned she wants a boyfriend. Do you even know her type." I asked. I don't know why, but setting Lily up left a bad taste in my mouth.

“I’m her best friend, I know what she needs. She’s been so focused on work and helping everyone she forgets to think about herself. She needs to have someone ground her and remind her that work isn't everything, God knows she hasn't listened to me about it. Besides, I want her to be as happy as we are."

“I’ll think about it and get back to you.”

She smiled. “Great, we’ll go on a double date when you find the guy. It’ll make her more relaxed and confidant instead of going on a solo date.” 

We walked a bit further, getting to the tidepool, and Leah crouched down to observe the sea life turning her back to me. I knew this was the moment. I slid out the box.

"Lee-Lee, can I ask you something?" I said, choking on my words.

"You just did, but sure Sam." 

"Can you stand up?" I asked in a wobbly voice.

Standing up and turning towards me, she looked at me strangely. Not even noticing the ring. “Are you alright?”

I nodded, my knees were wobbling, I knew that I didn't have the strength to get down on my knees. I brought up the box to her eye level and opened the box. Inside was a simple ring. It was a petite silver ring and was only a two-carat diamond, but I knew Leah wasn't a big jewelry girl. She would want something understated and something that wouldn't get in the way.

“Lee-Lee, I love you more than anything in the world. I never want to live without you and want you in my life forever. Will you marry me?” I said with my arms shaking. 

Tears began to trickle down her. I had never seen her cry. "Yes, yes, a million times, yes."

I sighed, the weight was lifted off my shoulders as I slipped the ring on her finger.

Wrapping her in a hug, "Thank you." I whispered in her ear 

She pulled back to inspect the ring on her finger. "Oh, we have to tell everyone. But we'll tell Lily tomorrow when she sees us. She's going to freak out.”

“I already told my mom we’d see her after I asked. I asked your parents about a month ago.” 

She threw her arms around my neck and gave me a deep kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Trying to make her body meld into mind. The need for air came soon, and I pulled away. Suddenly the sky's opened up, and rain began to crash down on us.

"Let's go, Lee-Lee," I said, taking her hand and running back to the car.

Sam’s POV  
(September 1st, 2003)

My body was burning, I felt like the sun was beating down on me. Yet, I couldn’t escape the heat. For the past months, I have had this intense heat. It was crazy and had me worried. I had gone to Sue multiple times to try and get an explanation of why I had this insane temperature increase. Yet she said that nothing was wrong, but I knew that was a lie. No normal human's temperature is 108 without serious health problems. I had thought about going to the Forks hospital, but Harry had talked me out of it and just to let Sue keep an eye on me. There was something they weren’t telling me. 

My fuse seemed to shorten, everything pissed me off. Leah hadn't exactly made it easy either. I had told her multiple times that I wasn't feeling myself, but she refused to understand. She would continually argue with me and get mad when I told her I didn't feel like going out, just wanting to be alone. Work was the main thing that pissed me off nowadays. The guys would make me mad when they fucked up or decided they didn’t want to work and made extra work for me. I knew I was a ticking time bomb. 

“Aye Uley, come over here." I heard Elijah Wright, a fellow worker, call out to me.

Walking over, I was wondering what they want. “Wright, what do you want.”

The guys around him snickered. "So, I heard your fiancé is tight with Liliana Swan." Owen Brooks, the electrician on the site, stated. 

“Yeah, they’re best friends. Why?” I asked. 

Jack Turner, one of the sleazier guys on the sight spoke up. "Us guys were wondering if you would set one of us up with her. I mean, she's a fucking knockout. We all wouldn’t mind having her for just one night. I mean, we all wanna tap that.” 

My voice came out fiery as I responded, "She's not that kind of girl. I don't appreciate you thinking about her like that, so stop. Besides, she's way too good for any of you." 

"Oh, come on, can’t you share her with us. I mean, you have to be fucking her as well. She’s probably a wild cat in the bed. It’s always the quiet ones." Wright said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

“Shut the fuck up, Wright. Before I shut you up.” I cautioned and stepping forward, ripping his hand off my shoulder. I would fight this asshole for even implying I would cheat on Leah, especially with her best friend. Also, for assuming Lily was a whore. That one really pissed me off. I began feeling my body shake. 

Nathan White, the foreman, walked up and noticing the tension and anger in the air, quickly asked with an authoritative voice, "What the hell is going on here."

I was the first to respond as I knew that Nathan was a friend of Chief Swan. “They’re implying that I’m fucking Liliana, want to know if I’ll share her and what she’s like in bed.” 

As I expected, Nathan exploded, "All of you shut the fuck up. I swear if I hear that kind of talk again, I'll call Chief Swan and let him know exactly how you feel about his daughter and how you think about her. I’ll give him names as well.” 

Everyone paled. The last thing they wanted was to have a conversation with the chief, he could be an intimidating man especially when it came to his daughter, she was his precious baby, and everyone knew how protective he was of her.

“Yes, Boss.” Everyone responded. 

Nathan grabbed my shoulder and noticed my shaking. "Walk it off, Sam. I'll give you a break to shake it off. After work get yourself checked out, man, you're burning up."

Their words continued to swirl around in my head; all I could do is nod as I began walking into the tree line. As soon as I cleared the clear view of the trees and got further into the forest, I began to get angrier and began to shake more.

How dare those fuckers to think about Lily like that. She's a sweet girl, and she is too fucking pure for those shit bags to even let her name grace their lips. I should fucking rip their throats out. 

I began to shake even more until I felt pain surround me. I hunched over, trying to reduce the pain when my body began to twist, and the next thing I knew, I was looking down at paws. 

What the fuck? What the fuck? WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK? Why are there, paws? What's going on? What is happening? Am I a fucking wolf? How am I a wolf? What is wrong with me?

I was only answered by silence. Only my voice echoed back in my head. A voice called out from the start of the forest.

"Sam? Where are you? You coming back, dude?" I recognized the voice as being Nathan's.

I can’t let him see me.

I thought as I ran deeper into the forest, tripping over my newly formed paws. I couldn't tell how far I ran, but I got better at running and tripped less, but I was still freaking out.

Why did I become a wolf?

Was the primary thought that ran through my mind. When I felt like I had gone far enough away that no one could spot me, I finally stopped. My mind whirled, and I began to get a headache, looking around, I realized I was in part of the forest that I didn't know. I was lost, alone, and a fucking wolf. Laying down, my thoughts began to change.

Wake up, Sam. This is just a dream. I've passed out from anger. Just wake up, and this won't be true.

I would try to pinch myself, but every time I looked down, my hands were just paws still. I came to realize the scariest fact. This isn’t a dream. 

What do I do now. There has to be a way to transform back. But how? 

I tried everything, but nothing seemed to work. Night fell quickly, and I quickly realized that eventually, they would look for me. But no one would know it was me. They would only see a wolf and then shoot to kill. I became depressed and laid down and for the first time since my father left. I cried. 

Harry POV  
(September 1st, 2003, Night)

It was late, I was sitting by the TV and the latest Settle Seahawks game. I suddenly heard the phone ring. It was late enough that I wondered who would be calling this late. Getting off the couch, I walked to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello, Clearwater residence."

"Hey, Harry, it's Charlie." I heard the familiar voice come through the phone.

"Oh, hey Charlie, have you called about the latest play. Absolutely awful, the ref is stupid." I said with anger in my voice. “I suspected the other team had bought the ref off.”

Charlie sighed, "Wish I was Harry, but I'm afraid this isn't a social call. I want to know if Sam is at your place. He went missing during work. No one knows where he is, and I'm hoping he's at your place."

"He went missing, why?" The shock went through my voice.

Charlie replied in a harsh voice. “No one knows. Nathan White said there was a verbal fight between Sam and Elijah Wright that he broke up. He sent Sam on a break after noticing he was shaking. Apparently, he walked into the woods and hasn't come back. What's worrying is his clothes were shredded near the tree line. But there's no blood, so we have no clue what happened.”

As soon as he said that Sam was pulled away shaking, I knew what had happened. I had been wondering when he was going to change. He had developed all the symptoms, and I knew it was going to happen soon, especially when Leah had said he was developing a shorter fuse. Billy Black had also been wondering, hoping that he would change out of view, or we would have to force the change to keep the secret.

I took a pause. "Sorry, Charlie, but he's not here. Did you try Allison?"

“She was the first one we notified to say she’s upset would be an understatement.” 

I needed to get ahead of this. Sam was out there and knowing the boy like I do, He’s probably freaking out, and we couldn't exactly leave him as a wolf forever. He needed to learn his duty to the tribe and why he changed in the first place. "Isn't it a bit soon to start a missing person search. He might come home tonight." 

"We're going to wait another 12 hours before we do a full out missing person report. But we're dotting our I's and crossing our t's, before then. Are there any other people that you think he could have gone to?" He asked.

“Not to my knowledge. Hopefully, he could show up soon. I really don’t want to tell my Leah that her fiancé has disappeared.” 

Charlie cleared his throat “I hope he shows up soon, the woods are no place to be at night.”

I'll keep a lookout, Charlie."

“Sounds good. I’ll give you a call in the morning but call the station if he does show up.” 

"Will do, give Lily my love when you see her," I said, ending the call.

I immediately punched in the numbers to the Black's house, knowing Billy, like I do, he's still up watching the game. Even though he uses a wheelchair, he'll know what to do. Also, being the chief, he needs to know this new development. With the Cullen's being here and Sam being the first to go through the change, we can only assume that more will be following. 

“Hi, Jacob Black here," I heard a voice squeak out.

“Jacob, It’s Harry, put me on the phone with your dad. It’s important.” I rushed out 

“Okay, Harry” 

It seemed like forever before I heard Billy's gravelly voice, "Harry, What's going on?"

“It’s Sam, Billy, He’s undergone the change.” 

“I understand, is he at your house? It’s dangerous for him to be around people this soon.” 

"That's the thing Billy, apparently he went missing during work and didn't return after walking into the forest. I fear that he went so deep that he's lost. Charlie is going to wait another 12 hours before he starts a search. We have to find him soon. I'm afraid if they find him as a wolf, they'll just shoot him."

"You're right; we need to find him soon. I wish I wasn't in this godforsaken wheelchair I would be on the ground with you. When are you going to start looking?” He said with an angry tone as if cursing the fact he couldn’t be on the ground helping. I understood the only person who could really look deep in the forest was me. The only other person who knew of the truth of the ledged was Old Quil Ateara, and he was too old to be trekking around the woods. 

“I’ll start tomorrow at daylight. It’s too late in the night for me to be bumbling around the woods looking for him. I know he can survive for one night.” I responded.

“Alright. I just wanted to update you on the Sam situations.” 

"Thank you. Keep me posted." With that, he hung up the phone.

That night I had a hard time sleeping, knowing that a boy, my soon to be son in law was alone in the woods. 

Sam POV  
(September 15th, 2003) 

Two weeks, I've been stuck as a goddamn wolf for two weeks. I don't know how long this hell will go on, but with every day that goes by, I get angrier. Not angry, no one has found me but mad at myself for not figuring out how to turn back human. I had survived by acting as a literal dog and hunting wild animals and drinking from streams. I was hungry, tired, and, most of all, scared. I had made a home in a clearing by a pond that deer frequently came to drink from. Thanks to my fur, I was able to stand the autumn chill at night and the freezing rain.

I couldn't help but wonder how my mother was dealing with my disappearance or how Leah was coping with it. Am I still a missing person, or am I presumed dead? Was anyone still looking for me? Around the first week, I came to the realization that my life will never be normal again. I'll always have this danger around me. I would be a dangerous person. Can I ever control this part of me? I hated myself. My thoughts swirled around me, making me more depressed and pissed off. 

Leaves rustled, I heard footsteps, slowing walking towards where I was. I quickly ran to the protection of the tree line. I was nervous was it a hunter or someone looking for me, How would I even communicate that it was me. I would forever be stuck like this. 

"Sam, Sam, you can come out if you hear me." A familiar voice rang out, "Sam, I know what happened, I'm here to help.”

It was Harry if anyone could help me, it would be him. I walk out of the tree line and further into the light of the clearing. I stopped when I was 5 feet away from the man. 

"Sam, I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner, but you did a good job of hiding. I applaud you for that, you mustn't reveal this secret."

I could only respond by nodding my head up and down. I so badly wanted to ask how to return to my true form. I was tired of being this creature. I hoped this wasn't going to be the rest of my life. I had plans for the future, and being a wolf forever was not part of it.

“You need to turn back, the fact that you haven’t managed it alone means you are too angry still. You need to relax and think about your human form.” He rang out with knowledge and serenity.

Is it really that simple? How do I relax, I'm a swirly ball of hate.

I tried to relax, but nothing was working. I couldn't stop being angry at myself and the world for cursing me. I was about to give up, just accept the fact I would always be a wolf. Suddenly, a voice popped into my mind, it was familiar, but I couldn't place it with a face. It was a female voice. It was calming, soothing, and, most of all, enchanting. The sound was so clear and bright. I wanted to know who it was. I knew it wasn’t Harry and he hadn’t brought anyone with him.

“Sam, relax, everything is going to be okay. Just listen to me and take a breath. You can do it.” 

I felt my body respond to the voice, taking in its comforting words. I felt my body shift. I looked down and saw hands. I wanted to cry but kept my composer.

"You might want to put on the clothes I brought," Harry said as he tossed me a pair of pants and a shirt. I was confused until I looked down. I was completely naked. I felt a blush come over my face. No one wanted their future father in law to see them naked.

I scrambled to put on the clothes. Not caring whose clothes they were. I immediately found a problem. The pants barely fit and come to almost my calf's, I had suddenly grown again. I felt that I would rip the shirt with the slightest movement because my muscles had become extremely pronounced. It was not what I was expected after basically starving for two weeks.

“What’s wrong with me?” I asked with a scared voice.

“You have been chosen by the spirits to become the first protector of our tribe.” 

"What spirits? What do you mean protector? Why am I a fucking wolf?" I said, getting increasingly angrier.

Harry suddenly backed up. "Calm your temper, Sam, You will phase if you become angry. I also didn't bring a second pair of clothes. We will head to Billy's house. All will be explained there."

The voice came through my head again. “Calm down, Sam, It will be alright. Follow Harry, he'll explain everything."

Taking a deep breath, I nod to Harry, signaling I was calm. He began to walk back the way he came, and I followed him. I hadn't noticed how far I had gone in the forest when I was running away, but it took us a good 15 minutes to reach Harry's truck. It was my first sign of civilization in two weeks, it felt strange. Opening the door to the passenger side, I almost ripped it off just by unlocking it. I marveled at my new found strength. It only made me more sure I was a dangerous person now. The time it took to reach the Blacks little red house felt so short. But seeing as I the time I spent as a wolf seemed to pass so slowly. I gently opened the door this time; being aware I now had superhuman strength. Making it to the front door took little time with my long legs. Harry opened the door. Clearly, Billy had expected us. 

“Billy, I’ve found him. He’s here.” Harry called out. 

"I'm in the kitchen, I felt that today would be the day. I sent Jacob to Charlies for the afternoon. Lily said she would watch him. He didn't seem too mad about that, it seems he has a little crush on the girl." Billy responded

We walked into the kitchen, and I saw Billy sitting at the small table's head with a grimace on his face. Billy looked like time had worn him down, and stress had clearly gotten to him. He looked me in the eye.

"I'm sorry it took so long to find you, Sam. We didn't expect you to hide so well. I'm sure you have many questions, and I will answer them all. But I'm guessing your first question is why you have become a wolf.” 

I nodded my head.

“Do you remember our legends?”

"Yes, I've heard them since I was a child," I responded, thinking where this conversation is going.

“Do you remember what our first story is?” Billy said with a clear and strong voice.

"The first story is about the spirit warriors and how they were able to shift from human to wolf. Because of the magic of our tribe, our people never disappeared. Why is this important?"

"It is because the magic still flows through us. It has blessed three families—my family line, The Ateara line, and finally, your family line. When the cold ones appear, the genes cause the change. It is important to protect our tribe. It is your duty."

I immediately got angry again. Another thing my father had cursed me with. It was his fault I was now a monster. The voice came through once again. "It is not your father’s fault this has happened, but you must accept your duty to protect those you love.”

Shaking my head, who is this voice, why does it seem to know everything? Why does it instantly bring me comfort? 

“The cold ones are you saying the exist? How?” I asked 

"No one knows of how their existence started, but our people have always had their own protectors to keep us safe and battle against the cold ones. You are now one of them." 

“Who exactly are the cold ones that have cursed me?” 

“Do you remember the legend of my grandfather, Ephraim Black? The pact he made with a coven of the golden eye cold ones.” Billy said with an increasingly serious voice.

"I do, but what does that have to do with my change?” 

"They have returned. They have caused your change. It is now your duty to protect our people. You must ensure they uphold our treaty." Billy then went on to explain the exact details of the treaty.

“But I don’t even know what the boundary line, also who exactly are they?” 

"They are the Cullen's. Last time our people encountered them, there was only five, but it seems they have added two to their clan."

A chill ran down my spine. Lily had often talked about Carlisle Cullen and how he was the only one whose intellect ran on the same level as hers. She had said they had become close friends at work. I felt like vomiting, knowing she was so close to a killer every day. I wanted to go and save her. 

“The treaty is still in place. We will leave them alone and not reveal their secret. You cannot tell anyone about what has happened. You will only be able to share this information with your pack brothers. We suspect that you will be gaining them very soon. As the first to shift, you will be the alpha. If Jacob does not phase, you will become the next chief of the tribe.” 

“Not even Leah or my mom," I said, looking towards Harry.

Harry nodded with a frown on his face, "Yes, not even Leah or Allison.” 

"This is bullshit. I don't want to be alpha, I don't want to be chief. I just want to be normal." I said, standing up.

"Sam, there is no more normal for us. It is the way of the tribe that the alpha of the pack will become chief.” Billy said in a calm voice. He looked sad as if he didn’t want this to happen to anyone. 

My mind went to reason. No one deserved this, I didn't want this. But I didn't want this to happen to anyone else. "I understand. Can I go home now? I need to see my mom."

“If you can keep your temper in control. If you phase close enough to someone, you will seriously hurt them. Maybe even kill them.” Harry said with a pointed stare.

"I understand. But I need to see my mom and Leah. I won't tell them what happened, but they need to see I'm alive." I said with a pleading voice.

"Alright, son, I'll take you to your moms. Your truck is already at your house." Harry said, looking at me with a sad look. As if he knew something else that he wasn't telling me, But my head was already whirling with all the information I was given today.

We arrived at my mom's house in no time. I immediately ran out of the car and to bust into the house.

“Mom!!” I screamed.

"Sam!!" I heard footsteps running from the hallway. I ran to meet her halfway, wrapped her up in a giant hug, and lifted her off the floor.

"Oh, baby, my baby. Where did you go? I thought I had lost you." My mom said, crying into my shirt.  
"I'm sorry, mom, I didn't mean to make you worry. I'm here now, and that's all that matters."

"I love you, baby."  
"I love you too mom," I said, squeezing her tightly.

For the rest of the day, mom spent time babying me, which I gladly accepted. I had missed human interaction and missed her, especially. I missed her hugs and her scent of warmth. Before I knew it, I was growing tired and decided to go to my house. Walking in, I could smell the dust in the air and wrinkled my nose. I would have to clean tomorrow. I started to head upstairs when I heard a huge banging on my front door. It was around 10 at night, so I wondered who it was and went to go discover it. Opening my front door, I was immediately met with a slap to my face.

“Ow, what is your face made of stone, you asshole.” I heard a voice immediately call out and recognized as Leah. 

“Lee-Lee –“ Not knowing what to say next, I felt words die on my lips.

“Don’t you dare fucking Lee-Lee me. Where the fuck have you been.” She said seething.

"Lee-Lee look, I can't explain, but just know I'm never leaving again. I promise."

"That doesn't make it better, and that doesn't explain where you've been I deserve an explanation."

"Look, you just have to trust me. I mean, love is built on trust." I said, pleading with her. I hated the fact that she was mad at me.

"No, that isn't a fucking explanation, Sam. Just fucking tell me." She said, raising her voice, almost getting to a full shout.

I knew I had to lie, something that I hated doing, but she left me no choice "I took a walk after I got in a fight with a guy at work and I just went too deep in the forest and got lost."

Leah took a moment, and her stance relaxed "That isn't the full story, you're hiding something."

"I swear that's the truth, Lee-Lee."

“No, it’s fucking not. But fine you don’t wanna tell me then that just fine. Just know I'll figure it out eventually, and then I'll really kick your ass." With that, she turned and walked away and got in her car. 

I quickly went inside and closed the door. One thought ran through my head.

“I hate my fucking life.”


	6. Daffodil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah throws a party and a special moment between Sam and Lily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Oh my god, Okay, it's happening! Everybody stay calm! Everybody stay calm! Stay fucking calm!” (A little Office quote for you guys). But seriously, this chapter is it. But don’t expect things to be instantiations, it would be a pretty boring story if it was. Besides, I don't believe in love at first sight, and due to Lily's background, she definitely doesn't believe in it. I don't own Twilight, only Lily.

Lily POV  
(October 31st, 2003)

“Lily, your cookies look fucking great. Come on in and put them over on the table. Everything is set up, we just have to wait for everyone.” I heard Leah said as she opened the front door to let me in.

I quickly ran in. Hoping to avoid being stuck in the rain. Leah had decided to celebrate Halloween with a party this year. Thankfully her parents had decided to visit Leah's cousin at the Makah reservation and had taken Seth with them. Although I'm pretty sure that they had expected the party. It was also fortunate that they had gone up as it was pouring rain outside, which had made a beach party out of the question. 

"You picked a great night for a party, Leah. Lighting, rolling thunder, and pouring rain make a perfect atmosphere.” I said sarcastically while taking off fitted hip length olive green raincoat and slipping off my matching ankle rain boots. 

Leah snorted. "I can't predict the weather. The meteorologist said it was only going to be light rain. He was the wrong one. Besides, it just means a smaller party.” 

"You're right. Besides, I'm not up with dealing with a bunch of people, especially after work." I was correct in my statement. Getting off a 12 hours shift, all I really wanted to do is go straight to bed, but since I had tomorrow off, I decided that it was okay for me to be here and have fun. I also wanted to spend time with Leah, we hadn't had much time together, but that was expected. 

Work had been going great. I was continually feeling more assured with myself and my skills as a nurse. Every day I learned something new and had a multitude of new experiences that were making me a better person. The only downside was that I wasn’t able to spend much time with Leah or my dad, but we still tried. Yet, I had found myself a new friend in Carlisle, he was incredibly smart and kind, I hoped that one day I would be as competent as him. There was one downside, he was slightly off, and I had yet to figure out why. Something about him never sat right in my stomach. There was a feeling of danger when I was around him, but due to his kind and considerate nature, I found myself shrugging it off. It was confounding. I also had learned a considerable amount about his family, and I could hear the love he held for his wife, it always made me smile when he would talk about her. I hoped that one day I would find someone who would smile just because he was mentioning me or sigh when he said my name. 

“Is Sam coming tonight?” I probably shouldn’t have brought it up, but I was genuinely curious.

“He said he was but who honestly knows, he'll probably flake like he's been doing lately. There's nothing in stone nowadays." She said with a seething tone. “He’s always claiming to be busy, whether it’s work or now some special job that the council has given him, which I’m pretty sure is a lie.” 

“Leah, he is probably telling the truth. He's never lied to you before, so why would he now?” 

"No, he's lying, I can tell. Call it intuition if you want, but there's something in my gut that he's not telling me. Something tells me that he’s cheating, I just can’t prove it.” 

Hoping to appeases her, I turned to her and said, "A little trust can go a long way, honey, besides I'm sure that he'll eventually tell you if he is hiding something."

"I'm not satisfied with that, Lily. I want to know now," She replied, looking at me with a hard stare, as I was the one how had wronged her.

"So, who have you invited to the party?" Hoping to move the conversation to something lighter.

“Well, I definitely didn’t invite that Luke Newton, I swear he gets creepier every day.”

“Thank the heavens, I don’t think I could deal with him all night. He’s been asking me out every time he comes to the hospital, which is suspiciously a lot. Especially when I’m on duty.”

"Think he's purposefully getting hurt to see you? If that's true, you need to tell your dad and get a restraining order. That's definitely on the line of being a stalker." Leah said as she straightens some of the fake cobwebs in the corner.

"I think he has to be more forward, and I'll need more evidence to get a restraining order, right now it's worrying, but I believe he's harmless. He'll find someone and forget about me." I replied as I sat down on the couch. "Still, if I feel it is going too far, I'll talk to my dad."

"If you're sure, Lily."

“I’m sure.” 

"Okay, then."

The door rings, and Leah went to open the door. The first few guests looked like they had been in a shower with the amount of rain that had soaked them. Soon after the first guest arrived, everyone else meandered in, and the party started. It was a typical high school type party. People were dancing to the music and some drinking the vodka laced fruit punch. I was on host duty with Leah, making sure everyone was having a good time.

It was about 30 minutes into the party when I heard a shout call out, "Oi, Lily." I walked over to where the voice came from and saw Leah talking with a tall, dark-skinned male. He was thin and lanky, more of a runner's body than a football or swimmer. I took note of what he was wearing, a red plaid button-up, and long light blue jeans. He had a well-defined jaw and cleft chin while also having a thin nose that I thought didn't fit well on his oval face. Taking a look at his eyes, they were almost a pure black onyx hidden behind thick-framed glasses. He had traditional long black hair that fell like curtains around his face. I didn’t recognize him but knew it was probably one of Leah’s friends or perhaps someone she worked with.

“You called your highness.” I sarcastically snarked out.

"Lily, this is Isaac Reed, Isaac; this is Liliana Swan," Leah said as Isaac and I shook hands.

Leah smiled, obviously feeling proud of herself. "Isaac is a friend from high school, and I think you both have somethings in common."

I immediately knew where this set up was going and didn't appreciate it. This was not the first time Leah had tried to set me up with someone, and I have continually told her I was not interested in a relationship. I was happy focusing on work and just assumed it'll happen when it happens. I leaned into her ear.

“I know what you’re doing, you horrible sneak. It’s not going to work.”

Leah edged closes and covered her mouth with her hand. "Just give him a chance, you never know he might be the one."

Isaac must have known we were talking about him because he puffed up his chest. Hoping it was a good sign that I had started whispering. 

"Well, I'll leave you to it." Leah rushed out as she walked away. I glared at her back as she walked away.

"So, Lily, I heard you are a quite gifted artist," Isaac said with a grating voice. I found myself recoiling just from the sound. This conversation is not going to go well, I thought to myself. 

"I think I'm alright. I'm not a natural. It's just something I do for fun," I said, keeping my voice as monotone as possible, hoping he'll take the hint from my voice that I'm not interested in him or this conversation.

"Oh from what Leah has told me you're amazing no need to downplay your abilities, did you bring your sketchbook, I love would love to look at it."

I took a second before replying, hoping that his voice would suddenly become less jarring. "I didn't bring it, it’s kind of private book. I don't share it with anyone besides my close friends and my dad." It was true. I rarely shared my art; it was my way to escape, and not all the pictures were positive. I found that working with my hands was the best way to calm myself after a hard day at work. I always wanted to learn how to knit, but unfortunately, I found myself unable to figure it out by myself. Every time I tried, I would just end up with a tangled mess. I wanted to be able to add knitting to my crafting list, nothing was better than receiving a handmade gift. I suddenly registered a hand waving in front of my face pulling me out of my thoughts.

“Lily, you in there.” The grating voice asked.

“Oh, yes. Sorry about that. You were saying?” 

With a smile that failed at being charming, he replied, "Are you sure you won't give me a little peek. I mean, I can be your close friend."

“Maybe one day," I said, knowing it was a lie. I didn’t think that this conversation would end up going somewhere. He wasn't my type. If I had to describe my type, it would be a tall, muscular man who would make me feel safe in his arms, and when I was around him. Of course, I wanted him to be handsome but not the stereotypical type of hansom. I wanted a pleasing voice, something deep and enchanting. I wanted someone with a kind heart. Someone who would protect the ones they love, no matter the consequence. Finally, I wanted someone who saw me as equal, someone who would support my decisions even if we disagreed. 

"Okay, then. I heard that you made those delicious sugar cookies. Is that true?"

"Yes, I made them last night and finished icing them right before I came here. Leah asked if I could bring something, and I agreed. I piped the outline of the cookies before I flooded them with the rest of the icing. It was an easy way of providing character to the cookies. But I’m you don’t want to hear the full process. It’s kind of boring.” I rambled out.

With another failed sexy smile, he responded. "No, that sounds very interesting." He said with an apparent lying tone. "You're going to make a perfect housewife and mother one day just after you quit that nursing job. I mean, that job is just for fun, right."

“What the fuck, did you just say” I retaliated back with a harsh voice. He better chose his words carefully. 

"I mean, you're the perfect catch, but it's the man's job to provide for you. There's no need for you to hold a job once you get married.” 

"You really believe that bullshit. It's 2003, not 1950. Besides that job is my life, not something I do on a whim. Do you know how hard I had to work to get where I am?" I was starting to get really mad and felt my face going red with anger.

In a patronizing voice, he responded to my question." Calm down, Liliana, there's no reason to get angry. I'm just stating facts. Sure, you worked hard, but what about when you have children. Who's going to care for them while you're at work? You need to be at home where you belong. You don't believe in that feminism bullshit, do you?"

“I do believe in that so-called bullshit Isaac. It is time for equality. Who’s to say I want children at all. It’s my body. I decided what happens to it, not my future husband. Who's to say I want to be married in the first place? My voice started to rise.

“Now that’s not very ladylike, yelling at a man. Trust me, your husband will want someone who doesn’t talk back. You just need to accept that he knows what’s best for you.” 

"I don't care if I'm ladylike or not, and it is not your place to tell me what I am or am not. Ladylike is subjective." I was done. I was done with this conversation. I should have walked away the second he opened his mouth, but I am too nice, as Leah would say.

“Sweetie, you just need to accept your place in this world. You’ll have an easier time finding a husband who will take care of you.” 

“I don’t need someone to take care of me. This conversation is over." I said, storming away when. I noticed everyone staring at us as if we were some kind of soap opera. I needed fresh air. 

Leah was at my side immediately. She hadn't heard the conversation; she was busy in the kitchen, grabbing more chips rushing out when she heard the raised voices and could tell from my face when she got close that I was pissed. “What are you fuckers staring at.” She roared. Everyone turned their heads and started back in their own conversations. 

"You okay, honey? What happened?" Leah asked as she walked us into her bedroom so we could talk undisturbed.

“That asshole you tried to set me up with is a fucking misogynist. He believes women belong in the kitchen. He said that once I get married, I will quit my job and stay at home.” I rushed out, trying to control my anger. 

"I'm sorry, Lily, I didn't know. I swear. Want me to go kick his ass?" She said, getting angry as well. We weren't misandrist, but we did hold the belief that women could choose their futures, not men choosing for them. If they wanted to stay at home and raise their children, that was perfectly fine, but as long it was their choice. No woman should just let a man choose for them.

"No it's fine, I'm just going to go and get some air. That should relax me, and as long as he doesn't open his mouth again, I'll be fine."

"Alright, honey, just take as much time as you need. The rain has stopped for a bit so you won't need to wear your raincoat. I suggest using the back porch. No one is out there."

Giving her a hug, I replied, “Thanks Leah, Love you.” 

“Love you too, Lily.” 

I walked through the crowd of people, I noticed people staring and whispering to the people they were near. But I didn't care. I went to my raincoat and pulled out my pack of cigarettes, turned, and headed to the back porch. Just as I walked away, I heard the front door open.

Sam POV   
(October 31st, 2003)

I opened the front door and walked into the party. There weren't a lot of people, but it was still enough that I was going to have to look for Leah. I could hear murmuring about Lily and how she had been in an argument, but I couldn't discern what the argument was about. I was taller than everyone in the room, but due to that, I could only see the tops of people's heads, not their faces. Suddenly a man pushed by me heading to the front door. He bumped into me and said a quick sorry but left and slammed the front door behind him. I shrugged it off. I had bigger problems to deal with. 

I was late, I knew that, but there was nothing I could do. I didn't get off of patrol till Paul had shown up, and he was becoming notorious for being late. Paul had phased two weeks after I had. He was an angry guy, always flying off the handle. It was harder for him to control when he wolfed out. So we made a deal that he would stay away from everyone till he had control. We made up a lie for the school that he had mono, and they agreed that he should stay away till he was sufficiently better. It was hard becoming the alpha, having all these responsibilities forced upon me. I still didn't know if I was doing a good job or not. It was a sacrifice, but protecting my people was more important than anything. However, my relationships have suffered as a result. I tried to be there for Leah and my mom, but it was getting harder and harder. My mom had accepted the change, but Leah, Leah, was another story. She never believed me when I said I had new responsibilities to the tribe. She constantly pushed my buttons and seemed to enjoy pushing my limits. I was close to phasing every time we were together, but I had been strong and resisted the urge.

I heard footsteps walking behind me, and a hostile voice reached my ears. "You're late."

Turning to face Leah, I saw the scowl on her face. “Sorry, I got off late.” 

"So, that's the lie you're going with today?"

"It's the truth, Lee-Lee," Trying to appease her.

"Whatever, I've already dealt with too much bullshit to deal with yours," She said, scoffing.

Genuinely curious, I asked, "What do you mean?"

With a frown on her face, she replied, "Lily got in a pretty vicious argument with Isaac Reed."

"That doesn't sound like Lily," I stated. From what I've gathered from our belief interactions, she didn't like to argue or even raise her voice. 

She nodded her head. "Normally she doesn't, but Isaac really pissed her off. I’m surprised she didn’t deck him for what he was saying to her. It really bothered her.” 

"So, what was the argument about?"

"He was saying some crap about how women belong in the house, and she needed to respect men better. I wasn't there, but that's what I can discern from what people have said.” 

I felt myself bristle at that statement. My mother raised me as a single mother working her ass off to support me, even though it wasn’t exactly what she wanted, she showed me how strong a woman could be. I would never agree with the statement that women automatically belong in the house. Women should never bow down to a man. “So, I’m guessing he left. A guy bumped into me, leaving as I walked in."

“I told him to leave as soon as Lily stepped outside.” 

I nodded in agreement, "Good."

She stepped closer to me, "Now that that conversation is over. Are you going to tell me where you were? Or are you going to lie again?"

I sighed I had hoped she was going to let it go but of course not. "Leah, I had to do something for the council. It's non-negotiable, and it's important. Look, I'm sorry, but what's the deal it's just a party. It's not like you don't have plenty of them."

"That not the fucking point, Sam. You're a fucking flake all the time, and you never show up on time or sometimes at all. It's like you don't want to be around me anymore."

I felt a tinkling of anger at her statement. “I do want to be around you Lee-Lee, It’s just that I have new responsibilities. I wish you would just comprehend that.” 

“So these new responsibilities are more important than your fiancé. That's some fucking crap, Sam. I'm beginning to think you have someone on the side, and I swear if that's true, I'll fucking castrate you."

My anger rose higher, and so did my voice. We were about to cause a scene, but we were both beginning to let our anger get the better of us. "There's no one else, Leah. I don't know why you keep accusing me of that. Why don't you fucking trust me." 

“Because you haven’t given me any reason to trust you.” Her voice rose.

"Oh, so us being together for three years isn't enough of a reason?!" I felt myself shaking. I needed to calm down.  
Her voice was even louder, getting to the point of screaming, "NO! You've been lying to me for weeks, and I know you've been lying. If you just tell me the truth, it would fix everything. We're not supposed to have secrets!"

I needed to get out of here and breathe, or I would phase. I felt myself shaking even more. "I'm going to go get some air. I'm not going to argue with you again about this. Especially in front of everyone.”

“Fine, get out. Go fucking do whatever you want. This is not over.” 

I sighed and headed to the back porch. I would wait until everyone left and try to calm Leah down. Maybe this time it'll work. Walking to the back porch, I could smell the scent of tobacco and toffee. The smell was that of expensive bourbon, one of my favorite drinks. It was, for some reason, a pleasing scent. The closer I got, the more relaxed I became. Opening the door, I saw the sight of an angel bathed in the light of the moon. It was peeking out of the dark stormy clouds. She was wearing a long-sleeved tight-fitting red shirt showing her lean arms. The angel was in long tight black jeans exaggerating her long legs and full hips. Her hair was pulled in a ponytail. I knew who it was, that long strawberry blonde hair was distinctive, no one else around had hair like that. I don't know why, but I needed to stare at that face facing the forest. Walking closer, I noticed the lit cigarette in her fingers, she was holding it in a casual way as if this wasn't her first time. The cigarette was almost completely gone, but it explains the smell of tobacco. 

“You know those are really bad for you, right? I said as I came beside her and started staring at the moon, only looking at her at the side of my eye. Nerves overrode me. I couldn’t fully stare at her face.

She sighed, and her smoky voice came out. "Yeah, I know, but right now, I could care less." She took a hit of the cigarette. Inhaling deeply and then slowing blowing the vapor out of her mouth, creating a hazy smokescreen around her.

“When did you even start smoking? you didn’t last time I saw you.” 

“Ehh a month or two ago. One of the other nurses got me hooked. I really only do it when I'm extremely stressed or angry. Tonight it's the latter." She replied smoothly, flicking the ash off.

"What does your dad say?" I said just wanting to keep her talking, her voice was electric.

"He disapproves, but since I'm 19, he can't really tell me I can't. The only rule is I can’t smoke in the house, which I wasn’t going to do anyway." She said, taking another hit. 

There was a slight moment of silence when I finally broke it. "I heard about the fight, sounds like he was a dick. Sorry.” I paused and then continued talking. “I would have stepped in if I was here.” 

“It’s not your fault that’s he’s an awful person.” 

“Still –“ 

"Really, Sam, it's not your fault; besides, it wasn't worth causing a real fight. Plus, I think I handled myself pretty well." She said as she looked up at the moon, staring as if it would give her some secret. “So why are you out here? Shouldn’t you be with Leah?”

I shook my head even though I didn’t know if she could see it. “We had another argument. I didn’t want to have a full out fight in front of everyone. So I decided I would come out here to cool off and give Leah time to chill out.” 

We sat there in another moment of silence; it seemed like it lasted forever, and I was on the edge of my seat, waiting for her to speak again. She broke the silence as she put out her cigarette and flicked the filter out into the wet yard. "I don't blame you for keeping secrets, everyone has them. Besides, I'm sure you'll eventually tell her. I trust you." 

My eyes widened, that's all I wanted Leah to understand. Yet it came from her best friend. "Thank you," I whispered. It seemed like the spirits and universe demanded we look at each other face to face because, at the same time, we turned to each other.

My heart boomed. The strings holding me to the earth snapped. All that was holding me grounded was her. She was my life what was whispered in my ear. I felt my blood pressure rise, and my arm reached out. My body moved on its own, and my arms wrapped around her. I needed her to be as close as possible. I needed her to stay in my arms forever. Looking at her intensely, it was as if I was seeing her for the first time. Her hair was shining, and I could notice the blonde streaks breaking through her red. Her eyes had grey flakes running through them. Her lips looked as if they demanded to be kissed, yet I knew that I couldn't. Her body felt perfect against me. Her head came to my chest, she seemed so soft and small. I felt the need to protect her, she was now my world. This whole feeling was confusing, but it felt so right.

"Umm Sam, can you let me go?" Her voice broke the moment, but at that moment, I recognized that she was the voice I heard in my head. Every time I wanted to snap, Every time I almost lost control, it was her voice that calmed me. I realized I needed to let her go, but that was the last thing I wanted to do.

"Yeah, sorry about that," I said as I slowly unwrapped my arms, although my heart was breaking by doing so. 

She sheepishly smiled with a blush and small smile on her face. "It's okay. You're hot. Are you feeling alright?"

I sputtered, awkwardly stuttering out. "I'm just fine, Lily. I'm feeling great. What about you?" 

I watched as she put took the pack of cigarettes off the railing and turned to me. “I’m great, I think I’m ready to go back inside. Are you coming?” 

“Yeah, I need to tell Leah I’m heading home.” It was a lie, I’m going to Billy's. It was late, but I needed answers. I needed to know why Lily was suddenly my universe. Why I felt my bonds to Leah disappear. 

“Oh, okay. I can tell her if you want. I guess you want to avoid another fight tonight.” She said while opening the door into the house. The music almost drowned her out. 

"That would be great," I said, walking off the porch.

She replied in a slightly sad tone, "I'll see you later then."

“Yeah.” 

I ran towards the tree line. I hadn't driven over, so I didn't have to worry about my truck looking suspicious, just sitting there. Stripping my clothes, I quickly tied them to my ankle and phased.

“Yo! Sam, I thought you were at your bitch's house for a party." I heard Paul's voice break through the silence. My thoughts ran through what had happened at the party when they suddenly turned to Lily. If I couldn't get her out of my head before, I now will never get her out. "What the fuck happened dude, Why is Liliana Swan in your head. I mean not like I blame you that girls got a great ass. What I wouldn't do to fucking hit that. I would even take the bullet her daddy would shoot for it." I snarled, if he was anywhere near me, I would have attacked. Of course, Paul had heard this. "Dude, the fuck, I'm just stating facts."

"Shut the fuck up, Paul. I don't need this shit right now." I ran faster than I ever had before. Shorting the distance in what seemed like seconds. I needed answers, and I needed them now. Paul seemed to understand that egging me on wouldn't end well, so he thankfully remained silent. "I'm phasing back. Keep up your patrol. I'll be back as soon as possible and take your shift. I need a clear head, and patrolling will help."

“Sounds great dude, I have a shit ton of sick work, that I’m not going to do.” He said. I didn’t have time to explain while he needed to actually do his work. So I just phased back. 

Walking up to the little red house, I saw that the lights were out. Great, their asleep, I thought. I banged on the front door with all my might, hoping it would wake Jacob up and get Billy up. I saw a light flicker on and heard footsteps heading to the front door. I stood there as the pouring rain came back. I didn't even notice the freezing rain, my thoughts were running a million times a minute. The door lock unlatched, and Jacob opened it. "Sam, what are you doing here. It's midnight." I heard his cracking voice say. 

"I need to talk to Billy. NOW." I didn't mean to yell, but I didn't have time to be polite.

Jacob looked spooked and probably rightly so. Who liked seeing a tall shirtless man standing there, almost taking up the door frame and demanding to see someone. "Sure, Sure. You should come on in before you get sick, I guess.” He said with his voice cracking on the second sure. 

I walked in and sat down at the table. It brought back memories of when I was here a month ago, and they explained that my life would never be the same. I had a feeling that my life was about to change again. I waited patiently as Jacob woke his dad, I might not have shown it, but I was freaking out. My heart wanted nothing more than to run to Lily and wrap her around my arms, but my mind continually reminded me of Leah that I loved Leah. The war was making me sick.

"Sam, what are you doing here," Billy said as he rolled into the kitchen. The look on my face must have told him that Jacob needed to not be a part of this discussion. With a no debate will happen voice he turned to his son. "Jacob, go back to your room and don't leave it." 

Jacob look annoyed but nodded and walked back to his room. 

"Something happened, and I need to discuss it with you. I also need to talk to Harry, but I can't get ahold of him since he's gone to the Makah reservation." I said, holding my head in my hands.

"If it's pressing, I'll call him immediately after we discuss what happened. If it's not, I'll wait till morning. Although I have a feeling it will because it is warranted waking everyone up. Now, what happened, son." 

"I was at Leah's party, we had just argued, and I went out to the porch. Lily was out there, and the second our eyes met, the world seemed to fall away, she was the only thing I could focus on. Right now, she is still the only thing on my mind. What is wrong with me, Billy. I love Leah, but now it feels like Lily is my whole world."

Billy's face became grim like this was something he never wanted to happen. "Nothing is wrong with you, Sam. It is imprinting that is making you feel that way." 

“What the fuck is imprinting Billy.” 

“From what the legends and journals tell us, it is when the world shifts for the wolf that they essentially meet their soulmates. The gravity like you felt shifts, and the person who is the imprint becomes the wolf's first priority. They will do anything and everything to protect their imprint. I'm sorry, Sam, but the spirits have chosen Lily to be your imprint."

I growled, "So what does that mean I just have to leave Leah. Just like that. Fall in love with a different woman."

Billy sighs, "The imprint does not necessarily mean that you have to be lovers. But Leah is not your first priority anymore. Lily is, and you will feel the need to do anything to make her happy."

My head drops back down to my hands. "Is that why I've always felt a calling to Lily. Even before this, she was a thought in my head. I phased not because only because of their comments about me cheating on Leah, although that didn’t help, it was mainly their disgusting talk about Lily. When we first meet at her birthday party, I felt a warm shock run through my body."

Billy's face turns to shock, "Are you saying you have been having these reactions before you even phased." I nodded to his statement. “Nothing like that has been recorded in the journals, the spirits must truly want the two to be together.”

I stood up so quickly that I shoved the chair back. "But I love Leah. She is the one I chose." Emphasizing the "I."

“ I understand, son, but it is your souls that are fated to be together; that is why you have imprinted. Also, your relationship does not have to be one of lovers, it could work out that your relationship will be that of friends." He said in a calming voice, although that made no difference, my head was spinning like a top. "I think that the best thing that you can do is get to know her then decided what you want. I will call Harry and explain what is happening. If it does come to the decision that you would like a romantic relationship, he will hold no ill will to you. It is what the fates have decided."

I took a deep breath. I could not form thoughts anymore. "I understand that it is what fate has decided, but what about my choices? Do they not matter?"

He looked at me sternly, "We do not control what the fates give us. We can only adapt to the situation and chose the road ahead.” 

I nodded, understanding that for the rest of my life, I would be fighting with myself. If I chose to love Lily like a lover, I would always regret hurting Leah. I will still be wondering what it could have been if I only accept it as a friend. My heart wanted to fully love Lily, to learn her inside and out, she had always been calling to me.

"You do not have to decide now, but you must choose soon. The longer you are indecisive and the longer you are away from your imprint, the more you will be in pain, and so will she."

I turned to him, "I understand. Thank you." I started to head to the front door, trying to keep my cool.

He called out before I had fully passed the thresh hold "Sam it is hard now, but the spirits would not have given you such a gift if you did not deserve it. You are a good man. No matter your decision in how this will play out, remember that."

Lily POV  
(October 31st, 2003)

I shook my head, trying to shake the feeling that my life had just changed with one single look. I was crazy to believe that the spark I felt as Sam held me actually meant something. I closed the door behind me and noticed that everyone had left. Had I been so engrossed in my conversation that I didn’t hear everyone leave. I saw Leah slowly cleaning up with tears in her eyes. “Where did everyone go?” 

“I sent them home." She said with a sniffle. I was a bit taken back, I had seen Leah cry, but she was never one to openly show how much she hurt. I walked up and wrapped her in my arms, and then the dam broke, she was full out sobbing. I stood there stroking her hair and whispering, "It's okay, Hun, it’s okay.” It seemed like quite a while before she pulled away and rubbed away her tears. 

“What happened?” I said as I put her face in my hands so I could look into her eyes. 

She held back a sob, I could tell by the way her voice came out as tight and high pitched "We had another fight. I'm getting so tired of them. Worst is we did it in front of everyone. Now everyone knows we're having problems and so soon after we announced we were engaged. They were all there staring at me with pity in their eyes. I couldn't stand it. So I sent everyone home.” She took a deep breath. “I’m guessing he left, he didn’t come in with you.” 

I drew her back into my arms. Wishing there was a way to ease her pain, but I knew there wasn't. I knew they were both wrong in this situation: if they were just honest with each other, this pain would disappear for both of them. "Yes, honey, he left, he said he was going home."

She scoffed, "Bet that's another lie."

"Leah, you have to give him some trust, maybe he is keeping secrets, but they might not be as serious as you think. I'm just saying that he is too good a guy to hurt you. And you need to beat it into his skull that he's hurting you. He needs to understand that this is killing you. But above all, you too need to have such explosive fights and actually sit down and talk this out."

She shoved herself away from me. "So says the girl who never had a fucking relationship. What the hell do you know?" She said in a harsh tone.

That comment slightly hurt me, but I pushed my sore feelings aside. "I'm going to let that comment slide because your hurting now and don't mean it. But it's my advice whether you want to take it or not."

I could see the wheels turning in her head. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be a bitch to you. You're the only one who sees the pain he's putting me through. Hell, even my dad is on his side and just tells me to believe Sam, but something isn't right, I just know it. How can I just let it go?"

I grasped her hand and squeezed it. "I know it's hard, but you both need to get over your egos and have a real heart to heart. You need to control your anger, Leah. Nothing will be figured out if you fly off the handle every time you see him. It's always been your downside, Leah, you fly off the handle and get blinded by anger."

“I know, it’s just so hard to keep control. I’ve never really had a reason too.” 

I pulled her back into a hug. "Well, now is a good time to practice. Now come on, let's clean up and then we'll go to sleep. Things will be slightly better in the morning; if not, just push him out of your mind and enjoy our weekend together."  
She gripped me hard, almost squeezing the life out of me. “I’m so glad I have you.” She whispered. 

“You’ll always have me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smoking isn’t cool friends, take it from a smoker. Well, that’s a wrap for this chapter. I hope it lived up to the expectation. Also, I know I got a little controversial with the feminism talk but it’s important for later chapters to see how lily views love and relationships. As always feel free to review.


	7. Cyclamen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily spends time with Sam's mother. Sam comes to a conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I know early week chapter. I felt very dedicated to writing this chapter and am very proud of it, so I hope you all like it. As always I don’t own anything but Lily.

Sam POV  
(November 30th, 2003)

It's been a month since I have imprinted on Liliana Swan, and my life has been hell. I am always fighting with my wolf over what I want. I get sick every time I think about what I should do. I love Leah with all my heart, but do I know enough about Lily to betray Leah and fall in love with her friend. Would it be worth the heartache in the long run? From what Billy and Harry had explained to me, the spirits have fated a perfect match; that we would be what the other needs.

On top of that, I had to deal with gaining another brother to the wolf pack, which increased my duties and caused more strife in my life. Jared Cameron handled the change easier than Paul. He struggled for the first few weeks, and again we had to lie, but it was for the greater good. Another thing that didn't help with my decision was that Paul would continually make comments about Lily, which riled me up, and he knew this, he did it for fun. During a patrol, I attacked him viciously for imaging in vivid detail what he would do with Lily in bed. Although they didn’t know the full extent of why she was stuck in my head, I thought it better if I keep the imprint to myself. 

"Sam, are you even listing to me?!" I heard a hostel voice call out. I quickly snapped back to reality.

“Sorry, Leah, got lost in my head, you were saying?” I responded in a voice that would calm her.

She grimaced and pursed her lips as if she wanted to retort with something snarky but was holding her tongue, trying to be civil. “I was saying that we need to nail down a date for the wedding.” 

I hold back from rolling my eyes. I really didn’t care what date she wanted, I had bigger things to deal with. "Whatever suits you, Lee-Lee, it's really your day so you can choose whatever. The only thing I really need to do is be there, right?" I grumbled.

"That's not how this works, Sam. You have to have input. I'm not planning this all by myself." Leah hissed. "Well, at least tell me wither you want an indoor or outdoor wedding?"

"I mean, considering it rains 99% of the time here, an outdoor wedding would be a pretty terrible idea."

“See. Was that so hard?”

"Lily is still your maid of honor, right?" I coaxed.

She did roll her eyes and remarked, “Of course, what kind of stupid question is that, as if there is anyone else I would want standing beside me.” 

"I was just wondering, no need to take offense, Leah."

“Whatever.”

This was another issue that had come up since our fight on Halloween. Leah was becoming more passive-aggressive as if that would solve the problems in our relationship. I could tell she still wouldn't believe me. She was trying hard for a few weeks to try and be understanding. But then her temper would flare out, and now we're stuck in this circle of mistrust and resentment. It was breaking any bonds that we still held, and I could feel the breaks with after every argument. My heart ached to be in a relationship that I could tell my secret too, and I knew the only relationship where that could happen was with Lily. 

An idea suddenly popped, it was a plan to figure out what I want. A way to learn more about Lily yet stay distant enough that it was not obvious what I was doing. But would it actually work and what would happen if I did get to close. “Is Lily still trying to learn how to knit?” 

Leah snorted, "Yes, and it's still going terrible. I think she's getting worse with every try."

“Have you figured out her Christmas gift yet?” 

“No, why. You have any ideas? 

"I do have an idea. I know you want to save money for the wedding, how about we give Lily knitting lessons with my mom. I'm sure my mom won't mind. That way, Lily would have an actual teacher to show her how it works instead of relying on a book. Besides, we can give her the suggestion and start before Christmas. That way, she can learn to make simple things like scarfs and give those to her friends and family." I said, getting giddy with the idea.

“But she has such an erratic schedule, how would it work?” she pondered. 

"Well, whenever she has a night shift, she can come over after she sleeps. I'm sure she would love the idea, you did say that she has been trying really hard to learn."

"But she has morning shifts every other week. She's on a swing shit." Leah answered with hesitation. She knew this was a great idea but was thinking about the logistics. 

"That gives her a week to practice what she learned the previous week when she has the time, of course." 

"I guess that does seem like a pretty good idea. If your mother agrees, then we'll bring up the idea to Lily."

"Great," I exclaimed. I was very proud of my plan. Checking my wristwatch, I noticed it was a quarter past 7. I was supposed to meet my mom around 8 for one of our bi-weekly dinners. I loved my mom's cooking; she was a fantastic cook while Leah was not. "I'll go talk to her now, we're having dinner together anyway."

"Okay," She said, wrapping me in a hug "Bye."

I hurried over to my mom's house. It was a simple one-story yellow house. It held so many memories, some good and some not so good. But I still sometimes refer to it as home even though I had built my own house two houses down. The building of my house took about three years to complete, as I didn't always have the funds to keep working on it. Although I was working by myself, I didn't have to pay for other workers' other than when I needed the help. I wanted to stay close to my mom in case anything ever happened. I was always protective of her, especially when I had to step up and be the man of the house. 

I practically ran into the house, wanting to bring up the idea of her teaching Lily how to knit. I just somehow knew they would click, something in my gut told me. I knew I should have tried to escape the thought of Lily at every moment, but I felt the pain of the imprint every time I tried to deny it. Besides, Billy had told me that we could have a relationship of friends, but something didn't sit right when I tried to twist my head around that.

"Hey, mom. I'm here." I said as I walked into the small kitchen. You could tell it was made in the '70s when the house was first built. Wood paneling was the walls, and the cabinets were an olive green color. Only recently did mom let me replace the appliances, which made the wood paneling and olive green colors stand out even more. But I didn't judge it. It was home. I saw that mom was pulling out the lasagna and placing it on the counter before reaching back in with her oven mitts to grab the other lasagna. Ever since I shifted, my appetite had grown exponentially. One plate of food no longer satisfied me, I would probably eat one of those lasagnas by myself and still go back for more. 

She turned to face me. I noticed she was wearing a bright blue sweater and long jeans topping off the look with fuzzy red socks. It had gotten so cold it was snowing on some days, and it was only November, but I guess that's to be expected in the state of Washington. "Hello, baby. You're early, but that's just fine with me. I always enjoy having my baby boy around."

"Mom, would you stop referring to me as your baby boy. I'm a grown, 21-year-old man." I groaned out.

"You will always be my baby boy Sam," she said as she came up and pinched my cheek.

I loved my mom more than the world, but she got a thrill off of embarrassing me. "So Mom, I have a question," I announced.

"And what is that, baby? Is it something to do with the wedding?"

"No nothing like that, I was wondering if you wanted to teach one of Leah's friends how to knit? She's been trying, but going off the books isn't working for her, she needs a real teacher. It would be an early Christmas present to her.”

"Which friend are you talking about" She hesitated. I knew mom didn't think much of Leah's other friends, but I was so sure she would love Lily.

"It's Liliana Swan," I assured.

Mom lit up like a Christmas tree. Apparently, she was one of Leah's friends that she liked. “Oh Liliana, why didn’t you say that in the beginning. Of course, I would love to teach her. She seems like such a sweet young girl from what I heard. Always being kind and professional at the hospital. Are you sure she’ll have time to come and learn? I know from experience that nurses don’t always have a set schedule.” 

"Well, from what Leah knows she's on a swing shift so she'll have night shifts every other week. I figured that after she slept, she could come down here before work and learn. Plus, she'll have her pager if she needs to go immediately." I replied more assured that this was going to be an excellent plan.

"Well, if she is willing to come, I would love to have her and teach her here."

The rest of the night fell into conversations about work and how it was mostly being held off due to the weather. You can't exactly pour the foundation for a house when it was snowing or freezing rain. Mom talked vaguely about her work helping with the mental health of military, veterans, and their loved ones. Mom had been a nurse here at the reservation clinic and loved her work but decided to retire about a year ago but still was spending time helping others. As I expected, I finished off one complete lasagna and was working my way through the second. My mother had finished eating, so the left the rest to me. She remarked that she didn't know how I was so fit with the amount of food I eat. I just laughed and said from her obvious good genes. I told mom I had to go and call Leah and tell her that she had agreed and that we could bring the subject up to Lily. Mom gave me a kiss on the cheek and said she would see me on Friday. 

I drove back to my house with an enormous smile.

Lily POV  
(December 13th, 2003)

My body was buzzing with excitement. I was finally going to learn how to knit today. When Leah first approached me with her idea, I was a little apprehensive, not wanting to impose on Sam's mother even though she had agreed to teach me, but after she explained the plan entirely, I replied with a resounding “yes.” We had to change the plan slightly, the plan was now that I would go on my day off and practice till the next time I was off. That meant my lessons would be spaced out a little more, but it would be better in the long run.

As I passed the line from Forks to La Push, I felt a comfort pass over me. I gazed out at the scenery of the forest that encased the scenery. I was suddenly secure. It was a feeling that I had every time I crossed this border, but I had never really stopped and thought why. I just accepted it as it is. That's how I wanted to live my life, just taking what happened and what was around me. I was a little nervous about today I had failed so many times trying to learn it on my own who's to say I would be any better learning from an actual person. I drove around La Push, I was slightly lost. Leah didn't give me the best directions; she wasn't exactly the best at that. Therefore I was running late, not the best impression for Sam's mother. I sighed; it seemed like forever till I pulled up to the tiny yellow house, it was quaint, and I found it adorable.

Climbing out of the car, I felt my hands shaking, why was I so nervous? But the shaking was not the best for learning something that had to deal with hands. I hadn’t even had my hands shake on my first day at the hospital. I picked up my feet, practically speed walking to the front door. The front door was painted an ivory white and matched the color of the house perfectly. My shaking hands slowly raised, and I gave the door three small knocks. The door immediately flew open, and standing in front of me was a small russet skin woman with long sleek black hair that was pulled back into a messy bun.

"Oh, Liliana, I'm so glad you're here. I heard your car pull up." Sam's mother spoke to me while wrapping me in a hug. Just with her touch, I was immediately calmed, and my hands relaxed. I took in her smell of lavender and pine.

"Hello, Ms. Uley," I replied as she backed away.

"No, this Ms. Uley stuff, I’m too young for that. I'm only 42, after all." She laughed. "Just call me Allison. I have a feeling we are going to get to know each other deeply, and I want us to be good friends. Would you prefer for me to call you Lily, or can I call you Liliana? I would prefer Liliana, it's such a pretty name."

I relaxed even more. "I would prefer Lily, but you can call me Liliana if you want." I was confused as that statement came out of my mouth. Nobody ever called me by my full name in casual conversation. Dad only used my full name when he was mad or serious with me, which was rarely ever. Even the nurses and Carlisle called me Lily. 

"Lilianna, it is then. Now come on in and out of this cold.” She opened the door wider to allow me to come into the warm house.

As I walked into the house, I took stalk of the cozy atmosphere and the scent of Allison that wafted through the air.

Allison was walking slightly behind me before coming around me and leading me through the house, "We'll be learning in the kitchen, I thought it best to have an area where you can see properly." She said, walking forward through the living room.

"That's okay with me. Again thank you so much for teaching me, I really appreciate it." I said as I walked into the wood-paneled kitchen.

"It's no problem, sweetie. Now would you like some tea or coffee before we start?" She replied, turning around to me.

"I would appreciate some tea if you have any earl grey. I normally prefer coffee, but I'm feeling tea today."

“You like earl grey? It’s my favorite blend, so we always have some on hand. Sam even likes it, but he’ll never admit it. He’s always going ‘I only drink black coffee when I need a caffeine fix.’ Just give me a moment, and I'll makeup both a cup." 

I smiled for some reason. It made me happy to know that Sam likes my favorite kind of tea. I sat down at the kitchen table and noticed that there were fresh cinnamon rolls on the table, they had steam rolling off of them, they were still hot. The scent of them was mouthwatering. "Allison, did you make cinnamon rolls for me?" I questioned. 

"Yes, sweetie, it's pretty early, so I guessed you hadn't had time to eat, their homemade, so please take one and enjoy," she said back while boiling some water in a grey whistling kettle. “Do you take your tea with sugar?” 

"You didn't have to do all this, I would have been fine waiting till lunch. I'm used to skipping meals during work hours. God knows how many times I worked through lunch. And just a little milk will be fine, I find sugar takes away from the flavor of the tea."

"Don't you worry, sweetie, it was no trouble besides, I won't let anyone in this house go hungry. Plus, you learn better on a full stomach; it's scientifically proven." 

I couldn't argue with that. I took a roll of the platter and blew on it so that I didn't burn my mouth completely. I took a bite and almost moaned at the taste, it was heaven—the perfect amount of bread to cinnamon. I found myself devouring the roll and reaching for another in a matter of seconds. Allison noticed.

“I’m guessing you like them.” 

“I absolutely love them, their perfect. Would you mind sharing the recipe? I would love to make them for my dad.” I cajoled after taking a bite.

"I wouldn't mind at all, sweetie. Do you like baking?” She said, sounding thrilled. 

"Yes, very much so. I also enjoy cooking. Growing up, dad was a pretty bad cook, only knowing a few dishes, so I had to step up and learn. I like to say I'm pretty decent. It's honestly wonderful playing around with spices and recipes and making them my own."

"Well, during our lessons, we can trade recipes. I also love learning new things, it gives me a thrill."

We quickly fell into small talk as we ate the rolls and drinking our tea. We talked about the weather and how we were surprised that we hadn’t had snow much but theorized next year we’ll probably receive more than usual. The conversation then moved to work and how we both enjoyed what we were doing. We never talked about actual cases but more so the nurses and volunteers we worked with and the gossip around them. 

"I heard that a heart-stopping doctor is working at the hospital. Is that true, or are people just exaggerating?"

"Oh Carlisle, He is pretty gorgeous, but he is also extremely component. I don’t even notice his looks most of the time.” I said after taking the final sip of my tea. 

"Wow, you're on first name bases already. Is there something there?" She replied, wiggling her eyebrows at me.

I laughed. "No, he's extremely devoted to his wife, which some of the nurses still don’t understand. I hope one day I’ll find a man as dedicated and faithful as he is. But I doubt that will ever happen to me.” 

She laid her hand on mine. “I’m absolutely sure you will. Something tells me it’ll be sooner than you expect. You’re too sweet of a girl to not have the spirits bless you.”

“I’m not looking for love right now.” I sighed with a blush on my face.

"Well, you never know. Love is always a hurricane. You can never predict it and is a whirlwind.” 

I just nodded. Something in me wanted to believe her and hope that I’ll find love soon. But just what makes me think that love will be forever. I don't have any models to go off of. Even Leah's love is fraying at the edges. I sighed again. Romantic love seemed so impossible and felt like it would be a dream within a dream. “But that hurricane will eventually end, and all that is left is damage.” 

Allison noticed that sad look on my face and decided to take us on a new path of the conversation. "Well, how about we start with your lesson."

I smiled a wry smile and replied. "That sounds wonderful, Allison."

“Okay sweetie, Let me go get our materials.” She said as she got up. I had been questioning that usage of the nickname since I got here. But something in me smiled as it made me feel accepted and that I wasn’t as much of a bother as I thought I would be. She was so different that what Leah had said she would be. But that was perhaps because Leah did not enjoy pet names other than the one's Sam and I used, or they didn't have much in common other than Sam. 

I was lost in my head that I didn't notice Allison's return until I heard the chair scrape against the tile flooring.

“Let’s do this Liliana, it's really pretty simple, but it'll take some practice."

From that moment, Allison took me through the process of casting on the yarn and creating stitches. We started simply with only 15 stitches. After that, she taught me the correct way to hold my needles, I found it a bit awkward as I wasn't use to it. Allison just laughed at it and said, “It'll take time to adjust to it. But the more you do it, the more it'll feel natural." Then she taught me how to insert the needles and wrap the yarn around the second needle and pass it through the first stitch. She did a couple with me, showing the correct way before setting me lose and watching over me. I got through a couple rows before I dropped a stitch, she immediately came to my rescue and showed me how to fix it. The more I did, the more confident I felt. I couldn't help but notice that my stitches were extremely different. Some were loose while other extremely tight. I felt discouraged, but Allison placed a hand on my shoulder and told me, "You're just learning. You can't expect to be perfect automatically.” 

Time flew, and before I knew it was noon. I had made approximately 15 rows. I was starting my 16th when I heard the front door open, and a voice call out. 

"Hey, Mom!" I immediately felt shivers run through my spin. I recognized that voice. It was Sam. What was he doing here?

Allison must have been thinking the same thing because she asked. “Sam. What are you doing here?” 

"I was hoping you would have lunch. But I don't smell any. I'm slightly sad now." He replied in a mockingly, sad tone.

“Samuel Uley, You can make yourself lunch, you’re a grown man. You know I’m teaching Liliana today. So I wouldn’t have time to make lunch for you. I was going to making lunch for just me and Liliana.” She replied back in the same mocking tone. 

"Aww, Mom, but your cooking is the best. Plus, I'm your son." He whined I had to giggle at his childish response.

"Are you going to even say hello to Liliana?" She asked, noticing his rude behavior by not saying hello to me. 

"Hi, Lily. Mom, what's up with you calling her Liliana. You should know to call her Lily." Sam replied with a questioning tone.

"I told her she could call me Liliana if she wanted Sam," I told him.

"Want me to call you that then?" Sam questioned, looking at me with a strange look that I couldn’t place. 

Jokingly I said, "No, Lily is fine. Sam, unless you have another nickname you want to call me." I don't know why I had said that, but something in me wanted to have a nickname that he would call me that no one else would. It was another confusing feeling.

He took a pause, thinking deeply before answering me. "How about Ana?" His deep voice, mixed with his enchanting eye, brought a blush to my face.

I squeaked out a “Sounds good. But only you can call me that. Don’t be spreading that around.” 

"Of course, not Ana."

Out the corner of my eye, I saw Allison smile. I wondered why.

"Well then, Liliana, Let's make lunch for us and apparently this heathen," Allison spoke up.

Allison and I stood up and decided to make burgers with fries. I told Allison that I could handle the burgers if she could feel the fries. I never enjoyed peeling and slicing potatoes. Allison agreed. Burgers were simple enough for me. I had made them plenty of times for my dad as burgers rivaled his love of steaks. I quickly put in my secret spice mix, although I did tell Allison what I was putting in because we agreed to share recipes. Before I knew it, we were sitting down at the table with a mountain of food, and Sam dove into the food with breakneck speed. I couldn't help but stare; it was a sight. Allison elbowed me in the ribs. 

"If you just sit around watching, he'll eat it all before you get a chance."

With that statement, I grabbed a burger and some fries and began to eat slowly. Allison did the same moaning in delight.

“These are simply marvelous Liliana. I’m so glad you told me what to put in the meat. I’ll have to make this again.” Allison exclaimed. 

I blushed at the comment. Then Sam said, locking me in a passionate stare. It made my blush deepen. I couldn't help but become lost in his eyes. I noticed the black that speckled his irises and the deep chocolate that they were.

"I agree. It's better than moms. I'll have to come over to eat every time you're over if I get food like this." He said before taking another bite.

His mom seemed to not take too much offense to the comment but still slapped him over the head. 

"You should know better to say a woman's food is better than their moms in front of them, Samuel Uley.” 

"Ouch." He yelped. "Mom, that really hurt."

She rolled her eyes, "Get over it."

I couldn't help but laugh, and for some reason, Sam smiled. The rest of the lunch past quietly. I stopped after eating just one burger and Allison at two; Sam polished off the rest and the majority of fries. I couldn't help but marvel at the sheer amount of food he had shoved down his gullet. I noticed the time it was half-past 3, and I announced I better get home. I had some sketches that I wanted to finish. Allison nodded and helped me get ready to leave. 

"I'm sure you'll do fine on your own, Liliana. Just practice a little every day if you get that chance. Besides these are my grandmother's knitting needles, I'm sure they're going to give you good luck." Allison said as she packed away my work in a bag.

"Oh no, Allison, you never said these were your grandmothers. There's no way I can use these. They're too special." I replied, shaking my head frantically.

"Liliana, I trust you, and they're lucky, so don't worry about it, sweetie."

I sighed, "If you're sure, Allison.” 

“I’m am Liliana.” 

I grabbed the bag and headed towards the door when I heard a voice say, "I'll see you later, Ana."

My face reddens, and all I could do is nod.

Sam POV  
(December 13th, 2003)

“You like her.” I heard as soon as the door shut. “These lessons were for you to get to know her. I knew this from the start. Your face lit up when I said yes. Your eyes shone like a thousand stars.”

"As a friend, mom, besides, I want to get to know her better since she is Lee-Lee's best friend," I responded, not looking back. I couldn't turn around my face would give me away. 

"That's not what I mean, Samuel, and you know it."

I sighed, "She's a friend mom, that's all she'll ever be."

My mom placed a hand on my shoulder. "You want her as more, and you need to either end it or accept it. You are engaged, but you are not happy. I just want you to be happy."

"I'm happy with Leah. These feelings are fleeting." I said with my voice growing sadder. I am fighting myself. Maybe this plan was a terrible idea. The more I am around her, the more my heart pounds. The more my head clears from the fog, it's been in. The more I wanted to be her to be mine forever. 

"Sam, I can see the growing attachment. I don't know what started these feeling, but maybe it's the spirits showing you the light. You can not deny the spirits; if this is what they want, then it is your future." My mom came up, hugging me from behind. If she only knew. If only I could tell her the truth. If I could only tell anyone the truth. "Leah is not your future, I have known this from the beginning, but you would not listen. They are best friends; it will be messy and painful if you accept it, but it is better now than if you are married, do not lead Leah on anymore.”

“Mom, how can I betray Leah, she has my heart, these feeling are momentary. I am trying nothing but to be Liliana’s friend.” I lie to myself, today I learned I want more. More of my Ana. Why did I give her that nickname? Why do I refer to her as mine? The clarity hits me like a lightning bolt to my chest. It is because she is mine, she is mine. Mine to love forever. I want to be there to make her laugh and to smile every day. I want to be there to wrap my arms around her and protect from any harm that falls her way.

“But your heart is beginning to be taken by another, whether she knows it or not." I could still not face my mother, but I feel my knees give out. I fall to the floor. "Sam, you are my son, I know what you are feeling, and I know you are in pain. That you have been fighting yourself for so long, and you are tired." My mom crouches down and wraps her arms around me. "Admit your feeling. If not out loud, then at least to yourself.” 

I whisper, and as tears beginning to fall from my eyes. "I am falling for Liliana Swan. I can't escape it anymore. I may not know her, but I need to. She is becoming my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So shorter chapter this time. This chapter actually screws up with my outline a little, but the writing gods demanded that this chapter go the way it did. I hope you all liked it. Also if anyone can tell me where “Love is always a hurricane” came from I’ll give you brownie points. Feel free to comment on the chapter. I should probably have the next chapter by the end of the week.


	8. Astilbe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam proclaims his love for Lily. Will she accept his declaration or will she turn him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight Shit goes down in this chapter. Not the extreme shit but shit no the less.

Lily POV  
(January 6th, 2004)

I found myself growing closer to Allison, the more time we spent together. She was energetic, fun, and so kind and always welcoming me with open arms. She became almost like a mother to me. She was the mother I always wanted. I found myself growing closer to Sam, as well. He didn't say much but just seemed content to sit and listen to me. I noticed he would always lean forward and pay closer attention when I talked as if I was telling him some secret of the universe. He would also chime in when he needed to, but he was mostly quiet. He seemed to talk more with his eyes as they shifted with every mood change, and every little comment I would make. He seemed to hover around me, always checking me over and making sure I was alright, which I first found strange and a bit annoying at first, but the longer I was around him, I started to find it endearing. For instance, I burnt myself on the oven when I was taking out a casserole. He was immediately by my side and rushing me over to the sink to take the pain of the burn away. I felt my body rush with heat that day, and it wasn't from the burn.

The downside of the feelings of drawing closer to Sam was the feeling that I was betraying Leah. Even though I had no reason to feel that way. Every time I hung out with her, now I was comforting her from the pain she was in. She was sure that the end was coming and she didn't know if she could stand the pain. She tried to keep up hope, but that was diminishing every day. She felt her heart shatter every time he avoided her. There was a pain in her soul when they were together, he had this distance look in his eyes like he was imaging being somewhere else and perhaps with someone else. I tried to console her the best I could, but I knew my words were not fixing the damage he was causing. I just didn't know how to fix this, and it made me sadder every time I tried to figure out how. I was keeping up hope that this was just a rough patch, and they would reunite soon, but something told me that this wasn't the case. Yet something in the back of my mind was saying there was nothing I could do. 

“Dad, do you want some coffee?" I asked as I saw him come down in his day off clothes. Sweat pants and a Seattle Seahawks sweatshirt. It was too cold to go fishing unless they wanted to go ice fishing, which they often liked to do. I never knew exactly the draw of sitting on a frozen lake, hoping to catch something. But today, dad was sticking around the house, avoiding the freezing temperature. So we both had slept in. Preferring our warm beds to the cold wooden floors and the chill that seemed to permeate through the air even with the heat on. 

"That sounds great, Lily. Are you making yourself a cup too?" He responded, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and rubbing his mustache. He had recently begun growing out a mustache, which I just commented he was starting to look like a real cop. 

“No, today is a perfect hot chocolate day.”

With a chuckle, he said. "You and that hot chocolate. Do you remember how you would plead for me to make it every time it snowed? I was surprised you didn't get cavities from how much you drank it."

I laughed in response. “I have you to thank for perfect teeth.” 

“So what are you doing today. Hopefully not going to La Push. The roads are too dangerous to go today, at least in my option. It also doesn't help that flashy car is a rear-wheel-drive instead of all-wheel. Still say you should trade it in." He grumbled, saying the last comment under his breath.

"I've been considering it, dad. I think a Subaru would be a better car for the amount I drive. Besides, I've gotten used to driving the mustang, especially after having it for so long." I really had been thinking about trading in the mustang, even though it was my baby, I needed a more reliable car.

Dad nodded his head energetically. Happy with my idea. “We can go in a couple weeks to look for one Lily. I’ll come with you to make sure you don’t get screwed over at the dealership.” 

I smiled with an appreciative smile. Dad was always looking out for me and always been my confidant. Most people would find that strange, but he was the one that knew all my secrets. Well, all except the feeling I have been feeling for Sam. No one knew that I had those feeling, and no one would. They were just because he was an extremely handsome man who was kind to me. There was no substance behind them.

"Sounds great, dad. By the way, how did Bella like her book that I sent." I queried.

“I’m not sure she never responded. But I’m sure she loved it. You spent weeks debating what book to get her.”

I smiled. I really had tried to reach out to Bella more through gifts and letters, but I rarely ever got responses, but I just chalked that up to her being busy hanging out with friends and focusing on school. Renée's and I's relationship, however, had begun to dwindle again. She had apparently found herself a young boyfriend and was spending all her time focusing on him. This time I found myself not upset because I had Allison; she was the one I felt that motherly connection with. I heard the coffee maker finish its job and poured dad a mug.

"How's work going, Lily? You've survived your first year. We should have celebrated, sorry we were too busy." Dad said, while shaking his head.

“It’s alright dad, It’s been going great. I’m much more confident in my abilities. I’ve made friends with most everybody I’m working with.” I replied.

"Well, that's good. And how is the knitting lessons going?"

My face lit up. “It’s going fantastic. Allison has really been wonderful.” 

Dad beamed back at me. "I've noticed you've had a bigger smile every time you come back from hanging out there. You've also been cooking some excellent food recently, not that your food wasn’t already great.”

"We've been sharing recipes; she's even been teaching me her grandmother's recipes." Also, along with Sam's favorite foods for some reason. However, Sam has been thrilled whenever I made my burgers. He would claim that they were the best thing since sliced bread. 

"That's nice, Lily. She must really like you."

"I think so," I said while taking a sip of my hot chocolate.

We sat in silence for a while. Just enjoying the quiet peace. Dad was the first to break the silence. “Do you want to watch the game with me? The Seahawks are going against the Cowboys. Or are you going to go work on something else?” 

I thought it over. I would rather spend time with my dad, then do anything else. It had been too long since we were both together. Besides, I haven't been able to watch a game since the start of the season. "Dad, I can do both," I said, laughing. "I'll pay half attention to the game and work on sketching. I've had these strange dreams that are plaguing my mind. Maybe if I sketch them out, they go away." Waiting a moment, then added the comment "20 bucks that the Cowboys win.”

“What kinda dreams? Also, I'm offended. I raised you in a Seahawks house. You’re on, don’t cry to badly when I win.” He said gasping as if I had punched him in the gut."

Taking “I don’t know. I’m trapped in the forest and can’t get out, next thing I know I’m falling down a rabbit hole like Alice." I didn't say the rest of my dream, I know he wouldn't want to hear it. Dad had always been overprotective of me, never wanting me to date; the fact he's the chief of police never helped my dating life either. Getting back to my dream, just before I hit the ground, I'm caught by a man, but I can never tell who it is. I can only tell it is a man through an outline. But he is warm and towers over me. From there, he leads me to the light into a forest with the sight of a waterfall and crystal clear water. I would look back to see who it was, but he would just disappear. “I’m definitely going to win, so far the Cowboys have been undefeated, it's an easy way to win 20 bucks."

Dad took a moment absorbing the details of my dream. “I’m sure it’s just a phase, your dreams will change soon. Now getting back to the game, just watch the Seahawks will pull through and crush the Cowboys.” 

"Yeah, you're right, dad, about my dreams, of course, not about the game, though.” I grinned a wide grin.

We finished our drinks, and I bolted up the stairs to grab my sketchbook and charcoals. I didn't want to miss kick-off. I also changed into a warmer sweater, It was a black knit sweater that Allison had made me for Christmas. I envied the speed that she had when it came to knitting. Also, the fact that the sweater looked so professional, I was still having issues dropping stitches and adding more. This sweater was also becoming my favorite as it keeps me warm, warmer than any other sweater I have. But ever since I started hanging around Allison and Sam, the cold had really started to affect me. I just didn't seem to be warm unless I was there. I went downstairs to see dad pulling out a beer.

“Isn’t 1:00 PM too early to have a beer? Especially after having coffee." I said, raising my eyebrow as I walked to the cabinets and pulled out a chip bag. 

“It’s tradition, can’t watch the game without a beer. Some wings or even Harry’s fish fry would make the game perfect.” He replied while sitting down on his recliner. I just poured the chips into a bowl and then headed over to sit on the couch. 

Placing the chips on the coffee table. "Well, unfortunately, we're out of those things, but you can have some chips."

“I suppose that will do.” He sarcastically grumbled. 

I just laughed. It was the best thing about dad. He always made me laugh. We fell into a silence watching the game. But soon enough, dad started yelling at the TV when he disagreed with the refs call or when there was a clear foul that wasn't being called. I knew if Billy or Harry was here, they would be joining in with the complaints. I paid slight attention but was mainly focused on my sketch. Time passed quickly, and it was half time before I knew it. Dad went and grabbed another beer, clearly annoyed with the poor playing by the Hawks. 

"Seems like I'm going to win the bet," I called over my shoulder.

“There’s still another half and their only down 3. They can pull it around.” 

“If you say so. I still say they’re going to lose.” 

Dad playfully glared at me. “Hush you.”

While we got back into the game. I looked at the clock. It was almost 2:30, and I could help but feel a wave of dread pass over me. 

Leah POV   
(January 6th, 2004)

It was cold. It was miserable. The weather matched my feeling perfectly. Nothing was making sense. How could we be so happy just four months ago and now everything was falling apart. I looked at my ring. It was the beginning of a promise of love forever. It was meaningless now. Everything was meaningless. I fell into the same routine. Get up. Go to work. Come home. Get lost in my thoughts. Why did it change? What changed? Was it me? Was I not perfect enough for him anymore? Was there someone else? These questions ran through my head, they’ve been running around since he changed. I didn’t even have the energy to get mad anymore, but resentment was still going strong. A knock brought me out of my self-loathing and questioning.

“Leah, you should wake up. It’s almost 1 in the afternoon. Want to watch the game with me? It'll be good to take your mind off things." It was my dad. He was the one who was trying the hardest to help me move on. But he didn't understand I just can't. I can't until I got answers. Dad knew these answers, but he wouldn't tell me.

“Alright, just give me a minute.” I didn’t want to get up. I wanted to lay here forever. Never face the world again. But I had to try. I got out of bed. I looked around my small room. I looked at the photographs that lined the wood walls. There were pictures of Lily and me. She had been my support system through all of this. Helping me channel my anger and the rage I felt every time I said Sam's name or saw his face. Besides, these photos were pictures of Sam. I should have taken them down, but I kept up hope he would change back to my Sam. Not this distant Sam. Sighing, I walk out of my room. I could smell my mom, making my dad's fish fry. For some reason, that smell made me sick, sick because I knew how much Sam loved it. Seth was already sitting on the couch when I joined him.

"Leah, nice to see you join the world for once." Seth didn't understand the pain I was in. He though jokes would immediately change my perspective.

"Yeah, Yeah," I said back to him. I didn't care about football, like my dad and Seth did. But I needed something to numb my mind.

"Leah, do you want some food? I heard my mom say as she put a hand on my shoulder. She was walking on eggshells around me. It made me even sadder and pissed off.

"I'm fine, mom. Maybe later." This was a lie. My appetite was gone. We all knew this.

The game started, and it truly numbed my mind. I didn't understand football. I never cared to. Sam always enjoyed watching sports, but I just found them stupid and annoying. Maybe I should have paid more attention to what he liked and actually tried. If I attempted more, would it have made Sam happier? There was nothing I could do, that is what I understood. I knew if he came back to himself, I would actually try more to do what he liked. I would never take him for granted. I saw my dad look over at me. He had a sad look on his face as if he could read my mind. Like he knew the future, and it was one that didn't include me being happy.

When the world came back into focus, I noticed it was half time. Had I really been numb for that long? There was a knock on the back door. It wasn’t loud, it was soft. Dad got up and headed to the door. I could only stare at the back of his head, not knowing who was there. The mood of the room shifted, it became grim and the cold set even more, and it wasn't from the open door. Dad said something quietly; all I could hear was, "Are you sure you're ready?" I didn't understand what was going on. There was a silent moment, and dad slowly nodded his head. "Leah," He paused. "Come here." I slowly rose from the couch. The room had become freezing. I walked dragging my feet, not wanting to know who it was. At that moment, I knew. It was Sam.

Sam POV  
(January 6th, 2004)

I had decided it was time. It was time to end this. It was time to break free and try and start anew. I shifted back and pulled on my shorts. Running my hand through my new short hair. I had finally cut it, it was making the coat of my fur too long, but there was another reason. It was a symbol, it was a symbol of a fresh start. Leah had always loved my long hair, but now I needed to be a new man and not be stuck in the past.

I had grown closer to Ana. I would overhear her talking to my mom, and my heart would race. They would never talk about the in-depth details that I needed so badly, so I knew her fully, but I wanted to discover those on my own. I wanted us to be entirely free to tell each other everything. I did learn the little things. The things that most people would find dumb or trivial, but to me, they were everything. I learned that her favorite color was red, and her favorite food was any kind of pasta. She loved her dad and Leah more than anything in the world, that statement killed me. Her work was the thing that brought her the most joy, being able to help others was the reason that she believed she was born. I found that made me smile, she cared about others more than herself, she was selfless and brave. I took a deeper look at her every time she came over. She blushed a lot, but she would always try not to or tried to hide it, I found that charming.

I couldn't help my mind from going to the gutter and wondering if I could make her flush in other ways. After all, I was a man so that I couldn't notice that her body was made perfect for me. She was short, much shorter than me, that's true, but it made my wolf even more protective of her. Her chest wasn't large, but it was more than enough for me, but it was her hips that made me stop and stare. They were wide and full and fit perfectly on her long legs. But although her body was enough to make me lose my mind, it was what was inside her head that drew me closer. I needed to get back to my mission, not stand in the forest wondering what the future would hopefully hold. 

The worst thing that came with Ana was that she was working with the enemy. I had never smelt them on her, but I knew she was in close contact with the leader. Her working with them would cause problems for us. Yet, I cannot control her life and tell her to stop the thing that is the reason she was born. But my wolf raged every time she brought up his name. 

I took a deep breath and knocked on the back door. I thanked the spirits that the Clearwaters’ house was pretty isolated. Something told me that this was not going to be pretty, and it was rightfully so. I hit on the door, not too hard just loud enough to be heard. It was Harry that opened the door. I took a deep breath. 

“Sam.” He said quietly.

"Harry. I'm here to see Leah." I replied, staring him in the eye. I was slightly upset about what I was about to do, but I wasn’t ashamed. Something told me that I was about to open my world.

With a sigh, he responded, "You've chosen to accept."

“I have. I can no longer deny my feelings. I can no longer fight my wolf. I’m sorry. I know that this is not how we wished it would end.” 

"You do not control your fate: man plans, but the spirits laugh. I do not hold any ill will towards you. This is what must be done for both you and her. She will move on and find love again. You will find love in the arms of Liliana. But the road ahead will be rocky. It will challenge everything you hold true." He took a moment and asked the final question, "Are you sure you're ready?" 

I could only nod. 

“Leah.” He paused. “Come here.” 

I took a deep breath and tried to review everything that I had planned to say. I saw her, and I no longer saw her as I once did. Where Ana was an ethereal light, the sun shined every time she smiled. It did not mean that Leah was no less beautiful; however, she no longer looked like I once saw her. I took a deep breath I fully noticed that Leah was thin and had bags under her eyes. I had broken her, and I felt my heart tear, I never wanted this to happen. I never wanted to hurt her like this. 

“Sam.” She said with a sad tone in her voice 

"Leah," I replied with a serious voice, it didn't want to play around. I needed to say what I had to say, no matter how painful it will be. It was going to be like ripping a Band-Aid, hopefully. 

“What are you doing here, you’ve been avoiding me for weeks.” 

“I have to talk to you.” 

She took a deep breath, I saw firelight in her eyes. I knew I was in trouble, this was going to end badly and messily. "So, I'm guessing you're finally getting the balls to end it with me."

With a nod, I responded, "I am."

In a quiet tone, almost to quiet for me to hear her. "Why?"

"It is no longer working, Leah. We are no longer happy together. I'm tired of us being unhappy. We deserve to be happy." Putting emphasis on the word happy. 

Her voice began to raise, "Whose to say I'm unhappy with you. You’re my life.”

I had to keep my calm tone. "Leah, look at yourself. You're wasting away. Us being together is hurting you.” 

“That’s your fault, Sam.” Her voice got louder 

“It’s both our faults Leah. We’ve dragged this on longer than it should.” 

Dropping her voice back down to a whisper, "Is there another woman?"

I couldn’t lie. She didn’t deserve any more lies. “Yes.”

She exploded, all the rage that she had been holding back. All the sadness turned into anger. 

"Fuck you, Sam Uley. That's why you've been distant. That's why you've changed. All for another woman. What do I not mean anything anymore? Does she fuck you the same? Let me guess you’ve been fucking her for about four months while still seeing me. You’re a fucking asshole. That's why you were missing for two weeks so you can be with her. There was no extra work from the council. You've just been skirting off to her." 

I paused before I answered, "It's not like that, Leah. I'm not even with her. Yes, I've fallen in love with her, but I'm not together with her. I’ve only accepted my feeling for her a month ago. I tried to fight it, I really did, but I just can't do it anymore. You deserve better.” 

"Oh, but you want to have her. You rather have some fucking new thing than me. What did you get tired of the old model and want to trade it in for something new.”

I stared at her, not raising my voice. "It's not like that, Leah. I'm sorry this happened, but I won't keep us trapped in a relationship."

"That's not good enough. Who is it, huh? Some fucking slut from Forks? I’ve seen how you stare at Lily. Maybe you want a different flavor of woman. I bet that’s what it is.” 

My body started to vibrate with that comment. But I calmed myself, it’s just her jumping to the conclusion. "Leah. It's over, I'm sorry. You will always have a place in my heart. But you no longer hold it. There's obvious that there is nothing I can say to make these better, but I hope we can be friends one day.”

She walked up to me and cold-cocked me in the jaw. Whirling away, she left with one last comment. "That’s fucking bullshit. I’ll say this, never fucking talk to me again, Samuel Uley. I swear if I ever see you again, I'll shoot your fucking ass. I better not figure out or ever see who you've left me for, or I'll kill her on sight. Stay away from Lily, she won't forgive you either. Just know this. I will always hate you, and I will never forgive you for this." With that, she slammed the door closed.

Sighing, I walked away while rubbing my jaw. Reminding myself that this had to be done, and it will all work out in the end. The only thing I hope is that Ana would forgive me for this. 

Lily POV  
(March 25th, 2004) 

I was meeting with Allison today. I had been slightly avoiding her house and having her come visit me in Forks instead so that I wouldn't have to run into Sam. But today, she was sick, so I was taking her some soup and have our weekly catch up. I knew I shouldn't even be associating with her, but I didn’t have the strength to cut her out of my life. Leah didn't know that I was still seeing her, and I wasn't ready to tell her. Ever since Sam ended their engagement, Leah had become a fuming ball of hate. She would snap at everything and anything, even me. Because of this, I found that we had started to hang out less. I couldn't take the negativity even though I know I should be there for her. It made me feel like a shitty friend, but I didn't know how to help, and every time I tried, she would just tell me to get out. She said she could barely stand to look at me because she was sure that Sam had left her for another white girl. I kept saying she had no proof of this, but Leah would just reply that she knew it was true. I sighed as I pulled into the familiar drive, I noticed that Sam's truck was in the driveway, so I knew I would be running into him, which made me bubble up with nerves.

I didn’t necessarily hate him, but I was extremely angry with him. He could have been softer in the breakup. But then I would remind myself that this was Leah, I doubt it would have gone any better than it had. I also couldn't find it in me to hate him, I tried to tell myself that I didn’t have a close relationship with him, so I didn't know him enough to hate him. Every time I tried to hate him, I would get angry at myself, which made absolutely no damn sense. So I just settled on being pissed. I took a cigarette out of the pack and lit it up. I needed the strength of nicotine to get through seeing him. 

A croaking and raspy voice yelled at me from the front porch. “Liliana! Get that cancer sticks out of your mouth.” 

I almost dropped the cigarette on myself from the shock of the sudden yelling. I turned to see Allison, wrapped up in a blue blanket with bleary red eyes and a red nose. She was looking at me with a disappointed look. “Allison, you should be inside.”

"I'll go inside as soon as you take that cigarette out of your mouth—nasty things. You need to stop before you really damage your lungs. You, as a nurse, should know this."

“How did you even know I was smoking?” 

"I heard your car pull up, but you didn't come in automatically. So I figured you were practicing your terrible habit." She said with a shake of her head.

I sighed; there was no way she was going to let me smoke peacefully. She was the main person against me smoking. So I decided to just accept my fate and put out my cigarette. I then tossed the pack into the passenger seat and figured I would just smoke when I leave. 

"Alright, I'm coming." I opened the back seat and pulled out the container of soup.

"There now was that so hard." Yes, yes, it was. I needed my nicotine fix to soothe my warring mind. But I wouldn’t admit that to her. 

I walked up to the front porch, and she drew me into a hug. "I told you that you didn't have to come and bring me anything."

I smiled back, Not exactly having hands to return the hug. “I knew you wouldn’t have the strength to make food. So here I am.” 

She shook her head. “You could catch whatever I have.” 

“That’s a risk I’m willing to take.” 

She opened the door, and I walked into the homely house, feeling a weight suddenly disappear. I headed straight to the kitchen to start heating up the Greek orzo soup. I kept my mind focused on the food, instead of worrying about where Sam was. Although I had to ask to soothe my curious mind. “So I noticed Sam’s truck in the driveway. Is he here?” 

“He’s asleep right now. He just got off work, so he’s pretty tired. He decided since I'm sick, he would stay with me to take care of me. Although he's pretty bad at it. So don’t worry about having to deal with him. I know how you’ve been avoiding him since he broke up with Leah.” She said as she sat down at the table, still having the blanket wrapped around her. 

"I'm not avoiding him, I just –" my voice stopped. I didn't have a good lie as to why I did not want to see him.

"Oh, yes, you are. I don't know why, though. Just because they broke up doesn't mean you have to pick a side." She replied with a sniffle. 

“I kinda have to Allison. Leah has been my best friend since we were babies, how can I not side with her.” 

“If you say so. I’m just saying that although it was a terrible breakup. It was for the best. ” 

There was a brief moment of awkwardness while we waited for the soup to heat up. But soon enough, we started talking about what had happened during the week and the new gossip in La Push and Forks. 

"I heard that Shelly Cope is leaving her husband," I said as I spooned the soup into the bowls.

“She’s the secretary at Forks High, right?” 

“Yep, Apparently she caught him on the kitchen table with her sister.” 

“No way you’re kidding.” She replied with a shocked face. 

“It was an extreme blow-up, pretty nasty." I nodded.

Allison shook her head, "Well, that's just awful."

"Right," I said in agreement.

We settled into eating, comfortable silence surrounding us. It seemed like only moments when I heard the creaking of floorboards and a familiar deep voice call out.

“What smells so great mom, I thought you were sick? Are you feeling better?” 

I squeaked. This is what I was afraid of. I wouldn’t have come if I knew I would have to face him. 

“Liliana brought us some food.” It was clear I had made enough for Sam when I made the food.

He walked fully into the kitchen. I began becoming absorbed in staring at him. He was shirtless, only wearing red plaid pajama pants. He had rippling muscles and a defined six-pack. He had that all so sexy V cut. I had to tear my eyes away and shake my head to stop imagining what the V lead to. Roaming up, I noticed his arms were cut and bulging with muscles, but something was newly applied. It was a circular tribal tattoo, and for some reason, I had the urge to run my fingers over it. I ripped my eyes away again and noticed that his hair was now short, and it only made enchanting and intimating eyes stand out. His jaw was pronounced even more, and I had to control myself to not run my tongue over it. I was absorbed nothing that I could do but stare. I came to only from a pair of fingers snapping in my face. It was Allison with a smirk on her face. But there was Sam with the eyes like a deer stuck in headlights. It was like he couldn’t even believe I was here. 

“Ana – what, what are you doing here.” He stuttered. It confused me. A man like Sam should never be flustered. 

I found myself breathless, and I responded. "I um brought food. I should probably go now." I went to stand up.

“Wait, please stay.” He said pleading. 

"No, really, I should go. I need to go make dinner for dad and me." It took everything in me to not say okay and stay.

"Look, I know it's awkward, but Mom has missed having your company. So just pretended I'm not even here."

I wanted to say that I just can't pretend he's not here. Because now that he was here, he was all I could think about.

"I've been here for longer than I expected Sam. Besides, I'll be back soon. Sorry, Allison. I'll see you soon." I said, walking to the door. I heard Sam coming up behind me.

I got halfway to my car when I felt a hand grab my wrist. "Look, Ana, please just come back inside."

“Stop calling me Ana. You lost that right.” I said, spatting out my comment, ripping my hand away. 

He stepped back as if I had shot him. “I’m sorry. Liliana. Please just listen to me.” 

I turned and looked him in the eye. My body willing to fall into his arms, but my mind was too angry to even think of that option. "Why should I. You broke my best friend. Do you even realize the damage you've caused."

He shook his head as if he was clearing his thoughts. "Look, it's not what I wanted to do. I just couldn't continue the lie. Please believe me."

I spun around. "Don't you dare lie to me, Samuel Uley. I know your mother taught you not to lie, and yet here you are doing it.”

"Look, Liliana, I can't explain the exact reason right now, but I'm not lying. I never wanted to hurt Leah. I can’t help what happened.” 

I scoffed, "Oh really, you just magically found a new woman that you were so absorbed with that you threw away three years of 'true' love for."

He shook his head and looked deeply into my eyes. "It's not that, Liliana. I know what I want, and it doesn't lie with Leah anymore. My life has taken a new direction. I will always regret hurting her, but I can't hold back my feelings anymore."

"And what does this new direction entail. Obviously, it's a delusion. Also, at least be kind and tell me who you left the woman you claimed to love for three years."

He took a deep breath and grabbed my hand. "It's you, Ana. I've fallen for you. I won't say I'm sorry because I believe you are my soul mate."

I staggered back as if he punched me dead in the face. A thousand lightning bolts struck me. I felt my face go red in rage. “What the literal fuck? Are you on drugs? Be serious, are you fucking with me. This is a joke. It has to be some sick joke. You know nothing about me, and yet here you are, claiming to love me. What kind of bullshit is this?"

"It's not a joke, Ana. I would never joke about something so serious. I know that I don't know you that well, but I know enough to know my feeling are genuine. I'm just saying to give this a chance. I know you feel this connection too, you have to."

I seethed, "I feel nothing for you, Sam Uley. I feel nothing but anger. You are a despicable man. How dare you destroy my best friend and claim these artificial feelings.”

He reeled back, "These feelings are real Ana. I swear to you. Just give me a chance. Please give me one chance."

I got closer to his face and felt my body explode in anger. I was vibrating. I was almost at the point of shouting. "Stop calling me that. I told you I'm not your Ana. I'm not anything to you. I want you to erase me from your thoughts and go back to where you belong."

His eye looked pained. “I don’t belong with Leah anymore. I feel at home with you.”

I had enough. I couldn't stand here and listen to this shit anymore. I walked away, but I paused and turned around. I quickly raised my knee and collided it straight into his balls. "Stay the fuck away from me, Samuel Uley. I won’t tell Leah about this. But you need to get checked. You’ve clearly got a fucking screw loose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you guys go—tons of things to unpack in this chapter. I only hope I did these scenes justice. Go and comment if you want.


	9. Belladonna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily has been feeling strange ever since Sam told her secret. When she is in trouble who will save her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. A few notes about this chapter. There is an attempted sexual assault. I know this is a powerful trigger for many. Thank you everyone who has given this story kudos.

Lily POV  
(July 9th, 2004. 6 AM)

Thick arms wrap around me, pulling me closer, pushing my breast into a robust hard chest. The heat is overwhelming. I can barely breathe. I take deep gasps trying to get vital oxygen to my brain. Lips slowly descended to my neck, sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin. I can't help but throw my head back in pleasure. A low steady moan escapes my lips. My long hair falling in waves down my back. A hand comes up and runs itself in my hair, getting to the nape of my neck and pulling roughly, presenting my neck even more for this stranger and getting even closer into the sensation. My heartbeat wildly, and it felt like it could be heard throughout space and time. Another hand lowers itself onto my breast massaging it and elegantly teasing my sensitive nipple. I can't open my eyes, the pleasure is too overwhelming. I wanted nothing more than to throw myself deeply into this stranger's arms, do whatever they wanted to me, as long as it brought me even more intense pleasure. The mystery man began their ascent, I was going to find out who this mystery man was. I needed to know who it was that elicited such a strong reaction from me. 

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I groaned and slammed off my alarm clock. Every night, every single night for months, I have been having these dreams. I couldn't stop but feel overwhelmed when I would wake up everything in me tingled. My skin would be flushed, and I was sweating. I just wanted to know who this mysterious stranger was, but every time I was about to find out, the dream would end. I needed a second, I needed to catch my breath.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Lily, if you don't get up now, you'll be late for work.” 

It was true. I had been continually pushing back my alarm and trying to give myself more time to discover who was in my dreams. But instead, it's only made my dreams more descriptive and prolonged. I pushed back the covers and rushed to my closet.

"I'm up," I replied

“Good. I’ll go make you some coffee. See you downstairs in 5.” 

I got dressed sluggishly, wanting nothing more to go back to sleep. But even if I did, I would never get the answers I desperately needed. I half-ran down the stairs, almost slipping and falling on the last step. I righted myself and cleared my head. “I should really stop sleeping in” mummering to myself. 

"Thanks, dad. I really appreciate it.” I said while grabbing my to-go cup. 

"It's alright, Lily Pad. By the way, are you alright, I heard you moaning out in your sleep. Are you still having nightmares?" I asked, looking worried.

I fought the blush that wanted to rise up. “Oh yeah, they’re getting pretty worse.” That wasn’t a lie, my dreams had been getting worse. I just had to lie to dad about why I was suddenly moaning in my sleep. There was no way I was going to tell dad that they weren’t nightmares. 

He shook his head and looked at me with a worried look “Maybe you should go see someone. It might be good to talk it out.” 

"I really think they'll just go away with time. Don't worry so much, dad. Besides, I'm still getting enough sleep for work."

Patting me on the head, he turned around to fix his coffee. “It’s only right for me to worry about my little girl. I’ll always worry no matter how old you are.” 

I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Well, I gotta run, dad. I'll see you later." 

He gave me a wave, and I ran out the front door and hopped into my car. I braced myself for a hard day at work. I had been pulling multiple shifts, hoping to avoid my dreams, and wear myself out so that I wouldn't have any dreams at all. But that seemed hopeless. The dreams were unavoidable. Maybe I should talk to someone. But what would I even say? 

Pulling up to my usual parking spot, I took my last sip of coffee and headed into work.

(July 9th, 2004 6 PM) 

I rubbed my chest for what seemed like the thousandth time. I had begun to have a consistent heartache. As if I wasn't already having a hard time with these annoying dreams, but ever since the end of March, I've had the symptoms of a heart attack, but I pushed off that diagnoses, I'm too young for that or at least I hoped. I feel like I’m about to have my heart die at any moment. It was like my heart would suddenly skip a beat. I was able to push it off when I was working with a patient, but as soon as I was done, the pain would return. I wanted answers, but I didn't even know who to talk to. 

"Lily is everything alright." I heard a lyrical voice call out while I was on the way to clock out. It shocked me out of my internal debate. My thoughts on what could possibly be the reason for this irregularly. 

"Oh, Carlisle, I thought you were working with Mr. Jenkins?" I said, turning around to face the inhumanly handsome man.

“I just finished. A clear case of diabetes. But is something wrong with you? I’ve noticed you’ve been acting strange. Also, don't think that I haven't observed you rubbing your chest. You’ve been doing that a lot recently.” 

I looked him the eye and asked, "Actually, can you give me a checkup? I've been having chest pains for the past couple a couple months now. I've been pushing them off, but they only seem to be getting worse. I'm sure it's probably nothing, but I just want to be sure." 

“Sounds like a good idea. You should have come to me before now. Besides, I wouldn't want anything to happen to Fork's best nurse. Come with me. I believe that exam room 5 is free." He replied while heading to the room.

I had to almost run to catch up with his pace. It was times like this that I cursed being short. "I'm not the best nurse Carlisle. But thank you for the compliment."

Inclining his head towards me. "I'm only being honest. Anyone of your patients would agree."

We walked into the room, "Go ahead and sit on the table. So what exactly are your symptoms?” 

“Tightness in the chest mainly, it starts out okay not too bad, but by the end of the day, it feels like I have an elephant sitting on my chest. I also get lightheaded whenever I move too quickly." I said, shaking my head.

Reaching for the blood pressure cuff, he took the tone of a professional. My work friend was no longer there, but standing in front of me was Doctor Cullen. It was slightly intimidating. “Let me take your blood pressure, then I'll listen to your heart."

I let him put the cuff around me and waited for the readout. I hated the feeling of the tightness of the cuff, but it was something that was essential to find out what was wrong with me. "120 over 80, perfectly normal. Now let me listen to your heart. Sorry, this might be a bit cold."

He moved my scrub top to the side and placed the stethoscope on my heard. "Now, breath in slowly." I followed his instructions mirroring his breathing. Honestly, I found his hand colder than the metal, but after working with him, I was used to the sensation.

With a confused look on his face, he took a deep look in my eyes. “Your heart sounds perfectly fine. When it comes to the lightheadedness, could it be your diet? Has anything recently changed.”

“Not to my knowledge. I’ve been eating the same.” I shook my head. 

"We could do a blood test, but I theorize that it's probably just stress. I've noticed you have been working a lot of overtime. I recommend taking a couple days off. You should have plenty of vacation."

“Are you sure? Won’t you guys need me here?” 

He shook his head while chuckling, "We will be just fine. It's better to take care of yourself. If you are not at your peak, then you are not giving your best for our patients.”

I sighed. "You're right. I'll take the next week off. Hopefully, it's just stress."

He smiled at me, "Good. If the symptoms get worse, come in immediately."

Jumping up off the table, I began walking out the door. "Thanks, Carlisle, I really apricated it."

"It's not a problem, Lily."

Lily POV  
(July 11th, 2004)

Slipping off my shoes and my sundress, leaving me in only my swimsuit, I walked closer to the shoreline. It was a beautiful day, sunny and warm. I had driven out to La Push, even though Leah was with her cousins up at the Makah reservation. But still, I felt a calling to be close to the salty air. Leah's and I relationship had continued to deteriorate; she threw herself into work, leaving very little time for us to hang out. I had also noticed the personality shift. She was no longer the Leah I knew. She was a bitter, hateful woman, but I kept my promise to Sam not to tell her of his feelings towards me. It would only do more harm than good right now. He'll get over this phase and hopefully makeup with Leah. I stared at the crashing waves absorbed in my thoughts. I still was having this crushing feeling on my chest, but it was nice to be able to look forward to having a few days off work. Sitting my stuff down, I headed to the ocean and let the water wash over my ankles as I got further and further into the salty water. I soon found myself waist-deep in the water, just relaxing and admiring the beauty of the scene. The sun was glittering off the water, and the white puffy clouds moving along with every small breeze.

I must have stayed in the water for about 15 minutes, just letting the water soothe away my pain before the temperature demanded I get out. I brought my sketch pad so that I can fully document the beauty of the world surrounding me. I sat down with the pad propped up on my thighs and observed everything around me. The beach was pretty isolated. Not many people were out, which was surprising, but it could just be because it was early in the morning. I just got lost in my own little world. I had noticed I had started to do that more. Just lose focus and had to be snapped back into reality. It was like my life had no real purpose: I was only living in a pattern, never taking risks or letting life change my direction. I knew however, life would throw me a curveball sooner than later, shake up the routine I have.

I must have been there for about 30 minutes before I decided I would change scenery and head to the tidepools. The creatures that lived in that environment always looked magical to me. So packing up my stuff and slipping on my sandals, I quickly made my way over there. When I arrived, I noticed I was utterly alone, alone with only the forest surrounding me. I sat down on a large low hanging tree branch and began to get absorbed in my art once again. The world melted away, and I was only focused on my task. When a hand grasped my shoulder. 

"Oh my god." I jolted, throwing my sketch pad into the air. 

A voice started shushing me as if that would soothe my freaked out nerves. “Shush –Lily, it’s just me.” 

I knew from that moment precisely who it was even though I prayed to God, I was wrong. I turned around. Kneeling beside me was Luke Newton. Dressed in a pair of swim trunks and wearing Oakley sunglasses covering his grey eyes. His blonde hair was gelled back and looked greasy. 

"Luke, what what are you doing here," I said, stuttering.

He smiled in a way that he thought was suave and leaning closer to me. “My brother called, said you came in to get some sunscreen. So I figured you would be at the beach. But I didn’t see you so I took a guess that you would be here, glad I was right. But anyway, I thought I’d come and join you.” 

My creep alert was flashing. I hadn't heard from him in a while, so I thought he had moved on, but apparently, I was wrong. "Why did your brother call you?" I said, leaning away.

"He owes me a favor." That didn't explain anything, and in fact, I felt disgusted. Why was he keep track of me?

Standing up, I almost collided with his nose, but he, unfortunately, moved away in just enough time. "Well, I was actually about to leave. So it was good to see you."

“But you’ve only been here for 15 minutes. Why don't you stay and hang out with me? I heard you and Leah are going through a rough patch. Figured I can be your new friend."

My spine had spiders running down it. “How do you know that.” 

He stepped closer and grabbed my wrist. Not quite in a death grip but harder than just a friendly touch would be. I didn’t want him touching me. His hands felt slimy. “I've been here for about the same, but you looked so beautiful that I just wanted to admire you for a while.” 

"Look, Luke, you're freaking me out. I think it's best if you just let me leave."

He gave me a sleazy smile as his eyes probably began roving over my body. I couldn’t tell due to the glasses. "I'm just saying you look amazing right now, Lily. You should take the compliment. Besides, don't you want to hang out with me.”

I tried to rip my hand back, but the pressure he had on it just got stronger. "Luke seriously let go of me. I just want to go home.” 

He pulled me to his chest. “No. I think I'll keep you here. I mean, I finally got your attention this way. You've been ignoring me for too long. Ignoring my feelings and my hints that I am the man for you."

"Let me go, Luke. Let go of me now.” 

"Oh, you want me to let you go, do you." He said in a mocking tone. Leaning his mouth closer to my ear, he whispered, "Come one just one little date. I'll make it worth your wild. I’ll let you go as soon as you agree.”

I shivered but not the good kind of shiver. I really began to try and get away from him. Trying to pull my arm out of his grip. But he was a good foot taller than me, and while he didn't look like he had muscles, he sure had enough to keep me restrained. "Luke, please, I don’t like you like that. Just let me go." My voice started to rise, hoping someone would hear me, but there was no one around. I was alone. I was scared. 

His face morphed into rage. "Oh, you don't do you, well that makes this easier for me. I have tried to be kind and give you all the attention so you would catch the fucking clue. But you just don't seem to get it. So I'll make you get it." With that, he backed handed me with so much force I fell to the rocky ground. My mind was wheeling. I couldn’t tell what was up or down. 

I was yanked up by my wrists and hands moved to my shoulders, gripping them so hard. I think that they would be dislocated. I was pushed down, my body bent over the tree branch, and his body was a weight keeping me from getting up or fighting back. His hand moved to my mouth, covering it in so no one could hear me even though no one is around. His other hand moved to my body and roaming over it. I tried to start screaming, but the hand on my mouth moved down to my throat, squeezing it, stopping my voice and cutting off my airway.

“Shut up, you stupid whore. This is what you deserve. You’re such a fucking cock-tease. I will fucking teach you a lesson, and you can't do anything about it." He said, whispering in my ear again while pushing my swimsuit top to the side. At this point, tears were streaming down my face. I prayed that someone would come; someone would help my getaway. All I could do is pray. The edges of my vision were beginning to go black from lack of oxygen. I couldn't pass out; if I passed out, I knew what would happen. 

Suddenly the weight disappeared; the hands-on my body were ripped away. I collapse on the ground taking deep gasps of air. I still couldn't see very well. But I could hear the distinct sound of someone being hit repeatedly. I continued to sit there, trying to get air with sobs beginning to rasp out of my sore throat.

A hand suddenly began to rub my back. My body didn't register a feeling of aggression or evil intent, but I still jerked away. But the hand pressed gently again and began to rub up and down my back. 

"Ana, it's me. You're safe now. You’re safe. I’m here. I’m here.” 

I heard Sam’s voice come through. His voice sent a way of peace, and my shaking began to recede. My vision snapped back into focus. I raised my head and to see Sam sitting beside me, rubbing my back, helping get my breathing back into a rhythmic pattern. 

Looking into his eyes, I saw pain.

Sam POV  
(July 11th, 2004)

It was another long day of patrol, and it was almost over. I was alone for this shift, which suited me fine. Ever since Ana dismissed me, my world has been nothing but a shade of grey. Nothing brought me joy. My mom had tried to keep my spirits up and told me that Ana needed time. I know she had demanded I not call her that, but to me, she would always be my Ana. I decided to head towards the beach for the final loop, keeping closer to the forest as always so I wouldn't be seen. My mind was blank.

A shot of pain ran up my throat. I felt my ability to breath stop. My heart started to race. Something’s wrong. Something’s wrong with Ana. I focused on my thoughts as if that would help me figure out what was going on when I suddenly heard a loud smack. It wouldn't have been deafening to ordinary ears, but to me, it was like a gunshot. I looked around, wondering where it had come from but noticed my body moving towards the tidepools. I shifted back and slipped on my shorts when I realized I was coming into the sight of humans. I scanned the area and found my set-jetting across the ground when I saw a flash of distinctive hair. 

It was Ana. Ana was in danger, and I had to help her. To get her to safety and have her in my arms where nothing could touch her.

I ran faster than I ever thought I could. I arrived to see a disgusting sight. It was Ana being trapped beneath a man and with one of his hands wrapping around her throat, effectively silencing her, while the other groped her breast. I slammed my body against his, throwing him off of her and jarring him. I felt my body begin to violently vibrate even more violent than when I first phased. I wanted to tear his throat out. I wanted to make sure he would never touch her or anyone again. But it was the sound of Ana gasping for air that made me calm, I needed to keep cool to help her. That didn't mean I had to stop slamming my fist repeatedly into his face. I lost myself in the rage, repeatedly smashing my hand into his flesh. I only stopped when smelt the salty smell of tears, a different scent that the sea air surrounding the area. My focus immediately ran back to Ana, and being there for her.

I got up and couched over to where she was. I didn't know what to do, I knew I should probably not touch her, yet I knew I had to try and do anything for her to realize she was safe with me. It killed me when she jumped away from my hand. 

"Ana, it's me. You're safe now. You're safe. I'm here. I’m here.” 

She looked at me eyes red from tears, some still spilling out of her eyes. Her eyes looked broken, she was in pain.

“Ana, we need to go to the police. Can you stand?" I said, standing up. She simply violently shook her head.

"Do you want me to carry you?" again, I got a head shake in response. It seemed like forever before she finally spoke.

In a raspy voice, as if she hadn’t had water in days, she finally responded. “No. No police.” 

"Ana, you have to report him. You have a father as a cop, you should know this. You can't just let him get away with this." I replied, my eyes wide with shock. Why wouldn't she want to go to the police?

She looked at me with such a broken look. "No police."

I knew I should press her to make her see reason, but I couldn't stand the look in her eyes. “Okay. Let’s get you out of here.”

I watched as she tried to stand up, but she looked like a newly born deer. "Do you want me to carry you?” 

She took a moment, a frightened look crossed her face, but she soon relaxed and simply nodded. I walked toward her carefully, not making any sudden movement. I picked up her stuff, handed it to her, and then bent down again to pick her up. Pulling her close to my chest, feeling like now she was in a safe haven. 

A whisper came through the silence. “Allison.”

I looked down at the tiny, fragile woman and saw her staring at the sea. "You want to go to my mom's."

She simply nodded. "Alright, then." I walked us towards her car. I took stock of the situation. I have my imprint, she safe, but she's just gone through the most horrific thing that a person can have done to them. I can't tell how bad this is going to affect her, but everything told me that she is a survivor. I'm pretty sure that complete and utter trash of a human being is going to be knocked out for a while. Maybe my mom can convince Ana that she needs to report him, but I wouldn't press her about it anymore. “Give me your keys, please." She fished them out of her bag, slowly dropped them in my hands, and got into the passenger seat.

It was a silent ride over to mom's house, but neither of us were in the mood to speak after what just happened. I was still fuming with anger wanting to go back and finish that trash for good, but Ana needed me right now. She needed me to be strong.

We pulled up to the small yellow house. Mom must have seen Ana's car pull up because she was standing on the porch by the time I put the car in park. "Can you walk, Ana?" I was meet with silence. I sighed and went to pick up her up to bring her into the house. 

Mom must have seen the dead look in Ana’s eyes or maybe the bruises forming around her neck because she immediately blurted out, “What the hell happened?!”

"Not now, mom, can you help me by opening the door," I replied, shaking my head. She complied.

Ana began shaking. She was starting to cry again. I didn't know what to do, so I placed her down on the green plaid couch and stepped back. Mom was rushing over to Ana's side in a second, wrapping her in a hug. Ana exploded with tears and screams. My heart couldn't stand it. I never heard someone scream with such anguish, and that even includes my mom after my father left. Mom just sat there, having Ana in her arms and running her hands through Ana's hair. I didn’t know what to do so I just stood there taking in the scene and wishing I could have been there sooner. 

"Sam, go make us some tea." My mom barked with authority. I knew she wanted me out of the room so that she could talk about what happened over with Ana. I just gave a sharp nod and walked out of the room.

The tea seemed to take forever to make, but while I was out of the room, I heard the screams quiet, and whispers arrive. My mind would forever be haunted by the screams. Ana's eyes were even redder when I came back into the room.

Lily POV  
(July 11th, 2004)

I sat on the green plaid couch, my throat raw, and my mind in shambles. It felt like an out of body experience, I could see myself there on that couch, just small and hurt. I had never wished for death, but right now, I didn't want to live. I thought he was harmless, I thought he was harmless! How could I be so wrong? I didn't register anything but trauma. My mind didn't want to think about anything but breathing. I didn't want to think about anything but breathing. A cup was placed in my hands, shocking me out of my body. Allison just sat there half holding the cup she was giving me.

"I need you to drink this sweetheart. It'll soothe your throat." All I could do is give a slight nod and grab the cup. We sat in silence, just drinking our tea. I suddenly felt hands touching me again, but I can smell the scent of lavender and pine. So I relaxed it was Allison. I raised my head to look into her eyes.

"I'm not going to force you to talk about what just happened. It is your choice. I am not going to make you go to the police or your father. That is again, your choice. But I am offering to let you stay with me for the rest of the week." She said while holding my hand.

I felt tears overwhelm me again. “Why?” was the only thing that came out of my mouth. 

She gave me a small smile. "You need to be in a space where you feel safe, and I'm hoping you feel safe here and with someone you trust."

She was right. I did feel safe here. I always have felt safe in Allison's house, and I would trust her with my life. "Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super heavy chapter I know. I also know many of you want Lily to be one of the few that report her assault. But only 230 out of every 1000 sexual assaults are reported according to rainn.org. She is also the 1 in 6 women who are sexually assaulted. Lily was lucky that Sam was able to save her, but many are not. It is vital to give your friend time and be there whether they want to talk about their assaults or not. Sorry for the heavy chapter, but it plays a role in the plot, not just for drama's sake.


	10. Lavender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily is still feeling the after effect of her attack. When Sam tells her about the imprint will she accept it or will she deny her feeling.

Lily POV  
(October 23rd,2004)

My life had changed since the attack. I only can describe time as before and after. My life before was innocent, but now I felt like my life now has been tainted. I jumped every time someone came behind me quietly or touched me from behind. Even dad and Leah had noticed that something had changed within me, although they didn’t try and pry. I was thankful for that. I still hadn't reported my attack, and I didn't want to. It didn't feel serious enough for me to report, and I didn't want to have to relive it by having to retell what happened in front of everyone and have everyone talk about me. 

It was only through Allison that I hadn’t felt my life crumble completely. She was there helping me, guiding me through the steps of healing. She told me to draw what I feel and find an outlet in the art I create. She never judged me for how disturbing the painting came out to be. The week after the attack, I stayed at her house, and she was there every time I woke up screaming from the nightmares. She would just hold me until the tears and screams stopped, and then she would take me into the kitchen to have tea to talk if I wanted. She never forced me to talk about it, but I still found myself opening up to her. She truly felt like a mother to me. I wanted her to be my mother.

I heard as a door opening up behind me. "Are you done with your painting, sweetheart?"

"Almost, I just have a few more details I would like to put in," I responded.

"Can I look at it, or would you like to keep it a secret?" She said while sitting a cup of tea beside me on the small glass table. The smell was that of lavender tea, and it made me smile. It was a tea I was starting to prefer since it calmed my nerves. 

"You can look. You don't have to ask anymore, Allison. You're always welcome to look at my art." I stated while turning to look at her.

"I never want to assume that I can, sweetheart." She said while patting the back of my paint-covered hand.

"Well, I'm telling you now that you always have permission.” 

"Okay, then, sweetheart. Well, let me see what you’re working on now.” 

I moved the canvas towards her to show her. It was a large painting of a forest and meadow. The trees created a circle around the meadow. The background was a large crystal clear waterfall with a white spotted doe and her fawn gently drinking. In the foreground was a large black wolf, standing tall and proud with hypnotizing brown eyes. Besides, the wolf was an outline of a woman petting the wolf with her back turned to the seer. I don't know why, but I couldn't add more details to the woman; something in my brain stopped me. I had a few more details that I wanted to add, like shadows to the trees and highlights to the waterfall, but so far, I was happy with what I had created. It was the first painting that I had created, which wasn't focused on pain and my suffering. Maybe I was starting to finally heal.

Allison took a good long look and smiled "It's amazing. It feels like I'm getting absorbed into the painting. You truly have a gift. If you didn't love nursing, you could be a professional artist."

I blushed at that statement. "I'm an alright painter, Allison. Besides I like that it's just a hobby for now. Maybe when I become old and grey, I'll fully turn over to being an artist."

She patted my hand again. "I'm just saying, sweetheart."

"I know, I know," I responded as I pushed my chair back and sat up to stretch. 

“Mom, I’m here.” A deep voice called from inside the house. 

"We're out on the porch," Allison replied to the voice.

Heavy footsteps came towards us, and the door to the back porch opened. Sam walked through the thresh hold and went up to give Allison a hug. Sam and I had started to have a better relationship again. He hadn't brought up his feelings for me, but I knew they were still there just from the way he would look at me.

“Hey baby, what are you doing here?” Allison said while stepping out of the hug.

"Can't I just stop by to say 'hi'" He responded.

“You can come over whenever you want, baby. Now say Hi to Liliana."

He gazed over at me with a sweet smile on his face. "Hi, Ana. Is that your new painting?" He still called me Ana, and although I told him never too, it brought a smile to my face every time he did, though. 

I blushed, while I like Allison's feedback, I was always apprehensive of showing Sam. But with this painting, I really wanted to know what he thought. "Yes. What do you think?”

His eyes roamed the painting before stopping to stare into my soul. His eyes looked as if there was a secret he wanted to tell me. That he was so close to telling me but just couldn’t. “It looks wonderful, Ana.” 

As I stared back, trying to see if I could figure out the secret, I replied. "Thank you, Sam" This moment seemed to go on forever. Neither one of us wanted to break out eye contact. 

Allison cleared her throat, interrupting the moment. "Well, I'm going to head to the store to pick up the things for dinner. You are staying for dinner right, Liliana?” 

I nodded, "Yes, thank you for having me again. Thank you for everything you’ve done for me.” 

“Nonsense, you’re family. I always wanted a girl.” She said while wrapping me in a hug. 

Sam scoffed “What am I then?” 

She just went over and patted his head. “A boy was good too.” 

He just laughed in return and walked into the house with us following. 

“How does pasta sound for tonight?” Allison said as she headed towards the door. 

"Sound great," I replied at the same time as Sam.

Sam turned to me with a cheesy smile, "Jinx, you owe me a soda."

I couldn’t stop the snort that came out of my mouth. "What are we, 5?"

"You have the height of a 5-year-old." He shot back with a smirk on his face. 

I fake gasped in shock but ruined the effect by laughing. "Well, at least I can fit through a door frame."

"Alright, children," Allison said, walking in-between us while heading to the front door. "I'll be back in a little bit." With that, she left.

"So, what are we going to play today?" I asked. Ever since the attack, Sam and I had bonded by playing cards and board games. He had been trying to lift my spirits whenever I came over, and it worked. I would be able to focus not on the memories but on whatever game we played. The only downside is that the more I got to know Sam, the more feeling began to bubble up. Which only made me feel terrible. I should hate Sam like Leah did, but he was a rock for me, letting me use his strength to get by.

"Well, we played slap jack last time. So how do you feel about war?" He responded while heading to the living room.

I smiled and walked in front of him. “Sounds good, ready to get your ass kicked. Old man.” I had started calling him that because he acted like an old man. Always full of wisdom and acting beyond his age. 

"I'm only two years older than you, Ana, I'm not old."

"So you say. Anyway, what are we talking about today?" We had started having conversations about anything and everything. Getting to know each other even better. Making my feelings towards him grow stronger. 

“I want to know about your childhood Ana.” He said while pulling out the deck of cards.

“Are you sure, it’s not a happy story.” 

Sam shook his head. "Neither is mine. But it seems like the last thing we could talk about. After this, we'll know everything about each other."

We sat down at the coffee table, and Sam began dealing the cards. "Well, Renee, my mother, left when I was five, and it really messed me up. I hated the world and felt like the world hated me."

"I know what you mean, I was a bit older by older I mean I was 7 when my dad left. I started picking fights for the sake of fighting. Getting my aggression out. Caused my mom some real heartache. Not only did she have to deal with losing her husband, but now she had to deal with a son who was constantly in trouble." Sam nodded while speaking. I knew his father wasn't around, but I never knew how young he was. I shouldn't have, but it brought me comfort because he knew exactly how I felt and at the same time. 

"I think it's because of Sue and Leah that I didn't become that angry. They were there, bringing me comfort and Sue becoming somewhat of a mother figure. She, however, couldn't fully take away the pain. I clung tightly to Leah, hoping that if I didn't let go, she wouldn't leave like my mom did. How did you stop being so angry?" It was true without them. I think I would have been angrier even though I was still just as hurt.

Sam blanched at the mention of Leah. I knew he still regretted breaking up with her. I knew that, but at the same time, I realized that he was only saving their hearts as they were both unhappy and becoming jaded. Although I think he didn't know the full extent of what he had done. "I came to realize if I didn't stop, I would only end up breaking my mom, and I needed to realize that I didn't need my flake of a father. I needed to be strong for my mom, and being angry at the world didn't help me be strong. So do you talk to your mother?” 

"I did for a while. When I was 12, dad started sending me to Arizona, so Bella could come to Forks. I hated being around that woman, but I eventually realized I had to let my anger go. So we had a cordial relationship. But as soon as Bella decided that she didn't want to come to Forks anymore, the relationship went down the toilet. I guess you don't talk to your dad?" I was inquisitive. Even Allison didn't talk about Sam's dad.

He gritted his teeth. "I think I would kill that man if he ever stepped onto the reservation again. He really messed my mother up, and I'll never forgive him for that."

I knew I had to move the conversation in a new direction. "What was your favorite thing to do as a kid? You can probably guess mine."

He smiled gratefully. Happy to move the conversation onto something else. “I loved playing with Legos. I always loved anything that had to deal with building. I've heard that you've always got your hands busy with something creative. From your painting, I can see the years of practice. You've got talent that's for sure."

I blushed at his compliment. I don't know why, but hearing that he could see the years of hard work made me shy. "What was your favorite candy as a kid?"

He laughed. "I always liked cookies n' cream chocolate bars, but I found that their way too damn sweet now. I prefer rich dark chocolate, especially when it's on strawberries. But don't be telling anyone that, gotta keep my manly reputation. What was yours?”

I snorted and replied, "I prefer that combination too and don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I used to love jolly ranchers, don’t know why but they were my favorite. I would have to say I love anything with coconut and chocolate. I think it’s the best combination.” 

"That's also really good. Did you enjoy sports as a child, or were you too focus on art?"

“What do you think? I was raised by a single father. Sports were never out of the question. I had to sit and watch every Seahawk or Mariners game. I could probably list off all their statistics too, but please don't ask me too." 

He smiled, "You'll have to come down, and we'll watch a game together."

I beamed back and felt my heart race. “I would love too.”

We continued playing the game, each of us getting more and more aggressive as we tried to win and making stupid jokes to make the other laugh. We didn't even notice when the front door opened.

"I see you two are having fun. Liliana, do you want to help me make dinner? Since you know, Sam is no help in the kitchen." 

I stood up. Finally noticing that me and Sam had inched closer to each other till we were almost sitting on top of each other. I blushed a bright red and responded. "Of course, I'll help." 

Sam just protested saying, "I'm not that bad."

"Sam, you can't even boil water without setting something on fire," Allison stated.

"That was only one time," Sam said, not denying that he had done that.

“One time is one too many Sam," Allison replied. 

"Let's get dinner started. We can talk about Sam's failures in cooking during dinner." I said through my laughter.

“Alright then, let’s get started then.” 

Lily POV  
(November 28th, 2004)

"Liliana, I'm so glad you've come. Sam is excited to watch the game with you." Allison said as she opened the door. She was dressed in a pair of nice jeans and a blue long-sleeved thermal top. "Ooh, I see you've brought cake." 

In my hands was a three-tier red-velvet cake decorated with white to black ombre rosettes. I gave a small smile, "Yes. I thought of a new recipe. I would like you and Sam to try it.” 

"Well, it'll just be Sam. Sorry sweetheart. A couple girlfriends and I are heading to Port Angeles for an impromptu girls night out." A look of panic must have crossed my face because she quickly added, "I can cancel if you want."

"Oh, don't cancel on my account Allison, It's just a shock," I commented, shaking my head.

She let me into the house while following behind me, "If you're sure, sweetheart." 

I nodded, "I am. Besides, I know sports aren't your thing."

“You’re right.” she laughs. "They really aren’t. God knows how I raised such a sports-focused boy."

"My ears are burning. Is someone talking about me." Sam said, walking into the living room.

"Just how you have a sports obsession," Allison replied.

Sam snorted, "Is it a crime to like sports?"

"I don't think so," I spoke up.

Sam took full notice of me and saw the cake. “Please tell me that the cake is for me.” 

"It was supposed to be for all of us, but seeing as your mom is going out, it's just for the both of us," I corrected.

Sam came and took the cake out of my hands and remarked, "Well, regardless, it looks amazing. You certainly know how to bake and decorate a cake. I'm sure it tastes amazing.” 

I blushed bright red "Thank you."

Allison grabbed her keys off the key rack "I'll be home around midnight. I'll see you another time Liliana. Sam, be good."

"Bye," both of us said as we headed into the kitchen to slice up the cake.

"I'm serious this cake looks amazing, Ana. You must have spent hours on it. You didn’t have to go through all that trouble.” Sam praised. 

"It didn't take that long, Sam, plus you know I love to bake," I thanked as I began to slice up the cake and place the slices on two separate plates. Sam’s slice was huge, taking up most of the plate. My slice was much more measured. "So, who do you think is going to win?"

"The Vikings have always been a losing team, so it's an easy guess that the Hawks are going to win."

I hummed in agreement. “You’re right.”

“Shall we then.” He said as he nodded to the living room.

“We shall.” I agreed.

We sat down and enjoyed the first half of the game while eating the cake. Sam raved about how good it was and went multiple times to get another slice. He went enough times that there was no cake before half-time came around. 

"Ana," Sam said as he turned to me. His voice was serious, but his eyes showed that he was nervous.

"Yes, Sam?" I questioned.

“Can you follow me? I have to tell you something.” He stood up and placed his hand in mine to pull me up.

I was confused. "You can tell me in here, Sam, it's freezing outside."

He shook his head. "No, I have to tell you outside."

I just sighed, "Okay."

I followed behind him. He kept his warm hand, clutching mine, pulling me forward. My confusion only growing as he lead us off the porch. 

“Ana, I have a secret. A secret that I can only share with you. Not even my mom can know.” He said as he let go of my hand and took a few steps away from me.

My eyes widened. What could Sam tell me that no one else knows? "Sam, you can tell me anything. We're friends, aren't we?"

He shook his head "This is not easy, and you probably won't believe me."

"Sam, I promise I'll believe anything you say. Please just tell me. It’s freezing, and I would like to go inside." I said, getting more and more curious while rubbing my arms. 

He took a deep breath, "I'm a wolf."

That was not exactly what I thought was going to come out of his mouth. “So you think you’re a wolf –“

"No, I AM a wolf, Ana. I can transform into a wolf.” He said with conviction. 

I shook my head and was about to answer when he said, "I can prove it."

I didn't know what else to say, so I said, "Alright."

He walked into the treeline, "Sam, this better not be a joke." I got no answer. It seemed like only a minute when a giant black wolf walked out. I stumbled back in shock. My fight, flight, or freeze gene activated apparently I was freeze. It slowly stepped closer to me as if it was afraid I would bolt if it came too quickly. It came within a foot of me before I noticed its eyes. It's deep brown enchanting eyes. "Sam?" I questioned my voice in almost a whisper. The giant wolf nodded its head and took a step closer to me. Goosebumps ran up my arms. My mind ran through all the possibilities as to why this was happening. It had to be a dream; this can't be real. The wo- Sam seemed to notice the wheels grinding in my head and went back to the tree line, and in a moment, Sam walked back out.

"You're a wolf," I started trying to believe what I was saying was true.

"I'm a wolf." He nodded, seeming glad that I wasn't running to the hills and screaming all the way.

"Why are you a wolf?" I asked, shaking my head, trying to understand that this situation was real.

"Let's go inside, and I'll tell you. It's too cold for you to be out here any longer.” He stated while reaching for my hand. He was hesitant as if I would run away the moment he touched me, but to my surprise, my hand automatically reached out to meet his. We walked hand and hand back into the house. The warm air sent shivers down my spine while Sam lead me back into the living room. I sat down on the couch while Sam stood up and paced back and forth.

“Sam either stand still or sit down. You’re making me nauseous from watching you pace.”   
He stood still and sighed, "You're not running, so that's a good sign. Why aren’t you running?”

“I’m still not sure. Something in me just believes that you won’t hurt me.” I said with a tone of confidence. 

“I won’t.” He responded with a soft voice. As if reassuring himself.

"Now, start at the beginning and tell me everything."

“So let me get this straight. You’re telling me that Carlisle Cullen is a vampire, and because of him, you've turned into a giant wolf-like your ancestors." I said, rubbing my temples.

Sam nodded, "That's the gist.”

I pinched the bridge of my nose “This is probably the most insane conversation I’ve ever had.”

There’s one last thing you need to know.” 

I sighed, "This one better be easier to comprehend because my brain is super tired from absorbing all this information. I'm still not sure this isn't a fever dream."

He laughed, "No, this one is simpler in terms of understanding, and this isn't a fever dream.” Suddenly he became real nervous and knelt down in front of me and grabbed my hands. I couldn’t help but notice the heat that radiated off of him from his abilities. “There’s something called imprinting. It’s when we as wolves find our soulmates. The whole world melts away, and it is only them connecting us to the earth. They can be friends or lovers. It all depends on what the imprint needs. They will also stand by their imprint forever.” 

I raised my eyebrow, "Why are you telling me all this, Sam. Is that the reason you broke up with Leah. Over fear that you'll imprint on someone?"

“I’ve already imprinted on someone Ana. It's you. You're my world now. I'll be whatever you need, but you have to be in my life. You must have felt the pull. Your painting just a month ago shows that you’ve been fated for me. I will always be yours, and you will always be mine." He said, moving my hands to be over his heart.

I stood straight up, "Okay, now that is too much to take in. I became your whole world in an instant. You're saying that I'm yours and that you became in love with me in an instant. That’s insane more insane than anything else you’ve told me tonight. Anything you've shown me tonight.” 

"It's the truth, Ana. Yes, I felt drawn to you, but the more I got to know you, the more the feeling grew to be something real. Please give me a chance. I know you feel something towards me. I’ve seen it in your eyes.” He said standing up

I stood up, and half-way ran towards the door. "Look, I need time to processes this. I'm going home."

He just watched me as I slipped my shoes on. Then as I reached for my keys, his voice broke through my jumbled thoughts. “You can’t tell anyone about my secret, not your dad, not Leah, not even my mom.” 

“Like anyone would believe me if I did.” I scoff. 

"Please be careful, Ana."

Blowing the last hit of my cigarette out. I found that nicotine wasn’t soothing my nerves. I had been smoking the whole way home. My mind was in pieces. I didn’t know what to think or what to do about what I thought. Sam was not wrong when he said he knew I had feelings for him, but could I really do it. Really betray Leah fully and accept this imprint. Entirely fall in love with the man she was once going to marry. Tears began welling up in my eyes. I didn't know what to do. I opened the car door and rushed inside as the sky began to pour, drenching me in cold rain. I must have freighted my dad, by the way, I slammed the door open. 

“Ahhh. What the hell, Liliana? You should know better than to just barge. I could have shot you. Also, why aren't you at Allison's? I thought you were watching the game." Dad said. But I couldn't answer. I couldn't open my mouth to speak. I went running up the stairs when my knees collapsed at the base of them. The dam fully broke. Sobs overtook me. I didn't even register my dad basically sprinting over to wrap me up in his arms. "Liliana. Lily Pad. What's wrong?" I just cried even harder. I hadn't cried this hard since my attack. I was breaking apart inside. Dad just sat there on the floor with me. Rocking me and stroking my hair. It felt like we sat on that floor for eternity until I was finally able to collect myself enough to talk. He finally asked again when he heard the sobs start to quiet. "What's wrong, Lily Pad? What can I do?" 

"I've done something awful, daddy. I don't think I can ever be forgiven." I choked out. My throat raw.

"What do you mean, Lily Pad? Whatever you've done, we can fix. You can't have done something that bad." He said, rubbing my back.

Tears continued to stream down my face. "No, daddy. I've done a horrible sin, and it'll destroy my life."

“Lily Pad just, just take a deep breath and tell me what is going on.” 

“I’ve fallen in love.” I bewailed and burst into tears again. 

Dad took a deep breath. I knew he wasn't expecting that. "Well, isn't that a good thing?"

"No, it's not; it's a man who shouldn't be mine. I don't deserve him, and he should be with another." I wept.

Dad tried to console me. "Who is it, Lily Pad?"

“Samuel Uley," I whispered.

“Oh.” 

"My heart hurts, daddy. Make it stop. Make it stop. I don't want to love him."

Dad shook his head. "I'm sorry, Lily Pad, I can't do that. I can’t take away your feelings. You have two options lying before you. Embrace the pain fully or embrace the love you feel for Samuel.” 

“But I don’t want to love him.” I cried out. “I want things to go back to normal.”

"That won't happen. Your life will never be the same again. Love is always a hurricane. You can't control it. But it will change your life forever." He sighed. "He must be a good man to make you fall in love with him, Lily."

“But it will make me an awful friend if I accept him. Leah will hate me. I can’t have my sister hate me.”

"It is true, she'll be angry, but you two have been friends for so long she will eventually see that it is not your fault. You can't control your feelings. Now don't think. Just answer. What do you want to do?" 

In a rush, I say out loud: "I want to be with Sam." A weight comes off my chest, the weight I've dealt with for months leaves. I feel the tears stop.

"Seems like you have your answer Lily Pad. Now, why don't you go upstairs and take a bath then go to sleep." He said as he kisses my forehead. 

“No, I wanna go back to La Push. I want to tell Sam how I feel.” I say as I stand up with shaky knees. 

Dad stands up, and as he does, his knees pop. "It's late, Lily Pad. I'm sure he's asleep."

I grab my keys off the floor. "No, I'm certain he's awake."

"Okay, be safe, Lily Pad. I'll see you soon. I'll stay up in case you need me again."

"Alright, daddy. I love you."

“Love you too, Lily Pad.” 

I had never been to Sam's actual house. Only seeing him at Allison's but pulling up to his house, I could see the hard work he told me he had put in show. It was a two-story blue house with white trim. But I couldn't spend all night just staring at the house. I was here on a mission. I quietly closed my door, but to Sam, it must have seemed like a slam because he was on the front porch in an instant.

“Ana, what are you doing here? I thought you needed time.” Sam asked. But I didn’t answer him I ran up to the porch and pulled down his lips to mine. They were rough and hot but all so perfect. He was shocked in the beginning but then began to return the kiss. I eventually had to back away for air. 

"I've have thought, and I want to give this; give us a chance," I said a bit breathless. A smile broke across his face, and he picked me up and spun me around. 

"I promise you won't regret this, Ana, my Ana."

"We can't tell anyone, though. No one but our parents must know. I'm not ready to tell Leah or have her find out yet." I said, my voice completely serious.

Slinging an arm over my shoulder. I felt comforted by the heat. "I understand, Ana. Now let's get you out of the rain. We can watch the highlights of the game."

“Sound perfect. That sounds absolutely perfect


	11. Forsythia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella finally arrives to Forks. Edward's strange behavior brings up a whole new issue to Lily's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this chapter while watching Twilight on a cloudy/rainy day it was heaven. This chapter finally hits the first book. More Sam and Ana fluff but some tension as well.

Sam POV  
(December 31st 2004)

My life seemed to be amazing since Ana had accepted the imprint. Although we had gotten to know each other before she had accepted me and the imprint I started to learn even more about her, the little things really. For instance when she’s annoyed, like when the Hawks lose or if something she makes doesn’t turn out perfectly, she’ll crinkle her little nose and her eyebrows would furrow together. She’s also less reserved around me now. Before she was holding a herself back trying not to get close. But now, now she was being her true self around me. She was silly and would say the first thing that popped into her head no matter how strange, which would be annoying to other people but to me it was cute. She’s caring, I knew this already but the extent was still endearing. Whenever I would come off patrol and she was around she would check me over for injuries, even though I told her over and over that I heal fast, and always have something for me to eat, which was heaven. She was content just being around me and never asked me to be anything but myself. 

“Sam do you think Allison will like this?” I heard Ana ask. We were watching a hockey game, well I was watching she was paying half attention. But it was perfect because she was in my arms. I looked down to see a half finished scarf. It was a dark green with black horizonal stripes.

“I’m sure mom will love it. Like she loves you.” It was true. Mom was over the moon when she found out we started dating. She got off of work early and found us laying on the couch together watching a cheesy horror movie. After then we made the plan that Ana would park her car at mom’s and then walk over to my house. This way if Leah ever came by and spotted Ana’s car she would think she was seeing my mom not me. Like Ana I was a bit nervous about letting Leah find out about us so soon. I didn’t want to destroy their friendship. 

“I thought so too. It’s her late Christmas present. I wasn’t able to finish it in time. Still feel bad about it.” She said looking up at me through those sky blue eyes framed with her thick black lashes. She started playing with her necklace. I had bought it for her for Christmas. It’s a simple sliver necklace with a crescent moon pendent. She always wore it around me. She said it brought her peace. 

I kissed her forehead and turned off the tv. “That’s alright, she’ll understand. Now I have to go patrol and you missy have to go to work.” It still bothered me that she was working with a Cullen. But she loved her job and I wasn’t here to make choices for her. She was her own woman and I loved that about her. I would never try and control what she did with her life.

“Can’t we play sick. Just stay here for the rest of the night. The game isn’t even over.” She half-heartedly pleaded. 

I just laughed and pulled her off the couch. She weighted nothing compared to my strength. “You know we can’t. I have my responsibilities and you have yours.” 

She sighed and nodded slowly “You’re right. We’re still on for tomorrow right?” 

“Yeah we are. I’m still a bit nervous to be honest.” I was more than nervous. tomorrow was the night I was finally going to meet Chief Swan. I needed to make a good impression.

“You’ll be fine. He already likes you.” She replied while bending over to put away her knitting into her bag. 

“I made you cry Ana. No father likes a man who makes their daughter cry.” 

She quickly stood up and looked me in the eye. “You didn’t make me cry Sam. I made myself cry by being a stubborn fool.”

I just shook my head. “You were crying over me Ana. It still doesn’t make the greatest impression.” 

Ana just walked up and wrapped her arms around me. Her body was that of a tiny porcelain dolls. Her head barely reaching my chin. “Sam it’s fine. Really don’t stress yourself out. Dad was the one who helped me see sense. You two will get along just fine.”

I just sighed and proceeded to return her embrace. “I’m the first man you’ve introduced to the Chief, Ana. He’s going to want me to be perfect for you.”

Slapping my arms she replied. “No one is perfect Sam and he won’t expect that of you. He just wants me to be happy and you make me happy.” 

“Do I though? I can’t take you on dates due to the treaty or even spend time with you outside of this house.” I said as I rested me forehead on top of her head. 

“I know it’s hard for us right but I’m happy whenever I’m with you, no matter what we are doing.” 

I smiled and leaned down to kiss her lips “I love you.” 

She smiled into the kiss “I love you too.” 

I pulled away from the hug “Now you better go before I take up your offer of playing hooky.”

Sam POV  
(January 1st 2005)

“Samuel Uley, you better not be leaving smudges on my windows.” 

I turned away from the window. I had been keeping watch for Ana’s mustang for probably the past 20 minutes. “I’m not even touching the glass mom.” 

“Sure you’re not.” Mom said with an eyeroll. “When are they supposed to be here anyway?” 

“Anytime now.” I responded as I turned my eyes back to the window.

Mom must have saw the tense look on my face because she placed a hand on my shoulder. “You’re going to give yourself grey hairs if you keep up stressing about tonight.” 

I laid my hand on top of hers. “I know I know it’s just I can’t help stress. She’s my world mom. His word means a lot to her and therefore he means a lot to me.”

“It’ll all turn out alright. Just be your regular charming self and everything will be fine. Now come with me to set the table.”

I nodded and went to the kitchen. It seemed like only seconds when I heard the sound of tires rolling over crunching rocks. A look of panic crossed over my face. Do I wait outside? Do I wait in the living room? How do I addresses him? Should I call him Chief Swan? Should I call him Charlie? My mind started swirling. I felt my hands go up and grip my short hair. 

“Sam, calm down, Go stand in the living room and take a deep breath.” Mom said while guiding me into the living room. I felt my breathing pick up and I felt lightheaded. I stood there trying to relax my mind while mom ushered them into her home. The second I saw Ana the war in my head eased and my mind snapped into focus. She was shivering.

I walked forward and wrapped Ana in a hug. Hoping to lend some of my body heat to her. “Ana.” 

“Sam.” She sighed while responding to my hug. I don’t know how long we stood there wrapped in each other’s arms. But it wasn’t long because I heard a deep throat clear behind us. Ana stepped back “Sam this is my father. Dad this is Sam” 

I stepped forward with my hand outreached. “It’s pleasure to finally meet you Chief Swan.” 

He grabbed my hand, squeezed it, and replied with a deep voice “It’s nice to meet you as well.” 

The was a moment of awkward silence before my mom broke it. “Well I don’t know about you guys but I’m starving.” 

Ana agreed and we headed into the kitchen. “Chief would you like a beer?” I said as I headed to the fridge to get my own. Alcohol didn’t affect me anymore but I still liked the taste. 

“Sure. What do you have? And go ahead and call me Charlie.” I heard him say as he sat down 

“We have a dark stout or a American lager.” 

He looked pleased with the choices and took a second before responding “I’ll take the stout.” 

I smiled and grabbed the stouts. After opening them I placed one in front of the chief and then sat myself in the seat next to Ana. I felt her grab my hand under the table and give it a squeeze. 

Charlie took a sip of his beer. “So what do you do for a living Sam.” 

“I work for a construction company right now. I hope someday I can have my own company.” I answered

“So you like working with your hands?” 

Mom laughed and set down the bowl of pasta. “Always has. He used to spend hours play with Legos and sketching ‘blueprints.’ I think I still have some somewhere.” 

Charlie smiled “Same think with Lily. She used to love playing doctor with her stuffed animals. Of course that was when she wasn’t doodling all over papers.” 

I turned to see Ana with her face flushed. I smiled and leaded over to kiss her cheek. “So how was work Ana?” Charlie raised his eyebrow at the nickname and the kiss on the cheek .

After swallowing a bite of food she responded. “It was good. A little tiring but good. Glad I have tomorrow off.” 

Mom turned to Lily. “We’re still on for going to go see Phantom of the Opera at the cinema, right?”

Lily enthusiastically nodded her head. “I can’t wait. I’ve been excited since the film was announced.” 

“And that Gerald Butler. What a sexy man that one is.” Mom started. Charlie choked on his bite of pasta and I just groaned. 

“I know what you mean.” Lily agreed. It was my turn to choke on my water. 

“So Sam what’s your favorite hockey team? Lily mentioned you two were watching a game yesterday.” Charlie said hoping to move conversation onto something else.

I sighed in relief. “I’m personally a fan of the Minnesota Wild with Philadelphia Flyers being a close second.” 

Charlie chuckled. “I don’t know how I feel about my daughter dating a Wild fan.” 

I faked gasped. “No, don’t tell me you are a Colorado Avalanche fan.”

Charlie raised his eyebrow. “And if I am?”

I took a moment to think while taking a sip of my beer. “Well then, we’re going to have a difficult time watching games together.” 

Charlie smiled and raised his beer towards me. “50 bucks on Avalanche winning the Stanley Cup this year.” 

I grinned. “Oh it is on.” 

The rest of dinner was spent with me and Charlie talking about sports and planning an upcoming fishing trip together. We were having coffee when Lily stepped out to have a cigarette. Mom could sense that Charlie wanted to speak to me alone so she stepped out as well.

Charlie cleared his throat. “Sam you seem to be a good guy but I don’t know how much I can trust you not to hurt my Liliana. I mean you were engaged to her best friend. Who’s to say you won’t leave Liliana one day?” 

I sighed. “I know what it looks like. That I got tired of Leah and traded her in for something new. I promise that it wasn’t like that. Leah and I were falling apart so I ended it. I didn’t mean to fall for Ana as hard as I did but I couldn’t help myself. I swear to you on my life that Ana is my world. I would rather kill myself than hurt her in anyway.” 

“That’s all well and good Sam but it still doesn’t ease my nerves. Another reason that I’m hesitant about you two is this will tear apart Lily’s and Leah’s friendship. You know this right? All this sneaking around won’t end happily. They’ve considered each other sisters since they were pint size.” 

“We know but neither Ana or I am ready to tell Leah. We will cross that bridge at some point when it comes but for right now we are content.”

Charlie took a deep breath and ran his hand through his head. “I understand that.”

“I swear to you that you’ll never have to worry about her. I’ll always be there to protect her.” I asserted. 

Charlie nodded and gave me a small smile. “My daughters are my life Sam. So I’ll trust you to keep your word.” 

“I will” I responded with a single solid nod. 

Lily POV   
(January 17th 2005)

“I know dad, I’ll take it slow on the way home. Look Bella’s flights going to be in any moment now so I have to go. I’ll see you when we get home. Love you.” I said as I hung up the telephone.

I looked around with my leg bouncing; a small sign with Bella’s name sat by my side. Would I be able to spot the her immediately? While dad said we have a resemblance, he also says that you wouldn’t be able to fully tell we were sisters just at a glance. I sighed and shook my head. No need to worry right now, everything will turn out fine. I keep my eye on the flight board and felt time slow down. Was it just because I was nervous that time was moving differently or was it a time paradox. 

Buzz. Buzz. 

Everything is going to go fine. Don’t stress. I love you. – Sam 

I felt a peace wash over my body. I don’t know how he knew I needed reassurance but I was so glad he did. 

I love you too. – Ana 

“Um Liliana?” I hear a soft spoken voice call above me. I look up from my phone. Standing in front of me was a girl around my height. She had similar fair skin and heart shaped face. Her long chocolate brown hair was falling around her face like a curtain. 

“Bella?” I ask.

“Yes. What are you doing here I thought Char-Dad was picking me up? Shouldn’t you be at work?” Bella questioned.

“I wanted to pick you up, so I took the day off. Besides would you rather be riding back to Forks in a police cruiser?”

Bella quickly shook her head. “I apricated it.” 

I laughed. “It’s no problem. Is this all your stuff? You didn’t bring that much” 

Bella blushed bright red and mumbled out “I’m not really a stuff kind of person.”

Smiling I stand up and grab one of her duffle bags. “That’s alright, we can always go shopping together. We’ll have a girls day.” 

“I’m not really a shopping kind of girl either.” She confessed.

I started walking towards the exit. Bella matched my pace. “Not even for books?” 

“That’s different. I just don’t like it when people spend money on me. Besides I need to save my money to buy a car.”

“I think you’ll find yourself having enough money for a girls day.” I say cryptically. We quickly made it to the car and I open the trunk for Bella to place her stuff in. 

“What do you mean? Also nice car.” 

“I’ll tell you when we’re closer to Forks and thanks it’s been my baby for years now. But I’m probably going to trade it in at some point soon. I need a larger vehicle. Plus it would soothe dad’s nerves for me to have a safer car.” I get into the car fully and start the engine. Cranking up the heat to help stave off the chill. Bella quickly got in the car after closing the trunk and I started the long drive back to Forks. “So how is Renée? Is she happy with her new husband?” 

“Mom’s great. I think she’s happy that I’m going to spend time with dad. Phil is great. He is able to balance mom’s energy easily. I’m going to miss her.” Bella frown and gazed out the window longingly. 

I quickly scrabbled for a new topic. Not wanting to let Bella be sad for the rest of the drive. “So are there any cute boys that you left behind? You’re 17. You had to have had a boyfriend. Especially with how cute you are.”

Bella flushed a bright red and bit her lip. “No there’s no one. No one noticed me in Arizona. What about you? Shouldn’t you be spending your day off with a boyfriend instead picking up your dorky little sister?”

It was my turn to blush. “I don’t think your dorky Bella. And no I don’t have a boyfriend. I’m far too focused on work right now.” I wanted to think that I could trust Bella to keep my secret but I wasn’t sure enough. “We were thinking of ordering pizza for dinner, unless you want me to cook something for you?” 

“No pizza sounds great.” 

We fell into an awkward silence. Just letting the radio play and not talking. There was so many things I want to ask her but I felt too nervous to bring up. It truly felt like we were strangers, not sisters. How do you reach out to someone who you don’t know? Bella turned her attention out the window and rested her head against the window. I found myself opening and closing my mouth numerous times but the words just wouldn’t come out. It felt like entirety. We were about ten minutes away from the house when Bella finally broke the quiet. 

“You said that I would have money. What do you mean by that?” 

My face broke out into a smile. “Well.” I paused. “Dad and I decided that you probably wouldn’t want to be carted around so we both chipped in and got you a car.” 

“What kind of car.” Bella stuttered.

“It’s not top of the line in any means. It was actually Billy Blacks old truck. You remember that Blacks right?” 

“Yes.” 

“Billy became disabled and didn’t have use for it anymore. And Jake likes to tinker with cars and got it all up and running like new, so you don’t have to worry about . It’s a 1953 Chevy. We thought it would be a great homecoming present. Trust me you’re going to love it.” 

Bella stammered “You guys really didn’t have to do that. I was fully ready to get my own car.” 

“It was the least we could do Bella. We know this move is hard on you.” I sent a sympathetic smile towards her. “Besides I’m sure you’ll come to like Forks in your own way.” 

We finally arrived to the house and I parked on the street. I noticed that Bella’s sight was immediately on the large red/orange behemoth. Her face grew into a small smile. “So do you like it?”

She turned to me “It’s perfect.” 

Dad must have heard the car because he was on the front step within an instance. Bella and I quickly got out and went to retrieve her stuff. 

“How was the drive girls?” Dad asks while opening the front door for us.

“It was alright dad.” I responded while Bella simply said it was “okay.” 

Dad shuffled his feet a little and rubbed his chin. “Well why don’t I show Bella her room, while you order the pizza?” 

I handed Bella’s bag to dad and pulled out my phone. “That sounds okay to me dad. Any special requests Bella?”

Bella nodded and simply stated “A pepperoni pizza with mushrooms would be great.” 

“Alright then.” I headed over to the living room to make the call. 

Pizza showed up 30 minutes later and we all sat down to eat.

“So Bella are you nervous about tomorrow?” Dad asked 

Bella took a second before responding “A little bit, I guess.” 

“You’ll be fine Bella.” I said while patting her hand.

“The Newton’s have a second son about your age Bella. Their a nice family, right Lily?”

I tensed up at the name. I had no proof that Michael was the same as his brother but I wouldn’t let Bella make the same mistake in trusting him. “Oh yeah. They own the local sporting goods store. They always have a good deal on surf equipment. When the weather warms up I would love to take you out and teach you. There’s nothing better than a good day on the waves Bella.”

“I’ll take you at your word Lily. I’m far too clumsy to even attempt. But a leisurely day at the beach does sound great.” Bella responded. 

I laughed. “You never know unless you try Bella.”

Dinner wrapped up quickly and Bella bid us goodnight. Claiming that she wanted to shower and then head to bed. I followed her upstairs and went into my room. I checked the time on the clock. Sam was off of patrol. I picked up my cell phone and dialed his number. 

“Sam Uley.” I heard his deep smoky voice come through the speaker and felt waves of comfort radiate over me. 

“Hey Sam. It’s Ana.”

“Hey baby. How did the drive go? Is your sister settling in?”

I laid down in my bed and stared at the ceiling. “The drive went okay. It was a little awkward but I mean I guess I can’t expect to mend a 15 year riff in only a 3 and half hour drive. She seems sad and nervous but that’s to be expected I guess. It feels like a dream that she’s actually here.” 

“Give it time Ana. You two will get there.” 

“How is it you always know the right thing to say.” 

“Because one of my purposes in this life is to be there for you in any way you need.” I could hear his smile and it made feel warm and bubbly. 

“How did the patrol go tonight?” I asked dropping my voice just in case.

“It went alright. No unusual activity. Paul was being Paul.”

“When am I going to meet them anyway?” I ask sincerely.

Sam sighed. “Not yet. I’m not sure I can trust Paul to keep his mouth shut. He’s my brother but he’s also a giant hot head. But they are suspicious that there is someone. It’s kind of hard not to have you in my head.” 

“You’re always in my head if it makes you feel any better.” I cooed. 

Sam chuckled. “I should let you go to bed. You have to be up early tomorrow.” 

I frowned. “I guess you’re right. I love you.” 

“I love you too Ana. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” 

“Talk to you tomorrow.” I hung up the phone. I noticed that the shower wasn’t running meaning that Bella was in her room.

I quietly went and knocked on her door. “Bella? You still up? Can I come in?” 

I heard a soft “yes. You can come in.” 

I opened the door and saw Bella sitting on her bed, drying her hair. “Dad said you picked out the bed set. Thanks” 

I smiled. “I saw the purple and thought it would be a good fit with the wall color.” 

There was a brief moment of silence. “So did you need to talk to me?” Bella asked.

“Yeah. I just wanted to say be careful around Newton. He’s brother is a creep.” I said looking her in the eye. 

Bella looked a bit confused but nodded “I’ll be careful.” 

“Good. Well I’ll let you sleep. Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight.” 

Lily POV   
(January 18th 2005) 

“Here are the charts for Miss Hall in room 210, Helen.” 

“Thanks Lily. Was that your last patient?” Helen asked checking over the papers.

“It sure was. I’m ready to go home and sleep.” I said with a grin. It had been a busy 12 hour shift and I was ready to climb into bed. 

“How’s your sister settling in by the way?”

“She’s doing good. Can tell she misses Arizona but she’ll find her place here soon enough.” 

“Good. Well I’ll let you go and see you tomorrow.” Helen said as she turned to talk to Carol, who also waved goodbye to me. 

I took a deep breath of fresh air as soon as I cleared the door way. The rain was coming down in a steady drizzle so I walked briskly to my car. As I pulled out of the parking lot. I spotted Carlisle and threw up a friendly wave and started on my way home. It too little to no time to get home and by the time I arrived the rain had started into a down pour. 

“Great.” I sighed. I got out of my car and ran into the house. 

“Bella! I’m home!” I called out as I took off my rain coat. 

“I’m in the kitchen.” She responded.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Bella at the stove. Seasoning a piece of steak. “Bella you didn’t have to cook. I normally do when I get off of work when I have the day shift.” 

Bella looked up and smiled. “It’s not a problem. Consider it my thanks for the truck. Oh dad called by the way. He’s going to be late.” Bella then turns to preheat the oven and pulling out some potatoes. “How was your day at work by the way?” 

I gave a grateful smile back. “It was good. Busy but good. How was your first day at school? Make any friends?”

Bella scowled. “It was okay until the last period.” 

I raised an eyebrow. “What happened?”

“Stupid Edward Cullen is what happened.” She began to stab the potatoes with a fork aggressively. 

“I’m going to need more information than that Bella.” 

“I walk into Biology and Edward acted like I had the plague and was torching him just by sitting there. He even tried to switch out of the class.”

“Did you say something to him?” I asked calmly. 

“No. But I wanted to run over his pretty little silver Volvo with my truck.” She replied in a tense voice. 

I walked next to Bella and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Next time you see him, call him out. He has no right to treat you like that.” 

She seemed to deflate under my hand and nodded. “I plan to. You work with Doctor Cullen right?” 

I gave a simple “Yes” in response. 

“Is he unruly and rude like his son?” 

“No, he’s extremely kind. I’m sure it was just an off day for Edward. From what I’ve heard about his family they are good kids.”

Bella threw up her hands “Then why did he act like a complete asshole.”

I shook my head. “I don’t know.” 

“Could you ask Doctor Cullen?”

I paused. Other than work I didn’t really speak to Carlisle anymore. Not because I was scared of him and his family but more of the fact that I want to lessen Sam’s stress. But something was telling me I needed to talk to Carlisle. “I guess I could.”

Bella gave me a smile. “Thanks.”

I gave her a hug in response. “Now tell me all about the rest of your day.”

Bella began to describe in detail about the kids she sat with at lunch and how the guys were treating her as if she was a shiny new toy. I laughed in response. She felt a kinship with a shy quiet girl named Angela Webber, even though she tended to repeat herself numerous times. But she also felt some friction with a girl named Lauren Mallory. “I doubt we’ll be the greatest of friends, she seems to have a stick up her ass.” 

“Well, you can’t please everyone, Bella.” I simply stated.

We spent the remainder of dinner talking about our favorite books. Me arguing that the classics are the end all be all of the books and Bella refuting that idea. By the time dad got home, we were having a full out debate about Romeo and Juliet. 

“It is not a love story Bella. It’s a tragedy. They knew each other for four days. FOUR days. I mean they were stupid. You can’t fall in love with someone that quickly and for superficial reasons. I mean if they simply communicated then they both wouldn’t have had to die. Furthermore, the work itself pales in comparison to Hamlet.” 

“They weren’t stupid Lily. They knew that they were the ones for each other. They couldn’t live without the other and that’s true love.” Bella argued. “Besides Hamlet is overhyped way too much.”

“No that’s not true love. It’s lust. Juliet was simply a rebound for Romeo, which is cruel.” I pointed out. 

“Girls, Girls. Do I have to separate you two.” Dad chuckled.

“No Dad, I’m just trying to make Bella see reason,” I answered. 

Bella huffed and remarked. “You can’t change my mind on this Lily.”

I stood up and yawned. “I’ll get you to see reason one day Bella. But till then I’m going to sleep.” 

A chorus of goodnights followed me up the stairs. I closed my bedroom door, plugged up my cell phone, and got changed into my nightshirt and flannel pants. I crawled into bed and found myself in a dreamless sleep.


	12. Geranium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily has a talk with the Cullen's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everybody! Have you guys gotten Midnight Sun yet? I haven’t just yet. I’m finishing up the current books I’m reading. In personal news, I've been struggling with phone issues. I dropped mine on the kitchen floor and basically fucked it up, and trying to get it fixed became a whole ordeal. But on the plus side, my new computer is finally all set up, and I'm having a ball playing games (even though I'm pretty bad at them.) Of course, I don't own twilight, but I do own Lily.

Lily POV   
(January 19th, 2005)

"I swear if they hit that call button one more time," I growled while rubbing my temples. Today had been a stressful day with multiple cases that required direct focus. But it was Mr. Lee who kept me busy by constantly calling me to change the channel on TV or get him fresh ice even though I had given him some five minutes before. But the worst was the man kept trying to hit on me, and he's the age of a grandfather.

"If it makes you feel any better, Lily. Room 213 is also driving me up the wall. They keep questioning every move I make.” Carol placed a hand on my shoulder. 

"It's fine, Carol. I only have a couple more hours than I can go home. And I rather have that then being constantly harassed by my patient.” I sighed. 

“You know you can report him right. I'm sure Doctor Cullen wouldn't be too pleased with his behavior. Also, all you ever do is work and go home, honey. Don't you have a boyfriend to snuggle up with?" She said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"I don't have time for that right now," I said, lying through my teeth. Sam and I were as solid as a rock, and he was consistently on my mind. I felt my hand go up to my neck, stroking where his necklace would have laid. Still frustrated me that I couldn’t wear it all the time but it was a danger at work. 

“Everyone has time for love, Lily.” 

I gave her a small smile. "Eventually, I will Carol, but I'm only 20. I have plenty of time for love later." Then a buzz came through the speakers, and I immediately knew it was for me. I gritted my teeth and rushed out a quick, “I gotta go.” 

Putting on the brightest fake smile I could, I entered the room. "Is something the matter Mr. Lee?"

"I need more ice sweet-cheeks, and I wanted to see your pretty face." He responded with a raucous tone.

I bit back a groan and an eye roll. "Of course, Mr. Lee, I'll be right back with it.” 

I got to the ice machine, seeing that the machine was right down the hall, and began to beat my head against the cold metal.

"Is everything alright, Lily?" I heard a silken voice call out from behind me. It was Carlisle.

I immediately straightened up and pushed down a blush at being caught being so unprofessional. "Oh, yes. Sorry."

"Are you sure? Normally people don't beat their head against metal for nothing." He stated.

“It’s just been a long day.” 

He nodded his head. "Alright, then. I can understand that it has been a busy day. You’ve been working pretty hard the last couple of days.” 

I just nodded in response. 

"Well, if there is anything you need, let me know." With that, he walked into his office and shut the door. 

“Could you ask Doctor Cullen?”

I knew Bella wouldn’t let Edward’s strange behavior go. Her ranting last night told me that. But what can I do? If I let them know that I knew their secret, I could be exposing that Sam had basically broken the treaty by telling me what they were. Yet I felt this need to warn them about Bella's curiosity. I was torn. I sighed and headed back to Mr. Lee's room. 

The rest of my shift, my head was spinning. I couldn't bring myself to decided what to do. My urge to keep the treaty safe was strong, but this was my sister I was talking about. I needed to protect her seemed to be stronger. It was late by the time I got off of work. Night had fallen, and the light poles were shining brightly. I was finishing a cigarette by my car, which was parked in the very back of the parking lot, my usual spot when I saw Carlisle approaching his car. I needed answers, and only the Cullen's could give them to me. My mind was set, and I wasn't backing down.

“Carlisle! Wait a moment.” I yelled as I ran up to the man. 

“Lily. What are you still doing here?” He asked.

“I had to get caught up on charting. There’s actually something I need from you.” I asserted. 

He raised an eyebrow. “And what would that be?”

"I need answers."

"Answers about a case. Honestly, you have to be one of the hardest workers I know." Carlisle remarked.

“Not those kind of answers.” I took a pause and chose my next words very carefully. “Carlisle, I know.”

“Know what?” 

"I know your secret," I stated under my breath. Knowing that he could hear me.

His eyes narrowed slightly, and he took me by my arm and gently pulled me closer. Leaning down, he articulated very clearly. "What secret?"

My heart started racing. I knew he could hear it. I gulped, and my throat constricted. "I know that you're not human."

He released me and took a step back. "That is ridiculous, Lily. I'm as human as you."

I shook my head. “No. No. You’re not.” 

“And how do you know this?”

"Not here. I was wondering could I meet you and your family tomorrow at your house. I'll explain everything then." I, of course, lied a bit. Hoping he wouldn't be able to tell. I had no intention of telling him how I was told the secret.

"That's reasonable. Tomorrow after work, you can follow my car to the house."

I sighed in relief. I wasn't murdered on the spot. "Alright. Thank you." I turned and headed back to my car. I started the car and lit another cigarette. Praying that the nicotine would soothe my frazzled nerves. I started the short drive to La Push. Sam wouldn't be happy, that's for sure.

(January 19th, 2005. 9 PM)

“NO! No! No! No! Absolutely not Ana.” Sam said as he jumped off the couch and began to pace. 

"Sam, calm down. I'll be fine. It'll only be for half an hour or so." I reasoned as I took a step back, giving him his space.

“There is no way you’re going. You won’t be safe. I need you to be safe.” 

"Carlisle will never hurt me," I respond in a soothing voice, trying to calm the situation.

Sam turned towards me and threw his arms out. “What about the rest of his family of leeches? You don’t know about them.”

“Sam. I have to do this. Something is telling me that I need more information..” 

Sam paused and sat back down. Pulling his short hair. "Ana, they're dangerous. Their bloodthirsty monsters.”

"I'll be careful, my love, but I'm doing this," I said, sitting down beside him. Grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

He sighed, and his jaw clenched. “When did you agree to meet?”

“Tomorrow after work. I’m following Carlisle to his house.” 

"I don't agree with this, Ana. What if you never come back. It would literally kill me. You're the only thing tying me to this world." He worried.

"I believe in Carlisle. He will protect me. I know this is hard for you, but I need to find out about Edward's behavior. Something tells me that it's imperative to protect Bella." I consoled.

“Nothing I can say will change your mind, will it?” Sam disputed.

I kissed his forehead. “No.”

He kissed my hand. "Alright, but know this, if they lay a hand on you, I will consider it a breach of the treaty, and nothing will stop me from slaughtering them."

"I understand, my love."

"I love you, Ana. You are my life."

“And you’re mine. Now let’s watch the hockey game.” 

(January 19th, 2005. 11 PM) 

"Hey, Dad. I'm home." I announced as I walked through the door.

"Welcome home, Lily Pad. Did you catch the game at Sam's? It was pretty brutal." Dad remarked. He was sitting in his recliner, nursing a beer, and watching the late-night news.

“It was especially that last quarter. Did you have dinner already?” I responded as I headed into the living room. 

He nodded. “Bella cooked even though I offered to take her to the diner.”

I laughed. "Dad, you eat there way to often as it is.”

“I do not.”

"You would eat there every day if it wasn't for me and now Bella. Speaking of Bella, is she still up?"

“I think so. At least I saw her light on when I went to the bathroom five minutes ago.”

“Good, I wanted to ask her how her day went before I went to bed. You going to bed soon?” I replied. 

Dad shook his head. “She seemed pretty frustrated tonight at dinner. Wouldn’t tell me why.”

“I’ll talk to her. It’s probably just school.” I stated with a simple, “night dad.” I headed up the stairs. 

I stood outside Bella's door. Hearing the gently tapping of a keyboard. "Knock, Knock."

I hear a quiet “Come in.” and opened the door. 

"Hey, Bella."

"Hi, Lily." She said as she turned around from the computer."

“Sending an email to mom?” I asked, seeing an email tab up. 

"Yeah. I haven't sent her one since I arrived at Forks. She's sent me like 3 already. I'm telling her about how it's going here. Hopefully, it'll appease her."

Not knowing what to say in response, I simply say, " tell her I say Hi."

“Will do. You’re home pretty late.” 

Untruthfully I answered. "Oh, I was down at La Push, visiting Leah."

She hummed. "Leah. Leah. Oh, she's the daughter of Harry Clearwater, right? I think she offered to teach me how to surf once. So was there something you wanted?"

I chuckled. “That’s right. I was just wondering how was school today? Did it go any better?” 

"Not well. I went in fully ready to give that Edward Cullen a piece of my mind, but he wasn't there." She huffed.

“Maybe he was sick. Could explain his behavior yesterday.” I guessed. Knowing it was a lie. Vampires can never get sick. 

“Unlikely. I think he’s avoiding me.” 

"I doubt he's doing that, Bella. He'll probably be back tomorrow, then you can give him his dues."

“Something in my gut tells me that’s not it. Did you speak to Doctor Cullen?” She pondered. 

"No, today was pretty busy, so I didn't get a chance. Maybe tomorrow."

She sighed. “That’s okay. Let me know what he says.” 

I smiled. Hoping the smile reached my eyes. "Of course. Well, don't stay up too late. You have school tomorrow."

She grinned back. “I’m going to sleep right after I finish this email.” 

"Well, I'll leave you to it." With that, I headed to take a shower and bed.

Lily POV   
(January 20th, 2005)

I had been sitting in my car for 20 minutes, waiting for Carlisle to come out of the hospital. I had smoked probably 4 cigarettes in succession. Sam would be nagging me, but I couldn't calm down, this may be the day I very well die. Would last night be the last time Sam held me or told me that he loved me? Would last night be the last time dad called me Lily Pad? I have trust in Carlisle, but what if they deem I'm too much of a threat to their secret. I flicked the ash off and stared out at night. I jumped at the sudden knock at my passenger window. I saw Carlisle standing there and sighed in relief that it wasn't a crazy killer. Although I could be wrong depending on how tonight goes. I roll down the window. 

“Are you ready?” He queried with a smile. 

"Yes, sir," I responded with a shaky smile.

“There is no need to worry. I can promise that no harm will come to you.” He avowed. 

“Shall we go then?” 

“Yes.” I concurred 

"Alright, then. Follow me." Carlisle conceded.

The drive was shorter than expected, taking about 11 minutes. Carlisle kept slowly for me to keep up. We got to a gravel road and went further into the forest. This is not creepy at all. Not like a murder novel. I thought to myself. It was another five minutes to reach the house, but I was in awe when we did. It was a white three-story house, rectangular in shape but well proportioned. I stepped out of my car and saw Carlisle beckoning me out of the rain. I hadn't even seen him get to the wrap-around porch. It had started to downpour, and I had no interest in being dripping wet.

Entering the home, I couldn't help but marvel at the glass wall that lined the southern wall giving the perfect view of the river and lush forest.

“Welcome to our home.” I heard a singsong voice call out. I then registered an angelic woman standing by a grand black piano. She slowly walked up to me and extended her hand.

"Thank you for having me. Mrs. Cullen," I replied in response and took her hand over minding the cold temperature.

"No, Mrs. Cullen, simply call me Esme."

"So, this is the human." A sneering voice came from behind. Other otherworldly women stepped out from what I could tell was the kitchen. She was followed by a hulking man with a devilish grin. 

"Rosalie, be nice." Esme chastised.

"Yes, Rosalie, I can see that she won't be a problem for our family." I turned to look at a small pixie-like girl walking down the stairs with a boy with sandy hair walking behind her. While the small pixie girl had a slight smile on her face, the boy behind her looked like he was in pain. From what Carlisle had told me about his family, I quickly knew that this must be Alice and Jasper with the man behind Rosalie being Emmet. The only one who was missing was Edward. This raised another question.

Rosalie scoffed in response. "Your predictions can be wrong, you know. They're subjective.

Carlisle motioned to the couch. “Why don’t you sit down.” 

I slowly sat down and wrung my hands. The rest of the family did not sit but stood around the room. Making my nerves increase. Suddenly I felt more relaxed and calm.

"There is no need to be nervous, dear. We won't cause you any harm." Esme assured.

Rosalie glared at me and sniffed. “Yes, your scent is getting worse. Not that it wasn't already terrible. You reek of cigarettes and wet dog."

"Rosalie, if you can't hold your tongue, you can leave." Esme reprimanded.

“No. I want to know how this human figured it out and what kind of danger she poses.” 

“I’m not a danger. I’m just here for answers.” I defended. 

"We are here for answers too Liliana. Let's start. We don't wish to keep you longer than needed, you do have work tomorrow, and humans need sleep." Carlisle affirmed softly.

I signal my agreement with a nod. “Alright. Would you like to start?”

Esme smiled. “How did you figure out what we are?”

I swallowed the lump in my throat, hoping my scent would give away my deception. "I was suspicious. Something about Carlisle didn't sit right in my stomach. I started to pay closer attention to him, and my questions increased. The more I observed, the more I noticed subtle differences and his behavior. So I quickly deduced that he wasn't human, so I researched the possibilities I concluded the answer."

Carlisle was the next to speak up. “You truly are a genius. Most people are too enamored to look past the dissimilarities of us.”

I blushed. “Thank you. Can I start on my questions now?”

"Yes, you may." Replied Carlisle.

"In my research, I found out that your eyes are typically blood red. Why are yours not?" I asked, starting with a simple question to figure out if they would lie to me. I already knew the answer, but I needed to feign innocence.

"Normally they are, but we observe a different kind of lifestyle. We do not feed on humans but animals. This changes the color of our eyes and allows us to maintain a human-like appearance." Esme responded with a soft voice. 

"That makes sense. There must be a drawback, however?"

Alice was the one who answered my question. "We must feed more often, but it is worth it."

I responded quickly, hoping to obtain the real reason I was here. “I’ve noticed that one of your family members is missing. Where is Edward?”

Rosalie's eyes became slit-like. "Why does it matter where Edward is? We can easily kill you with the 6 of us."

I blanched, but Emmet was the first to reply to Rosalie's threat. "Babe, we're not going to kill her."

"I wanted to ask why he treated my sister with disdain yesterday. She is even more obsessed with his behavior that I am, and I feel it wasn't just because she is new. I need a lie to calm her behavior."

"That is a little more complicated, and I don't know if we should tell you." Carlisle sighed.

"I promise that I won't tell anyone, but I need to protect her. I've already kept your secret for a while. You can trust me." I pleaded.

"Yes, let's just tell the human everything." Snorted Rosalie.

"Rosalie," Esme warned in a tone that suggested she would be leaving soon if she didn't behave.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Within our kind, there is something that is called a La tua cantante. It is basically a human whose blood is overpowering, and the need to feed is overwhelming. Your sister is Edwards. He fought valiantly to not harm her, and currently, he is with another coven to clear his head." 

I responded quickly, rushing out my questions. "Will he harm my sister? Is there something I can do to protect her?"

Carlisle shook his head. “Edward will not harm her. He’s stronger than he thinks. Your sister is safe.”

I took a breath. “Are you sure. She is important to me. I can’t lose a member of my family.”

Esme walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. “You can trust us to keep her safe.” 

I felt an overwhelming feeling of trust and relaxed into it. “Alright.” 

"Is there anything else you would like to ask? It is pretty late, and you should be home."

I stood up. "No, I asked basically everything I need to know tonight. You are right; I should be heading home. Thank you for answering my questions."

"You're welcome, Liliana," Esme said while walking me to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow at work, Carlisle," I called out softly as I walked out the front door.

I took a deep breath as I got into my car. I knew the answers that I needed. Now the only question I have is, will my sister really be safe.

Jasper POV   
(January 20th, 2005) 

"She was lying," I announced as I heard Liliana's car start down the gravel driveway.  
“Jasper. What do you mean?” Alice responded. 

"When she responded to how she knew about us, she was lying."

“No one else knows about us. How else could she figure it out?” Esme asked kindly. 

"I don't know. Alice, do you know?"

Alice shook her head. “No. What is most curious is my visions disappear when it comes to her.”

Rosalie growled. “She’s a danger to us. We should have a plan when it comes to her. Who’s to say she won’t tell her sister?” 

Emmet was the next to speak. “If only Edward was here. He would be able to figure it out.” 

“I trust in Lily. She is able to hold her tongue when it comes to patients. She will be able to keep our secret.” Carlisle announced with certainty. 

“She was telling the truth when she said she would not tell anyone. We can trust her.” I reassured. 

Alice nodded her head and said in a cryptically. "We can only wait to see what the future holds."


	13. Oleander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella's car crash brings the sisters closer together. Sam and Lily have a perfect night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has given this story kudos. I'm still learning and improving my writing with every chapter. Also, I'm hoping this chapter sedates your thirst, it's just a little taste of what's to come. I don't own Twilight or any ABBA songs.

Lily POV  
(January 25th, 2005)

It was a cold, dreary day. Ice covering the ground, making the roads slick. I was happy I had the day off. Snuggling under a blanket on the couch, I focused on sketching with my charcoals while the morning news played in the background. I was sketching a picture of Sam, he had become my latest muse. This sketch had taken multiple days; I wanted to get it just right. I was looking forward to tonight. Sam had promised to cook for me for the first time, which I had responded with, "Do you even know how to cook?" Sam laughed and replied, "Just the basics." I had this growing need to be around Sam, and he made me feel safe every time we were together. A growing development was the increase in physical connection. Kisses lasted longer, and embraces were tighter. I still had flashbacks to my attack, but with Sam holding me, the fright seemed to fade away. He never pushed my limits or shunned me from talking about my fears. He accepted me. 

However, the guilt that I felt about the two of us being together grew every time we were together. I knew that Sam felt it too, but he would constantly remind me that he loved me, truly loved me, and nothing would change that. We would tell Leah eventually, but knowing my best friend, the woman who was basically my other sister, I could only hope she would forgive me.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that it took me a while to register the house phone ringing. When I did, I scrambled to the phone while keeping the blacked wrapped around me. "Hello Swan Residence, this is Lily." 

I wasn't expecting Dad's voice to come through the speaker or the news he delivered. "Lily, I need you to go to the hospital. Bella almost got caught in a car crash at school. I can't be there. There's another accident that I have to respond to. I already called Renée."

Dread filled my bones. I almost dropped the phone in shock. “Is she alright?”

“I don’t know. She had just arrived when I got the call.”

I started to become extremely scared. I had just begun to connect with Bella and to think I could lose her so soon sent another wave of fright. "I'll leave as soon as I get changed. Am I on the HIPPA forms? If not, I won't get to know what's wrong with her or see her.” 

"I placed you on there for emergencies. You should be fine. Besides, I believe Doctor Cullen would make an exception." Dad replied with a firm voice.

“Alright. Let me go get changed and then I’ll be there.” 

Dad grunted in response. "I put snow chains on your car, but be careful the roads are extremely bad."

"I will. Bye, dad."

“Bye.”

I bolted up the stairs and changed into the first set of clothes I saw. I almost tripped going down back down the stairs so fast, but I quickly righted myself and grabbed my keys. Locking the door, I sprinted to my car. I basically speed to the hospital, going to five miles above the speed limit, practically praying to god I wouldn't get pulled over and praying that the snow chains would do their job. When I arrived, I threw the car into park and used the employee entrance to get into the hospital. 

"Carol, where is Bella?" I rushed out.

“She’s in the emergency room in bed three.” Carol looked at me with pity. It shook me to my core. Is it serious enough that I deserve pity? 

I threw a quick "Thank you." As I fast-walked to the room. Arriving, I set sights on Bella sitting on the edge of the bed, and Carlisle shining a light into her eyes, checking for a concussion. She looked absolutely fine and was responding clearly to his questions. There was a tall, tan-skinned boy lying in the bed beside of Bella's with a gash on his forehead. He was seemingly apologizing constantly to Bella and another boy standing beside Bella’s bed. The other boy was at least 6’2, lanky, extremely pale, and with bronze hair. But the thing that stood out was his golden eyes. This must be Edward. I walked up to Bella's bed. 

"Bella, oh, thank god that you’re alright. You scared us. Carlisle, does she have a concussion?" I rushed out, tripping over my words. 

Bella sighed, "Lily. It's alright, I'm fine. Thanks to Edward here. He knocked me out of the way. It was amazing how fast he got to me. He was nowhere near me.”

Carlisle sent Edward a look that basically said, "We'll be talking about this later." I knew that this incident would grow Bella’s suspicions about the Cullen’s. 

I turned to Edward. “Thank you for saving my sister.” 

His face was screwed up as if he was trying to figure something out, but he responded in a polite tone. "It was no problem. You must be Liliana."

I nodded. "So Carlisle, does she have a concussion?"

"No, she seems to be just fine. She will probably have a headache for the rest of the day. I recommend that she stays home for the rest of the day. Lily, you should keep a close eye over her just in case."

“Bella, I’m so so sorry." The tan-skinned boy said from behind me. 

I growled and gave him a sharp look. I hope he realized that my dad wouldn’t let this incident slide. “You better be. You’ll be lucky if you keep your license.” The boy paled at my statement. 

Bella sighed again. “Lily, it’s alright. Calm down.”

“I’m releasing her to your care Lily. I have no doubt that you’ll be able to keep watch over her.”

I handed Bella the keys to the car. "I'll go fill out the paperwork Bella. Here go-ahead to the car. Dad called mom, so you should probably call her.” 

Bella jumped off the bed and headed to the exit with Edward following her out. I felt my nerves tingle about him being so close to her. "Thank you for everything, Carlisle. I really appreciate it."

"It's not a problem, Lily. I know how much she means to you."

I started to head towards the door. As I passed the hallway where the clinical rooms were, I saw Edwards hand on Bella's arm, holding a tight grip with Rosalie standing behind him a few feet away. I couldn't have that. He was way too close to her. "Bella, I thought you'd be in the car by now. It shouldn't take me that long to wrap things up here."

Edward released his grip and stormed off Rosalie following and sending me a glare. I glared back even though I knew she could destroy me. I wouldn't back down. She was protecting her family, and I would protect mine. Bella looked angry as she passed me, and I knew I would get an ear full when I got in the car. I was right when I said it wouldn’t take me long to fill out the paperwork, mainly since I had to chart almost every day. There was less panic as I walked to the car. Getting in, I noticed Bella was furious.

Relishing in the heat of the car, I asked, "Is everything alright?" Knowing Edward must have said something to, and I provoked her to lash out.

“Ugh, he’s just so frustrating. He basically told me that he doesn’t know why he saved me.” Bella growled. But I knew the reason or at least I could suspect it. He wouldn’t be able to control himself if her blood was spilled all over the ground. “Did you get a chance to talk to Doctor Cullen yet?” 

I pulled out of the parking space, keeping my eyes on the road as I drove the car home. Hoping my tone would be steady. “Yes, I did. Edward was just feeling sick that day and then had to visit some distant family. So his behavior and avoidance has nothing to do with you.” 

She huffed and replied, "Still doesn't explain how he got to me so fast. He was by his car, but suddenly he was by my side."

I looked at her at the corner of my eye. “Bella, you should just let it go. Be happy he saved you. I surely am.”

I pulled up to the house, and Bella got out. Slamming the door as she left. I just sighed and got out. "I'll be right in Bella." I walked to the front doorstep and pulled out my phone. Sam would be on break right now, and I needed to call him, plans have changed. I pressed speed dial, having keyed in his number for the number three slot. One and two were taken by Dad and Leah. 

"This is Sam." I heard his deep voice answer. I frowned. I was disappointed that our plans for tonight had changed, but I needed to look after Bella tonight.

"Sam, it's Ana," I spoke into the voice in almost a whisper in case Bella would try to overhear my conversation. 

I could hear the smile in his voice. It made me smile as well, just his voice could make my entire mood change. His voice also dropped into a whisper. "Ana, is there something you needed? Are you alright? You don't normally call me at work." 

I sighed into the phone, and my smile turned into a frown. "Bella got into an accident today at school. I need to stay with her tonight to keep an eye on her so I won’t be coming down.”

I could hear his sadness, but also his worry. "Is she alright?"

"She seems to be just fine, but I need to be here just in case," I replied with a tone just as sad at the missed time we would be able to spend together.

"That's good. I understand you need to be there for her." I smiled at his understanding. From the background, I heard a muffled "Uley time to get back to work.”

"I got to go, Ana. I'll call you tonight. I love you."

I sighed again. "All right. I love you too." I heard the phone click and entered the house. Bella was lying on the couch, staring at the ceiling. "Bella, are you feeling alright?"

"You don't have to keep asking me that." Bella snapped at me. I just shook my head, trying to not take it personally. I knew that if I was in the same situation, I wouldn't like to be constantly worried about it.

"Alright. I'll leave you alone for now. Would you like a Tylenol for your head, though?'

She just shrugged, and I took that as a yes. I made my way upstairs, taking a deep breath when I reach the bathroom. The adrenaline and fear had suddenly left me, and I felt so tired, but it was my duty to watch over Bella, even if she didn't want me to. I walked back down the stairs to see Bella looking in the fridge for something to eat. I looked at the clock and realized that it was about lunchtime. "I'll make us something to eat. You just relax. Is there something special you want? Oh, and here's the Tylenol." I handed the pills to her.

"Something easy would be great." She thought for a moment, and after she swallowed the pills with a little water, she answered with a more definitive answer. "I could go for some mac and cheese."

I smiled brightly. "Sounds great. I haven't made that in a while. Now out of the kitchen and go relax, it'll be only a little bit till it's ready."

She gave me a timid smile. “I think I’ll go upstairs to my room and call mom back. She’s probably freaking out.”

“That is more than likely. I'll call you when it's ready." She turned to walk upstairs, and I had one last thing to say before she left my sight. "Bella." I paused, "I'm so relieved you're alright. I don't think I would be okay if I lost you. I know we haven't known each other long, but I care about you."

Bella blushed and nodded. “Same to you.” 

I got to work making the mac and cheese. It didn't take long for me to whip it up. I got a text just after I put the dish in the oven to bake. It was from Sam. Work must not be busy, but that's to be expected with the cold weather. The only reason he was still able to work was because the house he was working on was fully built, and he was working on the electrical. The text simply read: Tomorrow Night? 

My face broke out into a wide grin and typed out, Yes! 

“Who are you texting?” I jumped almost dropping my phone due to Bella’s sudden voice being behind me. She had changed into a pair of sweat pants and a long green sleeve t-shirt. 

The timer went off, and I pulled the mac and cheese out of the oven. "Oh, just Leah, we had plans to hang out tonight. But we're going to do it tomorrow. I need to stay with you tonight."

Bella frowned. "You don't have to change your plans, Lily. Go hang out with Leah. I'll be fine. I'm not a glass object."

“Nope. You’re stuck with me tonight. We’re gonna have a girls' night, and you're going to like it. We'll paint each other's nails, each bad food, and I'll even watch Romeo and Juliet with you, even though I oppose every single thing in that story." I said with a smile on my face. "Can you grab the bowls in the cabinet?" 

Bella did as I asked and brought over two bowls. “I’ve never really had a girls night. ”

"Well, now, you will. Besides, I've been so busy with work and Leah. I haven't spent enough time with you."

"Alright, if you're sure." Bella concedes, "But can we watch Wuthering Heights instead? I haven’t seen it in forever. I brought the 1992 one with me.” 

"That sounds fine. I've never seen it, so that'll be fun." I said with an excited voice that she agreed.

I dished out our lunch, and we ate in comfortable silence. When lunch was over, and I started cleaning up. I noticed Bella's eyes were drooping a little. "Why don't you go take a nap why I go to the store to get things for dinner and the junk food. It won't take but 15 minutes."

Bella answered back with a small yawn and gave me a hug before she walked upstairs. I quickly finished washing the dishes and placed the remaining leftovers in the fridge. I grabbed my keys and went to the store. I debated on what to make for tonight. I was craving soup, and it was the perfect weather for it. I grabbed the ingredients for Greek lemon chicken soup, it was simple and easy to make. The next things I picked up was the most unhealthiest snacks I could find. I also picked up a variety of sodas for Bella and me to drink. I got home and put everything away. I silently walked up the stairs and checked on Bella. She was passed out on her bed, I could hear quiet mumbling. I snickered at the fact that she talked in her sleep just like me. Leah would always tell me I said the craziest things in my sleep. I silently closed the door and headed back downstairs. I turned on the TV to have some background noise and continued my sketching. I was almost finished when Dad walked through the door.

"Hey, Lily. How's Bella?" He said while putting his gun belt on the rack and slipping off his shoes like he always did.

“She’s fine. She’s taking a nap. I’m gonna wake her up in 10 minutes. She doesn't have anything wrong but a giant bump on her head. Oh, we're gonna have a girls night, so I'm suggesting you go down to Billy's to watch the game tonight. We're taking over the living room." I responded, closing and sitting my sketchbook down. 

Dad sighed in relief. I knew that Carlisle had called him to tell him that Bella was okay, but to hear it from me relieved him even more. "I'll call Billy then. What are you making for dinner?"

"Soup," I simply stated. "I should probably get started. Especially since you're going to be heading to La Push for the game. Could you wake Bella then?"

"Will do." With that, dad called Billy and arranged to watch the game at the small red house.

I quickly got to work on dinner. It didn't take long for everything to come together and announce that dinner was ready. Bella and Charlie came filing in and sitting down at the table. Dinner was a little more awkward than lunch with dad constantly asking Bella if she felt alright or if she needed to lie down. She answered with increasing frustration, but she didn't seem to grasp that her accident today scared him even more than me. He also didn’t want to lose Bella so soon. Dad finished his second bowl and placed his dish in the sink. He grunted a goodbye and left for La Push.

“I’ll be right back. Just leave the dishes. I’ll get them later. Our girls night starts now. Go and grab the movie.” I went upstairs with Bella following me. I grabbed several bottles of nail polish, blankets, and pillows. Bella was putting in the movie when I got downstairs. I unceremoniously dumped the pillows and blankets on the floor. I then went into the kitchen and brought out all the snacks and took them into the living room. “I haven’t read Wuthering Heights in forever. I hope I still remember the basics.” 

“I’m sure you will. It’s the best story ever told.” Bella responded while arranging the pillows and blankets. 

I rolled my eyes. “You also think that about Romeo and Juliet. And you know how I feel about that story.” 

“You’ll love this one. Trust me.” 

"We'll see. Now, what color do you want? I have a light pink, a light blue, dark blue, or a dark purple." I ask while holding up each bottle for her to see.

She thought for a minute. “I’ll do the light blue. Which one are you picking?” 

“I think the dark purple. The light blue will look great on you. Now let’s start the movie.” 

Bella and I watched the movie somewhat, but we spent more time getting to know each other. I felt us draw closer as sisters and found more similarities between the two of us. For instance, we both loved the same chips that I had bought, and they quickly disappeared. We also loved chocolate with a passion but disagreed on what was the best chocolate. I preferred rich dark chocolate while Bella preferred milk chocolate. I also found out that Bella had taken Ballet lessons as a child, and I couldn't help but laugh loudly as she told me all the incidents that had happened from them. For that, I got a chip thrown at my head. In turn, I told her about the first time I tried surfing and the struggles I went through to learn. By the time the movie was over, I felt that I knew her even more. It made me smile, the bond was being built, and I hope it never shatters. I noticed Bella nodding off, barely keeping her eyes open. It was only 9:30, but she had had a rough day. 

"You should go to bed, Bella," I say gently.

She yawned and slowly said. "you're right. I feel extremely drowsy." She tried to get up but started to stubble. I knew that I would have to help her get to bed. I grabbed her hand and lead her up the stairs. She didn't protest my actions. In fact, she just blushed. I opened her door and took her to the bed, and like a mother would do for a child, I tucked her in. Her eyes immediately closed, and I could hear small deep breaths. I checked that her alarm clock was set to wake up in the morning, it was, so I quietly crept out of the room and into mine. I plugged in my cell phone and changed into my pajamas. My eyes closed, and I felt myself drifting into dreamland.

Lily POV  
(January 26th, 2005)

“Ta-da, dinner is ready!” Sam announced from the kitchen. I was sitting on his couch watching Law and Order SVU, letting Sam have free reign in the kitchen. He also wanted dinner to be a surprise, so I wasn't allowed to peak. But whatever he made smelled amazing.

I turned off the TV and walked into the kitchen. Sam's large frame was blocking the food, so I still didn't have a clue on what he had made. I went up and wrapped my arms around his torso. I never could wrap them fully around due to his large size. He wasn't fat by any means. His size was full muscle, I couldn't help but blush every time I saw him without a shirt. He would chuckle and give me a heart-stopping smile. "Smells good, babe."

"I hope it is. I have never cooked for you, and I don't want to disappoint. Now mademoiselle go sit at the table." He said the last sentence in a voice that reminded me of Lumiere from Beauty and the Beast. I laughed and did as he said. I wasn't expecting the dish that was placed in front of me. It was a simple dish, but it looked amazing. It was spaghetti and meatballs with what looked like a vodka sauce instead of the ordinary and basic tomato sauce.

"Sam, it looks excellent. You must have worked really hard on this. Thank you." I gave him a smile, and he returned it as he sat down beside me at the small wooden table.

He grabbed my hand and looked deep into my eyes. I couldn't help but get lost in his hypnotizing brown eyes. "It is not a problem. You cook for me so much, and I just wanted to return the favor. Besides, it's my duty to make sure you're satisfied. Now let's eat and see if I actually did a good job."

I took my first bite and moaned. This was amazing, and I couldn't believe that Sam had gone through so much trouble. I would have been okay with a simple dish, but like always, he gave me everything he had and surprised me every day. "Sam, I think I just fell deeper in love with you or at least with your food."

He laughed, and his deep voice filled the air. "Well, that's good. I'm not as good as you, but I can do the basics or follow a recipe."

"I'm serious, Sam, this is excellent." I moaned as I took another bite.

He gave me a wolfish grin. "If it makes you moan like that, I might have to make it every day. Also makes me want to make you moan in other ways."

I couldn't help the blush that rose to my cheeks. Sam had noticed that I was growing more confident in our relationship, and my trust in him was becoming solid. With that, he began to make suggestions or give innuendos that he wanted me, not that I didn't know this before, but he would express the want that he felt whenever we were together. He also knew that this was my first relationship and didn’t push me or tease me too hard. He also never did it when we were around his mother, which I was thankful for. “You have a dirty mind Samuel Uley," I stated as I took my third bite.

“Can’t help it when you look so beautiful, which is always.” He responded after taking a sip of water. 

Something told me that this night was different. That something would happen. I didn't know if it would be bad or good. Our conversation moved into work, and what had happened in the time, we had been away from each other. I told him about last night that I had felt a special bond start to grow between my sister and me. He was happy for me, he knew my fear that we wouldn't be able to form a deep relationship. Soon enough, we were finished with dinner and had moved into the living room. Throwing on the TV and watching Grey’s Anatomy. Well, I was watching, Sam had a look of boredom. I had recently become obsessed with the new show, and it's dramatic situations. He watched it with me, but I knew that it wasn't exactly his taste. Soon enough, Sam had scooted closer to me on the couch and threw an arm around me. I could feel his extreme heat, and it lulled me into a relaxed state.

A commercial started, and I suddenly felt lips on my neck. My body immediately leaned in closer wanting the feeling to never stop. Arms suddenly wrapped around me and picked me up. I found myself straddling Sam. He was pressing me tightly to his body. These kisses began to trail up and down my neck. "No marks, Sam," I said, sighing into pleasure. This wasn't the first time we found us in this situation. Our physical contact had taken a turn to becoming more serious. I was still nervous about being so inexperienced, but Sam never complained. We hadn't done more than heated kisses, yet I was always left wanting something more, but I knew I wasn't ready. The only rule I was strict about was no marks being left on my neck or any visible skin. I didn't want questions being asked.

"I know Ana. I know." He whispered into my ear, sending a shiver down my body. I leaned closer to him, almost wanting to have my body absorbed into his. I could smell him clearly now. His scent was that of citrus and sage, it was overwhelming. Sam had often described my scent as brandy and tobacco. It was smoky and strong. He often joked he could become drunk just off of my scent. I threw my head back as I felt teeth gently nip of my skin. "I love this shirt and those tight pants on you. It allows me to see your gorgeous body." He said against my neck. I could feel his need through his pants.

Heat rushed through me. “And I love it when you don’t wear a shirt. Makes me hypnotized by your strong body.”

He laughed. “Being basically a furnace does has his positives if you feel that way.” 

I needed more of him. I needed to be closer. Have more contact. I did something surprising, something I had never done before. I wrapped my arms around the bottom of my shirt and pulled it over my body. I thanked the gods that I had chosen my sexiest bra and pantie set today. It was a set that Leah demanded I buy on a trip to Port Angeles, saying it was perfect for me. It was a solid black bra, emphasizing my pale skin, and was basically only lace. Sam stared into my eyes with shock but quickly recovered and pulled back. "Ana, are you sure?"

I could only nod. My voice seemed to disappear, but it came back only to tell him that I wanted more tonight, no I needed more tonight. "I need more of you, Sam."

He stared into my eyes, and with a seriousness tone, he replied. "We don't have to if you're not ready, Ana. I don't want to make you feel that you have to do this for me. I would never pressure you like that."

"I'm not ready for everything, but I want more," I said as I started kissing his neck, hoping he could feel my need through my actions.

"Who am I to deny anything you want. However, if you want me to stop, tell me, and I'll stop. We'll go at your speed."

I moved my lips to his and began to kiss him. Pouring all my feelings through it. He responded by pulling me closer and deepening the kiss. His hands started to roam over my body. Touching me and sparking a bigger fire within me. Eventually, his hand landed on my breast and began to massage them. I ultimately needed to pull back to take a gasp of air. Sam took the opportunity to slowly descend his lips to the skin between my breast. "You are so beautiful, Ana. No one compares to your beauty. You look like sin wrapped in the form of an angel." 

My whole body blushed, and I shuttered. "Not that I don't find this bra extremely sexy, but I want to see more of you. Can I take it off?" He asked while his large hand played with my nipples through the thin lace.

I slowly nodded, and his large hands wrapped around me, unhooking it. He gently lowered it off my body, kissing my shoulder as it came off. He threw it somewhere, but I was too focused on the pleasure I felt by having his mouth on my skin. His mouth began to descend again; only this time, it stopped at my left breast. He blew air on my nipple, and if they were hard before, they became even harder with the action. Suddenly his tongue was on it, and I couldn't help but push my body closer to the feeling. Sam chuckled. "Don't worry baby I'll take good care of you."

"Please, Sam," I begged.

"How am I to deny you what you want." He response before he took my nipple in his mouth, gently licking it and sucking. However, he didn't leave my other breast unattended. His hands were lightly pinching it and rubbing it. I lost my sense and just gave in to the feeling. When he switched to my other breast, I felt like my whole body was on fire. My hips uncontrollably grounded into his. He took his mouth off me and hissed. "If you keep doing that, I don't think I'll be able to focus on you."

I whimpered at the lost feeling. “I can’t help it.” 

His hands wrapped around my butt, and he lifted me up as if I weighed nothing. I immediately wrapped my legs and arms around him, clinging to him like a koala. He started walking to the stairs and walked up them. "Where are we going?" I asked, pressing my body closer to his: not because I was scared he would drop me but more to absorbs his heat.

"I'm taking you to my bedroom. The place I can fully devour you and worship you." I had never been to his bedroom, but his statement made the heat become unbearable. I moaned into his ear as I felt him against me.

He opened the door, only holding me with one hand. I was amazed by his strength. He walked us to the bed and placed me slowly on it. I didn't have a chance to observe the room because his captured mine immediately, and I lost my senses. The kiss lasted for what seemed like forever. When we pulled back for air and Sam immediately started kissing down my body. Reaching the top of my pants. He looked up at me, and his eyes were questioning. I said a simple "yes," and he unbuttoned them and slowly peeled them off my body. I laid there only in my underwear that was see-through covering nothing. I felt so exposed, but I wasn't ashamed. Sam pushed my panties down slightly and began to suck on this top of my hip. He was sucking so hard that it surly leave a mark, but I couldn't find the strength to tell him to stop.

“God, do you know what you do to me?” Sam basically said with a tight voice. 

I bravely responded, "Why don't you show me."

Sam growled. “Don’t play with fire, my love, you will get burned.”

"But, I need the heat."

His hand cupped my heat and began to press his palm against my most sensitive area. I couldn't help but arch my back. Sam captured my nipple again. The feeling was overwhelming. I couldn't breathe. My hips instinctively began to move against his hand, bringing me a rush of pleasure. It wasn't long before Sam removed his mouth and hand. I let out a small whine. "Don't worry. I'll bring you more pleasure than you can handle." He said while slowly pulling my panties down. He backed up, sitting on his legs. He stared at me for a moment, "To see you laid out for me, you look so delicious."

He crawled down my body, placing kisses sporadically. His mouth finally landed on my inner thigh. Again he sucked so hard that there would be a mark in the morning, but I wouldn't complain. I was in a dizzy state nothing felt better. I gasped when he finally reached my heat. I felt cold air, and I immediately tried to get away from it out of instinct, but an arm came across my hips holding me down. "I promised to give you pleasure. Don't worry, you're safe with me. Do you want this? I won't push you." His voice was nothing more than a whisper, but it immediately relaxed my body, and I nodded for him to continue.

Suddenly he began to lick my heat. He lapped it up like a cat lapping up milk. I stiffed a moan. "No. I want to hear you, Ana. Let it all out." He said while pulling back from me for a second. But before I knew it, he was back at it and this time circling my clit. I let out a small scream from the sudden assault. "Now that's more like it."

He continued to circle my clit. I lost control of myself, and I was so absorbed with the pleasure I couldn't register what I was saying. "Oh, fuck. Oh fuck. God, Sam." I could feel his smile, and he began to press even harder with his tongue. I mewled when he stopped. He leaned back on his legs again and looked at me. My whole body was red, it felt like I was dipped in lava.

"Do you trust me, Ana?" He asked seriously.

I nodded frantically, wanting nothing more than for him to continue. "This will hurt, but trust in me it will get better. I would never cause you pain on purpose."

"Sam, please, I need you. God, I need you so badly. I trust you with my life, but please." I begged.

Sam lowered himself again and started again by licking me, but I felt something enter me this time. It felt strange, and there was a pinch of pain. But soon enough, the pain subsided to pleasure. I looked to see Sam's hand moving in and out. "It's only one finger, you're so fucking tight. Just relax, baby.” He said in a tight voice. I nodded and relaxed. I feel a tightness emerge in my stomach. I knew I was on the edge of falling. Sam continued his assault, and the tightness continued to grow.

"Sam, oh Sam, I'm almost there. Please, for the love of God, don't stop." I basically screamed.

Sam began to move faster, and he took my clit in his mouth and began to suck on it. It felt it rise, and I screamed as I came undone. Sam stared into my eyes and observed his work. My body was shaking uncontrollably. Sam continued to lick me, and I felt so sensitive, my body felt like it was on another plane. After a while, Sam stopped and stared at me. I just laid there unresponsive. "God, that was the most miraculous and incredible sight I have ever seen." 

It took me a few moments to respond, but when I felt my body begin to function, I attacked his lips. I could taste myself on him, but it only made me hotter. I tried to take off his shirt when he stopped me. "What are you doing, Ana."

"It's only fair I repay the favor," I said with a wicked smile.

"You don't have to do that, baby. I'm fine. Tonight was about you." He responded while cupping my face.

I began to kiss his sharp jawline. "No, I want to do this, Sam. Please let me help you."

It felt like an eternity while he weighed his decision, but he slowly nodded. I smiled against his neck. He took his shirt off, and I couldn't help but get distracted by his physic. He was like Adonis. I snapped out of my thoughts and began to lightly bite his neck and rub my hands down his body. I felt nervous I had never done anything like this. But I couldn't help but think of the statement fake it till you make it. So I did just that and poured all my confidence in my choices. I lowered my mouth to his nipple and lightly bit it. "You can be rougher with me, Ana. I won't break." With that statement, I bit harder and elicited a groan from him. My hand slid down to grasp his cock through his shorts. He hissed.

"Off," I demanded, and he got off the bed and stripped. He was standing there fully naked, and the only thought that ran through my mind was that he was the perfect specimen of what a man should be. I took a deep breath as I fully observed him. He was large in every sense. I had nothing to compare him to, but I knew he was perfect for me. I got off the bed and slowly licked my way down his body.

"Are you definitely sure, Ana? I don't want you to feel the need to do this." He repeated.

"I want to help you, Sam. It wouldn't be fair that I got off, and you didn't. Besides, I'm not as naïve as you think I am." I was on my knees by the time I finished my statement. I stared at his massive member. How will that ever fit inside me one day? I thought. But I shook my head. It would work out. Right now, I just needed to focus on Sam and bring him the same pleasure he brought me. I slowly lowered my lips and wrapped them around him. He shuddered at the feeling, and I smiled. I began to take him into my mouth as far as I could. I had never been more thankful that I didn't have a gag reflex. I still couldn't take him entirely, so I began to rub the excess. I went slowly at first, just focusing on the movement. But as I got more confident, I began to go faster. Sam hissed at the contact and the feeling. Eventually, his hand went to the top of my head and slowly pushed my head. I knew from other girls in school that they hated when guys did that, but I found myself enjoying the feeling, enjoying the physical contact.

It felt like only minutes later when Sam said "Ana" in a groan. He tried to pull my head back, but I used what little strength I had to remain attached to him. With a shutter, I felt his cum enter my mouth. I tried to swallow all I could, but I wasn't fast enough, and some dripped out of my lips. I suddenly felt myself being picked up, and Sam's lips crashing into mine. He didn't care that his semen was still on me. He finally pulled back when we both needed air. "I love you, Ana," He said in a soft voice and then kissing my forehead. I smiled.

"Do you have an extra toothbrush," I asked after a moment. It wasn't that I minded the taste, but I felt that I needed to clean up.

“I do.” With that, he led me into the master bathroom and handed me the extra toothbrush. I quickly brushed myself. As I looked at myself, I noticed I was still flushed and looked like I was glowing. However, my hair was a complete wreck, but I couldn't help the smile that came to my face.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Sam lying on the bed. I finally took notice of the room. It was painted a light grey, and the walls were completely bare. In the middle of the room was a massive king size bed that Sam was laying on. The bedding was a deep blue with a patchwork blanket folded on the end of the bed. "Come lay down," Sam said.

I couldn’t argue with that my body felt exhausted. “What time is it?” 

"It's past midnight. It's probably best if you stay the night here. I don't feel comfortable with you driving so late," He said seriously.

"You just want me to be here," I said in a teasing voice.

"I can't deny that," Sam said, laughing.

I didn’t want to leave. I wanted to spend the night wrapped up in his arms. “Let me text my dad and let him know I’m staying here. I don’t want him to freak out.” 

Sam got off the bed and kissed my cheek. "I'm glad you agree. You have the night shift starting tomorrow, well today, right? 

I nodded and headed downstairs to grab my phone. Staying at Sam’s tonight. I’ll be home in the morning. – Lily.

I felt arms wrap around me from behind, and Sam gently kissing my neck. I turned around and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "We should go to bed. By the way, where's my bra? I don't see it."

“We’ll find it in the morning. Now come to bed.” Sam said softly. While picking me up bridal style and taking me back upstairs. I just giggled. 

Jared POV   
(January 27th, 2005) 

"Dude, this isn't a good idea. Sam told us not to come to his house unless he tell us." I said while walking beside Paul.

"Well, he missed his shift. I need to know why. Besides, don't you think it's suspicious that he doesn't let us over?" Paul responded, looking at me from the side of his eye. We were almost at the blue house, and I couldn't help but shake the feeling that we shouldn't be going to the house.

"He's pretty private. Maybe that's why he doesn't let us over." I replied. I knew I couldn't change Paul's mind. Once he was set on something, he wouldn't let it go. We were about 10 yards away from the house when we heard music coming from the house. It was an old song and definitely not the music that Sam listens to. Even more surprising was a smoky voice singing along to the song. 

Paul gave me a look of confusion. "Who is that? It's not Sam's mom; she doesn't have a voice like that." 

I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders. “We really shouldn’t be going over if he has someone over. Let’s just go back.”

“No way. I definitely need to know who that is.”   
We used the back door to enter the house, and the voice became clearer in the kitchen was a small red-headed girl. She barely came to our chest. She was wearing an oversize shirt that fell to mid-thigh and nothing else. I recognized the song that was playing. It was an old ABBA song.

"Honey, honey, touch me, baby, aha, honey, honey.

Honey honey, hold me baby, aha, honey, honey.

You look like a movie star (Look like a movie star)

But I like just who you are (I like just who you are)

And honey, to say the least, you’re a dog-gone beast.”

Paul started to clap, which made the girl turn around and let out a small scream. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"We should be asking you that," Paul told the girl snidely.

Thudding steps came down the stairs. "Ana!" Sam suddenly entered the kitchen, only wearing boxers. "What are you two doing here? I told you not to come over unless I told you?" Sam basically screamed.

“You know them?” The girl, Ana, asked. She was still shaking from the scare. 

“Yes, Ana, these idiots are my pack brothers." Sam sighed. "Again, I'll ask what are you doing here?" 

"You missed patrol. We needed to know if you were alive, but now we know you aren't, and you've told a pale face our secret." Paul snapped back.

The room became ice cold. “You dare call her that again, Paul, and I’ll kill you.” 

“I think I’ll go upstairs while you explain everything," Ana said quietly. 

Sam walked up to her and kissed her forehead. “You don’t have to.”

“I should probably put on more suitable clothes.” Sam then noticed that she was only wearing his shirt and nodded. We watched as she slowly walked up the stairs. 

Paul whistled lowly as she walked away. "Please tell me you're tapping that. If not, can I?"

Sam began to shake and growled, "Don't you even think about her."

I decided to diffuse the situation. "Sam, just explain it to us. Who is she? And why does she know our secret?"  
Sam sighed and sat down at the table. “It’s complicated.” 

"I think we can keep up," I responded before Paul did with a gentle voice. He was clearly on edge, and Paul would only make it worse.

"That is Liliana Swan, and she's my imprint."

“What the fuck is an imprint?” Paul replied to that statement. 

"It's basically your soul mate. When you meet them, the whole world falls away, and they are the only one who connects you to the earth. I imprinted on Ana two years ago on Halloween."

"Is she the reason you dumped Leah. You dumped her for her best friend. That's low, Sam. Even I know that. Besides, your feeling aren't even real." Paul sneered out.

Sam bared his teeth. “No, Leah and I weren’t compatible anymore. It just wasn’t working. Ana didn’t even know about the secret or the imprint till last November. My feelings are as real as possible. I started caring for Ana when I got to know her.” 

Again I spoke up, hoping to stop a feeling. "So, this can happen to us?"

"From what the Elders told me, it can and probably will."

"That's fucked I don't need a girl to tie me down," Paul complained. I knew he was probably the biggest man-whore on the rez. 

Sam sighed again, and I asked another question. "Does Leah know? Know that you're with Liliana?"

"No, and you are not to tell her. I'll alpha command you if you even think about it. We aren't ready to tell her." He said with a completely serious voice. The room dropped back to ice-cold, and even Paul seemed to grasp the seriousness of the situation.

"Fine. We won't tell her, but just know it's gonna be a shit show when she finds out.” Paul said, responding in a seriousness tone.

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” I asked 

“I didn’t want anyone to find out about Ana.”

We both nodded.

"Are you going to stay for breakfast?" We heard Ana's smoky voice come from behind us. She was still wearing the shirt, but now she had a pair of Sam's sweat pants on. They seemed to engulf her and made her smallness more apparent. I suddenly felt this urge to protect her and make sure she stays safe. I know Paul was feeling the same from the look on his face.

"Ana, you don't have to feed them. They barged into this house unwelcomed. That doesn't seem a reason to reward them with food." Sam said in a light tone.

She gave Sam a small smile. "I don't mind. Besides, I would like to get to know them."

“I’m always up for free food. Especially when it’s cooked by a pretty girl.” Paul announced and causing Sam to growl again and giving him the death glare. 

“If you don’t mind. It would be great.” I answered the question. 

"Alright, I'll get started."


	14. Marigold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella's getting closer to the Cullen's secret. Leah and Lily spend time together for the first time in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter late one night, and by late, I mean it was 2 am. I have to tell myself not to drink coffee so late at night, this isn't the first time, and it probably won’t be the last. I’m pretty stupid. But the other long time writing this chapter was by riding in the car, not the easiest, but I made it work. There are only 43 days till my wedding, and I'm getting more and more excited with each passing day, but there's so much more planning to do. But anyway, I'm hoping you guys enjoyed the last chapter. There is more in this chapter, but don't expect there to be sexual content in every chapter. Also, there is no Victoria Secret in Port Angeles, but for story sake, let's just say there is. Alley Cat and Moxie Boutique do exist, though. Legal disclaimer: I don’t own Twilight.

Lily POV  
(March 4th, 2005)

"Dinners ready," I yell out, placing the plate of burgers on the table. I hear Bella coming down the stairs. She had been up there since I got home, doing homework, I guess. Dad was the first to walk in the kitchen, and his face broke out in a smile.

"Your famous burgers. You haven't made them in a while. I apricated it." He sat down at the table and took one of the burgers off the platter. He went to take a bite, and I lightly slapped him on the shoulder.  
"No eating till Bella sits down." As if she was summoned like a demon, she walked into the kitchen. I sat down and placed a burger on my own plate.

Bella sat down and gave us a small smile. “You don’t have to wait for me. I’m sure dad’s hungry.”

"It's bad manners to eat without everyone being present. Plus, dad would polish off all the burgers before you get a chance." I laughed out.

"Hey, it's not might fault that your burgers are legendary." Dad protested in return to my teasing. "Now, can I eat my damn burger before it gets cold?"

"Yes, yes, you may," I replied, and Bella raised a questioning eyebrow.

“What makes these burgers so legendary?” 

"That's a trade secret, Bella. Only one other person knows the exact recipe." I said in a voice that gave the impression of this being top-secret information.

“And who is that?” 

I had taken a bite of my burger, and it took me a second to respond. "Allison Uley. I hang out at her house a lot. She means a lot to me. She was the one who taught me how to knit." Dad had a shocked look on his face. He knew that my burger secret was precious but then nodded his head, not bringing up the real reason that I probably had given her the information.

Bella looked impressed at my skill. "Oh, that's cool. I didn't know you could knit. Mom tried to teach me once. It was terrible. I just couldn't get the hang of it. But it could be because she wasn't that good either."

I smiled, and my voice came out in adoration. Allison was the mother I always wanted, and while we hadn't been together as often as I wanted, I knew that she would always be there for me. She and Sam were my rocks; I knew I could lean on them when times were hard. When I was struggling with the weight of the world. "It takes a great teacher to learn and a lot of patience."

Bella nodded and turned her attention to her food. Dinner was eaten in silence, but it wasn't an awkward or tense silence. It was peaceful. It didn't take long for everyone to finish their food with dad going in for seconds. Bella looked pensive and a little bit nervous. "Bella, is there something wrong? Did something happen at school?" I ask, hoping to get to the bottom of her thoughts. She sighed and turned to me.

"Well, actually, I was asked if I wanted to go to La Push tomorrow with a group of friends. I was wondering if you wanted to go as long as you have the day off? It would be nice to spend time together, as long as you don't mind a couple other people. I asked Edward, but he said he couldn't go."

I scoffed playfully. “Nice to know I’m your second choice. But I would love to go, and luckily I do have the day off tomorrow; the weather is supposed to be somewhat nice." I would have to call Sam and tell him about the change of plans. I had planned to spend the day at Allison's catching up with her and then spend the night at Sam's. I had started to leave some clothes and work scrubs at his house for when I spent the night. Spending the night, there had begun to be a regular accordance. I had suspicions that dad knew what me and Sam were doing when I spent the night, but like usual, dad didn't bring it up, trusting me that I was making smart decisions. 

Bella rushed out her next statement as if she was making sure that I wasn't really offended. "It's nothing like that. I was planning to ask you anyway. I really didn't want to have to sit in Tyler's car, and I definitely didn't want to ride with Mike."

“Why?” 

Bella replied in a frustrated voice. "He's annoying, and ever since the accident, Tyler has constantly been apologizing. So you sure you want to spend the day with a bunch of high schoolers?"

"I don't mind. It would be nice to get to know your friends." I said with a smile. It was true, and besides, I didn't want to leave Bella alone with Mike Newton. I had no proof that he would hurt her, but I could never trust a Newton. Luke had never contacted me or been around me since my attack. I guess he knew that I could go to the police if he tried again. I bet he was still waiting on the day I would. There was also a witness that would testify that he tried to rape me. And with my dad being the chief, it would undoubtedly be taken extremely seriously. 

Dad spoke up after a cough. "Well, it's good you two are spending time together. I'll be gone for the day. I'm going fishing with Billy and Harry. So I probably won't be home for dinner." 

Me and Bella nodded. “Let me clean up since you cooked. It’s only fair.” Bella stated as she got up from the table, grabbing a few plates and heading towards the sink. Dad got up after and headed to the living room, probably to watch the game. I faked a yawn.

"I'm going to head to bed. Night." I chorus of nights came out, and I headed up the stairs. Walking into my room, I immediately headed to my cell phone that was on my bed stand charging. I unplugged it from the charger and laid down on the bed. I pressed speed dial and listened to the phone ringing.

"Hey, baby. I miss you. Is there something you want? Or are you just calling to hear my voice?" He said in a teasing tone.

I grinned at his joking manner. He could always brighten my day by just hearing his voice. “I miss you too. I’m actually calling about tomorrow.”   
"What can't wait? You want to come down now? I'm always open for you to be here." He said, seductively dropping his voice. His voice made my body tingle.

I sighed and debated telling Bella that I couldn't come, maybe fake being sick. But I wanted to spend the day with her, and his suggestions weren't making it easy. "There's been a change of plans."

"Oh." He replied, and I could tell he was disappointed and a bit worried. So was I nervous, I mean. I was really looking forward to tomorrow. 

"Bella asked me to go to La Push beach tomorrow, and I took her up on it. It's not that I don't want to see you, but I need to be with her tomorrow. I'm sorry, sweetie."

"That's alright. I understand. You should spend time with your sister. You've been spending a lot of time with me, and it's not fair for me to be selfish with your time. Go have fun with your sister.”

“Are you sure? I can tell her no.” 

"No, you should have fun with her and spending the day with her." He said in a calm and understanding voice. He always had a way of making sure I felt confident in my decisions.

"Okay, then. I should go to bed, I don't know when we're leaving." Suddenly there was a knock on my door, and Bella came in.

Bella paused and noticed the phone pressed up against my ear. “Are you talking to Leah? I’m sorry. I can come back.” 

I waved my hand in a motion that said it was alright. Placing the phone down on the bed. "No, it's fine. What do you need, Bella?" I emphasized the name to make sure Sam knew to stay quiet, not wanting Bella to hear a male voice coming through the speaker. 

"I just wanted to tell you that we're all meeting up at noon at the school. Angela just called to remind me."

"That's good. I was just about to go to sleep anyway. I'll probably be up early like usual."

She stood there awkwardly for a moment, and slowly responded. "Well, I'll leave you to talk to Leah. Tell her, I say, Hi."

“Will do. Good night Bella.” 

“Good night Lily.” With that, she walked back out the door. I picked up the phone again to continue talking.

“Sorry about that.”

“You still haven’t told Bella about me? Why?” Sam said in a questioning tone but not in anger but confusion. 

"I don't know if I can trust her to keep the secret to herself, and besides, you know the fewer people who know, the better. I'm still worried about Paul and Jared knowing." I frowned and replied sadly.

"They won't tell baby. They know that this isn't something that anyone should know at the moment. Besides, your threat of never feeding them again is definitely an incentive for them to keep their mouths shut." It was true that after I had fed them for the first time, I declared that they would never be feed again if they reviled our secret. They immediately agreed to keep our secret. After that, whenever I was at Sam's, they would come over to eat somehow, knowing I was there. Sam was mostly annoyed that some of our private time was gone and that Paul continuously hit on me. But I would just laugh it off and give Sam a kiss to reassure him that I was his only.

I laughed, and my smile came back. "Like most men, they think through their stomachs."

“That and other parts.”

"You definitely think with the other part very often." my voice coming out in a husky way.

His voice dropped again. "It's not my fault that you are the most tempting creature. I mean, you were perfectly made for me. How can I not think with my cock?"

I gave a quiet moan. “I need to get off this phone before you tempt me to come over.”

"I mean, it wouldn't be the worst thing."

“Good night Sam. I love you.” I laughed. 

"Good night, my Ana." With that, I hung up the phone and placed it back on the charger. I changed into my nightclothes. They had recently changed to include an oversized sweatshirt that was Sam's. I had begun to steal his clothing, which he had just laughed at. I snuggled into bed and gradually fell into a deep sleep.

Lily POV  
(March 5th, 2005)

“Are you sure you don’t want me to try and teach you how to surf?” I said as I drove to the high school. 

"I rather not break a limb today or drown today.” She stated. I chuckled and nodded my head. I wasn't going to pick up my surfboard anyway. That would mean I could possibly see Leah, and while we had talked on the phone several times, we hadn't seen each other in several months. I was trying to avoid her because I wasn't sure I could keep quiet about Sam and me if I saw her in person. This secret was slowly killing me. It was like a poising slowly and painfully creeping up and infecting my soul. 

Bella broke my thoughts. "Is everything alright, Lily? You kinda spaced out.” 

"Yeah, sorry. Oh, look, we're here." I said, hoping that Bella wouldn't press too much on the why I got lost in my own thoughts.

I pulled up to the other cars, parked, got out, and looked at Bella's friends. They were staring at me. Probably wondering what I was doing there. "Bella. Who is this?" A geeky looking boy with black hair asked, looking me up and down.

“This is my older sister Lily. I asked her to come along. I hope you all don’t mind.” Bella responded shyly, Hoping it truly wouldn’t be a problem. 

"No, of course not." The boy I recognized as Tyler replied, looking kinda nervous. Good, he should be scared of me. I mean, he almost killed my sister. 

“Are you riding with us or are you driving yourself." A shrieking voice questioned. Her voice was like nails on a chalkboard. I turned to see a long-haired blonde bimbo-looking, girl. I immediately knew I would hate this girl. She seemed like a bitch. From what Bella had told me when she ranted about the girl, this was Lauren. 

"I'm driving myself and Bella. There's not a lot of room in the back, so it'll be just the two of us." I replied with a small smile. The boys looked disappointed that Bella and me would not be riding in the same car; the boys were not subtle when it came to checking me out. It made me feel awkward and kind of dirty. Only Sam should be thinking about me in that way.

"We should start heading to La Push." A quiet voice broke through. I saw a tall, light brown girl walking up to the van. I sighed in relief and headed back to the car with Bella following me. The drive didn't take long, and Bella and I mainly sang along at the top of our lungs to the radio. We started laughing at the ridiculously at our behavior. We pulled up to the parking lot, and we all got out of our cars. 

“The weather looks perfect for surfing. The waves are huge.” Another girl with dark brown hair announced. She was wearing a wetsuit and looked like she was excited to jump into the waves.

"Lily, are you surfing too? I'm Erick, by the way." The geeky boy stretched his head his hand out for me to shake.

I shook my head and lightly grabbed his hand and accepted his handshake. "No, my surfboard is at a friend's house, and I didn't bring my wet suit. Plus, today is all about making sure Bella doesn't get injured."

"I'd be fine, Lily. I'm not that clumsy." Bella replied with a whine.

"Yes, you are," I said teasingly.

"Why don't we go for a walk to the tide pools? Oh, and I'm Angela." The girl gave me a small smile.

"I'll join you. Mike, by the way." I could immediately see the similarities between the two brothers. It made me tense up. I hadn’t been back at the beach since that day. I felt kind of raw. I could feel the panic grow. I tried to push down that feeling and push the thoughts from my mind. But the more I was around Mike, the more I thought of Luke.

I shook the feeling. I shouldn’t have agreed to come. “Why don’t you begin setting up the bonfire, Mike?” 

Mike made a disappointed face, but he must have seen the look on mine, which brokered no arguments and sadly backed down. “Shall we head to the tide pools?” I said while heading down the stairs to the beach. Bella and Angela followed me talking about a recent assignment. They continued talking until we heard a voice call out.

“Bella! Hey Bella! Wait up!” We all turned around to see three russet skin males run up to us. They looked several years younger than us, but I immediately recognized one of them. 

"Well, if it isn't little Jakey.” I goaded. 

"Don't call me that, Lily." Jake snapped with a deep flush on his face. I laughed at his embarrassment.

"I've known you since you were in diapers, helped change a few too, I can call you anything I want." I laughed. His blush got even deeper. But he then shifted to look at Bella.

"Do you remember me?" He questioned. Bella took a second and nodded.

“We made mud pies together. You flung them in my hair. Dad said, you also fixed my truck. Thanks for that, by the way.” Angela snickered under her hand, trying not to be rude. I made up for her by snorting. 

Jacob replied with a smirk. “You started that if I remember correctly, and it was no problem. I like working on cars.” 

"You should keep Bella company. Her date bailed." Angela said, looking the boys up and down.

Jacob rushed out a "Who was your date?"

"Edward Cullen and It wasn't a date, Angela, I was just nice."

Angela was the next to speak up. “I think it’s nice, no one ever invites him places.”

A tall boy, almost as tall as Sam with long black hair, spoke up. "The Cullen's don't come here. Jake, I think that Me and Quil will head back to help with the bonfire.” His undertone was that of letting Jake have some alone time with Bella. 

“Sure, Sure.”

Bella looked like she was confused but also like she had a plan. I raised an eyebrow, but I didn't say anything. We started walking again with Bella and Jacob bringing up the rear. I could overhear their conversation and could hear that she was making a terrible offense of extremely bad flirting. Something was up, and I needed to know what it was. I looked around. We were too close to the forest line. I felt my breathing pick up. 

“Shut up, you stupid whore.” 

I felt dizzy. I felt scared. I was trapped in my memories. I could feel hands on me, squeezing my throat, even though no one was around. I couldn’t breathe, I couldn’t break free. I thought it was over, I thought I was strong, but here I was cowering. My arms wrapped around myself to try and stop the shaking. My knee’s buckled under the weight. I felt a hand touch my shoulder from behind, I screamed. 

"Lily, Lily. It's okay. It's just me." I heard Bella's voice breakthrough.

I shook my head, clearing my mind. "Are you okay?" Bella asked in a worried tone.

"Oh yeah, sorry," I responded quietly.

“You sure, you spaced out for a while. You looked like you were about to pass out.” 

Angela also looked worried at my behavior but just nodded in agreement. "I'm fine, Bella. Just, I need to make a phone call. My phone's in my car. I'll see you at the bonfire." I stuttered out and began to walk back to my car. I more or less ran to my car, not wanting to be around the tide pools any longer. I could feel Bella's eyes on me, but I wouldn't turn around, and I wouldn't ever explain my actions, but I knew she would bug me about it later. I got to my car and got in it, not wanting anyone to hear my conversation. I shakenly dialed the phone, praying Sam was off of patrol already.

"Hey, babe, what are you doing calling me? I thought you were with your sister for the day?" The dam broke, and my breathing became out of control. "Baby, Baby, what's wrong?" Sam's voice was concerned, I heard it in his voice. 

I couldn't speak. I just made tight noises. "Baby, you need to breathe and tell me what's wrong. I need you to calm down. Just breath. Listen to my voice." I listened to his voice and matched his breathing. It took a few moments, but I was eventually able to calm down enough to speak.

“’Bella and I.’ I took another deep breath, ‘Went to the tide pools.’ Another pause for a shallow breath. ‘I couldn’t stop.’ I sobbed, ripped out. ‘The memories. I couldn’t stop the memory’s’” I couldn’t stop the crying, I wanted to scream, let everything out, but I wouldn’t raise suspicions. A screaming girl in a car would bring someone to check on me.

He responded in a calm voice. "Oh, baby, I'm so sorry. There's no shame in being afraid. Do you want me to come down to the beach?”

I quickly shook my head, sniffing, even though I knew he couldn't see me. "No, I just. I just need to hear your voice. I need to feel safe again. If you come, there will be questions. I don't think I could stay away if you were here. I thought I was stronger that I put it behind me.” 

“Alright, I understand. I disagree, I want to be there so badly to comfort you and to support you. I'm always here for you, whether in person or not. I'll always protect you. You are the strongest person I know. You are a survivor.”

I let go of a deep breath, I whispered. "Thank you. I love you, I love you so much."

“I love you too, darling.” 

I knock on my windshield caused me to jump. I turned to see Leah standing outside. “I gotta go.” I quickly hung up before Sam could respond. I rolled down the window. “Leah, what are you doing here?” I rushed out.

“I heard about a party. Thought I would check it out, then I saw your car and you in it. Who were you talking to? Have you been crying?” Leah said while raising her eyebrow.

“Just Dad. No, it's just allergies.” 

"Okay, then. Hey, I know we haven't spent much time together recently, but I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after work tomorrow. We can go to Port Angeles, go shopping.”

I debated the option. We really hadn't spent a lot of time together, and it was killing me to see our relationship suffer. But I knew that my secret was just that a secret. I wasn't ready to expose us yet. "That sounds great, Leah." I decided to get out of my car, leaving my phone in the car. I gave her a hug and felt my stress out leave my body. "I've missed you."

I felt her give me a tight squeeze back. “I’ve missed you too. Let’s head down to the fire. It’s frigid." She threw an arm around my shoulder, and we head down to the fire. It was burning a bright blue due to the driftwood. It was a beautiful sight. I saw Bella walking back, and she looked spaced out, her mind running a mile a minute. I was wondering what Jacob could have told her while I was gone.

Me and Leah spent the night catching up, laughing at each other's jokes. The whole time Sam was in the back of my mind. I lost track of time, and it wasn't until Bella came up to me and told me we should go. “I’ll see you tomorrow Leah.” 

“Alright, see you tomorrow.” 

Bella and I walked in silence, but I knew she had something she wanted to say. Climbing into the car, I kicked on the heat to help warm up the cold cab. "Lily, would you tell me what the hell happened by the tide pool."

I sighed and shook my head. “It’s nothing that you should worry about.”

Bella pressed the issue. "You were really freaked out, though. Looked like you saw a ghost.” 

"Bella, just drop it. It's nothing that you need to know. Leave it alone." I snapped. I immediately felt bad. "Look, I'm sorry, but this is not something you need to worry about. I promise."

Bella nodded, although she kept looking at me strangely like she was trying to figure out a puzzle by herself. “You know, Jacob told me something interesting.” 

“And what’s that?”

I tensed, not knowing what was about to come out of her mouth. "He told me some legends. Apparently, the tribe comes from wolves, and that they have one natural enemy. They are called the cold ones."

My hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. I was cursing Jake in my mind. He knew that telling the legends was forbidden. There was only one exception, but here he goes exposing the secret just because of a crush. “That’s an interesting story.”

“It goes deeper apparently a coven of cold ones made a treaty with the wolves to stay off Quileute land. But the most interesting part is the legend say that the coven was actually the Cullen’s.” 

Double damn, I’ll kill him. If Sam doesn’t kill him first. Bella was already suspicious; he basically told her everything. I have to warn them. I'll pull Carlisle aside tomorrow. "Bella, it's just a story. There's no way the Cullen's are that old or these supposed cold ones.” 

Bella shook her head. “But it all makes sense.” 

“Bella, again, it's just a story," I responded with a severe tone. 

Bella looked at my face and knew I would budge on the fact. The rest of the car ride was silent, an extremely awkward silence. We got out of the car with Bella, slammed the car door, and stormed up the stairs. I sighed. Everything was going to shit.

Lily POV   
(March 6th, 2005)

I hadn’t gotten a chance to talk to Carlisle all day. It was getting close to the time that I would be off. I had been stressing all day. I needed to tell him that Bella was getting closer to knowing what they are. I needed to help protect their secret because if she can discover the Cullen's secret, she could figure out the packs. I had called Sam late last night and told him Jacob had told her the legends. Sam and cussed out a storm and said if he phased that he would order him to keep his mouth shut, I’ve never seen him so angry. 

"Helen is Doctor Cullen in his office?" I prayed he would be.

Helen looked up from her paperwork, checking over charts, and printing out the forms. "He is. He's leaving soon, though."

I nodded my head. "I have to talk to him, then I'll be out of here."

“You sound excited. Any plans?” Helen had raised an eyebrow and asked in a questioning tone. 

I smiled brightly. “Me and Leah have plans to go shopping in Port Angeles.” 

“That sounds exciting. Well, have a good time.” Helen returned to her paperwork after shooting me a smile. 

I walked fastly to Carlisle's office. I didn't have much time. Knocking on his door, I heard a soft "Come in." 

I entered the room and saw Carlisle sitting down at his desk. His office was neat and tidy, and his paperwork was filed in straight piles. "Lily. What are you doing here?"

I sighed and sat down on one of the two chair chairs facing his desk. He continued on his paperwork. "Bella's getting closer to the truth."

Carlisle put down his pen and looked into my eyes; he had a worried look on his face, a frown quickly crossed his face. "How do you know this, and how close is she?"

“Jacob told Bella the legends of the Quileute tribe. She’s linking it to the questions she already has.”

His frown grew deeper. "Isn't telling the legends to an outsider is forbidden. The tribe promised to not reveal our secret."

I scoffed. "They think it is no more than a legend now, and Jacob isn't the brightest. I've known him since he was little; he's always had a crush on Bella. He would do anything to impress her."

“Is there nothing you can do to persuade her that they are just stories and to give up on searching for the truth?”

Shaking my head violently, I responded. “From what I learned in the time she’s been here, she’s like a bloodhound. She won’t stop looking for the truth.”

Carlisle showed no emotion. “I’ll inform my family. Thank you for the information.”

Standing up, I walked to the door. I turned around to have one final say. "I'll protect my family. You protect yours."

Carlisle nodded, understanding the deeper meaning behind the words. I sighed as I left but hurried to the exit. We were meeting at the hospital then taking my car to Port Angeles. I took a breath of the fresh air; twilight was slowly coming. I saw Leah standing by my car. "Leah!"

“Lily!” She responded in a tone just as excited. “You ready?”

"More than ready," I said, unlocking my car and climbing in. Leah followed suit. After rolling down the window, I pulled out a cigarette and place it in my lip and lit it with my zippo. It was a beautiful silver with roses engraved on both sides. It was another gift from Sam, he didn't agree with my habit, but he understood it. I breathed in the smoke and relished in the nicotine flowing through me. 

Leah shook her head. "You know we haven't hung out in so long. I forgot that you can't stand not smoking while you're in the car. I've surprisingly missed the menthol cigarette smell.”

"It's a unique scent. Most people can't stand it. I'm glad you don't mind it because if not, it'll be a long drive." I replied teasingly. After that statement, I pulled out of the parking lot and started driving to Port Angeles. Leah searched through my glove compartment to find the perfect CD to play. She pulled out my recent addition to the collection. It was a new band called Fall Out Boy. I had been listening to it on repeat, but the day before, I had been listening to Coldplay. There wasn't much talking as we drove; we were too focused on the music. It didn't take long for us to reach Port Angeles. "So, where do you want to go first?"

“Why don’t we go to Moxie and the Ally Cat? Oh, can we also head to Victoria Secret? I need some new bras?” Leah said. 

"Sounds like a plan. I need some new panties and bras too. Also, I want to get some new sleepwear." I wanted to upgrade my wardrobe to try and be sexier. But I knew that Sam would find me sexy in anything I wore. He always was complimenting me, and from that, I felt more empowered. But I couldn't tell Leah why. If she asked, I'd just say it's a change of taste. I parallel parked on the street next to Moxies. Getting out, Leah gave me a smile.

"Let's get this started; we need to hit the stores before they close. I blame you that we have to rush." Leah teased. She knew I loved my job and that it took up a lot of my time. She believed that it was the only thing that was taking time away from us. But it was truly work and Sam that had limited my time. I couldn't tell her that, though.

"Hey, it's not my fault my shift ends at 6. Blame the schedules." I laughed.

We headed inside the store and were greeted by two employees. Leah and I shook our heads at needing any help. We looked through the racks, with our time crunch, we decided that trying on clothes would take too much time. So if any clothes didn't fit, we would just return them. I immediately found a cute white jean skirt with frayed edges. It looked as if it would fall to my mid-thigh. I usually didn't wear white clothing, worrying that I would just get it dirty. Another score I found was an off the black shoulder top, it would go perfectly with the skirt. Leah had found some black short shorts with frayed edged and a white light sweat sweater. She laughed and said, "Now, we somewhat match." We checked out and then headed to the next store.

At Alley Cat, we found more clothes that fit our style. We both found tight ripped jeans. We each bought several pairs and along with ripped short shorts. We bought the same light grey t-shirts that looked faded and had bleach stains. I also found a nice, entirely black bikini. It made me wish that me and Sam could go to the beach together, but it was too risky. I checked the time, and we had about an hour and a half to get to Victoria Secret. We drive over to the mall and quickly walk to the store.

We arrive at the bright pink store. The sickly sweet perfume was wafting out. It gave me a headache, but I could stand it for the time we were there. Leah and I immediately split up. I headed towards the sleepwear first. I found some silk cami sets. One being pink with a black outline. It had a deep cut to emphases the breast, and I knew it would be perfect. Another set was a cream white, only the cups covered with solid color; the rest of the set that covered the stomach was see-through lace. I picked up one more set and then headed over to the bras. I was blessed with a 32 C cup, which was pretty average, and I was able to find my bra’s in most stores. But Sam never complained. I immediately found a set that caught my eye. It was a teal with lace covering the cups. It also came with matching see-through bikini panties that covered absolute nothing. I picked up another set that was a light purple that was also see-through and the cheeky panties that were basically invisible in the back. "What's with all the see-through lace?" I heard a familiar voice behind me. I almost dropped the basket I was carrying in shock.

"Don't do that, Leah, you almost gave me a heart attack," I said, covering my heart, but my eyes showed that I was playing.

Leah just laughed. “You've always been jumpy, but you didn’t answer my question.” 

“I found that lace is a lot more comfortable and besides their sort of an empowerment tool. Maybe I’ll be strong enough to ask someone out in these. God knows the nurses at work keep trying to set me up with their sons." I responded with a chuckled.

Leah just shook her head. "It didn't seem like their that comfortable, but that's just my option. Why don’t you finally give Luke Newton a shot.” 

My heart started racing. “No.” I immediately responded, hoping that my tone wouldn’t reveal my fear. “I mean no, he’s not my type.” 

"So, what is your type?"

"Sam," I thought but didn’t say out loud. “I don’t know yet. But definitely not him.”

"Well, when you date a bit, you'll figure it out," Leah answered with a smile.

I picked up a few other sets while Leah and I talked about trivial things like her work and mine. I told her some vague details of the difficult and obscured cases. We had to rush to check out. My total was over a hundred dollars, but it was worth it to get some things that both Sam and I would enjoy. I was tempted to buy some sexier sleepwear, but that would raise Leah's suspicions of me having a boyfriend. We had to run back to the car because, by the time we got through shopping, it was a complete downpour. We were completely soaked by the time we got to the car. I kicked on the heat, and we started on our way back to the hospital. We arrived shortly after 11; the rain had gone back to a light drizzle. There was still enough time to head to Sam’s. I would just stop by the house to tell dad I was staying at Sam’s and give Leah enough time to get home.

“I’ve missed this. Us being together. Promise me that we’ll see each other soon.” Leah said while gabbing my hand, giving it a light squeeze. 

"I promise. I love you, Leah." Giving her a tight squeeze back. Not looking into her eyes. I knew at that moment if I look into her eyes, I would tell her everything. I wanted so bad to tell her everything. My thoughts immediately spiraled. 

"I love you too, Lily."

Sam POV  
(March 6th, 2005)

"Is everything okay, Ana?" Ana had been acting weird all night. She had arrived shortly after 1, and we had been snuggling on the couch watching an old movie. She had been acting strange all night, distant. She wasn't focusing on anything. She was lost in her own head.

"Everything's fine." She said in a whisper, the tone in her voice wobbling. Still looking forward not meeting my eyes.

I sighed. "Now that clues me into that everything is not fine. What's wrong? You've been trapped in your head ever since you've been here. Ana, please look at me."

She shook her head and looked down. I tucked a finger under her chin and tilted her head towards mine. I could notice her eyes were shinny like she was holding back tears. “Baby. What’s wrong? You can tell me anything. I’m here for you good times and bad. Let me in, tell me what’s bothering you.” 

It's like I said the magic words, and having her look me in my eyes caused her emotions to bubble up. Tears slowly started falling down her cheeks. The tear speed began to rapidly increase. I tucked her into my chest, and then she began to whimper. I slowly started to rock her back and forward while stroking her gingery blonde hair, hoping to soothe her. It wasn't until 15 minutes later when she finally calmed down enough to talk. "I spent time with Leah today." 

I immediately knew that’s what upset her. “Did you tell her about us? Is that’s what got you so upset?”

She violent shook her head. "No. But I wanted to. I wanted to tell her everything. I wanted to confess I've been seeing you, that I love you. But I couldn't. I just couldn't. I'm a horrible friend." She began sobbing again. Her voice hitching, and it sounded like her throat was constricting.

"You need to breathe, Ana. At this rate, you're going to pass out if you don't breathe. Just breathe with me." It took another 10 minutes to get her breathing back to normal. I softly spoke to her, "You are not a horrible friend. Yes, we've been hiding from her, but it's because we're waiting for the right moment, and right now, it's not the right time we both agree on that. However, you feel like the time is right, I'll go with you on it. I love you, and nothing will change that fact."

She whimpered into my chest and pulled back. "I'm not ready. Something in me, this isn't the time to tell her. It’s too soon. I just can’t get over the guilt. I don’t think I’ll ever get over the guilt. Even after we tell her. I just wish we didn't have to be such a secret. We can't go out of this house, and because of the treaty, we can't even escape to Port Angeles."

I cupped her face and stared seriously into her eyes. "I can't pretend to know the pain you're going through. But I will support you with everything I have. Yes, it would be nice to walk with you on the beach and have everyone that you're mine, but being in this house with you is all I need. You being in my arms is all I need.” 

Tears began to well up again in her eyes, her arms wrapped around me, and she clung as if her life depended on it. I gave her a kiss on her head and whispered in her ear, "You are everything to me. I didn't need an imprint to tell me that you were made for me."

“You’re everything to me.” I felt her lips on mine forcefully, and I responded to them. Picking her up and sitting her across my lap. I pull her close to me as if with my body being around her as if her worries and fear would disappear, but I knew that wouldn't be a way to help her find peace. Only telling Leah would do that. But till then, I would be the shoulder that she needs. Her hands ran up and grasped my hair. She tugged lightly at it, and I couldn't help the shudder that ran through me. I drew back. 

"Ana, not tonight. You're upset. I won't take advantage of you like that." I said.

She shook her head and buried her face into my neck. "I need to forget. I need you to help me. Please, Sam, help me."

"Ana. I would give you the world if you asked me for it. But I don't you to make this decision when you can't think straight." I replied, I felt kisses up my neck, and I felt a need rise up in me. "Are you sure? Are you really really sure? I don’t want you to feel like you need to do this.” 

I felt her head nod in answer. "I want this, Sam. Please."

I could hear the convection in her voice. Her mind was made up; she wasn't backing down. Her lips descended on mine again. Her need present. I returned it in kind. Trying to take her sorrow and pain away. I pick her up. Her weight being like that of a feather, she was so small compared to me, but we fit together perfectly. I slowly walk up the stairs with her face still buried in my neck. She was giving tiny nips, making it slightly hard to keep my focus. I set her down on the ground, and she wrapped her arms around me. She didn't make it all the way around my body being too large for her tiny arms, but it was like she was trying melding the two of us together. I lowered my lips to embrace hers again. It was a slow kiss, but the need was effervescent. I pulled off her scrub top slowly, taking in every inch of her flawless ivory skin. It was the beautiful sight, her standing there waiting to be devoured. Her eyes, while still a bit red from the tears, looked like they were on fire. I could stare into those sky blue eyes forever.

Lily POV

I was hypnotized by Sam's dark brown eyes. I got utterly lost in them. It was like the world fell away. I shook my brain into focus and quickly took off my scrub pants. I stood there only in my bra and panties, the cold night air chilling me. But the goosebumps weren't from the cold.

"God, how are you mine? What did I do to deserve you?" Sam said while taking a step towards me. He quickly took up the task of removing my bra, getting on his knees, and paying full attention to my breast. Sucking and tugging on my nipples. He quickly pulled back and blew a blast of cold air on my right nipple, making it stand at attention. A shudder ran through me; I threw my head before letting out a moan, grabbing his hair and pulling his head back towards my breast. He got the clue that I needed more attention and gladly gave it.

A hand slowly descended down my body, only stopping above my panties. I gazed down, wondering why the hand had stopped. Sam was looking back at me with questioning eyes, wanting to know if he had the go-ahead. I nodded my head frantically. Sam gave me a small smile, and his large hand cupped my sex. I could feel his intense body heat radiating through his palm. The heel of his hand began to press against the most sensitive part of me, giving me delicious pressure. He began to rub me through my white panties, causing me to become wetter, leaving clear evidence of my need. Sam's lips kissed my pelvic bone, and slowly he pulled my panties aside. His fingers began to rub up and down my slit, circling my clit every time he approached it. "How fond are you of these?" He growled out.

"I don't know, please just don't stop." I suddenly heard a rip, and it took a second for my mind to understand that he had literally ripped off my underwear. I should be angry, but I revealed in this show of his strength. Sam quickly stood up and kissed me passionately, cupping my face with both his hands. His tongue licking my full bottom lip, asking for permission. I gladly gave in. His tongue circled mine, exploring every crevasse of my mouth. It was a few minutes, but I soon felt the need for air, and I pulled back panting. I felt my body become air born for a moment only to crash onto a soft surface. Heat suddenly encompassed me; another passionate kiss slammed against my lips. My hands instantly ran through Sam's short hair, giving short pulls to which Sam took as encouragement. I felt the hand return to my heat, and it began to tease my entrance. I whimpered and bucked my hips, my body wanting more. The fingers slowly entered, giving me a second to adjust. I felt full, and the heat became overwhelming. My hips frantically bucked while the fingers began to move, and his thumb rubbed fastly over my clit. "Oh, god, Sam." I moaned out. 

"That's it, baby girl, let go. Let it all go." Those words stirred me, and it made me lose my inhibitions, I no longer cared about what I looked like. I gave into the complete pleasure. His fingers rapidly increased in rate, pumping into me at lightning speed. The knot that had formed in me began to grow tighter. It became so tight that I was panting, trying to relieve the pressure. "Don't hold back. I want to hear you, baby, I need to hear you." A voice said through a haze. There was a snap in the rope, and I let out a small scream, my body shaking and vibrating. The fingers stopped momentarily, pulling out of me and allowing me to have a moment of relief. My vision went momentarily black, I couldn't see a thing, but I could feel a large hand run through my hair.

When my vision returned, I saw Sam staring at my face with a content smile. "How do you feel now, baby?" He said with a smile.

“Like my body is jello," I responded quietly, my voice not working correctly.

He nuzzled his nose into my neck, his voice slightly muffled. "You don't know how good you smell right now. It is like a drug making me want to continue to give you pleasure."

"I want more, Sam. I'm ready for more."

He pulled his head back. "Ana, we don't have to. I can wait forever for you."

I shook my head rapidly. “Sam, I need this. please.” My voice came out pleadingly.

He gazed into my eyes, looking for any doubt, any sign that I was not ready for this step. There was none. I was truly ready. "Alright, baby girl. We take this at your pace. It will probably be best if you're on top for this time." 

"Okay," I responded, leaning down, laying a kiss on his lips. He reached towards his bedside table, probably going to get a condom. I quickly spoke up. "We don't need a condom."

“Ana, I don’t think we’re ready for a kid.” 

“We don’t need one, I’m on birth control. Have been for a while.” I replied shyly. 

“Since when?” He asked while raising an eyebrow. 

“A week after we first had sex. I wanted to be prepared.” 

He crashed his lips against mine. Only pulling back when it was evident that I needed air. "You didn't have to do that, but thank you anyway." He raised his hips, sliding down his shorts and boxers simultaneously, throwing them across the room. Then sitting up and taking off his shirt, adding it to the pile of our clothes. "Now, are you ready?"

"Yes." I breathed out. Sam laid on his back and spread his toned muscular legs. I felt embolden and slowly crawled up his body, trailing a finger up his legs as I went. I could feel the shudder that ran through his body. I straddled his hips when I reached my destination. His member was standing at full attention, and I took a deep breath, reading myself. I lowered myself gently, Hissing at the tightness and slight pinching. Sam's hand rubbed up and down my back, soothing the pain and taking my attention away. I took each inch at a time; he was so large and full that it seemed to take forever for our hips to finally meet. I was still for a moment letting myself adjust and relax around him.

When I finally felt ready, I began to slowly rock back and forth. Sighing in the pleasure that was starting to radiate through me. I looked down and saw that Sam's eyes were close and that his face screamed that he was on a different plane. "Am I doing this, right?" I quietly spoke up, wanting to make sure I was giving him pleasure. 

"Oh, baby girl, you are doing it perfectly, but I need you to go faster. I'm not going to break." He groaned out. His hand reaching up to grab my hips, pushing them back and forth at a faster pace. I swiftly adjusted my speed, now knowing what to do, while laying my hands on his broad chest to steady myself. I felt emboldened by the sounds I was bringing forth from his lips: hissing and groaning. The hands-on my hips tightened and began to lift me up and down. "How are you so fucking tight. God, you're squeezing the shit out of my cock. I could die happily being buried in you."

His words brought out a wave of confidence. Sam could tell that his dirty talk was bringing out a different side of me. "You like that. You like it when I talk dirty to you." His pace of pumping into me went faster, his cock hitting my cervix, giving me a slight rush of pain but also a thrill of pleasure. "You're supposed to be a good girl, but you aren't. You're a temptress and a girl who likes it when I tell you exactly what you do to me."

I couldn't help the words that rushed out my mouth. "God, I do. I want to know what I do to you."

"I want to know what I do to you, baby girl. Tell me everything." He began to slam into me with extreme force, and I couldn't suppress the scream that erupted from my lips. "That's right, baby. I want to hear you. I don't want you to fucking hide what I'm doing to you. I wanna know what you want.” 

A blush rose on my face, and I said the next words in the heat of the moment. "I need you to keep going. I want you to absolutely destroy me."

"Prepared for your wish to be granted." In an inhuman speed, he began to ram into me. My hips snapping back in forth, looking for pleasure. A hand snaked down and began to rub my clit. The knot returned. I started to pant, and small whines left my lips. My back was arched fully, my head faced the other wall. There was a heat that rushed over me, I felt my body working up a sweat, but I didn't care. All I cared about was the need for gratification. Sam began to growl. "I'm almost there, baby. I want you to cum with me. Can you do that for me? Can you let go fully?"

I rapidly nodded my head. Wanting nothing more than to please him. The knot in my stomach tighten, and then all of a sudden was cut apart. My mouth screamed out his name, and my nails dug into his chest, I was suddenly floating on air. I could feel a final thrust and the Sam shaking below me. He groaned out my name, and I could see his jaw clench. It was a long time before either of us came back to earth, but the second that Sam came back, he was chest to chest with me, his arms wrapping around me, and kissing me like his life depended on it. I sighed into the kiss and energetically returned it. I suddenly felt my hips cramp up, and I knew I needed to lie down.

“Sam, honey. I need to get off.” 

"Oh, I'm sorry." He opened his arms, and I got off him. I mewled at the loss of contact, but I knew that I couldn't be in that position for a while. I got under the covers, finally feeling the cold air encompassing me. Sam followed my example and joined me. I laid my head on his chest. My mind was clear again, and the thoughts that I was escaping from came back. But a new fear rose up in me.

“Sam. Can you promise me something?” I asked in a quiet voice. My voice trembling.   
He kissed the top of my head. “And what is that?” 

"Please don't leave me," I whispered.

"Ana. You are my world. I could never leave you even if I tried, and I will never try." He went down and clasped my hand.

“Thank you.”


	15. Columbine Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella officially introduces Edward to Lily and Charlie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So umm I never posted this chapter before posting chapter 16 and I feel so bad. So I understand if you all were kinda confused but I fixed it. But anyway the order is fixed now.

Lily POV   
(March 13th, 2005)

"Babe, babe, you going to wake up anytime soon." I felt Sam’s soft lips kiss my bare shoulder, and his large hand comes across my waist, pulling me tighter against his solid form. I sighed and gave a non-committal moan. I was comfy and didn’t want to get up just yet. Sam just chuckled at my actions and began to kiss my exposed back. “You have to get up at some point.” 

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean now," I said in response. My eyes slowly opening.

Sam rolled over, so he was on top of me and gave me a cheeky smile. "Oh, so you are alive." 

I couldn’t help but smile back at him. “I could be a zombie.” 

"Well, you're the prettiest zombie I've ever seen if that the case.” He mumbled into the crook of my neck.

I let out a laugh at his remark. “What time is it anyway?” 

“It’s almost 10:30.”

Sitting up, I closed the space between us with a kiss. I felt his hand run up into my hair and pull me closer to him. This kiss was simple and lacked heat initially, but desire began to grow, and we stayed locked together for a few moments before the need for air surfaced, and we broke apart. Catching our breath, Sam's eyes held the look of fire, and I knew my eyes matched. 

"Ay, Sam! You up yet!" We heard Paul’s loud voice call from downstairs. It jolted both of us away from each other. 

“Why are they always here?” He said with a growl as he rolled off of the bed and me. Finding a pair of pants, he quickly slipped them on and headed downstairs to deal with Paul.

I sighed and figured I might as well get up myself. I went to the dresser and slipped on a pair of panties, then a pair of Sam’s clean boxers, and finally threw on one of Sam's plaid button ups. I walked downstairs to see the boys sitting at the table, and Sam was noticeably tenser. "Is everything okay?” I questioned while placing a hand on Sam’s shoulder. Sam’s hand came up and grasped mine.

Paul was the one who answered me. “We might be having a new pack brother soon, hot stuff.”

I rolled my eyes and ignored the ‘hot stuff’ comment. “Who?”

"Embry Call." Sam's voice came out rougher than usual. I squeezed his shoulder and kissed the top of his forehead. I knew with every new member that phases, the responsibilities that weighed on Sam’s shoulders grew. All I could do is try and be there for him. 

“How much longer do you think he has?" I asked, hoping that he still had a bit longer of being a typical teenager. 

"I'm not sure. I saw him on the beach, and he's doubled in size, so it could be anywhere from a few weeks to a few months depending on his temperament." Paul responded.

"Oh, okay." I nodded. There was an awkward pause before Paul's stomach growled. I let out a laugh. I took it as a sign I should start on breakfast and headed towards the fridge. "Why is it you're always hungry when you come over?" 

"Why are your cooking skills remarkable?" Paul replied with a smirk. I blushed in response, which only made Paul's smirk grow. I grabbed two cartons of eggs and went to the stove, figuring omelets would be perfect as they were quick and easy.

Sam came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "You know you don't have to always cook for us, babe."

I leaned back into his embrace. “I don’t mind, truly, I don’t. You guys work so hard it’s the least I can do.” 

"See, she doesn't mind, let the girl cook. Also, knock the lovey-dovey shit off. It’s gross.” Paul interjected. Sam sent him a glare while I just giggled. 

"Just you wait, Paul, you'll understand when you imprint," I stated while looking over my shoulder.

"That's never going to happen, sweet-cheeks; I'm going to be a ladies' man forever. I don't need to be nailed down to one girl. If that ever happened to me, it would be a tragedy. I mean, look at me, I'm the perfect example of manliness." Paul said while raising his right arm and kissing his biceps. 

I rolled my eyes at his cockiness and went back to focusing on breakfast. It didn't take me long to have an enormous plate full of omelets. Sam worked in sync with me and made another plate full of toast. We worked like clogs in a well-constructed machine, never getting in each other’s way and working as a team. Paul wandered into the living room to lay on the couch while we prepared breakfast. 

"Paul, foods ready," I announced while I sat the omelets down on the kitchen table.

"Great," Paul replied, jumping up from the couch and quickly taking a seat at the table. He began to reach for an omelet when Sam slapped his hand.

"Ladies, first, you heathen."

I smiled and gave Sam a kiss on the cheek before sitting down and grabbing two omelets and a slice of toast. Paul waited several moments to make sure I had taken what I wanted and went in for what he wanted. Sam placed a cup of coffee in front of me, giving me a kiss on the top of my head, and then finally sat down to enjoy his own portion of the meal. It was a quiet affair with both boys stuffing their faces at an alarming rate. I could only snicker at the sight.   
"Sam, when is your patrol?" I asked after taking a sip of my coffee. Sam had made it perfectly, not too bitter and not too sweet.

“In about 30 minutes. Why?” 

“I was just wondering. I’ll probably head home when you go.” I said with a sigh. Not really wanting to leave but figured I probably should.

Sam grasped my hand and gave it a tiny squeeze. “You know you’re welcome to stay while I’m gone, babe. Besides, aren't we going to watch the hockey game with mom tonight?” 

I nodded while walking my plate to the sink. "I'll be back in time for the game, but I should go back home and cook dad supper. You know dad's worthless in the kitchen."

“I guess that’s fair. Although if it were up to me, you would never leave.” Sam said while pulling me onto his lap and burying his face into my neck, giving it subtly nips.

Paul began to fake gag at the sight of us. "God, you two are worse than Kim and Jared, and I have to see them sucking face every day at school. You're going to make me puke."

Sam threw up his middle finger. "If you don't like it, then leave. This is my house, after all. I'll do what I want."

"Fine, I can take a hint," Paul stated while standing up and heading for the back door. "Angel, great food as always. Sam, I'll see you at shift change."

Sam began to lightly suck on my neck, causing me to throw my head back in pleasure. "Sam." I moaned out. "We don't exactly have time for this."

“We can make time.” 

I stood up, which caused him to pull back with a pout on his handsome face. “We can continue this later tonight, love, but right now, we need to clean up, and then you need to get to your patrol."

Sighing, Sam pushed his chair back and stood up. "But I want to devour you now."

I grabbed Paul's plate and gave Sam a kiss on his shoulder, seeing that I was too short to reach his cheek when he was standing straight up. I turned on the sink but was quickly hip-checked out of the way. "Oh no, you know the rules. You cook. I clean."

"Alright, then I'm going to go and get changed. I don't think my dad would enjoy seeing me in your clothes." I turned to head up the stairs. But stopped when I felt hands on my hips.

"But I do," Sam growled in my ear while playfully nipping right behind my ear.

"Sam, reign it in; I promise we can continue this tonight," I said, groaning and pushing his hands off my hips. 

“I’m going to keep that promise.” He sighed and turned back to the dishes. I just shook my head and started climbing the stairs. I got back into the room and changed out of Sam’s clothes and into a spare pair of jeans and sweater that I kept here for nights I stayed over. 

Sam was thorough washing dishes by the time I returned and immediately wrapped me in a hug, squeezing me tightly. "Sam, I'll see you in a few hours. It's not like I'll be gone for years.”

“Any time away from you feels like years to me.” He whispered into my hair. I couldn’t help the blush that rose to my cheeks and the fluttering in my heart.

“I love you.”

"I love you too, my Ana."

"Dad, I'm home," I call out as I walk through the front door, slipping off my shoes and placing them on the shoe rack. 

“I’m in the living room.” I heard his gruff response and headed into the living room to spend some time with dad. I noticed that he had Law & Order on and was reading the paper. 

"Anything interesting in the paper, dad?" I said while flopping on the couch.

"Not really, but it's good to stay informed.” He stated while flipping the page. 

I laughed and smile. It was a typical dad response. “Is Bella awake yet?”

At the same time, dad started to respond; a quiet voice broke through, saying, "I'm awake."

We both turned to see Bella standing at the base of the stairs. She had her hair pulled back into a ponytail and was wearing a long khaki skirt and a blue top. I raised my eyebrow. This was definitely more fancy than she usually would wear. "What's with the outfit?" I questioned

Bella blushed a bright red and turned her gaze to the floor. “Edward Cullen wants me to meet his family. Formally.” 

That comment was enough to tare dad away from the paper. “Edward Cullen, Carlisle’s son?” 

Bella, still looking at the floor, nodded in agreement. "How long have you two been an item?" I said, staring straight at her. I wanted to scream at her. Did she not care about her life. How could she date someone who could easily make her his next meal without a second thought? She was being foolish, extremely, extremely foolish. He didn't have the restraint and years of practice that Carlisle did. How's to say that he wouldn't revert to a bloodthirsty beast before our eyes today. 

Bella finally looked up and meet my eye. “Not long, Since this past Wednesday.”

Dad grunted and stood up from his recliner. "Well, are we going to meet this boy? It seems only fair since you're meeting his family."

"Yes, he'll be here soon." As soon as the word "soon" came out of her mouth, there was a knock at the door.

I headed towards the door. “I’ll get it.” 

I opened to see Edward Cullen in his form, standing on the porch with his hands in his pockets. I knew he had probably heard everything that had been said, so I simply waved him in. He passed me, and I felt myself tense up, the hairs on my arm raised, and my breathing picked up. I shook the feeling out, trying not to be so obvious about my distaste of a vampire being in my home.

“Chief Swan, I’m Edward Cullen. It’s nice to meet you. I would also like your permission to date Bella.” He said with a silken voice that seemed to lure me into a sense of safety. I tried to fight that feeling. 

Dad cleared his throat before answering. "Well, it's nice to meet you too, Edward. Thank you for asking for my blessing. I approve, but it's ultimately up to Bella on who she sees." He nodded and then noticed me hanging out in the background, trying not to be noticed. Apparently, that wasn't going to happen. "Have you, Liliana?"

Edward turned his gold eyes onto me. His original face was slightly screwed up as if I was an almost finished puzzle, but none of the remaining pieces fit. In a flash, he straightened out his face and walked closer to me. His scent was tantalizing, and my body seemed to lose all its defenses. "Yes, I briefly meet her at the hospital after Bella's accident. You prefer to be called Lily, right? 

"That's right," I said, reaching out my arm to shake his hand. When his hand met mine, I felt a jerk run through me. He was so cold like an icicle outside in negative 5, nothing like the furnace that is my Sam. I much preferred the heat. Heat meant safety; it meant Sam.

"We should go Bella, my family is very eager to meet you."

Bella simply nodded and went to slip on her shoes. I watched her as she headed out the door. I wanted to grab her and lock her up, make sure she was safe, but I couldn't. I simply prayed to the universe that she will regain her senses soon and stop this stupidity. After the door, closed dad turned to me. "So what do you really think about the boy?"

I put on a fake smile. "He seems nice enough. Besides, this relationship will be good for Bella. Get her out of her shell."

Dad grunted in response. "Something seems off, but I'll agree with you. It'll be good for Bella to come out of her shell a bit." He flopped back onto his recliner and started to flip through the channels for something new to watch. "While we're talking about relationships, how's it going with Sam?"

This time my smile was real. “We're really good, dad."

"When is he going to meet Bella? You've been dating for quite a while, and you still haven't let your sister meet him." 

I sighed. "He's been busy with work and doing things for the council. I don't know when he'll get a chance to meet her." I let out a yawn and checked the clock; it was around one. I still had a few hours before I needed to head back to La Push. "I think I'm going to head upstairs and take a nap, dad."

"Okay, Lily Pad."

I climbed up the stairs and laid down to rest. But my dreams were plagued by nightmares of Bella in danger. 

I was awakened sharply by the slamming of a door and thundering steps running up the stairs. I quickly jumped out of bed and opened the door. Bella was frantically looking around her room and throwing things into a suitcase.

"Bella, Bella, what's going on?" I asked quickly.

“I have to get out of here.” 

Something was going on, and I felt a pit in my stomach. "Why, what happened? I thought you were with Edward."

“I was. It’s over. I broke up with him. I have to get out of this town.” She rushed out. Dad soon joined me at standing at her bedroom door.

"I thought you were happy here, Bella? Whatever happened, we can fix it. Just calm down and explain." Dad said in a calm tone. I hadn't heard him talk like this since I was a child. He would adopt this tone when I was suffering from a bad dream.

Bella zipped up her suitcase and turned to us. She was red in the face, and her eyes were frantically searching the room. "NO! You don't get it. This town is like a leech. It sucks away all happiness, and I can't stand it anymore. I need to get away” She pushed past us with her luggage in town and basically flew down the stairs. We quickly followed, and as she grabbed her keys, she said something that I would never forget and made me stubble back as if I had been slapped. "I'm not making the same mistake that mom did and be stuck here in this worthless town for the rest of my life. She was right to leave." With that, she slammed the door and left.

I felt tears well up in my eyes and turned to dad. His grip on the railing of the stairs was so tight I could see the veins in his knuckles. His eyes looked like his soul had been shattered.   
Running up to him, I wrapped him in the tightest hug as if trying to say, "I'm still here. I won't leave." But all that did was make his knees break, and we fell to the floor. I knew my dad was too proud to cry in front of me, so I did enough for the both of us. I was too young to remember my dad's heartbreak when Renée left, but now I could see the full effect. How was my dad so strong to deal with the betrayal and then raise me. I don't know how long we stayed on the floor, but it felt like an eternity. The only thing that broke the sorrow in the air was the ringing of my phone from upstairs. I checked the clock. It was 6. I should be in La Push by now, but I couldn't leave. No, I wouldn't leave dad to deal with this on his own. "Dad, I'll be right back, I need to answer my cell phone.” 

Dad simply nodded and slowly started to stand up. "Dad, where are you going?" 

"I'm going to the Cullen's. I going to figure out what happened. I want you to wait here in case Bella comes back."

I gave a shaky nod and heard my phone go off once again. "I can do that for you, dad."

Dad sighed and walked to the front door. "Be safe," I called out as he closed the door. I ran back up to my room to grab my phone, which was ringing for the third time. 

"Sam, it's me," I said into the phone.

"Oh, thank god, we were beginning to worry you had gotten into an accident. Are you on your way?" Sam responded in a relieved tone.

“No, I’m gonna have to cancel tonight. I'm so sorry." I began to tear up again, thinking back on what Bella had said. Apparently, Sam could hear it and immediately become worried again. 

“What has happened? Why are you upset? Do I need to send Mom up there?” I knew he offered to send Allison because he wasn't able to come because of the treaty.

Taking a deep breath, trying to reign my emotions in "It's Bella."

“What about Bella?” 

“She’s left. She said she didn’t wanna be stuck in a worthless town. Like, like my mom did.” I felt the break in my voice and felt the tears run again down my face. “Dad’s gone to the Cullen’s to look for her and try and figure out what happened. I’m supposed to stay here and wait for her in case she comes back.” 

“I’m sending mom, you’re not waiting alone. I don’t want you being alone right now.” He said in a comforting tone.

I shook my head. “No, I don’t want to be a bother.” 

"You're not a bother, honey." I heard Allison's voice come through the phone. She must have taken the phone away from Sam. "I'm heading out the door now. I'll be there soon."

“Okay.” 

It was a few moments before I heard Sam's voice come through the phone again. "I'm sorry I can't be there, Ana. I would be there in a second if I could."

“I understand. I do. How could she Sam? I thought she was happy here. I thought that I had finally regained my sister. She broke us just like mom did."

"I don't know her reason Ana but just give it a while. The truth will come out about what happened," Sam responded in a calm, even tone.

"I love you, Samuel. Please don't ever hurt me. Please be mine forever."

"Liliana, You will have me till the world stops spinning."

Lily POV   
(March 18th, 2005)

“I’m looking for Isabella Swan’s room?” I kindly asked the front desk nurse. 

“Are you a relative?” He asked in a clipped tone. 

I nodded. “I’m her older sister.”

“She’s in room 406. Walk down the hallway and take a left. It’ll be the last room on the hall.” 

“Thank you." I turned and started walking toward the room. I had been in Phoenix for approximately an hour. Keeping my stuff in the rental car. Dad hadn't been able to get off enough time to come, so I was here for both of us.

I felt my heartbeat pick up the closer I got to the room. I knew Bella had gotten into an accident, according to Renée, but I wasn’t exactly sure what state she would be in. If she was even conscious or not. I finally arrived in the room and took a deep breath, and went to walk in when I heard Bella talking to Renée.

“I like Forks mom, I want to stay there.” I felt anger rush through me. If she only knew what those words she spat out, leaving did to us. For the days that she was missing, Dad stared into space with a broken look. Allison had been looking after both of us as I was no better, tearing up at random times. Bella had crushed us with no remorse.

"Knock, Knock," I said quietly as I walked into the room. I took a glance around and noticed Edward faking sleep in the corner and gritted my teeth. My gaze turned to Bella on the bed, and I felt the tension in my face relax. She looked like hell. Bella blanched when our eyes locked. Good. 

"Oh, Liliana. When did you get in? I could have picked you up. Where's Charlie?" Renée rushed out.

"It's okay. I got in an hour ago, and Dad couldn't take off on such short notice, so I'm here instead. Bella, I'm glad you're okay. You had us worried sick. I hope you know this."

Bella hung her head in shame and simply nodded. I wanted to fully go off, let go of everything I wanted to her to feel the hurt that I was going through. But I knew right now wasn't the time. Right now, she needed to heal. Besides, I have no doubt that Edward would "wake up" to defend her. "Alright, then."

There was a silence that held in the air after I spoke. It was like no one knew what to say. Thankfully Carlisle walked in at the moment.

"Oh, hi Lily, I was wondering if you were going to come."

I gave Carlisle a tense smile. “When can she be released?” I asked, wanting to head back to Forks as soon as possible. There was a tightness in my chest being so far away from Sam.

“I can release her into your care tomorrow.” He replied while taking some observations and notes in her chart. I would have to check it and see what the real damage was.

I walked towards the empty chair beside Edward and sat down. "Okay. Thank you, Carlisle. I appreciate it.”

"It's not a problem, Lily."


	16. Orange Mock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily and Sam spend the night together and have their first fight. Bella thinks there's more between Leah and Lily other than friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, Sorry for the long wait. I didn't mean to make you all wait this long. This chapter closes on the first book and takes us partly through the beginning of New Moon. I hope you guys like it. Also, if you didn't know, I've started a new fanfic. It's a One Piece story, so if you like One Piece and want to join me on a different story, it's called Annihilation of The Frozen Heart. Just a quick disclaimer, though, that story is written in 3rd Person. And Don't worry, this story will still be my main focus until it's finished. Well, that's all I have to say other than I don't own Twilight.

Lily POV  
(August 19th, 2005)

"Dinners Ready!" I announce as I place the bowl of spaghetti on the table. Taking my seat at the table, I waited for Bella and dad to come. It didn't take too long as they were both just relaxing in the living room. 

"Smells good, Lily Pad," Dad commented as he sat down. 

“It really does.” Bella agreed.

I smiled at the compliment. "Thank you." I began taking my portion of the meal onto my plate, making sure to grab a slice of the garlic bread as well. Dad went next and then finally, Bella. We began digging in. It was about two minutes later till I finally spoke. "Did you get the all-clear from Carlisle today? I'm sorry that I couldn't be with you, but you know the whole you can't treat your family thing."

Bella nodded her head. "I'm fully healed, according to Carlisle. It's alright; I mean, you were there taking care of me through most of my recovery besides Edward was there."

It was true. After Bella came home from the hospital, I was extra vigilant about her. I was always there if she needed help, whether it was helping her down the stairs, getting her wrap on for taking a shower, or even taking her to her doctor's appointments. It had tightened our relationship. But it increased my fears about Edward hurting her. They seemed to always be together. It was a sure bet that wherever one was, the other was not that far away. She seemed to cling to him as if he was her lifeline. It was unhealthy and not natural. I gritted my teeth and replied. "That's great." 

We went back to eating. It was towards the end of dinner when my phone buzzed. I slipped it out of my pocket to see it was a text from Sam. 

It merely said Tonight? 

I smiled and sent back my reply, Yes. 

“Who texted?” Bella asked.

"Oh, just Leah. She wants to hang out tonight. So I'll be going to La Push. I'll probably be spending the night, so don't worry about me." 

Dad gave a frown at my lie. He had been increasingly pressuring me to tell Bella about Sam, but something told me it wasn't time for her to know. Besides, she recently had her own troubles to deal with, like healing her leg. I quickly finished eating and placed my dish in the sink. Running upstairs, I took a quick shower, hoping to wash off any scent of Carlisle. I knew the scent bothered Sam's instincts when I came over right after work. After my shower, I grabbed my phone charger and changed completely through a white lace bra and thong. I then put on a simple short black jean shorts with a wide white strap tank top that showed a bit of my stomach. I didn’t have to worry about grabbing clothes for tomorrow as it seemed half of my closet had moved over miraculously to Sam’s.

It had been a couple days since I had been over or spent the night. I had been pulling night shifts, and with Sam on patrol during most of the day, our schedule never seemed to align. There was a tightness in my chest that seemed to increase every day that we were apart. I quickly rushed downstairs and grabbed my keys. I gave dad a quick kiss on the cheek and yelled "Goodnight" as I ran out the front door.

Bella POV 

I watched from the kitchen as Lily ran out the door. I raised an eyebrow. I didn't say anything at dinner, but now I couldn't help but comment. "She sure spends a lot of time with Leah. I mean, she spends the night at La Push at least three times a week." 

"They're really best friends; I would say their bond is like sisters. They've always been joined at the hip." Dad said back. But something in his tone made me think that he wasn't exactly telling me the truth. That there was something, I'm missing. It was driving me insane. It was a mystery that I needed to solve, just like with Edward. 

I came up with multiple scenarios that could be why Lily spends so much time in La Push. Sure it could be the truth that they were just really close, but that doesn't fully explain why she would always be at Leah's. She rarely sleeps here at the house, and even on most of her off days, she's at La Push. 

I never knew any best friends that hung out that often that wouldn’t get sick of each other at some point. 

Maybe, just maybe, they weren't just best friends, but instead, they were together as a couple. It would explain why every time she went over, she seemed to change clothes and put on something a little bit more cute or provocative. I don't think she realized that I would notice such a thing, but I did. 

I could understand then the need to keep it a secret and just pretend that they were only friends, but then why wouldn't Lily tell me, wouldn’t tell anyone really. But perhaps dad knows.

Since I moved back to Forks, we had grown close enough that I feel she would feel safe enough to come out to me, but she hadn't. She was always there to hear me talk about Edward, but she never really talked about any boys she was interested in. I had heard around town that she had never dated or even had a boyfriend, which was mind-boggling. Compared to everyone else in this town, the only girl that rivaled her beauty was Rosalie, and Lily was far more kind. 

Perhaps she just needed a little more time. Maybe I should make it more clear to her that I was someone who she could trust. 

Lily POV 

Curling into Sam’s bare chest, I relished in the heat of his body. I had been there for about two hours, and we had been simply sitting on the couch watching the preseason game of the Jets against the Vikings. For once, the Vikings were actually playing a pretty good game, but they weren't going to win. Sam had been invested in the game, commenting on the different players. I was purely enjoying being in his arms. 

A commercial break started, and Sam looked down at me. "How was work today, Ana? I forgot to ask before the game started."

I looked up and smiled. "It was okay. We were pretty busy, but nothing we couldn't deal with." 

"That's good." He said, playing with the edge of my tank top. I giggled as his fingers lightly touched my stomach. "Oh, is someone ticklish?" He laughed. Turning his body to fully face me. 

"No." I lied, trying to keep my composer. 

He raised his eyebrow as he began to trace circles on my stomach. “Are you lying to me?”

I bit my inner lip to try and keep from laughing and frantically shook my head. He simply smirked and began a true assault on me, tickling my sides aggressively. I couldn't hold back anymore and broke into wild laughter. It was only when I felt like I couldn't breathe did I shout, "Stop, Sam. Please stop." 

“Why should I?” He said with a wicked smile.

"I can't breathe, please," I begged. His hand stopped and brushed up over my body and cupped my face, pulling me into a kiss. I gave a soft moan and relished in the feeling. I had missed this. This kiss began to grow more intense when Sam pulled away. His face severe, and his body began to tense up. 

“What’s wrong? Have I done something wrong?” I asked nervously. 

"Move in with me." He said, grasping my hands and holding them in his as if they were precious gemstones. 

That was not what I was expecting to come out of his mouth. It threw me off guard. "Wait, what." 

"Move in with me, Ana. You're already here so much, and you've taken over half of my closet. It feels like an eternity when we're not together. Besides, I can protect you so much more if you were here.” He said, halfway rambling.

“Sam, slow down. Protect me from what Sam. I'm not endangered." I reply. 

"Yes, you are, those bloodsuckers can go on a rampage at any moment, and I'm powerless when you're in Forks. Here you'll be safe." He stated, gripping my hands tighter. 

I shook my head. "Sam, they're not going to. I trust Carlisle. Besides, you know we can't. If I move in, it will cause people to talk, and it will expose us."

Sam threw my hands down and stood up. “Sure, he might be trustworthy, but what about his family? They are nothing but monsters. And who cares! Ana, I'm tired of hiding. I want to be able to take you places other than this house. I want people to know you're mine and that I'm yours. Do you know how many times I've had to restrain myself from phasing or beating the living shit out of someone because of how they talk about you?" 

"Sam, I'm not ready. I'm not ready to potentially lose my best friend. I know it's hard, but it's not the right time." 

Sam started pacing, and his voice got louder. “When Ana, when is the right time. We’ve been together for 8 months. It’s time to tell her. It will only get worse the more we wait.”

I felt tears brimming in my eyes. "Sam, believe me, I'm just not ready.”

"Are you ashamed of me of our relationship? Is that it?”

"Of course not." I raised my voice, feeling outraged that he would even suggest that.

"It feels like that, Ana. You won't even park your car outside my house.” Sam accused.

I felt anger rise, and I stood up and got into his personal space. "I am not ashamed of us, Sam! I can't park my car here. She might see it, and that'll raise questions. Also, you agreed to me parking at Alison's. I’ve already lied to Leah once. I can't do it again. Why won't you listen? I'm just not ready." 

“You need to get ready because one day soon she’s gonna find out, and it won't be pretty if it doesn't come from you. Why haven't I met your sister? Why we’re on the topic of telling people." He said, staring down at me with piercing eyes. 

"Because she doesn't need to know right now. She's got her own shit to deal with dating a vampire, someone whose blood literally is like a drug to him. Besides, the fewer people that know, the better."

He scoffed. "So Paul, Jared, and Kim aren't people." 

I growled back. Unable to think of a response in my anger infused haze. 

"What is it Liliana, got nothing to say. Is it because you know I'm right and that deep down, you're ashamed of us." 

My anger only grew. I growled and stomped to the door. “You're putting words in my mouth, and I don't appreciate it! I’m not gonna stay here and have you accuse me of this! With that, I grabbed my keys and slammed the door on my way out.

Walking across the field to get to my car, I lit a cigarette and immediately took a deep drag. I felt my temper flaring out, and when I finally got to my car, I kicked the tire, hoping to alleviate some of my anger. It didn’t work. Getting into my car, I peeled out of Allison's driveway and headed back to Forks. I was about five minutes into my drive back when I started to feel a pain in my chest. I tried to ignore it, but it only grew the further I got away. My anger started to lessen. My brain beginning to actually take in Sam's words, and I suddenly felt like a terrible person. I didn't really try and reassure him. I let my anger get ahold of me and just left. That is not how arguments should be handled. I still remember my parents' arguments and how sometimes Renée would just walk out, not resolving the problem in the first place.

I felt tears began to roll down my cheeks. I was at the border when I knew I needed to turn back. Making a super illegal U-turn in the middle of the road, I headed back. I found myself flooring it to get back to Sam's, even abandoning parking at Allison's and parking in Sam's driveway. 

Sam must have heard the car because he was waiting on the porch. I threw open my car door and jumped out of the car, running and slamming into Sam's waiting arms. Tears started running faster down my face. "I'm sorry." I sobbed. I felt Sam's arms picking me up and carrying me inside. He walked us to the couch and sat me on his lap. 

“I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have left. That was a coward's move; I’m sorry.” I cried into his shoulder. He squeezed me tighter. 

"I shouldn't have yelled." He whispered. He held me as I cried. I must have cried for 15 minutes straight, but Sam never complained. He just held me so tight I felt we were melded together. 

“I am never going to be ashamed of us. I love you more than life itself. You hold my heart. Fate was the one who wanted us to be together, and nothing would have stopped that, even without the imprint, we were bound to be together.” I croaked out, my voice hoarse due to all the crying.

Sam leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I understand that, but my fears are still real, Ana. Till I can announce to the world that you are mine, I will always be scared that you are ashamed of me. I can't give you the world like other men could, but I can give you my love." 

Tears threatened to reappear, but I grasped the back of his head and pulled his lips down to mine. This kiss held so many emotions—fear, anger, sadness, and most importantly, love. 

Sam's hands ran up into my hair, grabbing it tightly. His lips were rough and forceful as he kissed me, and I knew my lips matched his pace. I quickly situated myself so that I was on my knees, straddling his lap. This way, I was somewhat at the same height as him. He pulled my head back and descended his lips onto my neck, harshly biting it, making me let out a deep moan. Sam grinned into my neck at my reaction. 

"I want you, Ana." He said, whispering into my ear. "But I can't promise I'll be gentle. My body is still riled up. My wolf needs you, I need you. Can you trust me?” 

I shivered and felt wetness and heat between my legs suddenly explode. My brain stalled, and I couldn't form a sentence in reply, so all I could do was simply nodded my head.

Sam's lips descended on me once again, but this time, there was the intent behind his kiss. Biting my lower lip, asking for permission to enter. I quickly gave way, and his tongue entered, fully dominating mine. He continued to devour me till the need for air surfaced, and he needed to pull away. I was left panting and wanting more. Sam's hands reached the bottom of my tank top, ripping it off of my body. Sam's left hand then descended to cup my heat, pressing his palm into the most sensitive areas creating delicious friction. If I wasn't already heated, then his actions surely made me. My back arched, and Sam's mouth latched onto my nipple through my bra, harshly sucking and biting, making my nipple stand at attention. I let out a deep moan losing myself and my ability to control my reactions.

"Take your shorts off. Now." Sam said, while unhooking my bra. I scrambled off of him, eager to give in to his demands. I stumbled a bit as my knees had gone numb from keeping all my weight on them for so long. Sam's hands immediately reached out to steady me. I took that instant to look into his eyes, and they were ablaze with passion, but underneath there was a wild, untamed look that promised I wouldn't soon forget this night. 

While I was stripping off my pants, Sam also stood up and started to remove his pants. I couldn't help but become absorbed with the sight. His well-defined six back, deep V cut, his thick thighs, he could give Charles Atlas a run for his money. After he had fully stripped, his hand grabbed my hips and pulled me flush to him, my breast pressing up against his upper six-pack. Sam leaned down and slammed his lips against mine. I don't know when but at some point during this passionate kiss Sam literally ripped my panties off. I was only aware of this fact when I felt the cold air and a ripping sound. I grew wetter from his rough actions.

He picked me up in an instant, hooking his arms under my thighs and pulling me up to be level with him. His lips crashed against mine, sucking the breath from my lungs. I couldn't breathe but didn't care. He slammed me up against the wall next to the tv. Picture frames that were around us fell, but thankfully it didn't hit us. 

"God, Sam." I moaned. He had never taken me like this. I found this new action excited me in a way I never had known before. I wanted more, and I knew he would give it to me. 

"That's right, baby, say my name." He whispered raspy tone. "You ready for this, Ana."

Words wouldn’t come through my mouth and my brain, so I simply and rapidly nodded my head. 

I felt him enter me; while he took his time to let me adjust, I could feel his need in his entrance. I gasped as his heat radiated through me. This feeling, god, this feeling was hypnotizing and making me feel delirious. 

“You ready for this baby.” 

"Just go, Sam, let me have it. Please, for the love of God, move." 

Sam grinned a wide grin into my neck and did just as I asked. I could feel him slide out of my heat and, in an instant, plunged back into me. I could feel my hips slam against the wall with each thrust, but I didn't care. All thoughts left my mind, only focusing on us. 

Sam rapidly picked up the pace, almost going at inhuman speeds, I felt myself gasping trying to get air into my lungs. "I want to hear you scream Ana. Stop holding back." He growled staring in my eyes. His eyes were unhinged and eager with intensity. 

I gave in to his wishes, all that came from my mouth next was screams of pleasure. I was sure that even Alison could hear us but that didn’t stop me from making all the noise in the world. 

Sam eventually shifted his arm so one entirely supported me while the other grabbed onto my hair and roughly pulled it back, exposing my neck. He then began to suck deeply, I knew this time it would leave a mark but I knew he needed this I knew this would help him claim me in a way I had never let him done before. I knew it would raise questions of who I was seeing around town but maybe I was ready to let people know I was taken by someone. 

As Sam continued to slam into me I felt pressure rising in me. A coil began to wind up growing tighter and tighter. “Sam, I’m not gonna last much longer.” 

“You don’t cum until I say you do. Got it.” 

“Yes sir.” The words slipped out of my mouth before I registered what I had said. 

“That’s right baby. I’m in charged tonight.” 

He continued to strike into me. The coil became so tight it was painful. I didn’t think I could hold on much longer. I was panting trying to relieve the pressure. 

“Can’t take it any longer can you?!” Sam barked out. 

I pleaded quickly hoping he would let me have that sweet release. “NO! Please. Please! Let me go.” 

“Shatter around me baby. Feel everything.” 

I shrieked as I finally came undone. I never had felt something so earth shattering. My vision went black and I could feel my head smack the wall so hard that I knew I would have a bump later. Through my bliss I head Sam groan and his motions finally stopped. His arms were quaking but I could still feel him walk us backwards to the couch after exiting me leaving me feel empty. My vision was out for what seemed like forever but I could hear Sam talking to me. 

“Ana? Ana? Answer me.” 

I could only groan in response. He sighed in relief. When my vision returned I saw in Sam’s eyes a look of uncertainty. I wanted to know what was making him feel unsure so in a raspy voice, probably due to all my screaming, I asked a simple question “What’s wrong?”

“I shouldn’t have been so rough, I’m sorry. You hit your head so hard I thought you had passed out.” He said quietly.

I took my shaky hands and cupped his face. “Hey, I’m not upset, In fact if it wasn’t for the fact that I feel exhausted I would ask for another round.” 

“But I inadvertently hurt you.” 

I kissed his forehead. “I hit my head because I was overwhelmed with pleasure honey, I couldn’t control my own body. It’s a little bump nothing serious. Stop beating yourself up.” 

“I can never forgive myself for hurting you. I’m supposed to protect you not hurt you.” He sighed.

“You didn’t hurt me Sam, I know you will never hurt me. Now let’s go upstairs and go to bed. I’m tired and I have to get up early.” 

Sam gave me a soft kiss to my lips “Okay my love.” 

Lily POV   
(September 13th, 2005)

I stood outside Bella’s door with dad, my hands full with a small red-velvet cake. On top of the cake were 18 candles. I smiled it was the first birthday I got to share with Bella since she was little and I was determined to make it a good day for her. Dad knocked on the door and waited for the go ahead to come in. We didn’t have to wait long for her to give us the okay. 

“Happy birthday, birthday girl.” I said as I walked through the threshold, with a wide of smile on my face. But instead of receiving a smile back Bella simply frowned. 

“I thought we had discussed not making a big deal out of my birthday.” Bella said in a harsh tone.

I was a bit taken back with the tone but instead pressed on and placed the cake down on the desk and sat at the edge of her bed. “Everyone deserves to celebrate their birthday Bella.” 

“Lily’s right Bella.” Dad said supporting me. 

Bella just sighed and noticed the presents in his hand. “I thought I had also said no gifts.” 

“Mines not wrapped so it doesn’t technically count.” With that statement he handed her a small digital camera. He then handed her a wrapped present “This one’s from your mom. We collaborated a bit.”

Bella took forever to unwrap the gift. “I’m going to die of old age before you finish getting that gift out Bella.” I laughed while Bella just sent me a glare. 

“A scrapbook?” 

Dad rubbed his neck while he answered, “We figured you could make a scrapbook of your senior year. You know memories of your friend and all.” 

Bella took a second before responding with a weak smile. “Thanks, it’s great. I’m sure I’ll get a lot of use out of it.”

Dad’s neck turned red but responded with a small grin of his own. “Well, that’s good. So I’m gonna head to work. You girls try and save me some cake.”

“No promises,” I yelled as he walked out the door and headed downstairs. 

Standing up I walk over to the cake and begin to cut up slices for us to eat. “Cake for breakfast?” Bella questioned with a small laugh. 

“Don’t you know? It’s the best kind of breakfast.” I laughed back. 

I handed Bella her slice and this time full sat down on the end of her bed. I watched her dig into the cake and judging from the moans she was enjoying it. “So Bella, now that you’re 18 do you have a plan on what you want to do after high school?” 

“I’m not exactly sure, I think I want to major in writing but I’m not sure where. I guess I’ll go where ever Edward goes.”

A shiver went down my spine and I turned on the bed to fully face her. “Bella you should go wherever you want to go. Don’t choose a college based on where your current boyfriend chooses.”

Bella flushed red but I was pretty sure it wasn’t with embarrassment. “What do you mean by current boyfriend.” 

I sighed. “Bella you’re only 18, not all relationships last outside of high school, sure you guys love each other now but you can’t be certain it’ll last forever.” 

Bella turned bright red at that statement and looked like she was ready to throw the cake in my face. “He is my forever Lily. I don’t know why you don’t like him, he’s been nothing but nice to you.” 

“Bella you’re young, you can’t really understand what love is.” 

“I can so and what do you know, you’ve never had a relationship.” She raised her voice and standing up.

“If she only knew” I thought. “Bella believe me, he’s gonna hurt you eventually.” 

“NO HE’S NOT! I’M COMPELELY SAFE WITH EDWARD!” 

I shook my head “I’m not going to argue with you over this Bella. I have to go to work. I’ll see you later. Just think over what I’ve said. I love you and I just want you to be safe. Happy Birthday.” With that final word I got up and walked out the door to get ready for work. 

“Lily can you take the patient in 203? You’re better with kids than I am and his mom’s sure he’s swallowed some magnets.” Carol asked as I was at the nurses station filling out some charts. 

“You just want to get out of doing paperwork.” I accused in a teasing voice. 

“You’ve caught me.” 

I laughed and grabbed the chart, lightly bumping her shoulder as I moved past her. I steadily walked to the room and as I walked in I observed the mother biting her nails on her left hand with her right arm holding a toddler, he couldn’t be more than three. She was obviously fearing the worst. But this wasn’t be the first time a child had swallowed something they weren’t supposed to and it wouldn’t be the last. “Hi I’m Lily and I’ll be your nurse for today. I heard that this little man got something he shouldn’t have.” I kept my voice light and professional but also speaking more commonly. Through my time nursing I had learned that keeping things simple and easy to understand help relaxed patients.

“Yes. His older brother, Thomas, has some magnet toys and Jackson has been action strange for the past three hours. Thomas also noticed some drool on the other magnets that we in the set.”

As if hearing his name prompted him to speak and rub his stomach, “my tum hurt.”

“I’m sorry sweetie. Can I use this stethoscope to listen to your stomach.” I asked Jackson while looking at the mom. She gave a quick nod and so did Jackson. 

I crouched down figuring he would feel more comfortable sitting on his mom’s lap and listened closely to his stomach. There was obviously something wrong as his stomach was not making the appropriate noises that are standard in a stomach. After listening for a moment I stood up. “There’s definitely something in his stomach.” My biggest fear was that he would have perforation loop in bowls. But it also be a regular impaction. Either way we would have to have surgery. “We’ll get some x-rays to figure out exactly what. The x-ray techs should be in here soon and we’ll go from there.” 

Jacksons mom looked like she was going to bust out in tears any moment and So Jackson simply patted her cheek. “I should have been watching him more. I looked away for a few moments and now my baby is in danger. Will he need surgery.” 

“Mam we have the best doctor in the state here, if surgery is needed he will perform it without a flaw. I’ll be back after the x-ray is ready. Just stay calm.” The last thing we need his mother passing out due to stress. 

Walking out the room I catch Carlisle walking out of the next room. “Carlisle, can you spare a few moments?”

He gave me a small smile. “I have a few.”

“It’s about room 203, I’m pretty sure the child has swallowed the magnates. His digestive track sound off as if somethings blocking it. So I just wanted to warn you that surgery is probably necessary.” 

“Anything a toddler can get to they seem to swallow it. I see, thanks for the heads up. By the way would you like to join my family tonight, we’re throwing a birthday for Bella.” He asked in a cordial tone. 

I gave a fake smile, that would be the last thing I would do. “I’m sorry I already have plans but thank you for the invite. I’m surprised though how did you get her to agree to a party, she seems to detest her birthday.” 

“It’s actually a bit of a surprise.” 

I couldn’t help but chuckle. “Another thing I’ve learned she hates.”

He also let out a chuckle. “Alice is determined and when she’s determined nothing can change her mind.” 

“Well I should get back to my patients, thank you again for the invite.” I said while throwing a hand over my shoulder. 

I ended up being right with the young Jackson boy and he was rushed to surgery. His mom looked like she would faint at any moment. The look of relief when he was wheeled back to his room reminded me of why I got into nursing to help others. The rest of my shift was normal just sinus infections, sprained ankles, and complaints about chest pain which normally was only heart burn. By the time I got off I was exhausted and just wanted to lay down and sleep forever. 

Wanting to avoid another argument with Bella, I sent off a quick text to dad 

Heading to La Push for the night. Love you. 

By the time I got there, I figured it would be at least another 30 minutes till Sam got off patrol, so I had plenty of time to make him dinner. I parked directly in his driveway after our fight I had started parking in his driveway, it wasn’t like he had a lot of neighbors and Leah had been avoiding this side of La Push like the plague so I felt it was a step in the right direction. I quickly unlocked the door, hoping to get out of the mist. Why I had turned down moving in with him, I did take a key so I could be there whenever I wanted. 

Ever since we started dating Sam, had started to actually keep his fridge full, knowing 9 times out of 10 I would cook for him, so he no longer had to rely on his mom to feed him. Looking through the fridge I came up with idea to make shepherd’s pie, knowing it’s filling and while I’ll probably have to make three times the amount the recipe called for but I didn’t mind. I turned on the small radio that I had bought for the kitchen enjoying the music as I cooked. 

I couldn’t help but turn up the volume when Your Body Is a Wonderland started playing. It was a song I hadn’t heard in forever and it was easily one of my favorite songs. I paid so much attention to the song, lowly singing along, that I didn’t even heard the door opened or footsteps approach me. I shrieked and nearly flung the potato masher out of my hand when I felt a pair of large hands rest on my hips. 

A deep low snicker made me realize who it was. “It’s not nice to scare people.” I said rolling my eyes. 

He bent down and laid his head in the crook of my neck. “I couldn’t help it. You were a vision and I couldn’t help but touch you.” 

“Is that so and here I am simply trying to prepare your dinner, Sam.”

He squeezed my hips “And I’m forever grateful.” 

I pulled my hips away, but to be fair he let me because if he really didn’t want me to move away he could easily hold me there. “Be gone with you or this will take twice as long.”

He straighten up and laid a kiss on the top of my forehead. “Fine. I can tell when I’m not wanted.” He said mockingly. 

“You’re always wanted Sam, just not when I’m trying to cook.” I chuckled. 

It took me another 15 minutes to finish dinner and by the way Sam basically inhaled it, I would say he enjoyed it. Like normal there was not any leftovers due to Sam’s enormous appetite, especially when he just got off patrol. 

After we were finished Sam took the dishes and placed them in the sink but instead of washing them like normal he spun around and picked me up off my chair. I couldn’t help but giggle as he basically ran up the stairs with me in his arms

45 minutes later we were laying in his bed panting trying to catch our breaths. Sam however didn’t seem to be done and began to kiss up my spine almost reaching my neck when my phone began ringing, it was my dad’s ringtone. I was surprised he normally never calls me when I was at Sam’s, especially if he was working the night shift, so I knew something had to be wrong. Leaning off the bed I grabbed my scrub pants and opened my phone. Sam sat up in the bed, listening to my conversation. 

“Dad is everything okay?” I asked in a puzzled tone. 

Dad just sighed “Bella got hurt again at her birthday party. I need you home to take care of her. It shouldn’t be too hard you have to do out pain medications and just check on her. Edward is driving her home so if you could meet them and take over her that’ll be great.”

“What exactly happened,” I said my tone severe and serious. 

I could almost see dad running his hand through his hair. “Carlisle called and told me there was an accident, I would go but I don’t even know the way to their let alone doing it in the dark.”

I looked for my clothes and soonly found them thrown across the room no rhyme or reason. All I was focused on Sam. “I’m on my way now, should be there soon. Love you.”\\\

“Love you too Lily Pad.’ And with that stamen, he hung up the phone. Getting dress to no time at all but I noticed Sam still lying in bed with a sad look.

“Do you have to go? Edward can take care of her tonight.”

I whipped my head around to face him “I will never trust him around her, so the more I can limit their interactions good. Besides, there’ll be other nights for the two of us. Plus she’s my sister, I have to protect her even if she messes up.”

Sam sighed but relented. “Okay Ana, Okay”

Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, I sprinted out of the house, getting out to the driveway I whipped my car into a driving mood as soon as I hit the actual road and began to get to Bella. It took the standard time of 30 minutes but when I finally made it I could see a 2005 silver Volvo. What the fuck does he buy a new Volvo every year? 

I threw the door open and found no one on the base level so I ran upstairs. I finally found them and ignored Edward, he wasn’t important. “Bella! Are you okay,” I smacked my forehead. “I’m sorry of course you’re not.”

“You are here to take care of her?” Edward spoke up behind me. I would never get over his voice and choice of words, anyone should tell he’s from a different age.

I nodded my head in response to the question and he continued on speaking when it was clear I wouldn’t speak and interrupt him. “I’ve already given her one dose of pain pills so I suspect she will be asleep for quite a while.”

I bobbed my head down once to signified I had understood the situation. 

“I’ll take my leave now.” He walked up to her and planted a single kiss on her forehead. But his face, his face was all screwed up like he was holding back something. Finally, he walked out the door and I could relax.

I sat down on the side of the bed next to her and laid down. Curling around her form and taking her hand in mine and giving it a light squeeze. She didn’t make any noise but she squeezed it back. I finally heard deep breathing and excused myself from the bed. Turning the bed sight lights out I sighed and as I walked out of the threshold I could only think of one thing. 

“You silly fool. He’s going to kill you one day.”  
Lily POV  
(September 16th, 2005)

“Allison I swear you’re trying to make me fatter.”

Allison sat down a plate of cookies and then walked over to grab our afternoon coffee. “Well look at you you’re all skinny, you could use the extra pounds.” 

I laughed because I knew she wasn’t serious. Besides if she did mean it, I am at the perfect weight of 155. I weighted nothing compared to Sam, he easily picks me up as if I’m a feather.

I grabbed a cookie while it was still warm and dunked it into my coffee letting the flavors mix. “Perfect as always Allison.” 

The older woman just gave a wink and a smile towards me. “It’s because it’s always baked with love.”

I turned a bright red with her delectation, I knew she liked me better than she ever liked Leah but for her to straight out say she loves me made butterflies in my stomach. What she said next was almost like it came out of a dream. 

“You should start calling me mom. If you want of course but I’ve seen you and Sam interact it’s like gravity is always pushing you together. I have no doubt you guys will make it and I have watched you grown and become a strong woman. I know you have a real mom but from what she sounds like she’s not really a mom to you. Let me be that mom. ” 

Tears welled up in my eyes and started to flow. My throat started constricting wanting to fully let my emotions go. I stood up so quickly that my chair banged from fall down. I ran over to her and she immediately took me into her arms.

Ever since I meet Allison I had felt like I’m home and I dreamed of growing up with a loving mom like her. I didn’t have to debate in my mind about what I wanted to do and through my tears soaking up her shirt, I nodded and said for the first time “Okay, Mom.” 

Allison let out a little sniffle overcoming her own emotions and pulled me back to look into her eyes. “Now sweetie let me help you own your next project make sure you’re doing it right.”

“Sure,” I replied with a wide grin. 

“I’m home,” I yelled as I walked through the front door. But no one answered back. I was confused normally Bella was home by now working on dinner in the kitchen as we had set up a schedule for who was going to cook every night. I sat my knitting bag down on the floor and walked over to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. After grabbing it from the fridge I noticed a slip of paper laying on the table. 

Going hiking with Edward behind the house,   
Be back soon,  
-Bella 

I shook my head. What she was she thinking walking with a giant slice on her arm. She should be resting not going hiking. I sighed, there was nothing I could do now but wait and talk to her when she gets home. Deciding to put my frustrations on something productive, I went upstairs to sketch. I had stopped showing dad my pictures as they had become more graphic and sexual in nature but they would turn out beautiful. Putting in my earbuds I lost myself in my own little world. 

Sam POV  
(September 16th, 2005)

Walking through the hall of the council building, I felt my hackles rise. I was unsure why my brothers and I were called to this meeting. 

“Man this is a drag,” Paul said while dragging his feet. I glared at him.

“Doesn’t matter we were summed and you will actual professional. Or I swear your patrol schedule will increase” I said in a growl 

Paul decided to be cheeky as ever and gave me a mock salute. “What does it matter, you’ll be the one talking, not me.’

Jared the one who was usually silent spoke up. “We’re the protectors of the village we can’t just act unprofessional, being called before the council is a serious matter.”

“Exactly,” I stated 

Finally, the council sat down in their chairs, they were sitting in a semi-circle on a raised platform, emphasizing their importance. “Protectors welcome, we would like to say that you have done excellent protecting the village and your people. However, your work load will be decreasing.” Chief Billy spoke.

I stepped forward and getting on my knee. “What do you me, sir?”

“The Cullen’s have left Fork. There is no longer a border, no longer a treaty, therefore you can cross and go into Forks.” Harry Clearwater said while crossing his arms. 

My heart pounded I could finally be with Ana in Forks, even go up to Port Angeles to take her own date. But my brain focused on something up. “What about those with the genes to transform will they still go through with the change?”

Old Quil nodded his head. “Those who have already shown symptoms will phase but hopefully no more.”

My brain was going at a million times a minute trying to fully absorbed this news, the Cullen’s were gone. Ana is a step closer to safety. While I was thinking a hand broke the trance. It was Paul. “Dude your phones going off. I thought you said to turn off the ringer?”

“Sorry I must have forgotten.” But at the same time, I noticed Billy getting a call and his face going pale. But I recognized the ring tone as Ana’s and picked it up without hesitation. 

“SAM SAM, I need your help,” Was the first thing that rushed out of her mouth.. 

“What is it, baby? Ana are you alright?” 

I could hear the trembling in her voice. “I’m fine but it’s Bella. She’s lost somewhere in the woods. I know it would break the treaty but please help me find her.” She was begging and pleading in a way that no one could resist helping. 

I tried to soothe her but it was a failure, she was too far gone with her worry. “The treaty is no more, I’ll tell you about it later. I’ll be there with everyone soon. Paul, Jared, and I will find her.”

“Thank you.”

Lily POV  
(September 16th, 2005)

My nails were numbs, I couldn’t stop biting them out of anxiety. I felt it was my fault, I should have gone after her as soon as I saw the note, but no, for once I trusted Edward and now look where we are. I was sitting inside the house, all the first responders and volunteers agreed that I shouldn’t join them on the search, so here I was crying and biting my nails. 

After I called Sam and I left to wonder what he meant by there is no treaty anymore, but I didn’t care as long as it meant Bella would be okay. 

I didn’t know how long I was sitting there crying before there was a commotion outside. I ripped the blanket that was covering my shoulders and almost tripped over the threshold. But what I observed was the most beautiful thing to my scared heart. It was Sam, holding my sister bridal style walking out of the forest. I couldn’t help but notice she was unconscious. Did Edward taint her? What did he do to her?

I ran up to the two of them and listened to Sam’s deep gruff voice. “She seems fine other than being unconcise.” He handed Bella to my dad and turned to me. I threw my arms around his waist and pulled into a hug. For observers, it just seemed like a hug to thank him for finding my sister but we both knew it meant something more, this connection pulled us back to the world. 

If we only knew soon enough our world would be shattered


	17. Venus Fly Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret is revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update. My life has been hectic. I recently moved closer to my hometown, so I was pretty busy with the move, and boy, was it stressful. Anyway, shit hits the fan, people. I repeat, shit hits the fan. I was thinking of splitting this chapter up, but I didn't think it would work, and I'm ready to introduce some more conflict into this story. It feels like it’s been peaceful for too long.

Lily POV  
(November 24th, 2005)

"Bella, the table's set if you wanna come down," I said. It was as if I was talking to the wall; she made no movement or reply to my statement. Bella just sat there facing the window. 

"Bella, please come down. You need to eat." Still no response. I just sighed. 

"I'll bring your plate up then. Please try to eat a little more than you have been." I turned out of the room and walked down to see dad at the bottom of the stairs with a dejected face. We both had hoped that the holidays would cheer Bella up, and she would shake off the funk she had been in since Edward had left. But it seemed like it wasn't going to work. I put on my best fake smile, trying to make dad happy. 

"No luck, I see," Dad said with a frown, seeing through my smile. He had hoped that the first holiday he got to spend with both of his girls wouldn't be like this. But life wasn't always what you had expected. 

My smile dissolved. “No, I’ll go ahead and bring up her a plate.”

"Alright, Lily Pad. I'll wait at the table."

I wish I could break Bella free. Maybe by next month, she would be back to herself. We could only hope.

Bella POV  
(December 13th, 2005)

Everything hurt; there was no point to anything. Breathing. Eating. Living in general. I just wanted to die without Him. He was my reason for living. He was my soul, and without Him, I was just an empty shell. 

I heard the door quietly open. “Bella, we’re decorating the tree. Want to come help?” 

It was Lily. She tried so hard to include me, but she would never understand the pain I was in. She could never grasp the situation. I just wanted to be left alone, to die like He left me too. I just stared out the window, wishing that He would come through it. Hoping that He would. 

“Bella? Would you like to come down?” 

Just leave Lily is what I wanted to say, but I could form the words. My lips not moving, and my throat dry. So I just stayed quiet. 

I heard a small sigh and footsteps walking out of the room. Alone again, I’m all alone. I’ll be alone forever.

Lily POV  
(January 16th, 2006)

Sitting down at the table enjoying my cup of coffee. Taking in the quiet morning, trying to wake up. It had been another long night with Bella's nightmares and screaming. She had consistently woken dad and me up with her screams. I would be the one who would stay with her and try to calm her, but as soon as she fell asleep again, it wouldn't be long till another nightmare would shake her. 

"Is there any more coffee in the pot?" I jumped a little at dad's sudden appearance behind me, but my racing heart soon calmed. 

"Yeah, there should be enough for a cup," I replied, giving him a small smile. Dad just gave me a nod and headed towards the pot. It was quiet for a while, then dad finally spoke. 

“How much sleep did you get last night?” 

I stared at his back, wondering where this line of questioning was going. "Probably about 3 hours."

He sighed as he turned to me, "This can't go on forever. We can't keep going on with so little sleep; we're going to end up making mistakes at work if this keeps up any longer.” 

I frowned, internally agreeing with him, but I was wondering what plan he was thinking of. "So what do we do? I agree that she needs help that we can't give."

“I’ve been talking to Reneé, and we've been talking about sending her to Florida." He said with an even deeper frown. 

I knew he wouldn’t reach out to Reneé unless it was dire. "I think that would be a good choice for her, but I don't think that will be enough. She needs serious help; maybe sending her to a mental institution would benefit able for her. She’ll be seen by therapist regularly and learn some coping mechanisms.”

“Don’t talk about me as if I’m a child!” Bella’s voice broke through our conversation. “I don’t need you people making decisions for me!”

Both dad and I turned red at the sudden intrusion, not expecting her to have left her room. Dad was the first to speak up. 

“Bella, we’re just worried for you. You can’t keep living like a zombie.” 

Bella just shrieked. “What would you know about the pain I’m going through!”

I had had enough. I had enough of her wallowing in self-pity. I stood up and faced her. “Bella, you need help. You need to find peace with what happened. We love you. We only want what’s best for you. And what’s best for you is getting help. Look, we understand it's hard, but it was just a breakup, you're first love at that, but you have to move on.” 

Bella snapped back. "Shut the fuck up, Lily! Stop acting like you know what's best for me."

Dad nodded and tagged on, "Bella, all you do is stay up in your room. You need to go out, have fun with your other friends."

It was Bella's turn to turn red. "I'm going out with Jessica tonight. We're going to the movies." It was a blatant lie, but she tried to hide it well. I don't think dad noticed the slight tells that it was a lie or if he did, he held out hope that it was the truth. 

"Great," Dad said with a smile. He turned to the clock and noticed it was past when he and I needed to leave for work. "I gotta go, girls. Bella be back by 11." 

I just gave Bella a side-way look as I left. She simply glared at me, still angry at my words. Hopefully, she would actually go out tonight. I drove to work, still worrying about Bella, but as I entered the hospital, I put my game face on. I couldn't be focusing on her while focusing on my patients. They deserved my full attention. 

"You ready for today, girl?" Carol asked as I walked to the nurses' station to receive my patients for the day. 

“Always.”

Lily POV  
(January 21st, 2006)

I slipped off my shoes as I walked into the house. I spent most of my day off at Sam's, but I felt a little guilty that I hadn't spent much time with Bella or Dad, so I had decided to spend the rest of the night at home. No matter how much I would miss Sam. Bella had seemed to be getting better, and it was a relief to both me and dad. We only had Jacob to thank as they had been to become close. But the amount of clinging to Jacob had me worried. The codependency wasn’t healthy. She needed to learn to stand on her own. It also didn't help that it was evident that the boy was insanely in love with her. It felt like she was just taking advantage of him. 

I finally took a moment to recognize the scent of food being prepared, and I headed into the kitchen. I was kind of relieved that I didn't have to cook dinner. I walked slowly into the kitchen and was happy to see that Jacob had come over. I hadn't seen him in forever. He was shaping up to be a handsome man. 

I chuckled as I ruffled his hair. “If it isn’t little Jakey.” 

He quickly straightened his hair and shot me a glare. "Don't call me that, Lily."

“I’ll call you what I like. You’ll always be little Jakey to me." Turning my attention to Bella at the stove, she wore a small smile at my teasing. I asked, "What's for dinner? Thanks for cooking, by the way."

"I made spaghetti and meatballs. Think dad will like that?" She responded.

"He's like a black hole; he'll love any food." I nodded and took notice of the textbooks spread out on the table. Looks like I interrupted a study session, I thought. “So what are you two studying?” I questioned, genuinely curious. 

"Oh, I was helping Jake with English." Bella quickly rushed out. 

I raised my eyebrow, wondering about her quick response but shrugged it off. "You are really fantastic at English, Bella. I'm glad you're helping little Jakey here. Are you think about maybe teaching? I could totally see you as a professor.”

Bella looked down at the pasta sauce. “Maybe.”

Jacob clued in on Bella’s tone and quickly changed the topic. "So Lily, where have you been? I was thinking you would spend your day off sleeping. At least that's what I would be doing."

"Oh, I was at Alison Uley’s. She’s teaching me how to crochet now that I’ve somewhat mastered knitting.” I replied. 

“I didn’t know you were still close with the Uley’s after the whole Sam/Leah thing," Jacob said in a shocked tone. 

I simply nodded as I took a seat at the table. "I never see Sam there. If I did, I'm not sure what I would do. Definitely not anything pretty." I lied. I hadn't seen Alison in a while, but Sam and I tried to have dinner with her at least once a week. But it was hard with my schedule. 

“I understand. What he did was despicable.” Jacob spat out. 

Bella just stood at the stove with a confused face, but she didn't interject, not asking any questions. She would probably grill Jacob later for answers. The rest of the time, I tried to help Jacob with his biology homework while Bella cooked. Dad arrived shortly before dinner was ready and took the task of keeping the two teens entertained. In contrast, I simply just took in Bella's happiness.

It was good that she was finally turning a new page. But it felt like someone will get hurt in the long run. 

Bella POV  
(January 25th, 2006)

Today I would hear His voice again. I was brimming with excitement. I was pushing my truck to its limit, trying to get there as soon as possible. I wanted the rush of endorphins and His voice in my head again. It was the only way to keep him with me. I needed him with me. When Jake had called to tell me our special project was done, I almost dropped the phone out of happiness.

The closer I got, the more my body began to vibrate with anticipation. I pulled up to the small red house and saw Jake emerging. I was thankful he had been by my side; he had become my sunshine in this darkness. I got out of the cab and crossed the stretch of land to meet him in the middle. 

"Hey, Bells! You ready?" He asked with a bright smile. 

“Definitely!” I responded with what I hoped was a cheerful response. Being happy again wasn’t second nature anymore. 

He seemed to not notice my struggle and simply started walking over to the small detached garage. "I figured doing this on the beach would be the best plan. Fewer roots and a more even ground.” 

"Sounds good. Let's load the bikes up and get going. I'm pumped." 

“Alright then.” 

It took little to no time to get the bikes in the bed of the truck, thanks to Jake’s increased strength, and get to the beach. We pushed the bikes to a clearing that I noticed was close to where Lily had had her freak out last time when we were together. She still had never explained what had happened, and it only left me with more questions about my sister. I noticed a group of boys and a girl's small figure up on the cliffs; I didn't pay them much attention until I saw one boy shove the girl off. They were too far away for me to really get an idea of who the people were. Still, I noticed that the girl had pale skin that seemed to reflect the sun's small amount coming down through the cloud-covered sky.

"Oh, My God! Jake! We have to do something! A girl has just shoved off a cliff!" I screamed. I started to panic, wondering what we could do. 

"Bella, calm down. They're just cliff diving," Jake responded in an even and calm voice, turning to face the cliff...

My mind was still racing and worrying about the girl. “What do you mean? She could be seriously hurt. Who willingly jumps from that height?”

Jake just laughed. "It's safe if you know what to do and the weather permits it. However, someone clumsy like you shouldn't ever attempt it. It's a rush, though."

I paid attention to the group on the cliffs again, trying to figure out if I’ve ever seen them before. Jake noticed my studying of the group. 

“That’s Samuel Uley’s gang. They think they're a bunch of hotshots, but really they're nothing but trouble. Not like anyone will listen, even dad's under their spell." He sneered. 

“What do you mean?” There was obviously a story behind his words. Jake sat down in the sand. 

"It started about 3 years ago, Sam disappeared for a couple months, and when he came back, everything changed. Dad started acting like Sam was this perfect man, but really he's despicable, and soon he grew a following. Everyone who joined him has disappeared for a while but will turn out hanging out with him," He growled out. But his face soon dropped, and his voice turning sad and wishful. "Embry even joined them. Since he started hanging out with them, he's done nothing but ignoring Quil and me. Won't even talk to us."

"Wait, is this the same Sam you mentioned when talking to Lily?" I asked. I had meant to bring it up earlier, but I had completely forgotten about their conversation. 

“Yeah.” 

I needed to know more about this, Sam, especially if he can pull such a reaction from Jake. "So what happened? I know Lily is close with Leah, and you said something happened between Leah and him." 

Jake just sighed again and patted the ground next to him. So I took a seat. He turned his gaze out to the sea. "It happened not long after he disappeared. He came back different; he grew more serious and apparently distant from Leah. They had been together for years, and all out of the blue, he up's and dumps her as if she meant nothing to her." 

My heart reached out to Leah. She had gone through what I was going through.

"Rumor has it that he's been seeing another girl, that they got together not long after the Leah and Sam broke up. No one knows who, though. The girl you saw was probably her." He turned his face to mine. "Leah changed after he broke her heart; she used to be fun-loving, now she's spiteful, and her temper is like a raging fire."

My disgust towards Sam grew. Just like Him, they broke sacred promises. I could see that Jake was still upset about Embry basically leaving him and Quil for Sam and the empathy he had for Leah. I placed my hand on his knee. "I'm sorry, Jake."

His eyes shone as he placed his hand on mine and gave me a smile. "It's alright, Bells; he'll get what's coming to him soon enough."

"You ready to show me how these things work?" I asked with a reassuring voice. I was ready to see Him again. My addiction needed to be feed. 

"You got it, Bells." 

Bella POV  
(March 11th, 2006)

My mind was working in overdrive as I made my way to La Push. The rain splashing on my windows. Ever since Jacob had visited me, my head has been fighting with itself, figuring out what was real. I knew the Cullen's were vampires, that . . . that HE was a vampire. I accepted it with no issues, but this felt different. But could it be true that Jacob was really a werewolf? Could they be the reason for the disappearances? Jake was right, he would never hurt anyone but Sam and his followers, I don't know. I pulled up to the house and saw a group of men emerge from the forest. The leader of the group was tall, extremely tall, and built like a brink house. His whole demeanor was imposing, not someone to cross. I knew immediately who it was. I took a deep breath and built up the courage. I needed to confront these men. 

I slammed the truck door shut as I quickly got out of the truck. “What did you do to him!” I screamed as I approached the group. 

Sam immediately stared down at me. “You should leave Bella. You don’t belong here.”

I snarled. "Like hell, I don't. Now answer me. What did you do to him."

The boy, to Sam's right, just growled. "What did we do to him. Why don't you ask that to your disgusting Cullen's."

I immediately stepped closer to the boy. “They have nothing to do with this.”

The boy encroached on my space, staring down at me with so much hatred. "They have everything to do with this." 

"Paul back up. Bella, you need to leave . . . now." Sam said with urgency getting in between the two of us.

I felt my face flush a bright red. “He didn’t want this.”

"None of us wanted this, you stupid bitch." The boy Paul sneered. 

I felt myself snap at the comment, and before I could register my movements, my hand snapped forward, slapping Paul across the face with all the force I could muster. My hand stung from the blow. This was apparently the wrong thing to do. Before I knew it, Paul's whole body started to vibrate. 

“Bella!” Jake screamed as he ran towards me. Sam took that instant to shove me as hard as possible, trying to make the distance between Paul and me. I landed in the mud, and Jake jumped over my body, immediately transforming in front of me. At the same time, Paul had changed into a grey wolf, and he was crouching closer and closer to me with a wicked snarl. 

However, he didn't make it close as Jake pounced on him. The two wolves were now in a battle over dominance. Both refusing to back down. The other two boys, one I recognized as Embry, quickly ran over to me and stood in front of me, blocking my view of the fight. 

“Get her out of here.” Sam barked an order. “Take her to my house.” 

Both boys nodded sharply and picked me up by my arms, and rushed me to my truck. The taller boy, whose name I didn't know, pulled me into the passenger side, started my truck, backing out of the driveway with speed, and started driving away. 

"Hey Jared, 10 bucks on Jacob," Embry said from the truck bed.

Jared just scoffed and smirked. “No way, Paul’s more experienced he’ll definitely come out on top.”

"Shouldn't we go back and break them up," I said stuttering, I couldn't believe how casual they were. 

"There's nothing you can do. They'll be fine. But leave it up to Jacob to figure out a way to work around an order." Embry said, chuckling. 

Jared focused on the road but kept sneaking peeks at me. "Hey, Embry . . . is She there?” 

Embry’s smile turned into a grimace. “Yeah.” 

"Whose where?" I asked, getting frustrated at the lack of answers.

There was a moment of silence before Jared spoke again. His voice was deadly serious. "Look, Bella, we're not exactly thrilled you know our secret, but the next secret you learn today must stay with you. It's important to both of them." But under his breath, he whispered, "Although it's past time for it to come out." 

I had no words to respond, so I simply nodded. It was around 10 minutes later when we pulled up to a two-story blue house. Both boys got out while I just sat there wondering what was going on. 

"You coming, Bella? We're not going to eat you," Embry asked with a childish grin. 

I gave a quick nod and got out, following the boys into the house. 

“Yo Ana! We're here . . . and we brought a guest!" Jared yelled as we passed through the thresh hold. He was met with silence. Whoever this Ana person was apparently wasn't there. I took in the sight of Sam's house. It was impeccably clean and homey. It definitely didn't look like a bachelor's pad. 

“She’s probably out back smoking. Sam’s going to lecture her again.” Embry said with a chuckle as he headed towards the kitchen. “Ooo, there's waffles." 

“Don’t go eating all of them.” A familiar smoky voice said. My eyes widened as I saw Lily walk through the back door. She was dressed in an oversized t-shirt and sweatpants. Her hair up in a messy bun. 

“Lily?” I said with a gasp. 

The pack of cigarettes dropped out of her hands. She was obviously shocked that I was here. “Bella?”

“We’re gonna go check up on Sam and everyone . . . umm so yeah. We’ll be back.” Embry said as he pushed Jared out the door. Giving us space. 

"What are you doing here, Bella?" 

"I should be asking you that, Lily. I thought you were with Leah today? What are you doing at her ex-boyfriends' house." I replied with a confused tone.

“This was totally not the way I wanted you to find out.” She sighed as she passed me to sit on the couch. “I guess the cats out of the bag now. I’m totally going to kill Jacob. Couldn’t just leave things be. Trust him to find out a way to go over an alpha order.”

My temper was reaching a peak. I was confused, and I wanted things to start making sense. "Start talking, Lily. Why are you at Sam's."

"I'm dating Sam. I have been for a little over a year now. When I told you I was seeing Leah most of the time, I was seeing Sam.” 

I staggered back. "So you were lying to me? Lying to everyone?" 

Another sigh came out of Lily. "No, dad and the pack know about Sam and me. He's been pressuring me to tell you about Sam for a while now.” 

I felt myself reeling at the information. “Did you know? Do you know? How much do you know? How long have you known?” 

She took a deep breath and placed her head in her hands. "I know everything, Bella. I've known since around the time you got here. That's why I tried to protect you."

“Do they know you know?” 

“Yes.” 

I felt the blood rush to my face out of anger. “Is that why you hated Him!? Because of some sort of prejudice!”

Her eyes locked with mine. “Yes. He was dangerous to you. I know he’d only hurt you. Turns out I was right.”

I stomped closer to her. “He never hurt me! They aren’t like that.”

She stood up with ferocity. "NO! I was right, Bella. Look at yourself. You can't even say his name, their names. You locked yourself away for months. You've lost 20 pounds at the least. You turned into a zombie." 

I got closer to her, standing in her face. "He’s my soulmate. You can't imagine what I'm going through. You've been FUCKING your so-called best friend's ex. How dare you try to get on a high horse and talk down to me." 

Our chests were so close that I could feel her racing heartbeat. “I know more about soulmates than you do.”

"OH, you do, pray tell how? Cause where I stand, your nothing but scum for what you're doing to Leah. When is she going to find out, Huh?"

“She’s going to find out soon enough! Me and Sam made plans! And so I’m scum! Look what you’re doing to Jacob! You’re using Jacob for selfish motivations! You’re leading him on! He’s in love with you, but you’re holding on to false hope that your precious EDWARD will come back!”

I flinched at the use of His name; how dare she accuse me of shit. How dare she try to tell me what to do. She keeps butting into things that are none of her business. Suddenly, I tackled her to the floor. Before I could land a hit on her, anger flowing through me, I felt myself being yanked off. I screamed at the intrusion. Fighting the vice grip, I was being held in. A deep baritone voice rang out with authority. "Calm The Fuck Down! Now!" I looked back to see Sam holding me. I started fighting harder to getaway.

"Bella!" Jacobs rushed to my side, glaring at Lily, who was slowly getting up from the floor. 

I was passed off to Jake's arms. Jake checking me over. At the same time, Jake asked if I was okay; Sam was asking Lily if she was alright, obviously putting his body between the two of us. 

"I'm fine, Sam." He sighed in relief and took her into his arms. I felt bitterness rise in my chest. He held her for a moment before turning to me, glaring down at me. I felt ice run through my veins. He indeed looked like a predator. "What happened!"

Before I could get a word out, Lily stepped forward and placed a hand on his thick bicep. "It's fine, love, it was just an argument. We both just lost our cool. We're fine now."

Sam turned to her and looked down; his anger seemed to reduce in an instant. "Are you sure, Ana?"

“Yes. I’m fine. We’re fine.” She took a deep breath and turned to me with a nod. “Let’s all sit down.”

Sam guiding her over to the table, keeping a hand on her lower back. Whispering in her ear. Jake wrapped his arm around me, but something about that action made me freeze. But I shrugged it off and sat down at the table.

“Is it safe to come in?” Embry’s voice rang out from the living room.

Lily was the one to respond to the question. "Yeah, it's fine. Sorry, the waffles are probably cold now."

Paul laughed. "It's fine, Ana. They'll go down the same way." The rest of the group sat down and immediately started eating. The silence in the room was stifling.

But I couldn’t help but feel the jealousy surge through me as I watched Sam adoringly cling to Lily. The way he held her, the way he would lean over and give her kisses to her forehead, and the way it was so evident that he worshiped the ground she walked on. Why couldn't that be Him and me? Why did He leave me all alone? 

Lily POV  
(March 15th, 2006)

Anxiety rushed through me. Ever since Saturday, anxiety has plagued me. I couldn't eat; Food made me sick. I couldn't sleep peacefully; nightmares ruled my dreams. Everything was spiraling.

Bella found out about Sam, and I had been the final push; that night, we made an official plan to finally tell Leah. I asked her out for drinks this Friday. Sam and I were going to sit her down and tell her everything, well, as much as we could say to her, that is. We figured being in public, she wouldn't make too big of a scene.

I gazed out Sam’s front window watching the foggy view outside. My legs pulled up to my chest with my arms wrapped around them. Trying to stave off the cold. I was only in Sam's shirt, but I was too numb to grab a blanket to cover myself.

I don't know how long I had been sitting there for hours, I guessed. The last time I checked, the clock read 5:00 AM; god knows how long I was awake before that time check. Glancing at the clock again, it read 6:30 AM. Well shit. I needed to get myself together soon. I had the night shift tonight. 

I jumped, feeling a burning heat press suddenly on my shoulder. "When did you get up, Ana?"

I simply shrugged my shoulders. I heard a sigh and heard him walk into the kitchen. Returning my gaze to the window, losing myself in thought again. It wasn’t long till my senses filled with the scent of coffee and a cup filled with the potent drink being offered in front of me, thoroughly breaking my trance. 

I gave Sam a grateful smile as I grabbed the cup. Taking a sip, I relished in the comfort that flashed through me. 

“Wanna talk about it?” Sam whispered as he sat beside me on the couch. 

I shook my head, a lump in my throat growing.

"I can't promise it'll all work out, but you have to hold out hope that she'll accept it. We've been broken up for over a year. Some of her anger has to have cooled off." He continued rubbing my thigh. 

Tears started to blur my vision. Placing my coffee down on the table, I brought my hands up to my face covering it in shame. "She still hates you, Sam. She'll hate me."

He tucked me into his chest and started to rub my arms in comfort. "She'll be angry, that's for sure, but all those years of friendship will mean something. You two are sisters. She'll come around eventually. It might take a while, but it'll happen."

I started to sob at his words. I tried to take deep breaths, but my throat felt constricted. I began to cry even harder. 

“Shhhh. It’ll work out.” Sam said into my ear. “It’ll work out.” 

It felt like it took forever for me to finally regain my senses and stop crying like a child. "Will, you always love me?" I hiccupped into his neck. 

“Nothing can or will stop me from loving you.” 

We sat together for a few more moments before I felt better and ready to face the world again. I wiped my eyes and stood up. I grabbed the cup of coffee and headed into the kitchen. I needed a task to distract me. “Want breakfast?” 

He could see that I needed to focus on something. “Sure, whatever you wanna make is fine. I’m going to go check on Jacob. He’s patrolling. I won’t be long.” 

“Okay.” And so I get started on breakfast while he goes out the back door. 

I was almost finished when he returns, taking out the egg, sausage, hash brown casserole out of the oven.

"Smells good, Ana. Like everything you make, of course." He said, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my neck. I felt his enormous bare pecks press against my head, and I melted into his heat. I felt safe and secure. It was the best feeling in the world. 

Turning off the oven, I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck. He always made me feel so small in his arms, I knew he could hurt me so easily, but he never would. He was my protector, my safe haven. 

Sam kissed my forehead, rubbing his nose against mine. I crinkled my eyes, giggling at his silliness. "Let's eat it while it's still hot. Is anyone joining us?" I didn't really want anyone else to see me like this. I was raw. 

“No, at least I don't think so. I need to take over Jacob's shift in about 50 minutes so that he can go to school, though." 

I wanted nothing more for Sam to stay by my side, but the needs of others always needed to come before mine, and that's okay. "Oh, alright.” 

I sat in Sam's lap while we ate our meals. It was a little harder for Sam to eat, but he could realize that I needed the physical connection and ate without a single word against it. 

It only took Sam 15 minutes to finish off his portion. His appetite would never stop amazing me. I placed the dishes in the sink to soak and returned to Sam’s lap to finish my coffee. Sam soon began to pepper my neck with kisses and small teasing bites. My body instinctively reacted to his actions. “Sam . . .” I groaned out. 

"Forgive me, Ana. But you just look so . . . so delectable." I flushed at his statement. 

“I was bawling not but 45 minutes ago. I must look a mess.”

He shook his head. "You always look beautiful to me."

I scoffed. "Yeah, right." 

He grabbed my thighs and lifted me so that I straddled his legs. Sitting this way, I could stare into his eyes, the glimmered with honesty. "It's the truth. The first time I saw you, it was as if I couldn't breathe from your beauty."

“So you only like me for my looks.” I joked. 

Holding my face in his hands, keeping my eyes locked with mine. "I'm with you for everything. Your looks are what I first noticed; it's true, but the more I got to know you, the more I fell. You're kind, smart, selfless, and extremely protective of those you love. We fit together like to puzzle pieces."

I felt heat pool in between my legs as he described why he loved me. His deep voice was so earnest, and his eyes sparkled. I leaned down and captured his lips with mine. He eagerly responded to my kiss. Running his hands through my hair, pulling me closer, our bodies so close it felt like they would melt together.

His tongue swept across my lower lip, asking for entrance, which I quickly granted. Our kiss began to grow more heated, and I felt the fire inside me developing into a wild forest fire. It wasn't long before Sam picked me up and placed me on the kitchen table, and stood in between my legs. 

He gently pulled my hair, making me expose my neck to grant him more access to it. He kissed his way down my neck before landing on my collar bone and beginning to suck on it all while running his hands up and down my inner thigh. "I love it when you wear my shirts." He said in a husky tone. His left hand running up under the shirt, and he started to play with my nipple. I moaned at the sensation.

"They're so much more comfortable than mine," I said in a soft tone. 

I was given no response until all of a sudden, I felt his thumb press directly on my clit, beginning to move it in a circular pattern, through my panties sending shockwaves through my body. My hips jerked out of instinct. His assault didn’t stop as he started to rub and put pressure on it. 

"God, you're soaking wet. Let me make you feel good, Ana. I'll make you forget just for a little while." 

I buried my face into his neck, my breath shuddering. My thoughts going fuzzy. The only thing running through my mind was how good his actions were making me feel. I didn't want to stop. 

"I need an answer, Ana." He breathed into my collarbone.

“Yes. Please help me.” I whined while my body responded by bucking my hips into his hand. I was given no verbal response, but I felt a smile against my skin. His left hand descended again, going to grip my inner thigh, and Sam dropped to his knees before me. 

I whimpered when the pressure against my clit stopped. "Shhhh, it’s alright. Just be a good girl for me.”

I rapidly nodded my head to show I understood. My panties slowly were dragged off my body, and I felt the cold air blow over my heat. I felt chill bumps break out all over my body. I saw Sam throw the scrap of fabric somewhere not really in the right head to figure out where. Grabbing the underside of my thighs, he pulled me to the edge of the table and pushed my thighs further apart. 

I felt hot breath against my most sensitive area, and my body quivered. I couldn't help but throw my head back in pleasure. Sam's tongue licking my slit slowly, teasingly. "God." 

He smirked against me and mumbled, "It's Sam. Not God, Ana.” Came out before his assault continued. 

He spread my legs wider, pushing his large t-shirt up, so he could fully get between my thighs. It started out slowly, his tongue lightly teasing me at first, but he soon began to put more pressure into it, and I began to lose myself in the pleasure. As he began to circle my clit I could help but feel like I was being electrocuted. My muscles were clenching and unclenching, trying to make sense of the sensation. I couldn't help but lay flat against the table, my body being unable to support myself. My hand instinctively went and grabbed his short hair needing something to hold on to. 

He stopped for a second and looked up at me, my juices smeared across his chin. I felt slightly embarrassed and tensed up. Sam noticed my reaction and began kissing my inner thighs. Whispering into them, "You taste delicious, Ana. I might have found a new addiction. I could stay down here forever, bringing you over the edge over and over again."

I moaned at the comment feeling dirty and happy. His deep rough voice was an aphrodisiac by itself. There was also something thrilling about doing this on his kitchen table, where one of the pack could walk in at any moment, seeing us in an incredibly intimate moment. As if Sam could read my mind, he stared me in the face. "You like this, don't you being taken by me out in the open." 

I swiftly nodded in response. Mewling softly, wanting him to return to his actions.

“That’s my girl.” 

He decided to up the ante returning to his ministrations, adding his fingers, which penetrated me with ease. My back arched off the table at the intrusion, and I took a staggered breath. I could feel Sam's fingers entering and exiting me, it started slowly at first, but he quickly picked up the pace. Before I knew it, he had descended again to pay special attention to my clit with his tongue. If I thought the pleasure was intense before now, it was astronomical. My moans became louder, and I could feel my eyes rolling to the back of my head. The bucking of my hips increased, trying to get myself closer to the gratification. I soon felt my body clench extremely tight, almost painfully tight, and I couldn't breathe, I couldn't speak, I couldn't do anything but give myself over to the absolute luxury.

It took a few moments before I could breathe again. My eyes finally focused again, and I could see Sam still sitting on his knees with a smirk. "I will never see a more beautiful sight than you coming undone."

The fire within me still raged on. I needed more. "Sam," I whined, "Please, I need you to fuck me." 

He slowly stood up, unbuttoning his cutoff jeans as he rose. "If that's what my kitten wants, then that's what she'll get." 

I propped myself up again and scooted my hips so that I was on the very edge of the table. He settled between my legs and wrapped one of his arms around me, supporting my back and pressing our chests together. His other hand gripped his cock, lining it to my entrance. 

He gazed into my eyes with those hypnotic eyes, asking permission again. I brought my lips to him as my answer. I could taste myself on him, but it didn't detract from me deepening the kiss. 

I hissed as I felt him enter me. No matter how many times we had sex, he always filled me to the limit. He paused, giving me time to adjust. Using his now free hand, he tangled it into my hair, pulling me closer. Eventually, the need for air overcame us, and we broke apart. I started moving my hips to signal to him that I was ready. 

We soon became so entranced by our love-making that the world fell away. We were distracted by each other nothing else mattered or could stop us.

Leah POV  
(March 15th, 2006)

I can do this. It’s simple Give him his shit and get out. I thought to myself as I parked on the street of that oh-so-familiar house. 

Why am I doing this? I should just burn the shit. No, this stuff meant something to him. It’s a peace offering. I need to do this.

Getting out of the car, grabbing the box out of the backseat. I was pulled back into the memory as to why I was here.

It started when I was cleaning out my closet. I found an unfamiliar box, only to my grief I realized it was a box of Sam's things. I must have shoved it after that day, the day my world fell apart. I debated what to do for a long time, going back and forth with decisions, but I realized that it could be a way for me to get closure. To give it back would signal that I was finally ready to break the bonds that held me. To get my life back together. 

Shaking my head, I walked up the stairs. I went to knock on the door when I heard noises, I couldn't distinguish what they were, but at least I knew he was home. I tried the door, and it was open, so I went in. After so many years together, Sam could forgive me for my familiarity. But as soon as I got even a foot through the door, I realized what the noises were. There was no mistaking the sound of slapping skin and moans. 

I should have left at that moment. But the more assertive and hostile part of me wanted to know who it was. Who had he left me for? I knew about the rumors that he was seeing someone, but I had always hoped they were just that . . . rumors. 

I lightened my footsteps and walked in the direction of the sounds. They were coming from the kitchen. Really in the kitchen? 

I couldn’t but hate the sounds. It was like a knife in my stomach. 

I turned the corner, and I knew, I knew immediately who it was. Who it was he left me for, and it was earth-shattering. There was no other person with that hair color and that pale of skin. But I prayed to the spirits I was wrong. I lost all feeling. The box slipped from my hands. Crashing to the ground. 

It was like a thunderclap, echoing throughout the room, and they finally separated in shock. Sam looked up at me, his eyes widening. She looked up at him before finally turning to face me, and my worst fears were realized. A sob escaped my lips. I couldn't be there anymore; I turned around and rushed back out of the house. I soon heard footsteps running after me. I had almost made it to my car when I heard Lily's voice. 

"Leah! Wait!" Her voice beseeched me. But I didn't want to turn around, but soon I felt my temper go out of control. "Leah! Please! Let me explain!" 

I whipped around, tears running down my face, and saw she was only wearing an over-sized t-shirt. Sam’s fucking shirt. "Explain what?! Explain why you're fucking Sam, Lily. How have you been lying to me? And why we're on the topic of lying how long has this fucking shit been going on? Did you even wait for us to break up, or were you a slut and fucked him why we were together?" 

"No!" She cried out. "I wouldn't do that to you, Leah. You had been broken up for a while before Sam, and I got together. I promise." 

"Why should I believe you? You're a fucking liar!" I screeched. "Were you ever going to tell me, or is this how you wanted me to find out? Rub it in my face that you have him now!"

She tried to get closer to me, but I backed up. Not trusting myself. She responded quickly with a tight voice. "We were going to tell you this Friday, honest, while we were out for drinks. I never wanted you to find out this way.” 

“So as I was breaking apart from heartbreak, while you sat there and comforted me, you were always fucking snuggling up to Sam!” I heard the front door close and saw Sam, stopping for a moment and then rushing down the steps with his eyes only focused on Lily. The rage in me flared up to the extreme. I couldn't control myself anymore; this betrayal was too much. Words no longer came to my mind; only actions would solve the pain I'm in. So I ran up to Lily, and my right fist immediately connected with her nose. Followed swiftly by my left hand punching her in the eye.

I could hear the bone crunch under my fist before she yelped out in pain, falling to the ground clutching her face. Sam picked up the pace and was soon blocking me from Lily. I felt a burning sensation around my right wrist and immediately knew what it was. I wanted it off. I needed it to get off of my body. I grabbed the chain of the bracelet. The friendship bracelet that we got all those years ago. The bracelet that we swore over that we would always remain sisters. With one hard yank, it broke, and I immediately threw it at her. 

“Don’t you ever fucking talk to me, Liliana. From this point on, I never want to see you again. You're nothing but trash, and you are no longer my sister. You never existed to me at this point. Have a nice time with my sloppy seconds. You two truly deserve each other. You’re both liars.” 

Sam growled at me, his body vibrating, and he started to stand taller. "Leave. Now." 

“Like I wanna be around that piece of shit anymore. And fuck you too, Sam." I said as I turned around and got into my car. I took one more glance before I left. Liliana was still on the ground, bawling her eyes out, blood pouring out of her nose. Sam squatting next to her, holding her in his arms, glaring at me. 

I scoffed. Some sister she turned out to be. She’s nothing but a traitor. 

Sam POV  
(March 15th, 2006)

I focused on Leah's car as she drove away, making sure she didn't turn back around. This was not how this was supposed to go. Sure we expected her to be mad, but I never thought she would go this far in her anger. As the car disappeared, I turned my attention to Ana. 

She made no move to get off the ground. Her hands covering her face as she cried. She was crying so hard, and so much blood was coming out of her nose. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to help. 

Mom. Call Mom.

“Ana. Baby. I’m gonna call mom to come to look at you. Can you walk inside?" I asked, rubbing her back, hoping that would soothe her. 

She made no response to my question, only sitting there crying. I gently picked her up and carried her inside, being careful not to jostle her too much. I placed her on the couch, not caring if she got blood on it. I didn’t care about patrol, even though I should. Right now, she was my main priority. I ran to the kitchen where my phone was and punched the speed dial. Praying my mom would pick up. It took two rings, and the blessed voice of my mom came through. 

“Sam, why are you calling me so early? Shouldn’t you be at your council job?” 

“Yes. But Leah found out about us. I think she broke Ana's nose. Blood is gushing out, and it's not stopping. She’s also not moving or responding to anything.” I spoke, rushing out the words.

Mom gasped in shock. “I’ll be right over. Just keep her calm and have her leaning forward. We need to limit the amount of blood going down her throat.” 

“Got it. Please hurry.” I begged.

"I will." With that, she hung up the phone. I immediately returned to Ana and wrapped her in my arms, and hunched over. With her mirroring my actions. 

Her sobs just increased as she felt me around her, I was getting blood all over me, but I couldn't care. I just wanted her to feel me and feel my love. I stared at the clock, counting the seconds wishing mom could teleport directly here. About 5 minutes later, the door slammed open, and I heard feet running towards us. Ana didn't even lookup. 

“Let me see her.” Mom said as she squatted down. 

"Ana, can you please lower your arms so mom can look at your nose." All I got in response was a shake of the head.

Mom placed her arms on Ana's forearms and gave it a light squeeze. "Liliana, sweetie, please. We have to make sure it's not broken."

Ana just shook her head again, but her sobs had decreased though not stopping completely. I knew I had to do something. The t-shirt she was wearing was soaked with blood. I grabbed her hands gently and lowered her arms, she put up a bit of a fight, but I think she realized that Mom and I needed to see her face. What we saw didn't look good. 

Her nose was covered in blood, bent to the left, and extremely swollen. While that was distressing, her eye worried me more as I could see red in the whites of her eye, and a faint purple was beginning to show up under it. "Mom, what does she need? Please tell me."

Mom ran her eyes quickly over Ana's face. Taking it in her hands, tilting it to each side. "I can't be for certain, but with the bend in her nose and the swelling combined with the never-ending blood flow, it definitely looks like her nose has been broken. The capillaries in her eye being burst as well as distressing. You need to take her to Forks. Quickly." 

I nodded and picked her up, walking to the front door with urgency. "Mom, lock up the house."

“Alright. Call me with updates.”

I didn't even stop to put my shoes on. My only focus was getting Ana's help. I gently placed her in the truck and ran over to my side. Cranking it on and pulling swiftly out of the driveway. I prayed I wouldn't run into any cops as I was speeding 15 over the speed limit. But my prayers weren't answered because as soon as I passed the border, I heard the unmistakable sound of sirens. "Fuck." I cursed out.

It seemed like an eternity waiting for the cop to come out of the car, and my hands began to grip the wheel tighter. It seemed like the universe was on my side as it was Charlie getting out of the cruiser. I rolled down the window.

"Sam, do you know why I stopped . . ." His words slowly dying as he glanced at the passenger side and saw his daughter in a crumpled-up ball with blood covering her. "What happened?" He demanded.

"Long story short, Leah found out about us and attacked Ana. I was too far away to stop her. I'm taking her to the hospital." I stared into his eyes, pleading the urgency. But as soon as Ana heard Leah's name again, she let out a wail, and her cries picked up again. Her breathing became erratic.

"Follow me; I'll give you an escort." 

"Thank you." I watched from the rearview mirror as he bolted towards his car. "Ana, we're gonna be there soon." I was given no response. In fact, her cries had stopped even though tears were still running down her face. I turned my head to see her slumped over. 

I panicked. I shook her shoulder. “Fuck. Ana, baby, wake up.” 

I got no response. 

Charlie switched on the siren and speeded past us. I quickly followed. The whole way, I snuck peeks at Ana. She had yet to come to. It was forever before we arrived. I grabbed Ana and ran into the emergency room. Hoping Charlie would close my truck doors.

"Help. I need help." I all but screamed as I ran through the doors. A nurse instantaneously ran up to me, probably wanting me to calm down, but she took one look at who was in my arms, and her eyes widened. 

"Oh My God, Lily!" She said. "Hurry this way." 

I followed her, and the rest of the nurses began to whisper as Ana's limp form passed their view. The nurse sitting at the desk stood straight up and ran off, hoping to find a doctor. I was lead to a bed in a curtain-enclosed room. "When did she pass out?" The nurse speedily asked.

"About 20 minutes ago. She passed out right at the borderline. She didn't wake up no matter what I did. She has been crying non-stop for at least 50 minutes. Please . . . please help her.” I said with my voice cracking.

The nurse didn’t respond but began to check Ana’s breathing. Then raising the bed so that her legs were above her heart. I simply stood off to the side. Pleading with the spirits that Ana would wake up. 

Lily let out a moan as the nurse placed an IV needle in her arm. I didn't even know what was in the bag that was now attached to her and going in her veins. The nurse noticed my confused face softly spoke. "I'm giving her fluids as a precaution. If she’s been crying for that long, she’s extremely dehydrated. She’s breathing and her response to me placing the needle in, it should indicate that she’ll wake up soon.”

At that moment, an African American man with salt n' pepper hair pulled back the curtain. "I'm Dr. Woods. I need to know what happened, so we can move forward with treatment. Could you please tell me?" 

“My ex, Leah, found out about us by catching us on my kitchen table." I knew he couldn't tell anyone exactly how Leah found us. But the man needed the full story. Although Mom and Charlie could probably figure it out on their own. “They’re best friends. We hadn’t told her about us yet, and Leah snapped and attacked her. My mom used to be a nurse and suspects that her nose has been broken. Why did she pass out? Why hasn’t she woken up?”

Dr. Woods went over and started shining his penlight in her eyes. Another whimper came out, and Ana's body frailly tried to push the light away. I ran to her bedside, taking her hands in mine. "Ana, sweetheart. .."

"Sam." Her voice croakily came out, her eyes slowly opening, and it looked like they weren't able to focus. 

"I'm here, sweetheart. I'm here." I stroked her hair as I kissed her hand. 

“Lily. It’s Xavier. Can you tell me what day it is?” Dr. Woods asked, placing his stethoscope on her chest. 

“The 15th." She said slowly as if it took her a while for her to think of the correct answer. 

"Good. Good. Now, where are you?"

Another slow response came out. “The hospital.” 

Dr. Woods began with his diagnosis. "Also good. Now I think you have a slight concussion on top of your injuries and passed out from that and a panic attack. I'm going to let you relax for a couple minutes before I look at your nose and see how bad the break is. Carol is going to some ibuprofen and some meds for anxiety, so we don't have you passing out again. " He began to take his leave with those final words. 

Ana relaxed into the bed and nodded at Dr. Woods and slurred out a slow "Thank you, Xavier."

"I'll be right back with your meds, Lily. Try and stay calm." 

I dragged a chair over to the bed and sat down. "Ana, I'm so relieved you're okay. You really scared your dad and me." 

She took her hands and placed them in her lap. Staring down at them, she whispered. "I'm sorry."

I tilted her chin up to stare at me. "Hey, it's okay. Don't get upset. The nurse said to stay calm."

Her chin wobbled. "I know, but I just . . ."

I ran my hand up and down her arm. Trying to soothe her. “Shhhhh, it'll be okay, Ana. We’ll get through this.”

Ana's eyes began to close again, but I knew she needed to stay awake. I gently shook her. "Ana, you need to stay awake. You can't sleep with a concussion."

As if the nurse had immediately sensed I needed her help, she arrived back in the room with Charlie closely behind her. “Lily. I’m here with your medication and some water to take them. I also brought your father.”

Ana sat up in the bed with a little assistance from me. I grabbed the cup of water and meds. I helped Ana take them slowly, holding the water as she drank it. After that, the nurse checked her vitals. They all came out regularly, which relieved some of my fears about the damage done. 

Ana turned to face Charlie, tears brimming in her eyes again. “Daddy . . .”

Charlie immediately knew that Ana couldn't be upset again. It would make things worse. So he walked swiftly up to her bedside and placed a hand on her hair. "It's alright, Lily Pad. It's alright."

Leah POV  
(March 16th, 2006)

Ever since I found out about those traitors, my entire body feels like a furnace. I had also noticed that my clothes no longer fit, but somehow I made it work. Once I got home yesterday, I tore up everything that I and that bitch shared. Pictures and gifts no longer meant anything. I felt my body shake as I thought about her. 

Sitting in my parents' kitchen, I was fuming. I kept being reminded of catching those two fucking. 

“Leah. Leah. Are you there?” I suddenly saw a hand being waved in my face. It was a sizeable weathered hand, and I knew it was my father.

"Yeah," I responded shortly. He sat down across from me and looked deeply worried. 

"Is something wrong, Leah? You know you can tell me anything." 

I sighed and figured I should tell someone about what I saw. I needed someone to let my frustrations out, and now I no longer had that whore. "I saw who Sam left me for. I caught them yesterday when I went to visit his house." 

"Oh." My dad looked down, not meeting my eyes. I was confused, but I continued on.

“It was Liliana. Liliana betrayed me. I can’t believe she would do that to me. She promised that she would always be by my side but nooo . . . she just had to fuck my ex.” 

My dad started to wring his hands and looked up at me. "Leah, you and Sam have been broken up for a long time. They probably didn't want to hurt you like that. You've been friends with Lily for years; you can't just throw that away over a man."

I growled furiously. “How can you sit there and defend them.” 

"Leah, you just need to accept it. They are in love. Love doesn’t decide who falls for who."

His words and the look on his face signaled something that I couldn’t believe. “You knew! Didn’t you! The look on your face describes it all. You fucking knew!” I started to shake uncontrollably.

My dad’s eyes widened. “Leah, you need to calm down.”

"No! Tell me I'm wrong, and I will!" I started to feel a pain deep in my bones.

"I'm sorry, Leah, but I did. Sam came to me as soon as he started to have feelings for her. He wanted advice, and I gave it to him." He tried to explain, but his words just caused me to see red. 

The world went black, but I could feel my body being pushed out of the back door. I couldn't help but crunch over due to the pain in my body. I felt a sensation, and I exploded in rage. My body morphed, and I felt my new body slice through something.

When I could finally see, I saw paws where there should be feet and hands. I started to scream, but all I heard was a howl come out. I whipped my head around, glancing at the world; all the colors were bright and sharp. 

A scent came through me. It was the scent of iron and salt. My eyes immediately followed the scent, and the scene I observed made me scream in my head. 

My father was lying on the ground. Claw marks spanned his chest, and he was bleeding heavily. 

Help. I need help! I thought. Praying someone would hear me. But I couldn’t say actual words. 

Leah?! I heard the voice of the one person I didn't want to, but I couldn't care at this moment. The image of my father's body flashed through my head, and Sam was quick to figure out what happened. Get in the forest and stay hidden. I felt the weight of the words crash down on me and my body headed to the woods. We’ll tell you how to change back after we get Harry help. 

After that moment, the world went silent. I could only pray that my father would stay alive. I needed my father. 

I laid down and began to weep. 

Spirits, please help me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. This was such an action-packed chapter. We'll pick up on Lily's POV next time. Expect more action and angst. We still have to deal with Bella leaving.


End file.
